Origines
by Mireillelabeille
Summary: "SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. Sirius !" Lorsque son parrain était tombé, le voile pâle s'était soulevé légèrement et dans un frémissement l'avait pris. Le garçon ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du socle de pierre au travers duquel Sirius était tombé. "Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui. Fini." Il était mort. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient tous.
1. Chapter 1

**_Reprise en main ! Prête à vous vendre du rêve ! Très bonne lecture !_**

 _Les réponses aux reviews des guests seront déposés sur les chapitres commentés et non ceux suivants la review (on y croit pas comme ça mais c'est plus simple ;) )_ ** _._**

* * *

 **Il y a bien longtemps, durant la Grèce Antique, les porteurs de baguette ont choisi d'étendre leur suprématie, de détruire tous les êtres magiques susceptibles de les dévoiler aux humains. Philomène puissante mage élémentaire accompagnée de son esclave, Lévana, décide de s'opposer à cette montée au pouvoir qui engendrerait sa mort.**

* * *

Derrière la trame usée de son voile, la jeune femme explorait du regard les reliefs qui se dessinaient au-delà des vagues de poussières et de cendre ; les tourbillons pâles caressaient le sol avant de s'élever dans les airs en de magnifiques volutes. Plissant légèrement les yeux, elle scruta l'un des grands cônes qui se dressait au loin devant-elle, résidus volcaniques dont le temps avait érodé les bords. Prenant une profonde inspiration, malgré la poussière qui irritait sa gorge, elle chercha au plus profond d'elle, tentant d'oublier tout visuel pour se concentrer uniquement sur son ressenti.

Brillante, seule au milieu de ce terrain désertique, la magie était bien présente.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Philomène à ses côtés.

\- C'est ici, souffla la jeune fille.

Sa maîtresse ne répondit rien mais Lévana savait qu'elle cachait un sourire derrière le pan de tissu de riche facture qu'elle tenait devant son visage.

Philomène était une femme de taille moyenne, ronde et élégante elle attirait régulièrement le regard. Et même ici, au milieu de nulle part, recouverte de poussières et cendres elle conservait sa grâce. Son chiton blanc, resserré sous sa poitrine par une longue corde de lin teintée d'ocre disparaissait sous un himation de coton d'un bleu royal qu'elle s'était drapée sur les épaules. L'un de ses pans entourait sa tête et une partie de son visage pour le protéger du vent tandis que le reste glissait sur ses bras et dans son dos jusqu'au sol. Cette conformation aurait gêné n'importe qui pour la marche mais sa Maîtresse ne s'était jamais soucier de ce genre de chose ; elle déambulait donc sans la moindre peine malgré les couches de vêtements qui s'emmêlaient dans ses jambes et caressaient le sol.

Lévana s'était contentée de l'exomide, pièce de tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine et ses cuisses, fixée à son épaule par une broche de bronze des plus simples. Elle avait ensuite noué un autre carré du tissu, de lin usé, autour de ses épaules pour recouvrir sa tête et le bas de son visage, afin d'éviter au vent brûlant et à la poussière de lui brûler la peau.

Peu de personne aurait trouvé cette tenue convenable pour une femme, malgré son statut d'esclave, mais ici le problème ne se posait pas, abandonnées qu'elles étaient, toutes les deux au milieu de nulle part.

\- Qu'attendons-nous ? lança Philomène en se tournant vers elle, un sourcil arqué sur son front pâle.

\- Excusez-moi, ma Dame, je pense que la prudence est de mise… La distorsion magique était grande, je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous approcher aussi naïvement de cette zone.

\- Penses-tu qu'une telle singularité est pu être causée par un porteur de baguette ? s'enquit la grecque en la fixant d'une œil rieur tout en se mettant à son niveau d'un simple pas.

L'esclave prit un temps avant de répondre, cherchant comment réparer son erreur tandis qu'elle contemplait la faible distance qui la séparait de Philomène.

\- Aucun porteur de baguette ne pourrait produire une telle quantité de magie, avoua-t-elle finalement en baissant les yeux comme une élève prise au piège par son professeur.

Comme si cette évidence était une réponse suffisante, Philomène se contenta d'acquiescer et reprit sa marche sans un mot, ajustant du bout des doigts sa tenue. La Perse hésita quelques secondes, voulant prévenir sa Maîtresse que la prudence restait de mise mais elle abandonna bien vite en observant le pas sûr et fier que celle-ci abordait à cet instant ; pleine d'assurance, jamais elle n'écouterait le moindre argument et resterait camper sur ses positions jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'énerve. Poussant un soupir de frustration la jeune fille se remit en marche jusqu'à dépasser Philomène pour suivre le chemin jusqu'à l'essence de magie qui régnait dans la zone.

C'est dans ce silence qui régnait en maître qu'elles finirent par atteindre quelques temps après l'immense colonne naturelle surmontée d'une pierre plate plus sombre d'où provenait la distorsion magique. Lévana contempla avec attention les alentours à la recherche d'un ennemi qui aurait pu leur sauter à la gorge mais il n'y avait que cette masse sombre étalée au pied du cône de pierre qui jurait avec le paysage. Une silhouette se distinguait entre les gravillons et la poussière, celle d'un homme inconscient.

\- Laissez-moi aller voir, proposa Lévana en se tournant vers sa maîtresse.

Celle-ci, d'un geste de main, l'incita à se dépêcher avant de s'installer sur une des pierres larges qui les entouraient, dépoussiérant distraitement sa tenue. Prenant soin d'observer la magie qui entourait l'homme, la Perse se rapprocha pas à pas. Soucieuse, elle scruta le visage pâle et décharné dont les pommettes saillantes sous sa peau translucide semblaient sur le point de la transpercer. Tentant d'y reconnaître un ennemi ? Ou un allier ?

Il lui était parfaitement inconnu et encore inconscient. Ses pensées n'étaient donc ni compréhensibles, ni cohérentes. Ses yeux clos enfoncés dans ses orbites étaient marqués de larges cernes tandis que le bas de son visage disparaissait derrière une barbe sombre et sale dans lequel s'étaient empêtrées cendres et résidus. Son himation était anormale, trop sombre et surtout d'un tissu épais bien difficile à obtenir, sa particularité ne s'arrêtait pas là : sur ses jambes le tissu filait, les séparant l'une de l'autre, s'arrêtant juste sur ses chevilles, au-dessus d'étranges sandales de cuir qui lui recouvraient entièrement les pieds et étaient nouées.

L'air lourd autour de lui était chargé de particules de magie naturelle qui disparaissaient peu à peu avec le temps.

\- Alors ? lança Philomène, dont l'impatience et la curiosité étaient décelables dans sa voix tremblotante.

\- Je ne sais pas dire, ma Dame. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est, avoua-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de corps.

Elle avait voulu s'agenouiller pour pouvoir le fouiller et trouver plus d'informations. Mais sa voix réanima l'homme qui se redressa brutalement sur ses jambes vacillantes. Son regard passa sur la jeune femme sans la voir tandis qu'il plongeait sa main à l'intérieur de sa tenue à la recherche de quelque chose.

Il avait les yeux gris les plus beaux que Lévana n'ait jamais vus.

L'iris était presque blanche au contact de la pupille tandis qu'elle s'assombrissait jusqu'aux bords pour venir former un cercle pratiquement noir qui faisait ressortir cette couleur hors du commun.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, l'homme poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que ses pieds se soulevaient du sol, les coudes enfoncés dans les côtes, comme si une corde le maintenait.

Philomène se rapprocha, la main tendue vers l'inconnu, tandis que sa magie le retenait prisonnier.

\- Il semblerait que nous nous soyons fourvoyées quant à l'origine de cette magie, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses pupilles brillaient d'intérêt.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'exclama peut-être avec un peu trop d'énergie la jeune femme car elle s'attira le regard courroucé de sa maîtresse.

\- Cet homme est un porteur de baguette ! Que crois-tu qu'il cherchait ?

\- Mais, il ne ressemble pas…

\- Aux hommes qui nous poursuivent ? termina Philomène en rapportant son attention sur l'étranger. Non en effet, tu as raison. Une tenue bien étrange, une arrivée surprenante. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu vois sur la zone ?

Lévana ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de percevoir à nouveau les particules mais la magie de sa maîtresse brûlait tout sur son passage et il ne restait plus rien de la distorsion. Les tentacules de puissance qui rentaient l'inconnu dans un étau brûlant en avaient détruits toutes traces. En ouvrant les paupières doucement, elle déglutit, confuse d'avouer à Philomène qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien voir, n'est-ce pas ? grinça celle-ci en notant son hésitation.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez la cause de…

\- Réponds-moi, ordonna-t-elle froidement.

\- Oui, finit-elle par admettre sans oser se tourner vers la grecque.

L'air autour de la femme se mit à vibrer tandis qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de conserver le peu de calme qu'il lui restait. Les bras de magie disparurent et l'homme s'effondra sur le sol, toussant désespérément tandis qu'il reprenait péniblement son souffle.

\- Décline ton identité ! gronda-t-elle d'une voix chargée de puissance. Pourquoi nous as-tu attiré ici ?!

Essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main, il se redressa difficilement, une main appuyée contre la colonne naturelle pour se soutenir. L'énervement brûlait en lui, il était prêt à agresser Philomène. Lévana se décida donc à se positionner entre lui et sa maîtresse pour la protéger s'il se décidait à agir. Mais l'homme s'arrêta en cherchant ses mots. Ses pensées.

Tout était si confus.

Terrifiant.

Ouvrant des yeux nouveaux sur le paysage qui l'entourait, il contempla perdu l'étendue de sable, les deux femmes qui lui faisaient face puis ses propres mains.

La peur avait pris le pas sur la colère tandis qu'il lança d'une voix rauque :

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni où je suis.

* * *

 _Je ne suis pas historienne, je suis juste la pour vendre du rêve et offrir à notre Sirius adoré une suite ! Pour toutes les erreurs qui vont arriver : je m'en excuse !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Très bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

La mort était plus douloureuse encore qu'il n'avait jamais pu le penser. Il avait eu la sensation de se décomposer, chacun des vaisseaux dans lequel pulsait son sang semblait rempli d'acide, propageant l'infâme souffrance dans chaque membre, chaque organe, chaque parcelle de peau. L'affreux supplice avait continué pendant ce qui lui avait semblé des années.

Puis plus rien.

Juste le calme.

Etait-il mort si rapidement ? Alors qu'il avait tant de chose à accomplir ?

Tout était si calme.

Il y eu un battement. Une seule fois. Lourd et douloureux.

Puis une seconde fois.

Et une troisième, entamant un rythme lasse et interminable.

Le rythme de la vie, celui d'un cœur.

De son propre cœur, dans ce qui devait être sa poitrine. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il se sentait si mal qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir identifier chaque partie de son corps.

Tout tourbillonnait autour de lui tandis que le calme disparaissait dans un tourbillon de pensées. Il sentait contre son dos une surface dure et chaude qui lui indiquait qu'il ne bougeait pas tandis qu'un vent ardent rabattait sur son visage des centaines de petites granules.

Que s'était-il passé ?

« Je ne sais pas dire ma Dame. Je n'arrive pas à savoir qui il est ! »

La voix raisonna si fort dans ses oreilles qu'il lui semblait que son crâne s'était mis à vibrer. Puis la peur et l'adrénaline alimentèrent la carcasse qu'il restait de son être, lui rappelant qu'il était en plein affrontement, qu'il devait sauver son filleul !

Qu'il devait continuer de se battre.

L'inquiétude, accéléra les battements de son cœur, lui offrant l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour se redresser. Ouvrant les yeux, il scruta la femme qui lui faisait face, plongeant sa main dans sa veste jusqu'à sa poche intérieure. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu analyser la situation une pression brutale s'exerça sur ses côtes, plaquant ses coudes contre son torse tandis qu'il se sentait décoller du sol.

Derrière la première femme, une seconde se rapprocha. Elles se parlèrent mais le bourdonnement de son sang dans ses oreilles couvraient leurs voix qui lui paraissaient si lointaine. Luttant pour respirer il resta dans les airs pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité avant que la pression ne diminue jusqu'à le libérer, lui offrant l'opportunité de prendre de grandes gorgées d'air malgré la quinte de toux qui lui irritait la poitrine.

\- Décline ton identité, ordonna celle aux vêtements luxueux.

Elle était hautaine, désagréable par la condescendance qui semblait suinter de tous ses pores, malgré un visage rond et beau. Elle faisait partie de ce type de personne qui le mettait hors de lui. Il souhaitait lui trouver une réponse mordante, pour l'obliger à être plus respectueuse. Mais à la seconde où il se mit à réfléchir une centaine de différentes pensées se glissèrent dans son crâne.

Il était dans un combat.

 _Mais lequel ?_

Il voulait protéger quelqu'un.

 _Mais qui ?_

Il voulait se battre.

 _Mais avec quoi ?_

La panique grandissait dans sa poitrine.

Il ?

 _Mais qui était-il ?_

Redressant le regard il contempla le désert où il se trouvait, les deux femmes aux tenues étranges, puis ses doigts, ses poignets.

Lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Ni où je suis.

Il aurait voulu que ses mots ne soient pas ainsi hachés par l'angoisse et aurait préféré que sa voix ne tremble pas mais il était sur le point de s'effondrer. Il aurait voulu pleurer mais son corps ne semblait plus contenir la moindre goutte d'eau. Sa faim était irrassasiable. Sa soif dévorante.

La prétentieuse se rapprocha d'un pas lent. Abaissant son voile sur ses épaules, elle dévoila ses cheveux ondulés sombres qu'elle avait plaqués sur son crâne dans une étrange coiffure maintenue par deux rubans blancs ornés de formes géométriques ocre. Elle posa ses doigts fermes un peu courts pour être élégants sur son menton rond et esquissa un sourire qui se voulait sûrement charmant.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, du moins c'était ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, mais maintenant qu'elle était plus près, il pouvait y voir des éclats de lumière dorée qui voyageaient dans l'océan de ses iris comme des feuilles posées à la surface d'un lac.

Elle se tourna vers l'autre femme et lui demanda :

\- Penses-tu qu'il nous mente ?

\- Je ne pense pas, ma Dame, lança-t-elle d'une voix douce déformée d'un accent étonnant.

A son tour elle se rapprocha, faisant tomber l'hideux tissu usé qui lui couvrait la tête, libérant des cheveux coupés courts, d'un brun éclairci par le soleil, qui encadraient en quelques mèches plus longues un visage fin dont la peau brune était tannée par le soleil.

Il avait d'abord cru qu'elle était timide et que contrairement à l'autre femme elle se montrerait plus douce. Mais il n'en était rien. Il pouvait lire sur ses traits qu'elle ne faisait que cacher une nature sauvage plus profonde et tandis qu'il détaillait les traits bien dessinés de son visage il remonta jusqu'à ses yeux.

Ils brillaient.

De milles-feux.

Contrairement à la femme à la peau claire, il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de paillettes éparses dans ses iris mais de la totalité de celles-ci.

Elle le jaugea à son tour, sans ciller, appuyant avec toute sa volonté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne détourne, gêné, le regard.

\- Il ne ment pas. Je ne vois rien. Il est comme vide.

\- Vide ?

\- Un nouveau-né est une tablette qui n'attend que d'être recouvertes d'écritures. Ici, on dirait juste que tout a fondu, je ne vois rien de précis, des traces de son histoire c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle en plissant légèrement les paupières comme si ce geste banal pourrait lui permettre une meilleure lecture. Puis elle reprit en se détournant pour faire face à l'autre femme : Et pourtant, le monde a un sens à ses yeux, il sait parler, manger, vivre. Sa connaissance du monde n'a pas été détruite, juste son histoire.

\- Vous êtes une Legilimens ? lança-t-il en la regardant.

Avant même que les deux regards surpris ne se tournent vers lui, il se demanda d'où lui venait se terme. Et il n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps car sa définition était claire, comme s'il l'avait toujours connue. Comme s'il s'agit d'une chose essentielle. Tout comme sa baguette.

\- Ma baguette où est-elle ?

La prison brûlante se referma de nouveau. Face à lui, Prétentieuse semblait brûlée de l'intérieur et l'air autour d'elle se tordait comme si elle produisait une forte chaleur. Et cela devait être le cas puisque le sol autour d'elle se craquelait progressivement tandis que les mèches ondulées de ses cheveux en s'élevaient dans les airs.

Les veines à ses tempes ressortirent peu à peu, brillantes de cette étrange magie dorée tandis qu'elle grondait :

\- C'est un véritable porteur de baguette.

\- Il l'est, lança rapidement la brune en se rapprochant. Mais il est aussi vrai qu'il n'a aucun souvenir. Il semblerait que le sort qui l'a emmené ici et eu un effet étrange sur sa mémoire.

\- Je me fiche de savoir ça. Tuons-le.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas de vous donner d'ordre, ma Dame, souffla la brune avec une voix emprunte de respect. Mais si jamais vous le tuer nous perdrons le moyen de savoir ce qui a pu créer une telle quantité de magie naturelle. Or il serait sûrement intéressant d'en savoir plus, ne pensez-vous pas ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de découvertes aussi intéressantes.

Ses mots semblèrent avoir un effet sur sa Dame puisque celle-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils sans pour autant détacher son regard de l'étranger. Les lèvres pincées, elle finit par émettre un reniflement agacé en abaissant lentement sa main luisante de magie.

L'étau glissa le long de ses bras et l'homme fut libéré.

\- Ma curiosité entraînera ma perte, Mékhanè, dit-elle d'une voix assombrie par l'énervement. Continuions notre chemin. Il est peut-être temps de rentrer.

\- Bien ma Dame.

Lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent le sol, il prit une grande gorgée d'air pour apaiser le feu intérieur qui lui brûlait les bronches avant de se frotter énergiquement les bras, là où la main de magie l'avait tenue et où il se sentait encore comme prit en étau.

La Dame s'était tournée à l'opposer et avait repris sa marche. L'autre femme, celle qui se faisait appeler Mékhanè se rapprocha de lui, le scrutant de nouveau comme s'il lui était possible de lire en lui.

\- Mais c'est le cas, souffla-t-elle incapable de cacher le sourire qui prenait naissance sur les coins de ses lèvres. Mais mon véritable nom n'est pas Mékhanè, seule ma Dame m'appelle de cette manière. Lévana. C'est comme ça que mes parents m'ont appelée.

Elle attrapa une gourde à sa ceinture et la lui tendit tout en continuant de farfouiller dans les différents pans de sa courte tunique. Et alors qu'il buvait tout son saoul, se contentant de réfléchir au fait qu'il devait apaiser sa soif, elle lui posa dans sa main libre une petite galette plate et dure.

\- Allons- y, mettons-nous en marche.

* * *

Le vent s'était calmé, ramenant au sol cendres et poussières qui ne se soulevaient à présent plus qu'au rythme des pas du petit groupe.

L'étranger mangeait doucement, prenant le temps de mâcher et de savourer la galette qu'il lui avait été confiée comme si elle se trouvait être le met le plus exquis qu'il n'est pu goûter.

Lévana tenta de ne pas le dévisager mais il était difficile de ne pas se laisser aller à écouter les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête. Elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude mais pas autant qu'elle n'aurait cru en trouver, puisqu'un courage débordant venait s'insinuer dans chaque sillon de peur pour l'apaiser.

Pour ce qui était de ses souvenirs, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une chose comme cela. Il connaissait des choses, mais ses choses n'avaient pas de sens. Elle y voyait des gens vêtus différemment, à sa manière, des objets étonnants aux mécanismes incroyables.

Mais tout cela n'était que folie. Il était sûrement fou.

Et si ce n'était le cas, alors elle faisait courir un grand risque à sa maîtresse. Peut-être aurait-elle dû simplement la laisser le tuer ? Malgré toutes les questions qui seraient alors restées sans réponse. Peut-être fallait-il mieux, en cette période de trouble, se contenter de se protéger plutôt que d'apprendre. Même si c'était l'enseignement que Philomène lui avait donné : toujours chercher les réponses. Toutes les réponses.

\- Nous récupérerons les affaires, lança Philomène en s'arrêtant pour contempler le récif de montagne qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Nous ferons une petite pause et nous nous dirigerons vers Ephèse avant de rejoindre Olympe…

\- Ephèse, répéta Lévana incrédule. Ne préfèreriez-vous pas plutôt aller dans une des cités des mages Perses qui bordent la mer plutôt que de vous rendre chez les humains ? Les porteurs de baguettes se mêlent souvent à eux. Ils risqueraient de vous trouver.

\- N'oublie pas que je dois retrouver Deilios. Il me doit quelque chose.

\- Il vous doit toujours quelque chose, fit-elle remarquer d'une voix basse, peut-être dans l'espoir que sa Dame ne l'entendrait pas.

Philomène haussa rapidement des épaules, ne tenant pas à gaspiller sa salive à répondre à des évidences ainsi énoncées. Elle remonta légèrement son himation avant d'entreprendre de marquer chaque pli du bout des doigts tout en scrutant, du coin de l'œil, l'étranger qui terminait tout juste sa galette.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route, se contentant de lancer quelques regards de temps en temps sans pour autant maintenir le contact.

Contrairement à Lévana, Philomène ne possédait pas cette facilité à lire les esprits, elle ne pouvait que camoufler le sien, mais l'homme qui les accompagnait à présent était facilement déchiffrable par les expressions qui passaient sur son visage.

Il devait faire partie de ces gens directes, imprudents et effrontés.

\- Dis-moi, l'étranger, tu ne sais plus comment te nommer, n'est-ce pas ?

Tournant son regard vers elle, il esquissa un rapide sourire moqueur avant de répondre d'une voix rendue rauque par le silence prolongé :

\- Entre le moment où vous m'avez trouvé et maintenant, ma mémoire ne m'est pas revenue brutalement.

\- Mélanéus, annonça simplement Philomène sans prendre le temps de s'énerver du comportement irrespectueux de l'étranger. Nous t'appellerons comme ça… J'avais un chien, noir, qui te ressemblait il y a une époque.

\- Vous pensez que vos petites brimades pourraient me vexer ? Vous n'êtes même pas digne que je vous porte le moindre intérêt, ricana-t-il simplement en levant un sourcil, la mine narquoise.

\- Il parle Grecque à la perfection, sans le moindre soupçon d'un accent qui pourrait le trahirait comme étant barbare. Mais voilà qu'il nous montre à deux reprises qu'il n'est pas suffisamment intelligent pour savoir quand garder sa langue… Digne d'un chien, _Mélanéus_ … lança-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

Elle n'avait aucune estime pour lui et cela se voyait dans ses yeux, elle le contemplait avec une légère touche de curiosité mais à peine plus que celle qu'un enfant pour avoir pour un vieux jouet. Il réalisa pour la première fois que sa vie ne tenait qu'à cette femme qui ne le considérait même pas comme un être vivant.

Son cœur se pinça.

Il marqua une pause quand ses pieds cessèrent de l'écouter, et conservant son équilibre il grinça des dents. Cette femme était prête à l'éventrer si jamais elle considérait qu'il lui était plus utile d'observer ses organes plutôt que d'attendre qu'il ne retrouve la mémoire. Ses genoux cédèrent dans la poussière, les yeux clos il écoutait les battements rapides de son sang dans ses membres.

\- Tout va bien, affirma Lévana en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Reprends ta marche.

\- Reste à quatre pattes, Mélanéus, dit l'autre avec un soupçon de pure cruauté. Tu seras plus stable.

\- Ne me parle pas comme à un chien, grinça-t-il tandis qu'il se redressait, les poings serrés prêt à se battre oubliant ses vaines tentatives de ne pas s'intéresser aux commentaires qu'elle faisait.

\- Tu es mon bien à présent, je peux te parler comme je le souhaite, répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant suffisamment prêt pour que son souffle caresse le visage de l'homme.

Elle avait plongé son regard tacheté d'or dans le sien, le défiant de contester son pouvoir. Elle voulait le briser, le contrôler, lui faire comprendre qu'elle dirigeait. Qu'elle pouvait faire de lui ce qu'elle voulait. Mais _jamais_ il ne se laisserait jamais traiter ainsi, il n'était pas n'importe qui !

Du moins, malgré l'absence de souvenir, il brûlait de s'opposer à elle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa peur prendre le dessus alors même qu'il se retrouvait perdu au milieu de nulle part accompagné d'une inconnue qui ne cachait pas son envie de le détruire.

Avant même qu'elle ne se décide à s'écarter, il frappa fort, sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Son front vient frapper l'arête parfaite du nez de Philomène qui étonnée ne parvint pas à éviter le coup. Lévana regardait la scène, un peu éloignée, les yeux écarquillés, figée de surprise, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, même lorsque sa maîtresse tomba à la renverse, la main posée sur son visage en poussant un hurlement strident.

\- Je vais te….

La mage s'était redressée, oubliant son nez sanglant tandis qu'elle tenait ses deux mains dressées vers son ennemi. Refermant l'étau de magie sur l'homme elle le projeta à terre sans se soucier que son crâne ne vienne se fracasser brutalement contre les gravats, le plongeant son pitié dans l'inconscience.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, enfonçant son pied dans la joue de l'étranger pour lui tourner la tête et observer l'étendue des dégâts. Les pierres aiguisées s'étaient plongées dans son cuir chevelu, teintant le sol d'un sang rouge écarlate.

Elle voulait le punir. Lui montrer qu'elle était plus forte. Et elle y était parvenue. Mais la douleur lancinante dans son visage l'obligea à continuer. S'agenouillant en prenant soin de retenir les pans de sa tenue qui aurait pu rentrer en contact avec la poussière, elle plongea deux doigts dans la plaie, avant de les ramener jusqu'à ses lèvres. Léchant avec avidité, elle ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant pour ramener à elle la force des sentiments qui avaient animé l'homme, cette même force qu'elle utilisait à présent pour se soigner.

Alors même qu'elle n'y touchait pas, le saignement de son nez cessa, puis dans un craquement étrange il reprit sa forme initiale.

Elle se redressait à présent, dans un calme solennel inquiétant, et sans même regarder Lévana, lui demanda d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion :

\- Soigne-le et ramène-le au camp.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de ne pas utiliser cette magie sans une bonne raison, murmura la Perse, la voix teintée d'angoisse. J'aurais pu vous venir en aide !  
\- Cela te pose-t-il un problème ? s'enquit Philomène en se tournant lentement vers elle.

Ses paupières mi-closes laissaient apparaître la teinte cramoisie de ses iris, contrecoup typique de l'utilisation de cette magie maudite. Tandis que ses lèvres fines, craquelées par le soleil et la soif, s'étiraient dans un rictus sans le moindre sentiment.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son esclave, la Grecque replaça son himation avec cette terrible lenteur caractéristique, elle-aussi, des effets secondaires, avant de reprendre sa marche ; abandonnant l'homme inconscient au pied de Lévana.

…..

 _Le garçon l'observait avec étonnement, peur et désespoir. Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts tandis qu'avec une main tendue vers lui il tentait de le rattraper, hurlant de tous ses poumons son nom._

 _Mais c'était trop tard, il basculait. Le voile blanc lui caressa la peau tandis qu'il se sentait tomber en arrière, aspiré vers les ténèbres._

 _Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il devait protéger le garçon. Son garçon._

 _Son filleul._

 _Harry._

 _Mais malgré ses mouvements pour se débattre contre le voile, celui l'aspira. Sans pitié. Ne laissant derrière lui que les hurlements d'Harry qui l'appelait désespérément : « SIRIUS ! SIRIUS ! »_

…..

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux, prit d'une terrible nausée, il se pencha sur le côté vomissant le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Tremblant, le crâne douloureux, il ne parvenait pas à mettre ses pensées dans un ordre cohérent, il était perdu entre l'idée d'aider Harry, de se sortir du voile et celle d'échapper à la femme, celle qui voulait sa mort.

\- Reste calme, conseilla une voix douce dont les propos étaient arrondis par un accent. Je n'ai pas fini de te soigner, _Sirius_.

Elle était là, au-dessus de lui. Si rassurante et apaisante par rapport à l'autre femme qui le terrifiait. Son regard doré brillait tandis qu'elle le contemplait. L'or de ses pupilles s'étendit rapidement dans le blanc de ses yeux tandis qu'elle plaçait ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sirius. Une douce vibration apaisante s'infiltra dans son crâne, faisant disparaître la douleur qui s'étendait dans la partie pariétale de son crâne.

\- Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ? demanda Lévana tandis que ses yeux reprenaient leur apparence… normale ?  
Il se sentait stable sur ses jambes. Plus stable encore, qu'avant l'incident, comme si la magie que la jeune femme venait d'employer avait balayé la sensation de brouillard constant qui planait depuis son réveil en ces terres inconnues.

 _Sirius_

C'était son nom.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as fait retrouver la mémoire ? s'exclama-t-il en tournant le regard vers elle.

\- Non, Sirius. Je n'y suis pour rien. Mais tu as retrouvé quelque chose d'important.

\- Mon nom ?

\- Non, la raison pour laquelle tu vas te battre pour comprendre ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ce garçon, _Harry_.

Une boule lui enserra la gorge tandis qu'il revoyait défiler la scène sous ses yeux, le regard désespéré d'Harry. Il se souvenait de lui. Il savait qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, il savait que le garçon comptait plus que tout à ses yeux. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il si peur pour lui ?

\- Il serait fort sympathique de ta part d'arrêter de faire la fouilleuse d'esprit, proposa-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

\- Alors essaye de ne pas me les envoyer à la figure et de contrôler, conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire. Nous devons rejoindre le campement, Philomène nous attend.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très motivé à retourner la voir.

\- Tu as le choix de nous suivre, ou de mourir. A toi de voir.

Prenant malgré tout le temps de réfléchir, il finit par souffler, un sourire désespéré ancré sur les lèvres :

\- Je pense prendre la première solution…


	3. Chapter 3

La cité s'étendait sur le bord d'une mer pour l'instant calme, les bâtiments teintés de blancs par un mélanges de chaux s'enchaînaient le long du récif, abordant parfois les marques d'une certaine richesse exposées aux yeux de tous au travers des sublimes mosaïques qui ornaient leurs murs extérieurs mais le plus souvent il ne s'agissait que de simple mur pâle, parfois jaunis et même usés par le temps et l'embrun, dans lequel les fissures semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à prendre place, s'insinuant dans chaque recoin.

Toutes les rues, particulièrement étroites par endroit, étaient bondées d'une population qui s'entassait, marchant aux pas, le tout dans un brouhaha épuisant. Malgré tout, le gros de l'activité humaine ne s'y trouvait pas, elle s'amassait au niveau du port, là où les bateaux ramenaient de nombreuses cargaisons aux odeurs toutes plus particulières les unes que les autres.

Les gens se hélaient dans un mélange de langues, laissant Sirius dans un brouillard de compréhension qui lui rappelait que si jamais il perdait les deux femmes de vue alors il ne serait jamais sûr de pouvoir retourner chez lui.

Grimaçant, tant par ses sombres pensées que par la douleur accumulée dans ses membres au cours de leur longue et rude randonnée, il pétrissait ses cuisses brûlantes et lourdes tout en prenant soin de toujours garder Lévana à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme traversait la foule avec une habilité incroyable lui permettant de ne faire que frôler les corps en sueurs tandis que Sirius ne cessait de se cogner, s'arrêter et s'excuser. Pourtant, malgré cette apparence d'aise, elle conservait un regard attentif sur toutes les personnes qui les entouraient, comme si une menace planait au-dessus d'eux.

Durant leur voyage, les deux femmes n'avaient fait qu'échanger de très courtes phrases ne se lançant jamais de place au moindre discours inutile. Même Philomène ne prenait jamais la peine de répondre aux remarques désobligeantes qu'il lui lançait au début de leur marche lorsqu'il avait encore espoir de lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais finalement l'épuisement et la douleur avaient eu raison de lui. La femme s'était alors retournée vers lui, remarquant son silence forcé, et son regard s'était fait rieur tandis qu'un sourire sournois étirait ses lèvres fines. Cette expression de moquerie n'avait alors besoin d'aucune parole.

Il n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur ses compagnons d'aventures. Mais de ce qu'il avait compris, elles fuyaient des personnes qui voulaient leur mort. Des porteurs de baguette, comme lui. Du moins c'est ce dont il se souvenait.

Celle-ci lui manquait d'ailleurs terriblement, créant un vide dans la poche de sa veste au niveau de son cœur. Tenue qui d'ailleurs attirait le regard de nombreuses personnes qui auraient sûrement voulu l'arrêter si jamais elles n'avaient pas été aussi pressées. C'était étrange de voir des gens déambuler ainsi : accoutrer aussi curieusement avec leurs tuniques courtes et pagnes qui n'avaient rien à voir à ce qui lui semblait être la norme. Pourtant au milieu de cette foule, transpirant tandis que le tissu de son ensemble noir absorbait les rayons du soleil brûlant, il était le seul à ne pas être à sa place. Sentiment que Philomène prenait un malin plaisir à renforcer par ses nombreux regards lourds de sens.

Elle s'était d'ailleurs arrêtée permettant ainsi aux deux autres de la rejoindre. Le regard fixe vers une des maisonnettes sans porte, elle scrutait l'un de ses habitants qui discutait tranquillement avec un autre sur le seuil tranquillement assit, sans la voir. Lorsque celui-ci finit par redresser les yeux, elle se délecta de l'angoisse qui traversa les traits de l'homme, laissant un immense sourire perfide étirer les coins de ses lèvres.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans les plis de son himation qu'elle replaça avec une lenteur désirée tandis qu'elle récupérait toute l'orgueil dont elle pouvait faire preuve, malgré la poussière et les cendres qui maculaient ses vêtements.

Cette mise en scène semblait faire son effet car l'homme à la peau huilée blanchit, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux toujours rivés vers elle tandis qu'il se redressait dans un mouvement saccadé par l'anxiété.

\- Lévana, incita la Dame dans un murmure.

N'attendant pas d'ordre supplémentaire celle-ci se lança dans la foule, franchissant avec aisance les quelques mètres qui les séparaient dans l'homme. Il avait renversé le panier tressé qui lui servait de siège et entreprit de prendre la fuite. Mais Lévana plus rapide, bondit comme un félin, l'attrapant d'une main à l'épaule tandis que de ses jambes elle fauchait celle de sa victime qui atterrit lourdement sur les fesses dans un grognement gras.

Autour d'eux, les habitants s'étaient écartés, presque outrés mais sans faire le moindre commentaire, comme si ce genre de scène leur était habituel.

\- Tu souhaitais me fausser compagnie, Deilios ? demanda Philomène en s'avançant jusqu'à eux. Y aurait-il une raison pour cela ?

\- Dame Philomène, dit-il le souffle coupé par le choc. Je ne vous avais pas vu, j'allais justement me rendre chez moi pour aller chercher ce qui vous revient de…

Il s'était tu en croisant son regard sombre, ce ne fut qu'après une déglutition difficile qu'il parvint à terminer sa phrase.

\- Je suis revenue de mon voyage avec ce que vous m'aviez demandée de vous rapporter, mais nous avons des... des petits ennuis.

\- Des ennuis ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix lourde et menaçante.

\- Je n'ai pas pu en rapporter autant que souhaité, dit-il d'une traite les paupières closes prêt à encaisser la rage de Philomène.

\- Combien ?

\- Je vous montrerai, promit-il les poings serrés.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre jusqu'au lieu où je vis, proposa-t-il d'une voix hésitante en ouvrant un œil après l'autre.

\- Allons-y…

Lévana remit l'homme sur ses deux pieds d'une seule main, sans le moindre effort et pitié. Elle se contentait d'être silencieuse, un visage qui se voulait de marbre, aucune expression ne traversait les traits fins de son visage. Mais Sirius connaissait plus que tous les gens qui se gardaient de montrer leurs émotions, il avait grandi parmi eux. Les émotions se lisaient dans les yeux. Et les siens, brillant de cette magie si particulière, étaient animés d'une étrange inquiétude qui disparue comme dans un souffle lorsqu'elle remarqua l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Elle ne sourit pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin, ses yeux le faisaient pour elle.

Elle savait.

Elle savait qu'il s'était encore souvenu.

* * *

 _Sa mère n'avait pas pris la peine de venir le chercher jusqu'au train de Poudlard ni même de l'attendre sous le porche. Il savait qu'à présent elle ne voudrait plus de lui, qu'elle le haïrait comme elle avait haït chaque personne qui ne possédait pas les mêmes convictions que l'ancestrale famille Black._

 _Et lorsqu'il l'aperçue, installée dans le petit salon, un livre sur les genoux, tandis qu'elle caressait d'une main distraite les cheveux sombres de son deuxième enfant assit contre l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il fut tenté de se jeter vers elle pour la supplier de le pardonner. Après tout il n'avait fait qu'une erreur, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait défier ses parents en rejoignant les griffondors, mais il n'avait pas réalisé tout ce qu'il allait y perdre. N'avait-il pas le droit à l'erreur ? Pourrait-elle lui pardonner ?_

 _Mais il croisa son regard et malgré le visage inexpressif qu'elle lui présentait : il put lire dans son regard qu'elle le reniait et le détestait. Jamais plus il n'aurait le droit à son amour._

 _Il n'avait pas eu le droit à l'erreur._

 _Un Black n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur._

 _Il avait pris sur lui, amenant ses doutes et ses craintes à se transformer en courage et confiance comme il le devait en tant que Griffondor, puis s'était retourné pour quitter la pièce car il n'était plus un Black à présent, il était un Griffondor et il porterait les couleurs de sa maison avec plus de fierté qu'il n'en avait jamais eue pour sa propre famille._

* * *

Ses pensées s'étaient perdues dans son souvenir et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent qu'il prit conscience qu'ils avaient simplement continué leur chemin dans la cité jusqu'à une des maisons miteuses qui encadraient une rue étroite et sale dans laquelle se regroupaient des eaux usées malodorantes.

Deilios poussa une porte qui n'était constituée que de quelques vulgaires planches de bois maintenues entre-elles par des cordes et clous à l'aspect douteux, semblant sur le point de se désagréger, et invita ses invités à le suivre.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait laissée prédire l'entrée, le hall était immense, donnant sur une cour intérieure de laquelle résonnait l'écoulement paisible d'une fontaine.

Philomène avait haussé un sourcil, scrutant d'un mauvais regard Deilios qui se tenta de se justifier dans un baragouinement pratiquement inaudible :

\- Hestia avait une dette envers moi….

\- Qu'importe, souffla finalement la Dame après s'être avancé vers le jardin pour admirer le reste de la maison qui s'étendait à l'arrière de la petite cour. Apporte-moi mes biens, rapidement.

Rappeler à l'ordre par l'humeur massacrante de Philomène, l'homme s'empressa d'attraper l'un de ses esclaves pour lui demander de tenir compagnie à ses hôtes avant de s'éloigner au pas de course vers une autre aile de l'imposante demeure.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce crétin puisse vivre dans un lieu comme celui-ci, grinça la Grecque en contournant le petit muret qui la séparait du jardin afin de caresser du bout des doigts l'une des mosaïques qui recouvrait la fontaine d'eau claire.

\- Les techniques pour créer un tel endroit ne sont pas forcément difficiles, commença Lévana.

\- Mais il s'agit de dénaturer la magie. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à de telle pratique, souffla Philomène en crachant par terre, oubliant toute règle de bien saillance.

\- N'êtes-vous pas celle qui m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait être ouvert à tous les types de magies ?

\- Il ne s'agit pas de magie… Il s'agit là de rabaisser une puissance incroyable à un simple outil du quotidien…. Qu'arrivera-t-il ensuite ? Utiliser la magie pour cuisiner ? Pour faire le ménage ? s'énerva-t-elle tandis que les paillettes dans ses yeux semblaient s'agiter au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Je ne leur permettrai pas de détruire la magie. Les porteurs de baguettes périrons tous !

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un cri qui résonna lourdement dans le hall, imposant un silence pesant et lourd que personne n'osa briser. Lévana s'était contentée de faire le tour pour rejoindre une autre pièce, gardant un regard attentif sur toutes les ouvertures. Toujours à la recherche de cette menace.

L'autre esclave n'osait pas s'approcher, les mains collées l'une contre l'autre, il se contentait de garder la tête baissée, espérant sûrement que son maître ne revienne et ne lui épargne le devoir de s'occuper de cette femme qui n'était qu'un nœud de colère.

Pour Sirius les choses s'éclaircissaient : la haine de Philomène était dirigée vers la magie qu'il connaissait, celle qu'il avait toujours pratiquée, qui lui semblait si normale. Celle des deux jeunes femmes était complètement différente. IL souvenait des tentacules de puissances qui l'avaient enserré lorsqu'il les avait rencontrées.

Elle n'était que puissance. Dévastatrice. Inquiétante. Et si… Naturelle.

Plus ses souvenirs revenaient et plus l'endroit où il se trouvait lui semblait étrange.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas au même endroit mais…. Etait-il à la bonne époque ?

Les iris jaunes de Lévana s'étaient plantés sur lui lorsque son esprit énonça cette possibilité. Un pli d'inquiétude avait pris place entre ses deux sourcils et sa bouche s'était légèrement tordue, mais bien vite elle reprit ses esprits et ses traits se détendirent dans leur habituel masque inexpressif.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, lança Deilios qui venait de rentrer dans la salle avec un petit coffre en main.

Coffre que Philomène lorgna d'un très mauvais œil.

\- Deilios, souffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Combien d'or t'ai-je donné pour que tu me ramènes une quantité conséquente de la marchandise ?

\- Beaucoup, ma Dame, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux et le buste peut-être dans l'espoir que la colère de la jeune femme n'en soit moins forte.

\- Et tu oses me montrer ce coffre piteux ? Quand bien même il serait rempli à ras-bord, ça ne représente même pas un dixième de ce que je voulais ! hurla-t-elle.

L'air était si lourd autour d'elle qu'il semblait se distendre sous la forme d'un mirage.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma Dame ! se précipita Diolos en s'effondrant à genoux devant elle.

\- Où est passée le reste de la cargaison ? murmura-t-elle.

Malgré le manque de force dans sa voix, sa colère bouillonnait et se marquait dans chaque syllabe qu'elle prononçait.

\- A la mer, ma Dame, dit-il toujours face contre terre.

\- A la mer ?

\- Poséidon a compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il nous a d'abord menacés mais finalement il a…

Philomène l'avait fait taire en posant son pied sur son crâne, enfonçant son visage dans le sol l'empêchant de continuer de parler. Les épaules rondes de la femme étaient agitées par une respiration saccadée et Lévana avait fait un pas en arrière, comme si cette faible distance qu'elle mettait entre elles deux suffirait à la protéger de la rage qui habitait sa maîtresse.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Mékhané ? souffla celle-ci.

\- Il faut espérer que Poséidon n'était pas au courant que cette marchandise était pour vous, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Philomène s'était accroupie, attrapant le petit coffre que Diolos tenait encore serré contre lui comme une protection. Elle le lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit, les yeux brillant lorsqu'elle observa les nombreuses pierres rondes et noires qui le peuplaient jusqu'à ras-bord. Elle plongea ses doigts dedans, appréciant le bruit qu'elles firent en glissant entre ses mains. Puis en prenant une au hasard, elle la tendit à Lévana qui la prit dans le creux de sa paume avant dans l'emprisonner dans son poing.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux comme si la pierre l'avait brûlée et lorsqu'elle rouvrit la main, le galet auparavant noir qui gisait sur sa peau avait pris une couleur ambrée pétillant de petites lueurs jaunes comme ses iris qui avaient, d'ailleurs, perdu l'or qui les habitait prenant à présent la couleur brune et chaude de la terre.

\- Merveilleux, souffla Philomène en se rapprochant d'un pas feutré pour venir recueillir son bien.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit Deilios en se redressant légèrement

Mais avant que ses épaules n'aient pu se soulever de trop, Philomène lui administra un coup de pied entre les omoplates qui le plaqua au sol.

\- Tu me dois de l'or Deilios, beaucoup d'or… Comment pourrais-tu me rembourser ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez ma Dame, tout ce que vous voudrez, supplia-t-il.

\- En plus de nous offrir ton hospitalité pour quelques jours, tu nous trouveras un bateau pour rejoindre Olympe, dit-elle.

\- êtes-vous sûre de vouloir rejoindre Olympe ? Malgré les actions récentes de Poséidon ? s'enquit Lévana.

\- Il ne sait pas que ces pierres étaient pour moi. Et tant que cela reste secret, nous ne risquons rien, _je_ ne risque rien, se reprit Philomène en faisant rouler dans sa paume le petit galet dorée.

\- Me laisseriez-vous m'occuper de notre invité ? Pour qu'il soit plus… présentable lorsque nous arriverons sur place ? continua la Perse en se rapprochant de Sirius.

\- Fais donc ce qu'il te plait… Deilios ? Que fais-tu encore là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de nous chercher un moyen de transport ?

L'homme s'était redressé brutalement, plus pâle que jamais et pourtant rassuré. Il s'inclina légèrement et s'échappa aussi vite qu'il put.

* * *

Ils s'étaient mis dans une des pièces qui donnaient sur le petit jardin intérieur de la maison, et c'était d'ailleurs la seule origine de la lumière. A l'intérieur quelques pierres lumineuses émettaient une faible lueur orangée presque apaisante. Ici et là, les esclaves avaient déposé de grandes cruches remplies d'eau et deux grandes larges coupes noires et quelques petits pots contenant de mélanges parfumés.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna Lévana tandis qu'elle sortait d'un des coffres que lui avait confiés Diolos différents rectangles de tissu.

\- C'est une proposition qu'il ne faut pas lancer à la légère, murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rauque et sûre d'elle. Tu pourrais être gênée si je le faisais.

\- Crois-tu que je n'ai jamais vu d'homme nu ? lança-t-elle en se rapprochant suffisamment de lui pour que son souffle vienne caresser son cou.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, se perdant dans le fond terre qu'ils étaient à présent. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi ils avaient changé de couleur, pourquoi la pierre leur avait-elle volée leur or. Mais il était perdu, la jeune femme était collée à lui et il ne pouvait que détailler ce visage brunit par le soleil, ses lèvres épaisses et craquelées par la sécheresse, perdant ainsi sa voix, le rendant incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Qui est gêné à présent ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'un petit sourire narquois prenait place sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien joué, avoua-t-il dans un souffle en essayant de s'écarter mais le mur derrière lui l'empêchait de prendre la fuite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, _Sirius Black_. Je ne te mangerai pas.

\- C'est bien dommage, dit-il en lui offrant le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il possédait.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, collant son corps contre le sien, rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de l'homme qui frémissait. Puis elle lui chuchota doucement séparant chaque mot d'une petite pause :

\- Enlève, tes, vêtements.

Elle s'écarta brutalement, lui envoyant d'un geste rapide les rectangles de tissus qu'elle avait sortis.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser te balader dans cette tenue plus longtemps. Tu attires trop l'œil, et lorsque nous saurons au mont Olympe, les immortels verront immédiatement ce que tu as réalisé toute à l'heure.

Il fronça les sourcils, les mains serrées dans les pans des tissus.

\- Tu veux parler du fait que je ne viendrais pas de cette épo…

Elle s'était jetée sur lui, plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, les yeux brillants d'une peur grandissante.

\- Ne le dis plus jamais, est-ce bien clair ? lança-t-elle. Tu risquerais notre mort à tous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si jamais quelqu'un pense que nous sommes responsables de ta venue ici, nous serons condamnées à mort. Personne, pas même les immortels, n'ait autorisé à jouer avec le temps. Personne… Chronos surveille ça avec attention.

\- Tu penses aussi que je ne viens pas… pas de…

\- Oui je le pense, j'en suis même sûre. C'est la seule explication probable à tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête et qui met complètement étranger. Pour ces vêtements aussi… Qu'attends-tu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu n'es toujours pas nu, dépêche-toi ! lui rappela-t-elle dans un cri en lui lançant un regard glacé.

\- Ha, si seulement tu pouvais me demander ce genre de chose plus gentiment, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il fit glisser son manteau par terre, déboutonna son veston et sa chemise et entreprit de retirer son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque le regard que lui portait Lévana.

Elle le détaillait de la tête au pied, les yeux brillants d'une pitié qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

Il était maigre, une maigreur qui ne pouvait venir que de la torture. Elle l'avait déjà deviné quand elle avait vu pour la première fois son visage, mais à présent que les couches de vêtements étaient tombées, elle pouvait détailler ses côtes qui ressortaient, sa peau pendante à certains endroits : signe d'une musculature passée. Ici et là, encore plus pâle que l'était le reste, des cicatrices apparaissaient, fines ou plus épaisses, certaines hypertrophiées.

\- Quoi ? cracha-t-il brutalement. Aurais-tu quelque chose à dire ?

Elle frémit, honteuse de cette pitié qu'elle ressentait pour lui qui visiblement le blessait profondément, et s'obligea à reprendre ses activités pour faire mine de ne pas avoir été choqué.

\- J'ai plus de cicatrice que toi, dit-elle simplement en essayant d'oublier la maigreur qui lui faisait face tandis qu'elle attrapait le tas de tissu noir qu'il avait laissé au sol.

\- J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de les compter, lui rétorqua-t-il en ayant récupéré sa bonne humeur tandis qu'il l'imaginait nue.

\- Bien entendu, si tu aimes perdre ton temps !

\- Pardon ?

\- Et bien, tu peux le compter sur tu veux perdre ton temps, répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait les épingles qui retenaient son chiton à ses épaules.

Le tissu tomba si rapidement par terre que Sirius n'eut pas le temps de détourner le regard pour lui laisser ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'intimité. Intimité ou pudeur qui ne devaient pas avoir la moindre emprise sur la jeune femme puisqu'elle s'était agenouillée, complètement nue, devant l'une des larges coupes qu'elle remplit d'eau.

Elle tourna un regard surpris vers lui, qui toujours figé ne parvenait pas à défaire son regard du corps bronzé et musclé de Lévana.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de femme nue ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pleins ! se précipita-t-il de répondre.

\- Alors pourquoi restes-tu là, viens te laver !

Elle utilisa un étrange mélange humide et sablonneux pour gratter la terre et la poussière qui maculait sa peau. Puis se rinça à l'eau claire, sous le regard particulièrement attentif de Sirius qui était incapable de détacher son regard d'une des gouttes d'eau qui glissa de la mâchoire fine de Lévana pour venir atterrir sur sa clavicule qui ressortait parfaitement sous cette peau brune, avant de glisser le long de la courbe absolument parfait de son sein puis…

\- Tu n'as vraiment jamais vu de femme nue, lança-t-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres le sortant alors de ses pensées.

\- Rarement d'aussi belle, tenta-t-il de dire avec confiance tandis qu'il l'observait se masser avec de l'huile.

Suivant le même rituel qu'elle venait d'accomplir, il retira la terre qui s'était incrusté dans ses ongles et dans ses pores. Le mélange exfoliait désagréablement sa peau mais permettait au moins à la crasse de se désincruster. Et l'huile qu'il utilisa ensuite apaisa le feu qui embrasait sa peau.

Lévana avait revêtu un autre chiton, d'un bleu sombre bordé de ligne plus claire, avant de se rapprocher de lui, passant sa main dans les mèches longues et humides qui encadraient le visage de l'homme.

\- Nous allons couper ça, dit-elle.

\- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, la lame avait déjà commencé son travail et il sentait ses cheveux tombés par paquet sur ses épaules. Il ressentit un léger pincement en cœur en regardant les mèches tomber une à une sur le sol. Lorsqu'il avait eu le choix de le faire, lorsqu'il avait tourné le dos à sa famille, il avait gardé ses cheveux plutôt longs ; peut-être dans une tentative vaine de révolte, pour se faire remarquer ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Profitant de l'instant privilégier qu'il partageait avec elle tandis qu'elle coupait soigneusement de son canif sa chevelure, il lui demanda dans un murmure :

\- Qui sont les immortels ?

\- Des mages extrêmement puissants, répondit-elle rapidement en faisant mine d'être toujours concentré dans sa coupe.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lui répondrait. Elle aurait pu l'ignorer comme le faisait Philomène depuis le début du voyage, mais il réalisait que son comportement était différent une fois isolés de la Maîtresse. Lévana conservait un masque inexpressif mais il semblait prêt à être brisé aux moindres propos ou regard. Elle s'était d'ailleurs montrée bien plus brûlante qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand elle avait fait son possible pour le déstabiliser quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais là n'était pas la question, il ne devait pas laisser ses pensées s'éparpiller. Il fallait qu'il rassemble le plus d'informations tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dressant une liste dans sa tête, il la compléta avec la définition que Lévana lui avait donné des immortels et il finit par demander :

\- Plus que Philomène ?

Lévana marqua une pause, comme si elle cherchait une réponse qui pourrait convenir, puis finalement, se contenta d'un simple :

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi la pierre que tu as pris toute à l'heure a volé la magie de tes yeux ? continua-t-il le plus rapidement possible.

\- Elle a pris le surplus de magie qui vit dans mon corps, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait une mauvaise chose que Poséidon sache que vous possédez ces pierres ?

\- Car elles peuvent voler la magie d'un immortel. Et il est un immortel.

\- Ces pierres te volent ta magie ?

\- C'est difficile à expliquer, alors tais-toi…

Une fois récuré de la tête au pied, les cheveux coupés et la barbe ratiboisée. Elle lui passa le chiton. Grisé, ses bordures étaient recouvertes d'une frise géométrique pourpre, d'un lin très léger il décrivait de nombreux plis d'une extrême finesse, elle le lui accrocha aux épaules à l'aide de quelques broches et le resserra à la taille par une large ceinture. Puis recouvrit l'une de ses épaules d'un himation de laine rouge avant d'entreprendre de nombreux manœuvre dénotant d'une certaine habilité pour le faire tenir en place autour de ses hanches.

\- Te voilà devenue un parfait Grecque, Sirius, dit-elle alors qu'un immense sourire sincère naissait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'en vois ravis, souffla-t-il en contemplant à la fois surpris et presque heureux la tenue qu'il portait.

Il se sentait presque à sa place à présent. Comme si ce changement de costume faisait de lui une personne de ces lieux, de ces temps.

\- Je vais devoir brûlé tes affaires, finit-elle par avouer en tournant un regard presque triste vers le tas sombre.

Il ne s'en étonna même pas. Il sentait qu'elle y avait pensé depuis le début. Elle ne voudrait jamais conserver la moindre trace de sa possible arrivée d'un autre temps surtout si une telle chose était découverte par ce dénommé Chronos qui les tuerait sans hésiter. Pourtant, malgré ces menaces, il s'agissait des dernières choses qui le retenaient à son époque…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, pensant au sentiment du mal du pays qu'il l'habitait depuis son arrivée, il finit par dire d'une traite comme si les mots lui brûlaient la langue :

\- Fais donc, si c'est nécessaire.

Elle le regarda tristement tandis qu'elle roulait en boule les vêtements, et elle annonça :

\- Tu es plus sage que tu ne le laisses paraître, Sirius.

Il n'osa pas la regarder de peur qu'elle ne puisse voir qu'il ne disait cela que pour paraître totalement détacher. Mais il était terrifié à l'idée que les dernières choses qui lui étaient connues, ses vêtements, ne disparaissent de ce monde. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache.

Mais elle était déjà dans sa tête, elle y était tout le temps.

\- Nous te renverrons chez toi, Sirius. Je t'en fais la promesse.


	4. Chapter 4

Le miroir qui lui faisait face reflétait avec difficulté son image. Entre les déformations et les rayures dues à l'usure, il fallait être attentif pour s'y reconnaître. D'autant plus que ses cheveux se baladaient en mèche mis-courtes sur ses tempes et le front au lieu de lui arriver aux épaules comme il avait souvenir de les avoir eus. Sa barbe était propre et courte libérant ses joues qui n'en paraissaient que plus creuses, affinant encore plus qu'il ne l'était possible le reste de son visage.

Il ne se rappelait pas clairement ce qui lui était arrivé pour que son corps soit ainsi mis à l'épreuve. Il n'avait que de vagues souvenirs d'un endroit sombre et froid. Quelques voix parfois. Mais rien de plus. Comme si son esprit faisait un blocage. Peut-être était-ce le mieux ? Après tout, il n'avait besoin de connaître que ce qui l'avait construit : Son arrivée à griffondor, cette famille qu'il avait fuie. Celle qu'il voulait construire avec Harry.

Il n'avait pas à savoir ce qui l'avait détruit.

\- Est-ce que tu veux manger ? souffla Lévana qui s'était glissée sans un bruit dans la pièce.

Il retint d'abord un sursaut de surprise avant de s'empêcher de râler. Cette femme pouvait marcher sans un bruit, se rapprocher de lui d'un pas de loup et le surprendre à chaque fois. Il n'était avec qu'elle que depuis trois ou quatre jours mais une chose était sûre : il ne supportait pas son habitude silencieuse.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

Et il ne supportait pas non plus qu'elle fouille ainsi dans son crâne.

\- Pardon, répéta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de s'éclipser hors de la pièce.

Reprenant une profonde respiration, il étouffa un bâillement avant d'attraper son himation qui traînait sur sa couche et de quitter la pièce.

La nuit était tombée et le jardin n'était à présent éclairé que de pierres lumineuses aux teintes orangées-rouges. Lévana s'était installée dos à la fontaine avec face à elle un plateau de bois recouvert de denrées. Elle chipait du bout des doigts quelques mets, gâteaux de miel, fèves et châtaignes tandis que de son autre main elle tenait un petit gobelet rond présentant deux anses horizontales sur ses bords.

Levant légèrement la tête en le voyant arriver, elle se décala sur le côté pour lui permettre de s'installer.

\- Philomène ne mange pas ? s'enquit Sirius en prenant place.

\- Tu penses vraiment que _Dame_ Philomène pourrait manger avec ses esclaves ? lança-t-elle un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Elle, la femme qui peut se vanter de manger avec les hommes ?

\- Je n'y comprends rien de toute manière, soupira-t-il en attrapant un petit gâteau.

\- Tu as de la chance que la culture des mages se rapproche un peu de la tienne car celles des mortels, celle-ci t'aurait été bien plus étrangère.

Il haussa simplement les épaules mâchant difficilement le gâteau sec. Les yeux perdus dans le ciel, il contempla le ciel sombre brodé d'étoiles. Un ciel qu'il connaissait.

\- Pourquoi les appelles-tu les mortels ? finit-il par demander, une fois sa bouchée avalée.

\- Certains mages, les immortelles, précisa-t-elle en lui tendant un verre. Possèdent tant de magie en eux que le temps n'a presque pas d'effets sur eux à partir d'un certain âge. Contrairement aux mortels qui meurent si vite.

Après avoir fait passer sa bouchée de gâteau avec difficulté, il demanda :

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux des immortelles ?

Il esquissa un sourire en remarqua l'expression troublée de Lévana. Sa question était bonne car elle la mettait dans l'embarras. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle fit mine de se concentrer pendant qu'elle le servait en vin. Une fois la jarre reposée au sol, elle étendit les jambes, poussa un soupir et avoua :

\- J'ai été une immortelle. Philomène aurait voulu l'être.

Sirius contempla le liquide sombre dans son verre tandis que les questions fusaient dans son crâne. Comment était-il possible de perdre cette immortalité ? D'autant plus qu'il avait vu de ses propres yeux la magie qui brillait dans ses iris. Elle n'en était donc pas dénuée, loin de là. Tout comme Philomène.

\- Je ne devrais pas te parler de Philomène, souffla-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

\- A qui voudrais-tu que je le raconte ? Je n'ai que vous deux ici, la rassura-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Ton esprit n'est pas bien gardé, dit-elle simplement sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il détourna le regard dans l'espoir qu'elle n'y verra pas sa déception mais il était clair qu'elle était toujours là, dans son crâne et qu'elle le saurait. Les yeux dirigés vers le ciel, il prit une gorgée de vin. Fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il déglutissait pour chasser le goût âcre et peu parfumé, il repensa aux boissons qu'il appréciait boire. Le vin n'en faisait pas parti, le whisky pur feu par contre... Un feu brûlant qui incendiait gorge et bouche avant de laisser place à un goût parfois boisé et fruité.

\- Ca semble bon, murmura La Fouilleuse d'Esprit, les yeux clos par sa concentration.

Il chercha dans ses souvenirs, fouilla pour y retrouver d'autres goûts qui pouvaient la faire saliver. La bière fit grimacer la jeune femme, mais elle sourit lorsqu'il repensait à sucreries et étouffa une surprise quand il se remémora la douceur du chocolat fondant.

Il avait souvent cherché ce genre de souvenirs, c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris lorsque plus rien en semblait avoir de goût alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans la folie, la peur et le désespoir.

Lorsqu'il était à Azkhaban.

* * *

 _Il était frigorifié, tremblant dans un des coins humides de sa geôle. Ils allaient bientôt repasser dans le couloir, aspirer le peu de force qu'il avait réussi à emmagasiner. Il devait se préparer. Il devait être prêt. Il était trop près du gouffre pour se laisser faire. Il lui restait si peu avant de sombrer complètement._

 _Il devait penser à des choses heureuses, se souvenir de choses heureuses._

 _Mais déjà, dans le bout du couloir, les soupirs et les pleurs débutaient, s'enchaînant sur les hurlements stridents d'une folie débutante. Celle qui s'insinuait par les fissures provoquées par la peur, celle qui se glissait peu à peu dans votre esprit jusqu'à le réduire en miettes et anéantir les dernières soupirs d'espoirs.  
Non ! _

_Non, il ne devait pas penser à la folie._

 _Il devait se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux.  
Sur le sourire de ses amis. _

_Sur la chaleur de sa maison, celle qu'ils partageaient tous ensembles._

 _Mais l'ombre de la créature se dessinait déjà dans le couloir, l'air sembla se figer autour de lui et la température perdit encore quelques degrés._

 _Avant même qu'il ne voit un bout de la cape déchirée et sale du détraqueur, le visage souriant de James se déforma dans une grimace de terreur avant de ne devenir que le masque inexpressif de la mort. Immobile et pâle, allongé dans l'entrée de sa maison._

 _Tout comme Lily._

 _Ou Anne._

 _Ils étaient tous morts par sa faute._

 _Tous._

 _Leurs visages s'enchaînaient tandis qu'il contemplait désarmé la maison éventrée de James et Lily où il s'était rendu lorsqu'ils avaient été tué. Il avait vu leur corps._

 _James et Lily, il n'avait pas pu les sauver._

* * *

Lévana s'était enfermée sur elle-même le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'elle avait senti le souvenir arrivée. L'horreur et la peur, sentiments éprouvés par Sirius, s'étaient glissés dans son esprit comme étant sien et elle avait eu un mouvement de recul. A présent, à l'abri elle contempla surprise l'homme qui avait fermé les yeux. Son visage avait pali plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela était possible. Il hurlait silencieusement tandis qu'il remonta ses genoux sous son menton dans une position de repli, ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la chaire de ses bras tandis qu'il luttait contre ses pensées. Il semblait incapable de s'en sortir

Démunie face à ces réactions, Lévana s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le serra contre elle, blottissant l'homme contre sa poitrine, proche de l'endroit où son cœur battait, dans la zone d'énergie de son propre corps. Elle laissa sa magie glisser sur Sirius, l'apaiser et le sortir de son songe. Puis elle commença une longue litanie ininterrompue des mots que sa mère lui disait quand elle était enfant.

Peu à peu, elle le sentit se détendre dans ses bras, sortir de sa torpeur.

Quand elle remarqua qu'il s'était calmé, elle s'écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien à la recherche de n'importe quel signe qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'il souffrait toujours autant. Mais il était bel et bien de retour et esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Il y a des choses dont je préférerai ne pas me rappeler, parvint-il finalement à dire.

Bien qu'éloignée, elle gardait sa main posée sur l'épaule de Sirius. Les yeux plissés et la bouche tordue dans une grimace, elle murmura :

\- Essaye de te souvenir de tout mais ne garde que le plus important. Harry, rappela-t-elle. Tu veux retourner chez toi pour le retrouver et le protéger.

\- Mais s'il est mort comme les autres ?

\- Tu devras aller vérifier ça par toi-même, dit-elle rapidement sans la moindre hésitation comme s'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité.

Il espérait qu'il l'était toujours. Qu'il allait bien. Que tout allait bien pour tout le monde. Les poings serrés, il ne remarqua ses larmes que lorsque celles-ci ne tombèrent sur son chiton, l'assombrissant comme deux petites fleurs plus grises.

\- Comment pourrais-je rentrer chez moi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je trouverai un sort. Et si je ne le trouve pas, je l'inventerai, dit-elle simplement en le lâchant enfin.

\- Parce que tu as l'habitude d'inventer des sorts ? s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

\- J'étais en train de chercher un sort pour voyage plus vite. Nous parcourons le monde avec Dame Philomène pour y classifier toutes les magies que nous trouvons ! Nous avons déjà trouvé plusieurs centaines de manière de pratiquer la magie !

\- Dont celles des porteurs de baguettes ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle moqueur

\- Philomène considère qu'il s'agit de dénaturer la magie. Mais c'est surtout le fait que ces sorciers veulent notre mort qui lui fait haïr cette technique, avoua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi veulent-ils votre mort à vous ?

\- A nous et tous les immortels qui interviennent trop souvent avec les mortels au risque de leur dévoiler l'existence de la magie, ajouta-t-elle, puis voyant que son explication ne lui suffirait pas, elle reprit : Les porteurs de baguettes vivent parmi les mortels lorsque cela les arrange. Mais les gens comme Philomène, Hermès et Dyonisos, _d'autres des immortels qui sortent des rangs_ , crut-elle bon de préciser en voyant le regard interrogateur de Sirius. Ces personnes posent des soucis car ils n'hésitent pas à afficher leurs capacités, s'imposant aux mortels. Si il s'agissait uniquement de faits comme ceux de certains autres immortels comme Poséidon ou Déméter qui peuvent être interprétés comme les actions d'une… Divinité, comme ils disent, alors ils nous laisseraient tranquille, sûrement. Mais ici, ils considèrent qu'ils ne font que se dévoiler aux mortels qui risquent de prendre peur et seraient capable de décimer les créatures magiques si jamais ils se sentent menacer. Et ce genre d'épisode est déjà arrivé.

\- Que pourraient-ils faire face à des personnes aussi bien protégées que des sorciers ou mages ? Si différences il y a entre les eux, demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Seules les personnes ayant eu un enseignement sont capables de se protéger, et il n'y en a que très peu. Il existe quelques cités un peu partout autour de la mer où se regroupent les créatures magiques mais encore là-bas il est difficile de trouver une personne qui acceptera d'enseigner ses bases, ses connaissances, si jamais elle en possède. Nous sommes bien plus démunie que tu sembles le penser ! D'autant plus que beaucoup finissent par décéder des suites des déclenchements inopportuns de leur propre magie !

Il se souvenait de ça. Lorsqu'il avait été plus petit, quand il découvrait à peine la magie. Mais il avait été envoyé à Poudlard, où il avait suivi un enseignement strict lui permettant de contrôler cette magie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui différencient les porteurs de baguettes des immortels ? reprit-il après une pause.

\- Leurs manières d'utiliser la magie. C'est un homme, il y a quelques années, plusieurs décennies je crois, qui a trouvé un moyen de canaliser cette force brute et de la moduler à travers un objet : une baguette. Ollivander, il est d'ailleurs l'un des porteurs de baguettes qui nous recherche activement.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu mais il ne parvenait pas à dire où il pouvait l'avoir entendu. Compte tenu du fait qu'il était le créateur de baguette, ça n'avait pas grand-chose d'étonnant, il se décida donc à continuer ses questions :

\- Les porteurs de baguettes sont des immortels ?

\- Oui et non. Une fois que tu contrôles cette force, que tu la puises à travers les différents éléments qui font une baguette, elle ne se retrouve pas dans ton organisme de la même manière qu'avec un immortel. Elle ne te protège plus de la vieillesse.

« Hestia, la femme qui s'est occupée de cette maison par exemple. Elle a plus de 103 ans, mais elle est vieille maintenant et elle va en mourir. Elle est une des immortels ayant choisi cette technique. Et il y en a d'autres.

« Par contre, tous les porteurs de baguettes ne sont pas des immortels à l'origine. Pour atteindre ce stade de capacité d'immortalité il faut avoir une quantité suffisante de magie et je crois que c'est une question de pureté du sang, du moins c'est ce que certaines personnes assurent. Il existe des gens doués de capacités magiques qui ne sont pas forcément immortels, les mages.

Mage… Ce terme était presque plus familier à l'oreille de Sirius mais une autre lui semblait plus approprié.

\- Peut-on parler de Sorcier ? proposa-t-il.

Lévana se tourna vers lui, sourcils hauts sur le front alors qu'elle lui expliquait :

\- Sorcier et mage sont deux choses différentes, les sorciers est le terme que les porteurs de baguettes utilisent pour se désigner eux-mêmes.

Il hocha de la tête, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il contemplait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était une immortelle et qu'elle ne l'était plus à présent, pourtant il pouvait de nouveau contempler la magie dans ses yeux qui s'était formée au long de leur conversation sous la forme de paillette d'or comme celles de Philomène. Comment pouvait-elle être autre chose qu'une immortelle ? Commet avait-elle perdu son immortalité ?

\- Je ne suis plus une immortelle car les pierres que j'utilise aspirent la magie qui habite, en trop grande quantité, mon corps, répondit-elle à sa question muette. Avant ça, il se chargeait lui-même de réguler les flux. Maintenant, si jamais je me retrouve sans une de ses pierres et que je n'ai pas « évacué » depuis longtemps, je me détruirai de l'intérieur. Tout simplement.

\- C'est pour ça que les autres immortels s'inquiètent de savoir qui rentre en possession de ses pierres ?

\- Entre autre, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules alors qu'elle contemplait d'un regard distrait le fond de son gobelet encore humide.

\- J'imagine que les _autres_ raisons font parties de celles que je n'ai pas le droit d'entendre, railla-t-il en cherchant refuge vers le ciel étoilé.

\- En effet, du moins tant que tu ne protèges pas plus tes pensées.

Que faudrait-il qu'il fasse pour qu'elle considère que son esprit était suffisamment protéger ? Qu'il se colle la tête dans un coffre-fort ? Qu'il la scelle à l'aide d'un quelconque sortilège ?

\- Que tu t'entraînes, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire. Mais si tu veux, tu peux toujours essayer de te faire un coffre pour tête. N'oublie pas d'y mettre des petites fentes pour pouvoir voir à l'extérieur et respirer, accessoirement.

Il répondit à sa moquerie par un regard faussement énervé avant de demander bien plus sérieux :

-Penses-tu qu'il serait possible de me trouver une baguette ?

Lévana recula légèrement pour scruter Sirius de haut en bas, comme pour chercher à savoir s'il se moquait d'elle. Remarquant finalement qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, elle se remit en place et lui répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas comment est-ce que ça fonctionne chez toi mais ici, les baguettes se font uniquement par leur utilisateur. Il faudrait que tu trouves les composés qui te conviennent pour pouvoir la former. Pour les recettes il faudrait demander à un porteur de baguette qualifié. Il en existe certainement…

\- J'ai tellement de chose à apprendre sur ce monde… souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller dans l'ivresse légère que lui avait apporté ses quelques verres de vin.

\- J'aimerai que tu me montres d'autres choses de ton monde, j'ai tant de choses à découvrir…

\- Je ne t'invite pas à venir dans ma tête puisque tu y es déjà mais profite bien du spectacle, murmura-t-il alors qu'il laissait dériver son esprit sur les différents souvenirs heureux qu'il ait.

Le train pour Poudlard et ce qui l'entourait, tous les plats qu'il adorait, les balades dans en ville…. Il en avait tellement. Et il voulait en avoir de nouveaux, avec Harry.

* * *

L'homme ne passait pas inaperçu dans la rue, de par sa taille il dépassait d'au moins une tête toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, et son pas était lent et réfléchi tandis qu'il laissait courir un regard attentif et transperçant sur chaque personne qu'il croisait.

S'arrêtant à un carrefour, il se rapprocha d'un artisan qui travaillait toujours malgré la pénombre et avec minutie sur une petite statuette de bois. S'accroupissant à sa hauteur il lui demanda d'une voix rauque et pourvue d'un accent fort qu'il était rare d'entendre dans ces contrées :

\- Pourriez-vous me renseigner s'il vous plait ?

Doucement, le travailleur releva la tête et recula malgré lui lorsqu'il remarqua le géant qui lui faisait face. Son visage, taillé à la machette, présentait une mâchoire carrée au-dessus duquel trônaient des lèvres si fines qu'elles ne formaient qu'une pâle barre au milieu d'une barbe blonde abondante, son nez droit et long présentait en son milieu une brisure, presque un angle, signe d'une bataille antérieure ayant mal terminée. Ses yeux, presque invisibles sous ses épais sourcils et d'un bleu lagon, paraissaient presque entièrement blanc avec le manque de luminosité ambiant. Son corps composé uniquement de muscle, le signalait comme étant un guerrier et s'il n'était pas un soldat alors il s'agissait de quelqu'un de dangereux.

\- Juste un renseignement, répéta l'étranger en se redressant peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il inquiéterait moins l'artisan ainsi.  
Mais une fois debout, surplombant de toute sa taille le pauvre homme, il n'obtint qu'un léger glapissement. Poussant un soupir, il resserra sa prise sur l'épais sceptre de bois qui lui servait de béquille et tenta de nouveau :

\- Je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

L'artisan déglutit difficilement et se redressa à son tour, époussetant légèrement sa tunique tâchée pour se donner de la contenance :

\- Comment puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je cherche deux femmes, seules, qui auraient pu venir dans la cité dans la journée ou hier. L'une à la peau pâle et l'autre foncée.

\- Des femmes seules ? lança le citoyen avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je ne parle pas de prostituées, précisa l'autre alors qu'une touche d'énervement éclairait sa voix. Si vous les aviez vues vous les auriez remarqués…. Bonne journée.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'écarte, l'Ephésien se précipita :

\- La femme blanche est très belle ?

Cette simple précision força le barbare à se retourner vers lui, l'invitant du regard à continuer.

\- Elle était avec une autre, une esclave habillée comme un homme, aux cheveux courts ?

\- C'est bien elles…

\- Et un homme vêtu étrangement ?

\- Un homme ? Non, elles ne doivent pas être accompagnées…. Du moins, elles ne l'étaient pas là dernière fois que je les ai vues….

\- Il aurait été indécent de se promener seules, fit-il remarquer.

\- Elles se fichent pas mal de la décence…. Est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux les trouver ?

\- Elles se sont dirigés vers le centre pauvre de la ville avec un des capitaines du quai. Vous ne pourrez pas trouver d'informations plus précises mais vous pouvez fouiller toutes les maisons si ça vous chante.

\- Merci bien pour votre réponse, soupira l'homme en faisant tomber quelques pièces sur la table de travail.

Il se tourna vers la direction indiquée et poussa un petit soupir résigné. Si elles étaient encore dans le centre de la ville il aurait du mal à les attraper, surtout s'il ne voulait pas faire de grabuge car il savait que Philomène se chargerait de réveiller toute la cité s'il le fallait, juste pour le plaisir de le voir échouer dans sa discrétion qu'il considérait comme primordiale.

Toujours appuyé sur son sceptre il reprit le plus silencieusement sa route.

S'il frappait fort et vite. Alors elle serait incapable d'agir contre lui… Mais il y avait un nouveau détail… Qui pouvait-être l'homme qui les accompagnait à présent ? Lui-même avait toujours été persuadé qu'elle se refuserait à jamais de côtoyer le moindre mâle pour ne pas perdre cette liberté qui lui était si chère et pourtant elle changeait maintenant ? Peut-être devrait-il prendre garde, cet homme pouvait être un excellent combattant, et seul contre trois il n'était pas sûr de vaincre. Resserrant sa poigne sur son sceptre il reprit son chemin vers les bas quartiers.

La pénombre s'était déposée sur la cité et elle n'était à présent éclairée qu'à la lumière de la pleine lune. S'enfouissant dans les ruelles, l'étranger contemplait une à une les portes des bois mités qu'il rencontrait. Il détectait parfois des sources magiques mais il connaissait suffisamment l'esclave de Philomène pour savoir qu'elle ne représentait pas _qu'une_ source de magie mais plus un tourbillon, une distorsion simplement invraisemblable.

S'il pratiquait toujours la magie des immortels il aurait été capable de la retrouver en fermant simplement les yeux mais à présent qu'il avait choisi de se contrôler, son rayon d'action était amoindrit et une fois les traces des deux femmes disparues à l'entrée d'Ephèse il s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation de demander son chemin.

Il lui arrivait parfois, comme dans le cas présent, de regretter ses capacités, pourtant les avantages d'un contrôle parfait étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'il ne puisse s'en plaindre.

En s'avançant à proximité d'une porte particulièrement abîmée, les poils de ses avant-bras se redressèrent brusquement tandis que sous sa peau les quelques particules de magie qui lui restaient s'agitaient provoquant un étrange fourmillement caractéristique.

Il les avait trouvées….

Il fut d'abord surpris à l'idée que Philomène ne soit restée dans une maison aussi délabrée, elle qui possédait un grand nombre de critères exigeants quant à ses lieux de fréquentation. Mais fut rassuré dès qu'il aperçut le hall une fois la porte entrouverte.

La maison était bien plus spacieuse qu'elle ne le laissait croire de l'extérieure et il pouvait sentir la magie qu'avait laissé la personne qui s'était occupée d'agrandir l'espace.

Un porteur de baguette sans aucun doute.

Silencieusement, se fondant dans la pénombre ambiante, il toucha le sol de son sceptre alors qu'il prononçait une formule de camouflage mis au point durant sa chasse. L'ombre au sol se mit à se mouvoir, grimpant à ses pieds avant de monter le long de ses jambes et de l'envelopper complètement.

Pour un œil distrait il était invisible.

Philomène pourrait se faire avoir par un tel subterfuge, son arrogance la rendait bien trop sensible à tous les sorts d'illusions. Heureusement pour elle et malheureusement pour lui, elle était toujours accompagnée de celle qu'elle appelait Mékhané, l'immortelle véritablement puissante, toujours sur le qui-vive. Elle était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre son temps pour les prendre par surprise. Elle était plus forte que lui et pourrait le tuer bien trop facilement.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, écoutant deux vois s'élevées du jardin qui jouxtait l'endroit. Ses pas étaient légers et étouffés par le sort mais il s'inquiétait tout de même de se faire repérer en faisant trop de bruit. Caché derrière un pilier qui bordait un petit jardin intérieur, l'homme pencha légèrement la tête, fixant deux personnes qui discutaient tranquillement installées contre une fontaine. La chance avait tourné. Mékhané était installée contre un homme, les yeux clos, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec une expression. Habituellement, elle n'était qu'une statue de marbre qui accompagnait bien sagement sa maîtresse.

La personne qui l'accompagnait était un mâle, plus âgé, des petites rides bordaient le coin de ses yeux et il était sûr d'apercevoir quelques poils grisonnants dans la barbe fine qui couvrait ses joues. Il devait être dans la trentaine, proche de la quarantaine. Incroyablement maigre, il n'émanait de lui aucune source de magique comparable à celle de Mékhané.

Etait-il ne serait-ce qu'un mage ?

Ou comme lui, un sorcier ? Il ne voyait pourtant aucune trace de baguettes à ses côtés.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! lança-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Vos professeurs vous laissaient faire ce genre de chose ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils nous punissaient régulièrement !

Il fallait qu'il attaque vite. Tant qu'ils étaient en train de discuter.

Mais c'était trop tard, lorsqu'il voulut se jeter sur eux, Mékhané s'était redressée, paumes face à elle tandis qu'un souffle de magie le propulsait en arrière. Brisant sa concentration et son charme de camouflage.

\- Ollivander, souffla-t-elle en serrant les poings, prête à réattaquer.

Ne lui en laissant pas le temps, il se glissa sur le côté, évitant de peu la seconde attaque. Son arme face à lui, il susurra quelques mots et les éclats verts s'échappèrent, frôlant la Perse qui s'était mise à courir dans sa direction.  
Elle était douée en magie, maîtrisait son don contrairement à d'autres mais surtout : possédait une connaissance parfaite de son corps.

Prenant appui sur le muret, elle bondit, lui envoyant son pied dans le visage.

Sa force décuplée par la magie, cassa nette l'arrête du barbare qui recula sonné.

Ce coup aurait normalement dû le tuer, si elle y avait mis la force suffisante. Elle l'avait soi sous-estimé, soi elle était épuisée et avait utilisé sa magie peu de temps avant. Hors Mékhané ne l'avait jamais sous-estimé, tous les coups qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion d'échangé était mortel. Tous.

Elle était donc fatiguée et il avait une chance de la battre.

\- Mon nez, tu pourrais avoir plus de respect pour lui, souffla-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton.

En temps normal elle n'aurait pas cessé ses attaques, la fatigue ne semblait jamais avoir eu d'emprise sur elle, elle était une véritable machine, une Mékhané. Mais là, elle s'était arrêtée, accroupie devant lui, le souffle court, une fine pellicule de sueur lui couvrant le front.

Finalement elle était bien humaine.

Profitant de cet instant de faiblesse, il tendit son sceptre vers elle et l'éclair rouge jailli si vite qu'elle ne parvint pas à l'éviter. Son hurlement s'éleva dans toute la maisonnée tandis qu'elle s'agitait, les membres perclus de douleurs. Et avec un plaisir malsain, Ollivander esquissa un sourire.

Ce sort était bien efficace.

Un dérivé direct de la magie naturelle, appliqué et concentré grâce à sa baguette à l'aide d'une simple formule.

Il avait fait preuve d'une grande ingéniosité, et se trouvait plutôt fière.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'auto-congratuler, elle s'était redressée comme une furie, ses iris pétillants de magie tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers lui toujours secouée par les tremblements incontrôlables de la souffrance.

Elle lui assigna, un coup puis deux et trois. Dans le sternum d'abord, lui coupant la respiration puis dans les côtes dont deux se fêlèrent avant de se briser suite au contrecoup magique. Grâce au ciel, il avait pris le temps de se recouvrir d'une protection pendant qu'il se délectait de sa réussite.

Cette fois elle aurait pu le tuer.

Parvenant à se décrocher de cette furie et évitant ainsi le quatrième coup que le mur encaissa pour lui, il parvint à prononcer un autre sort qui l'atteint en pleine poitrine. Mais elle le regarda sans frémir, les lèvres tordues par sa respiration haletante, les yeux luisants dans la nuit.

Elle s'était protégée, tout comme lui.

Il tourna sur lui-même, utilisant à son tour sa force physique, et lui plongea son poing dans le visage. Il sentit le craquement de son nez contre sa main avant qu'elle ne se retrouve propulsée sur le côté. Après une incroyable trajectoire, elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, roulant sur quelques mètres.

\- Tu voles bien, siffla-t-il avec un sourire admiratif.

Elle ne restait qu'une femme d'à peine deux médimnes, lui en faisait au moins cinq.

Se redressant difficilement sur ses coudes, tandis que son sang atteignait le sol dans un filet continu et épais depuis son nez, elle s'essuya maladroitement à l'aide de son avant-bras. Geste inutile qui ne fit qu'étaler le liquide pourpre, barbouillant ainsi entièrement le bas de son visage.

Il allait l'achever, à contre cœur, lorsqu'un choc le fit basculer sur le côté.

C'était la surprise qui avait surtout joué sur cette perte d'équilibre car les muscles encore gorgés de magie, la faible force de la personne qui s'était jetée sur lui, n'aurait jamais dû le faire tomber. On lui arracha son sceptre des mains avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et un coup brutal sur le crâne l'éblouit quelques instants.

C'était sa baguette dont l'homme s'était servi…

Pour le frapper.

Comme une vulgaire arme de mortel !

\- Qui es-tu pour oser toucher à mon sceptre, hurla-t-il tandis qu'il se redressait en réunissant ses pensées dans l'espoir de les éclaircir.

L'autre le regardait avec un sourire en coin, passant l'arme d'une main à l'autre sans le moindre respect.

\- Sirius Black pour te servir, se présenta-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture et merci aux reviews qui font bien plaisir et me permettent de me motiver :D (excusez-moi pour le retard ! ne m'en voulez pas trop c'était la reprise. J'ai eu du mal à m'organiser :))**

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait pris le bâton avec lequel se battait le géant blond, il avait ressenti une sorte de pétillement, une petite décharge d'énergie qui avait animé son cœur d'une puissance qu'il connaissait bien. Celle de la magie.  
Il n'en était pas sûr mais il était possible que cette chose qu'il tenait, qu'il avait d'abord prit pour un vulgaire morceau de bois, soit en fait une baguette. Une _grosse_ baguette.

\- Tu essayes de compenser ? s'enquit-il en scrutant l'homme qui fulminait devant lui.

Il tenta, comme il put, de pointer l'arme qui, par sa taille, était difficile à manier. Il pensa aussi fort que possible son sort de _stupefix_ mais rien ne se passa. L'instrument rudimentaire qu'il avait en main semblait trop compliqué à utiliser. Ou régit par des règles différentes ? Les informulés ne fonctionnaient-ils pas ?

\- Stupé… commença-t-il avant d'être coupé brutalement.

Le géant, que Lévana avait appelé Ollivander, s'était redressé et venait de se jeter sur lui comme un lutteur assoiffé de sang. Saisit par la taille, Sirius perdit l'équilibre qu'il tenta, malgré tout, de conserver maladroitement en bougeant ses pieds. Mais même au meilleur de sa forme il n'aurait pas été capable de contrer cette montagne de muscles. Assommé par le poids de son ennemi, il tomba à la renverse, tentant de protéger son crâne de ses mains, lâchant à l'occasion le sceptre.

\- Qu'espérais-tu faire ? hurla Ollivander qui attrapait son arme d'une main tandis que de l'autre il maintenant Sirius à terre sans la moindre difficulté.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, lança celui-ci d'une voix qu'il voulait innocente mais qui était rendue aiguë par l'étouffement. Essayer deux ou trois petites choses, comme ça.

Les yeux bleus le sondèrent quelques secondes et un sourire narquois prit naissance sur les lèvres fines de l'étranger qui se redressa, libérant l'abdomen de Sirius. Un soupir de soulagement plus tard, toussant en reprenant son souffle, il contempla le barbare qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu crois pouvoir m'affronter ? ricana celui-ci baguette levée vers lui tandis que sans la moindre formulation des entraves prenaient place autour des jambes de Sirius.

Immobiliser par les liens invisibles et essuyant maladroitement le bas de son visage, il tenta de rire à son tour mais la douleur dans sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Il parvint malgré tout à dire :

\- Moi non par contre…elle…

Lévana qui s'était levée, titubante sur ses jambes, se jeta à la rencontre de son ennemi. Passant ses mains à l'arrière de sa nuque, elle se plaça devant lui en une fraction de seconde et redressa avec force son genou. Enfonçant ainsi, sans pitié, son articulation dans l'entrejambe d'Ollivander.

L'observant pâlir, Sirius remercia quiconque pourrait l'entendre de ne pas se trouver à sa place.

S'agrippant à lui comme une noyée à une bouée de sauvetage, ses jambes passées autour de la taille du porteur de baguette, ses bras sur ses épaules, elle avait à présent son visage contre son cou. Tenant bon pendant qu'il la frappait dans l'espoir de la décrocher, elle finit par le mordre sauvagement, là où son artère palpitait à travers la peau.  
Mais la protection dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé en plus de l'épaisseur des muscles de sa nuque ne lui permirent pas elle d'atteindre son objectif. L'homme profita de cette défaite pour, d'un coup brutal, s'arracher à l'étreinte de la jeune femme, la faisant reculer jusqu'au mur sans lui laisser de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je savais que tu étais une véritable furie mais pas que tu t'abaisseras à ce genre d'attaques ! s'exclama-il sans se soucier des larmes de sang qui coulaient le long de son cou alors qu'avec un peu d'élan il se lançait de nouveau vers elle pour la frapper.

Ses trois premières tentatives à l'atteindre furent d'évier par la jeune femme qui bougeait avec grâce et le repoussait en n'utilisant que peu de force. Mais malgré tout, collée au mur et bloquée dans ses mouvements, elle fut incapable d'éviter le quatrième coup qui l'atteint à l'abdomen et lui coupa brutalement la respiration, l'empêchant de se protéger contre le cinquième qui s'écrasa contre sa tempe, brouillant son ouïe d'insupportables acouphènes.

Mais en se concentrant uniquement sur la Perse, il en était venu à oublier Sirius qui libéré se jeta corps et âme de nouveau dans la mêlée. Pourtant même la surprise ne lui permit pas d'arracher l'arme à son ennemi qui le renvoya sans peine d'un simple coup de pied circulaire.

\- Ne te relève pas, siffla Ollivander en ne jetant qu'un regard en coin dans sa direction tandis qu'il tenait toujours fermement Lévana d'une main contre sa gorge.

Les yeux plissés, elle tentait de se libérer de sa prise en le rouant de coup, mais ceux qui l'atteignaient ne semblaient même plus lui faire le moindre mal et elle savait pourquoi. Elle n'avait plus de force et avait épuisée pratiquement toute sa magie. Cette main qui lui écrasait la trachée serait capable de la tuer si elle ne parvenait pas à trouver un moyen de se libérer.

Elle avait aperçu dans le jardin des silhouettes bougées, s'animées et se précipitées depuis le début du combat. Philomène devait être au courant qu'Il les avait retrouvées. Elle attendrait le moment idéal pour intervenir.

Il fallait qu'elle lui offre ce moment.  
Retrouvant son calme, immobilisant ses membres qui s'étaient agités dans des mouvements incontrôlables dans l'espoir de la sauver de la mort, elle ralentit son propre cœur, lui permettant d'économiser ces dernières ressources.

Elle allait mourir.  
Mais il y avait une solution et malgré qu'elle se soit promit de l'utiliser, c'était sa dernière solution pour protéger sa Dame.

Sentant le goût de son propre sang, elle put distinguer celui de son ennemi qu'elle avait sauvagement mordu. Elle n'avait peut-être pas atteint l'artère mais d'autres vaisseaux lui avaient permis de récupérer cette sève humaine.

Elle avait un autre moyen de récupérer des forces ; puisant à travers les émotions violentes qui animaient l'homme qui voulait leur mort, elle parvint à alimenter sa magie.

La main d'Ollivander semblait s'être légèrement relâchées tandis qu'il l'observait, les yeux clos, sentant sous ses doigts la vie la quitter. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire avoir par cette femme pourtant ce n'était pas elle qui voulait morte.

\- Où est ta maîtresse ?! gronda-t-il.

\- Ici, Ollivander.

Philomène était là, c'était sa voix. Mais quand il voulut se tourner pour la contempler, les deux pieds de Lévana s'abattirent sur son torse tandis qu'elle exerçait une violente poussée, l'écartant et libérant sa gorge.

Surpris par ce retour en force, il contempla la jeune femme dont les yeux brûlaient d'un éclat pourpre terrifiant. Il ne connaissait pas cette magie mais il pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui la dévorait peu à peu. Ses protections magiques avaient disparu, elle concentrait toute sa force dans ses poings. Si jamais elle le touchait, elle le tuerait qu'importe le nombre de protection qu'il mettrait en place. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Et lorsqu'elle se précipita de nouveau vers lui, ce ne fut pas sa baguette qu'il pointa vers elle mais une dague à laquelle elle ne prit pas garde. La lançant avec force, la lame s'enfonça dans la chaire de son épaule, l'immobilisant à quelques mètres de sa cible, et alors que la lueur rouge disparaissait de ses yeux, elle contempla effaré l'arme qui s'était enfoncée jusqu'à la garde.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment du jeu, souffla-t-elle alors que son visage inexpressif laissait place au dégoût et la surprise.

Philomène, pour la première fois depuis les trois jours passés, n'affichait pas une mine confiante. Mécontente de se retrouver en face de son ennemi, elle plongea sa main sous son chiton, sortant une amulette d'ambre brillante de paillettes.

Les éclats d'or dans ses yeux semblèrent se propager et bientôt ils inondèrent son œil jusqu'à en recouvrir la totalité. Mais plutôt que d'attaquer le sorcier, elle attrapa Lévana sous le bras, la portant légèrement et se jeta vers l'avant.

Puissante et aidée de la magie, elle n'eut à faire qu'un seul pas pour se retrouver tout contre Sirius. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, l'attrapa sans ménagement par le flanc et le souleva sans la moindre peine avant de se jeter au travers de la porte pour atteindre l'extérieur.

Un sourire prenait à présent naissance sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lorgnait Ollivander, le défiant du regard de les suivre.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Ollivander, souffla-t-elle, narquoise, tandis que ses tempes s'illuminaient d'or.

La terre frémissait autour d'elle, menaçante.

Son regard promettait à l'homme qui s'il faisait un pas de plus alors elle n'hésiterait pas à libérer sa force. Elle mourrait peut-être ensuite mais les mortels seraient au courant.  
Et s'il faisait tout ça c'était justement pour qu'ils ne soient jamais mis au courant de leur existence.

\- Ne fais pas la fière, Philomène, souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'écartait, laissant son bâton tomber au sol. La prochaine fois je ne serais pas seul.

\- J'attends nos prochaines rencontres avec hâte, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire tandis qu'elle fixait l'esclave de Deilios qui lui tendait la bride de deux chevaux attelés à une charrette sommaire qui semblait déjà approvisionnées en vue des sacs qu'elle contenait.

Sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas intervenue avant. Elle devait être sûre qu'elle avait un moyen de fuir. Au plus vite, avant de se lancer dans cette bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance.

\- Je retrouverai votre route, lança le barbare. Et je ne serais pas seul.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Et j'espère bien, rajouta-t-elle après avoir déposé ses deux charges. Tu comprendras sûrement que je dois prendre quelques précautions pour éviter que tu ne nous suives de trop près ?

Il voulut dire quelques choses mais il s'effondra avant, face contre terre, tandis que derrière lui, Deilios tremblotant tenait une jarre brisée. Celle qu'il venait de lui casser sur le crâne.

\- Je n'oublie pas ce que tu me dois Deilios, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle mettait l'attelage en route.

* * *

Philomène avait lancé les chevaux à toute allure pour sortir au plus vite de la cité. Elle lançait de regards inquiets vers Lévana qui inconsciente reposait dans les bras de Sirius.

La dague se trouvait toujours dans son épaule mais les saignements semblaient s'être arrêtés. Pourtant son visage ne cessait de pâlir tandis qu'elle se refroidissait peu à peu dans ses bras.

\- Elle est en train de mourir, souffla Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tais-toi donc ! hurla Philomène.

\- Mais enfin ! Faites quelque chose ! gronda-t-il en réponse.

\- Barbare crétin ! Laisse-moi analyser la situation !

Quand enfin, ils furent lancés sur un chemin terreux dans la pénombre de la campagne, elle glissa sa magie dans les chevaux, leur permettant de continuer leur route sans son aide, puis elle se glissa à l'arrière, rejoignant Sirius.

Elle scruta la plaie de son esclave, le visage tiré dans l'inquiétude tandis qu'elle prenait son pouls. Caressant son front, elle semblait à la recherche de solution mais de manière trop lente pour Sirius qui s'apprêta à parler, lui dire de se dépêcher, mais elle l'arrêta d'un regard.

\- Je ne suis pas douée en soin. Elle l'est habituellement pour moi. Ce n'est jamais elle qui est blessée, ou pas à ce point, souffla-t-elle en invitant d'un geste l'homme à déposer Lévana sur le sol de la carriole.

\- La dague, il faudra l'enlever, souffla Sirius.

\- Je dois d'abord réparer les dommages à l'intérieur mais… Merde !

Elle s'était écartée de Lévana, les yeux brillants de larmes, pinçant l'arête de son nez du bout des doigts tandis qu'elle tentait de remettre ses idées en place.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas… si seulement, reprit-t-elle tandis qu'elle fulminait intérieurement.

Fouillant dans une des petites sacoches jetées négligemment au travers de la carriole, elle en ressortit la petite pierre ambrée aux éclats jaunes. Celle qui avait volé l'or des yeux de Lévana quand elle l'avait prise. Philomène se plaça à genou, ouvrant délicatement la bouche de son esclave pour y glisser la perle, puis plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Les yeux plissés par la concentration, il fallut quelques secondes avant que quelque chose ne se passe.

Sous les paupières closent de l'inconsciente une lueur passa, puis au niveau de sa peau ouverte, là où la lame s'était glissée, des fils dorés jaillirent, fins et translucides, se rejoignant de chaque côté de la plaie tandis que la Grecque ordonnait :

\- Retire la dague, quand je te le dirais.

Toujours concentrée, elle scrutait le rapprochement des fils jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se touchent, s'emmêlent et forme un tissage homogène.

\- Maintenant.

Arrachant l'arme d'un coup sec, Sirius avait les yeux braqués sur la plaie, persuadé qu'il allait assister à une effusion de sang. Mais à sa grande surprise la magie englobait à présent toute la plaie et la cicatrisait. Lévana resta là, étendue et pâle mais seul restait en souvenir de son combat son visage brisé et ensanglanté.

Sa maîtresse s'était adossée contre le rebord du chariot, les yeux clos et le visage apaisé. Elle n'adressa plus mot à Sirius, et finit par se redresser après avoir repris son souffle pour rejoindre sa place à l'avant afin de reprendre les brides des chevaux.  
Ils parcoururent une longue distance et Sirius parvint à s'endormit à plusieurs repris malgré les ébranlements épuisants et incessants de la charrette sur le chemin accidenté. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était parti et avait pour seul repère le soleil qui se levait au loin, illuminant derrière eux d'une lumière chatoyante la mer dont ils s'éloignaient.

Sirius s'était installé dans la position la plus confortable que lui permettait les multiples hurlements de son corps recouvert d'hématomes, une jambe relevée sous son menton laissant l'autre tendue sur le petit banc, tandis qu'il se tenait comme il le pouvait d'une main tentant d'oublier la douleur que réveillait chaque cailloux sur lesquels les roues s'attardaient. 

Lévana ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après. Se redressant légèrement, elle cracha dans sa main la petite perle que sa Dame avait placée là. Son regard resta un moment posé sur le caillou noir dans sa main et elle sembla désespérée. Philomène réalisa son réveil et se décida à lui faire face pour la juger d'un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû utiliser la pierre ! s'exclama Lévana en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- Je n'avais aucune autre solution pour te soigner. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ici, rétorqua l'autre en reportant son regard vers la route.

\- Elle est à présent inutilisable, murmura l'esclave en la lançant hors du chariot.

Sirius contempla surpris la trajectoire de la pierre qui brilla une dernière fois dans la lumière du soleil avant de se perdre dans les buissons.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il passerait à l'attaque maintenant, tenta de justifier Lévana tandis qu'elle s'agitait pour trouver une position confortable.

\- Mais je me doutais qu'il était à notre poursuite. J'ai été trop pressé de vérifier que ces pierres n'étaient les bonnes. Tu aurais pu le tuer.

\- Vous auriez pu le tuer aussi, remarqua-t-elle.

Son nez semblait brisé à plusieurs niveaux et n'avait cessé de gonflé prenant un aspect étrange entre le chou à la crème et la coupole d'un champignon.

\- Je te remercie pour la comparaison, grogna-t-elle à travers ses dents.

Elle ferma les paupières, ses tempes s'illuminèrent doucement tandis que son nez se tordait dans le sens inverse de la brisure, puis dans l'autre, avant de reprendre une position normale. La boursoufflure disparue à son tour, lentement, comme un ballon de baudruche.

Une fois cette énormité soignée, il remarqua pour la première fois les hématomes qui avaient pris naissance au niveau de sa mâchoire, mais à leur tour ils disparurent, effaçant les derniers souvenirs de sa lutte.

\- Je n'aurais pas été capable de le tuer, lança Philomène tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur les brides des chevaux au point qu'ils ne blanchirent. Car je ne me contrôle pas. Si j'avais essayé de le tuer, je nous aurais tué tous les trois avec.

Lorsque Sirius aperçu la surprise évidente de Lévana, il se douta qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la première fois que Philomène avouait ainsi ses faiblesses. Elle mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de reprendre contenance et de rassurer sa maîtresse d'un faible :

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose qui rentre en compte pour obtenir un contrôle parfait.

\- Et tu penses qu'il me manque beaucoup de chose ? gronda la Grecque en se retournant brutalement vers son esclave. Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Tu n'as aucun _droit_ de penser.

Le masque de marbre s'abattit aussi brutalement qu'il n'avait disparu sur le visage de la Perse. Sirius crut qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même mais ce n'était qu'une impression car elle se tenait toujours aussi droite, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, tentant dans son absence de réaction de faire croire que les propos de Philomène ne l'avait pas blessé.

Les yeux de Philomène, toujours plongés vers son esclave, débordaient d'un sentiment qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de colère qui pouvait expliquer cette réaction exagérée mais il y avait quelque chose de plus sournois.

De la jalousie.

Cette femme était jalouse de Lévana et souhaitait la rabaisser, garder le contrôle, pour ne pas se sentir inférieure. Mais elle agissait avec tant de véhémence que ça en était ridicule. Préparant une remarque mordante qui lui brûlait la langue, Sirius se résolue à se taire lorsqu'il croisa le regard que lui lançait Lévana, lui défiant d'intervenir.

Il se contenta donc de supporter les chocs du chariot sur les graviers en silence, préférant admirer le paysage. Ils longeaient la côte, remontant vers le nord avait-il cru comprendre lorsque Philomène avait fait part de son envie de se rendre jusqu'à Troie où ils pourraient prendre un navire.

Un transplanage aurait été plus rapide mais l'absence évidente de baguette avait rendu cette option inenvisageable. D'autant plus que Philomène aurait sûrement voulu l'injurier en le traitant de traître à son sang pour avoir osé utiliser une tel technique…

Traite à son sang, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé une telle insulte.

* * *

 _Trois garçons de son âge s'étaient rapprochés. Aucun d'eux ne devait le dépasser en taille ou en largeur mais ils semblaient persuadés que leur supériorité en nombre suffirait à l'inquiéter. Il reconnut le premier comme étant un Avery, son nez en attestait, le second Rosier qu'il avait déjà croisé quelques fois avant Poudlard et le dernier, un inconnu au bataillon qui portait comme les deux précédents les couleurs de serpentards._

 _Il n'avait pas l'air fier et prétentieux des habituels sang-purs qu'il croisait et en voyant l'hésitation qui brillait dans ses yeux et le faisait reculer de deux pas par rapport à ses collègues, Sirius en venait même à douter qu'il n'est eu la même éducation._

 _\- Griffondor…. Tu n'as pas l'impression de faire honte à ta famille, Black ? s'enquit Rosier en croisant les bras comme si ce geste pouvait être capable de lui donner de la contenance._

 _\- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était l'inverse, que ma famille me faisait honte, alors non, répondit-il simplement en tâchant d'afficher le sourire le plus sûr qu'il possédait._

 _Ils n'étaient à Poudlard que depuis la veille et les ennuies commençaient déjà. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il était terrifié. Les Griffondors avaient applaudi son arrivée comme pour tous les élèves mais il avait senti une certaine distance s'instauré entre lui et les autres dès la Grand-Salle passée. Ses origines posaient-elles un problème ? Trouverait-il un jour la place qui lui était due ?_

 _Avery s'était rapproché lentement, jusqu'à ne se trouver qu'à quelques centimètres de Sirius. Son souffle brûlant caressait le cou du garçon qui détourna légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise._

 _\- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ce que tu fais, Black. Nous t'avons à l'œil…._

 _\- Vous faites une réunion ? s'enquit une voix derrière lui. J'aimerai participer, un petit : « Griffondor contre Serpentard ». Vous devriez appeler d'autres de vos amis, sinon le combat ne sera pas équitable… Après tout, les Griffondors valent bien plus que vous, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?_

 _Le nouveau venu s'était placé à la hauteur de Sirius et avait passé son bras au travers de ses épaules pour prendre appui._

 _Un sourire prit naissance dans le cœur du jeune Black qui continua d'une voix bien plus sûre qu'il ne l'aurait cru_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes réglo. Nous pouvons attendre que vous rameniez vos copains._

 _\- Vous n'êtes que des crétins, ne cherchez pas trop les Serpentards où vous risquez de les trouver, siffla Avery en se retournant brusquement parcourant le peu de mètre qui le séparait de la cage d'escalier en faisant de grands pas._

 _Ses deux acolytes mirent une seconde à comprendre qu'il était parti et se précipitèrent à sa suite après avoir lancé un dernier regard lourd de menace aux deux griffondors._

 _\- James Potter, se présenta l'autre en lui tendant la main. Potter famille de traite à leur sang, bienvenue parmi nous ! »_

* * *

Un sourire aux lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il aurait voulu y être de nouveau, à cette époque où son premier et futur meilleur ami lui tendait une poignée de main.

Mélancolique il sentit son poing se contracter malgré lui alors qu'il prenant une grande gorgée d'en l'espoir de ne pas associer le visage souriant et jeune de son ami avec le cadavre pâle qu'il avait en dernier souvenir de lui. Et le silence pesant qui s'était posé sur le groupe n'aidait pas.

Ils avaient laissé derrière eux l'air marin et s'étaient avancé sur les terres. Le paysage asséché par l'embrun de la méditerranée laissait à présent place une végétation qui se densifiait malgré les rayons asséchants du soleil brûlant au-dessus de leur tête. Entre les oliviers, les fleurs de lauriers parsemaient d'éclats roses, l'amas vert de feuilles étroites tandis que le vent se chargeait du parfum épicé du romarin.

Il aurait voulu s'arrêter un moment, trouver un coin d'eau fraîche pour pouvoir retirer la sueur qui commençait à perler sur son front. Ou juste arrêter cette fichue charrette pendant quelques secondes, ne plus être secoué. Il allait finir par en être malade.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous croiser par ici !

La voix masculine avait surgit de nulle part, faisant sursauter Philomène qui tira trop fort sur les rênes, entraînement un choc bruyant, qui réveilla en sursaut la pauvre Lévana qui somnolait.  
Debout sur la charrette, la Grecque et la Perse, encore à moitié assoupie pour cette dernière, étaient prêtes à se battre, ou quasiment prêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'identifient l'inconnu qui venait d'apparaître.

Du haut de ses 1m80, l'homme flottait légèrement au-dessus des chevaux qui écumaient, grattant la terre du chemin de leurs sabots.

Sa tunique était resserrée à la taille par une ceinture couverte d'or duquel pendaient une petite bourse et ce qui semblait être une épée. Il possédait un long nez aquilin et sous le rebord allongé de son chapeau se cachaient deux yeux bruns pétillants de malice qui détaillèrent de la tête au pied Black. D'allure plutôt jeune et il possédait un visage complètement glabre, carré à la base et affiné par le creux formé par ses pommettes hautes.

Il _planait_ au-dessus des chevaux.

Résultat obtenu grâce aux deux paires d'ailes qui ornaient ses sandales, battant l'air à toutes vitesses de leurs plumes blanches, dans un bruissement semblable à celui d'un colibri.

\- Hermès ! siffla Philomène pratiquement prête à l'étriper.

\- Alors, c'est ça qui a provoqué la distorsion ? demanda-t-il sans s'inquiéter plus qu'outre mesure de la Grecque tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Sirius avec agilité, toujours sans poser un pied au sol.

\- ça ? répéta légèrement froissé Sirius tandis qu'il tentait de se soustraire au regard observateur et insistant du jeune homme.

\- Vous le rapportez à Olympe ? continua-t-il.

\- Oui du moins c'est ce que nous étions en train d'essayer de faire avant que tu ne manques de tous nous faire tuer ! cracha Philomène en reprenant sa place pour remettre en route la charrette.

\- Je ne ressens pas de magie venant de lui, reprit l'autre en se collant pratiquement à Sirius le reniflant sans le moindre scrupule. Du moins pas suffisamment pour alerter ainsi tout le monde !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce côté de la mer, Hermès ? questionna Lévana qui semblait à présent tout à fait réveillée.

\- Tout comme toi, j'étais très intéressé à l'idée de découvrir l'origine de cette distorsion magique, dit-il en faisant mine d'être impressionné par Sirius.

\- Tu aurais pu attendre comme tout le monde que nous revenions, fit remarquer Philomène.

\- Tu me connais, je suis incapable de rester sans rien faire ! En votre absence Olympe est d'un ennui ! soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il penchait la tête en arrière pour contempler le bleu du ciel. Voir d'autres horizons était une chose qui m'attirait profondément.

\- Encore un autre de tes paris avec tes _amis_ ? proposa Lévana en haussant un sourcil.

Restant un instant songeur, l'homme fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de se retourner face à elle pour afficher un sourire plus que charmeur, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement alignés et d'une blancheur presque trop parfaite.

\- Tu sais lire en moi, dit-il en croisant les jambes.

\- Un héros à tourmenter ? lança la Grecque.

\- Ce sera une sublime épopée, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrante.

\- L'ennui vous dévore vraiment… Parfois je crois comprendre pourquoi les porteurs de baguettes se donnent autant de mal pour mettre fin à vos sévices, soupira Lévana en étouffant un bâillement qui trahissait son épuisement.

\- Aucun comportement ne mérite un tel traitement, rectifia Hermès les sourcils froncés. Mais dites-moi, vous comptez réellement vous rendre à Troie à cette vitesse ? Nous n'y serons jamais là quand je le veux !

\- Et que proposes-tu de faire ?

\- Que diriez-vous de découvrir mes talents de maître des transports ?

Il ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre, à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que ses tempes brillaient de la lueur caractéristique de cette magie que Sirius était venu à craindre. Tout comme les pupilles de Lévana, les siennes s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il dressait les mains face à lui.

Autour d'eux la charrette émit un grincement étrange avant de se mettre à trembler violemment. Crispé, les mains plaqués sur les rebords de bois Siruis regardait paniqué le sol s'éloigner peu à peu des roues. Deux ailes, sublimes, transparentes, simplement composées de cette lumière, avait pris place de chaque côté du véhicule, et à chaque battement, ils s'élevaient de plus en plus haut.

Et tandis qu'ils s'étaient mis à glisser sur l'air comme un bateau aurait pu le faire sur l'eau, Hermès s'exclama, extrêmement fier de lui :

\- Une technique empruntée à Hélios ! Sublime n'est-ce pas ?

Philomène resta silencieuse, tout comme Lévana mais pour cette dernière il était possible de lire dans ses yeux une incroyable surprise à laquelle se mêlaient la curiosité et l'impatience d'un enfant. Seuls les chevaux semblaient mal à l'aise tandis qu'ils contemplaient avec panique le sol qui défilait sous eux.

Une chose était sûre : ils avançaient réellement plus vite et maintenant il ne serait plus gêner par les soubresauts de cette charrette de malheur. Pourtant, l'idée de se trouver à plusieurs kilomètres du sol ne l'enchantait guère. Et même si l'air avait conservé ses qualités malgré l'altitude grâce au sort complémentaire qu'avait apposé Hermès durant la montée, Philomène était persuadé que l'oxygène s'était raréfié et il s'essoufflait. Mais la peur n'avait rien à voir avec ça, il s'agissait simplement d'une hypoxie. Du moins c'était ce dont il tentait de se persuader.

Puis quelque chose changea en lui.

Il se vit. Lui. Dans le ciel, bercé par le vent. Sur un simple balais.

Le malaise disparu pour laisser place à l'impatience et le plaisir voler.

\- Comment comptez-vous rentrer sur Olympe une fois à Troie ? demanda Hermès rompant le silence.

\- Nous essayerons de prendre un bateau le plus vite possible. Du moins si c'est possible, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une guerre là-bas, souffla Philomène qui s'était redressée pour les rejoindre.

\- La guerre est terminée, lui apprit l'immortel en esquissant un sourire. Et je connais quelqu'un qui vous permettra de rejoindre l'Olympe. Un des guerriers qui a permis de remporter cette guerre !

\- Et qui donc ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un dénommé Ulysse.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'année s'est finalement terminée, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire durant cette période puis les vacances sont arrivées et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'y remets. Désolée pour l'attente, je vous conseille de refaire un tour sur les chapitres précédents qui ont été décrassés.**

 **Plein d'amour, bisous partout, bisous tout doux.**

* * *

Il ne restait de la cité qu'un amoncèlement de gravas noircis par les flammes. Entre les décombres, des silhouettes sombres circulaient, êtres-fantomatiques à la recherche de survivants. Les soldats, le visage impassible, s'avançaient parmi les corps, transperçant sans pitié les quelques blessés ennemis encore vivants.

Les yeux clos, Sirius tentait d'oublier les images macabres mais l'odeur âcre, écœurante et les hurlements ne pouvaient que lui rappeler la scène qui se déroulait sur ses yeux. Il avait déjà vu la mort, il avait vu des cadavres mais c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à la brutalité même d'une bataille de cette sorte. L'odeur de sang, de sueur et de peau calcinée. La vision d'hommes allongés, des plaies béantes, certains éventrés malgré leur plastron.

\- Les Grecques ne resteront pas impunis, souffla Hermès en plissant les yeux tandis qu'il contemplait une femme tirée par les cheveux par un des guerriers.

\- Tu sembles légèrement… énervé, remarqua Philomène en fronçant les sourcils. Les histoires des mortels ne sont-elles pas censées n'être que des distractions à tes yeux ?

\- Contrairement à toi, ma chère Philomène, susurra-t-il sans même se retourner vers elle. Il se trouve que je sais faire preuve d'empathie et qu'une boucherie comme celle-ci ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Lévana ne commenta pas mais le soupir qu'elle poussa en disant beaucoup sur ce qu'elle pensait de ce débat inutile. Elle avait le regard porté vers les étonnantes murailles qu'ils avaient passé pour rejoindre le centre. De pratiquement dix mètres, elles étaient composées d'une pierre blanche trop claire pour être du marbre et trop brillante pour être naturelle. Alors qu'autour d'elles les batailles faisaient rages, elles ne semblaient pas avoir subi le moindre dégât. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'un immortel avait aidé à la construction de tel rempart, mais alors, comment les Grecques avaient-ils pu rejoindre l'intérieur de la cité ? Le siège avait-il duré si longtemps que les habitants n'avaient eu que le choix de capituler ? Mais dans ce cas, les Grecques ne les auraient pas massacrés de la sorte.

Quittant le chariot un instant, pour se rapprocher de l'édifice sublime, Lévana laissa ses doigts courir sur les bas-reliefs qui recouvraient en toute discrétion sa surface. Elle reconnaissait la touche subtile et le bon goût d'Apollon mais ici et là, dans le flot de rayonnement magique qui émanait de la muraille, elle parvenait à percevoir la trame de Poséidon.

Les immortels s'étaient donc réellement intéressés à cette ville. Cela expliquait en partie la colère d'Hermès. Leur jeu cruel n'allait peut-être pas dans le sens qu'ils souhaitaient. Parviendraient-ils encore longtemps à garder sous contrôler les Héros qu'ils avaient créé ? Combien de temps les Porteurs de Baguette les laisseraient-ils jouer ainsi ?

Philomène se résigna après quelques minutes à tenter de traverser une route bloquée par les ruines et sauta à son tour hors du chariot. Libérant les chevaux de l'attelage, elle attrapa les brides pour les maintenir près d'elle et ordonna d'une voix forte afin que Lévana l'entende :

\- Prends nos affaires, nous allons rejoindre la côte à pied.

Hermès qui avait repris sa place dans les airs contempla du coin de l'œil l'esclave qui attrapaient les quelques biens qui avaient pris place dans le chariot. Il pouvait voir, de son regard d'immortel, la magie qui ruisselait sous sa peau. Il avait l'habitude de voir des personnes de son rang, des personnes puissantes, parfois plus que lui-même. Mais même Zeus, qui s'était auto-proclamé Chef des immortels ne seraient pas capable de rivaliser contre elle. Il contemplait son Kardia, la source de sa puissance, et contrairement à ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'observer, celui de la jeune femme débordait sans cesse, alimentant chaque parcelle de son être, lui permettant ainsi de soulever sans peine les sacs de voyage. Elle utilisait sa magie à chaque instant peut-être même sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année.

Sentant le regard perçant de l'immortel sur elle, la jeune femme redressa les yeux, plongeant ses pupilles dorées dans les siennes. Esquissant un sourire de politesse, il finit par se détourner pour faire mine d'observer la mer mais son esprit était toujours braqué sur Lévana.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention mais elle débordait réellement de magie, au point qu'elle aurait dû en mourir. Se redressant dans les airs pour s'éloigner légèrement d'une simple ondulation, Hermès lui jeta un dernier regard et lorsqu'il aperçut à son cou la chaine d'une amulette qui plongeait dans son chiton, un rictus cruel prit place sur ses lèvres.

Il comprenait à présent d'où lui venait cette résistance incroyable…

\- Où voles-tu ainsi avec cette mine réjouit ? lança Philomène qui était montée sur l'un des chevaux tandis qu'elle tenait le deuxième par la bride.

\- Je vais vous trouver l'homme qui vous ramènera jusqu'à chez nous ! répondit-il en s'élançant dans les airs sans la moindre crainte ni effort pour se camoufler.

Certains soldats avaient redressé le regard vers lui et le contemplait bouche-bée tandis que certains continuaient leur route sans se préoccupé de lui, comme si ce genre d'évènement avait quelque chose d'habituel pour eux.

Sirius s'était rapproché, un des sacs posé sur son épaule dans l'espoir d'alléger la peine de Lévana, pour demander à la Grecque :

\- Pourquoi rejoindrait-on par la mer Olympe plutôt que de passer par les airs comme il vient de nous faire faire ? Est-ce que ça ne serait pas moins long et moins dangereux ?

\- La mer est une incroyable source de magie, commença Philomène en contemplant l'horizon d'un air distrait. C'est une des raisons qui poussent les créatures magiques à se regrouper à proximité des côtes. Mais il est donc beaucoup plus compliqué et dangereux de contrôler la magie une fois trop proche. Et je pense que tout comme moi, tu préfèreras prendre la mer plutôt que de mourir en t'écrasant car le sort ne peut plus tenir…

Le port envahi de soldats étincelait de la même manière que les remparts malgré la cendre et les boues présentes sur les routes autour de ses bâtiments. Les pontons constitués d'un bois sombre pratiquement noir étaient montés sur des pilotis bas dont la surface ne présentait pas la moindre aspérité due au passage incessant de la houle. Ils rejoignaient les quais façonnés dans les pierres blanches et lisses pratiquement irréellement de la muraille.

Toutefois, il ne restait plus un seul bâtiment debout aux alentours. Les guerriers s'étaient installés à même les pierres pour discuter et manger tandis que leurs chefs discutaient vers les nombreux bateaux accostés, ponctuant leur phrase d'éclat de rire qui avait tout pour surprendre dans cette atmosphère sordide.

Philomène haussa un sourcil en apercevant parmi les têtes casquées celle d'Hermès légèrement plus élevées que les autres. Il flottait comme à son habitude, parlant en toute décontraction avec les mortels. Une fois suffisamment proche elle descendit de son cheval et l'abandonna sur les quais pour se rapprocher des hommes.

Si tous l'avaient regardé se rapprocher, aucun ne la salua ou ne lui adressa la parole. Elle essuya leur regard froid et insultant sans même fléchir et esquissa un sourire qu'elle voulait charmant mais sa rancune pouvait se lire sur ses lèvres qui s'étaient tordus dans un rictus amère.

\- Hermès, salua-t-elle en prenant place entre lui et un des hommes qui s'était écarté pour ne pas se trouver trop près d'elle.  
\- Que fait une femme ici ? demanda-t-il.

Son visage fin était mangé par une barbe broussailleuse et sale dans laquelle sueur et sang formaient un aggloméra sombre. Ses yeux noisettes semblaient enfoncés dans son crâne et les hématomes sombres qui les bordaient étaient indicateurs des coups qu'il avait dû prendre. Il aurait pu être effrayant, si jamais Philomène n'avait pas combattu la veille l'un des hommes les plus effrayants qui puisse exister. Celui-ci était petit, presque court sur pattes, ses muscles saillaient tout en restant secs et même si il tentait de lui tenir tête, la magie qui brûlait en elle ne tarderait pas à le faire faillir et il admettrait sans le savoir son infériorité.

\- Cette jeune femme, Ulysse, lança l'immortel avec un grand sourire. S'appelle Philomène et c'est elle et ses amis que tu vas amener sur ton navire.

L'homme grimaça immédiatement mais tenta de garder un visage neutre lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hermès se poser avec une certaine insistance sur son épaule. Il se contenta de rester silencieux quelques secondes, comme si cela lui permettrait de garder son calme et lança finalement :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Elle pourrait avoir des ennuis, les embarcations ne sont pas faites pour les…

\- Hermès, cette conversation va-t-elle durer longtemps ? s'enquit la jeune femme sans se soucier de couper le militaire dans sa lancée.

\- C'est à toi de voir, il est bon marin vous serez à Olympe en peu de temps. Pour ce qui est de son caractère, je crains de devoir te laisser le gérer, je n'aime pas vraiment fouiller l'esprit des hommes, souffla l'immortel avec un air triste.

\- Je dois donc me charger de ça, souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'homme qui surprit tenta de reculer.

Hermès avait répondit d'un haussement d'épaule tandis qu'il se concentrait sur les deux autres guerriers qui s'apprêtaient à aider leur ami. N'ayant pas le désir de nager avec son armure, Ulysse finit par s'arrêter laissant Philomène réduire la distance qui les séparait. Elle lui agrippa le bras avec une telle force qu'il eut esquissa un sursaut. Incapable de se dégager, il la regarda avec horreur tandis qu'elle le coupait du bout de l'ongle, laissant le sang perler sur sa peau. Et avec un rictus elle porta ses lèvres jusqu'à la sève et lécha avec avidité.

L'immortel avait détourné les yeux, presque gêné par cette scène. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la voyait utiliser cette magie qu'elle nommait Magie du Sang. Elle aurait pu se servir d'un sort habituel qu'une personne de son niveau aurait dû être maîtriser mais il était persuadé qu'elle manquait de contrôle et le fait qu'elle préfère se servir de cette répugnante technique sanglante était la preuve de sa maladresse.

La surprise ou la peur, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un mélange des deux, immobilisaient Ulysse qui contemplait la femme qui redressait le visage vers lui. Plus aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, les ridules à ses yeux avaient disparus, et il ne restait qu'un regard teinté de rouge sans le moindre sentiment. Une larme pourpre coulait le long de sa mâchoire tandis qu'elle se rapprochait encore pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il voulut s'éloigner lorsque le goût amer et ferreux du sang glissa dans sa gorge mais quelque chose le lui interdit. Une force s'était glissé en lui, envahissait son esprit et l'empêchait de penser. Philomène s'écarta, une fierté malsaine animait son regard tandis qu'elle expliquait :

\- Vous nous emmènerez jusqu'à Olympe. Un petit détour sur votre voyage initial, j'en suis persuadée… Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la route, je m'en chargerai.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer, incapable d'agir ou de la contredire car son corps lui empêchait toutes actions qui pourraient aller à son encontre.

Durant la conversation, Lévana était arrivée sur le port et avait posé un regard sur sa maîtresse. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés lorsqu'elle celle-ci avait commencé à employer la magie du sang. Et maintenant elle avançait à grand pas dans un rythme rapide qui trahissait son énervement. Pourtant une fois arrivée à leur niveau, elle se contenta de laisser tomber les sacs de toiles le coffre qu'elle avait porté jusqu'ici, et se tourna vers sa maîtresse. Ouvrant à plusieurs reprises la bouche, cherchant sûrement ses mots, elle ne cessait de se perdre dans regard brûlant de la Grecque.

\- Nous avions une promesse, rappela-t-elle

\- Que j'ai une nouvelle fois manquée de respecter, souligna l'autre sans un sourire. Nous partons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Charges nos affaires sur le navire de cet homme, il sera celui qui nous mènera jusqu'à chez nous.

Hermès ricana lorsqu'il aperçut un soupçon de défi dans le fond des iris de l'esclave, mais alors qu'il s'attendait à une confrontation, elle se baissa pour ramasser les affaires qu'elle avait laissé tomber et suivit Ulysse jusqu'à son bateau sans broncher. Pas même un regard assassin ou noir. Juste de l'obéissance…

Comment une femme comme Philomène, une mage qu'il aurait qualifié de douée pour sa classe mais médiocre face à aux immortels, pouvait-elle tenir sous son joug une personne aussi puissance que Lévana ? Il y avait derrière cette relation de de domination, une histoire qui lui semblait des plus intéressantes. Et il mettait à l'honneur de découvrir ce qu'elle était.

Les combattants se divisèrent en plusieurs groupes, certains resteraient sur les lieux pour continuer à piller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de la cité, ceux qui étaient charger de ramener les esclaves et les biens devaient attendre de tout charger et c'est ainsi qu'une petite partie de la flotte commandée par Ulysse quitta le port en premier.

Une fois qu'il eut rejoint le bateau, en vue du peu de place disponible, Sirius se plaça (avec sa caisse qu'il tenait toujours étroitement serré contre lui) à l'arrière sous le regard parfois suspicieux des soldats qui avaient pris place du côté des rames. Par chance personne ne lui demanda de prendre place sur un des bancs et comme Philomène et Lévana, il n'eut qu'à observer les pauvres bougres se débattre en rythme contre la mer. Ulysse allait et venait, circulant sur le pont hurlant des ordres à tout va sans se soucier de ses invités. Le navire à coque plate possédait un immense mat à laquelle une large voile plus carrée que triangulaire se tendait à grès du vent. La force brute des hommes additionnée et celle du vent permettait à l'embarcation de gagner des vitesses étonnantes.

Lorsqu'enfin le port ne fut qu'une fine ligne blanche au niveau des côtes, tout sembla s'apaiser. Le rythme baissa, et Ulysse rejoignit le groupe de Philomène. Malgré le sort qui l'avait obligé à prendre les voyageurs avec lui, il semblait conscient et une colère certaine brillait dans son regard prouvant que la magie qu'elle avait utilisé n'avait qu'une emprise partielle sur son esprit. Une fois suffisamment proche, l'homme esquissa un sourire à travers sa barbe fournit et proposa d'une voix trop mièvre pour être dénuée d'ironie :

\- Si vous souhaitez déposer vos affaires dans la cabine pour éviter qu'elles ne soient abîmées durant notre _agréable_ voyage.

\- J'me doutais pas qu'on était un navire de plaisance mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment est-ce qu'elles comptent nous payer, souffla un des soldats un rictus sournois sur les lèvres.

\- Je me demande si notre payement te plairait réellement, cracha Lévana dont l'énervement faisait ressortir l'accent tandis qu'elle serrait les poings comme prête à frapper.

Philomène ne fit même pas mine d'intervenir, au contraire, elle affichait un petit sourire en coin satisfait et semblait même impatiente de voir son esclave se jeter sur ces hommes pour leur donner une correction, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de nouveau de l'emprise de la magie de Sang qui l'empêchait de réagir à sa guise. Mais ce fut Ulysse qui stoppa les hostilités en injuriant les soldats et répétant sa proposition d'ouvrir la cabine afin que le groupe puisse y entreposer leurs affaires.

Pourtant, Lévana était trop occupée à regarder le paysage et ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette cité dont seuls remparts et port étaient en état. Il lui rappelait un lieu qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance, mais elle n'en était pas certaine et d'une certaine manière ne voulait pas le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle fut incapable de voir les terres, elle se redressa et attrapa les affaires pour rejoindre la cabine. Plusieurs voyages seraient nécessaires car avec la houle de la mer et le vent son équilibre était rendu instable, ne souhaitant pas utiliser une magie qu'elle n'était pas sûre de contrôler sur les eaux, elle se contenta donc de prendre un des deux coffres et un sac.

La voyant en difficulté Sirius attrapa quelques affaires et la suivit.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient sur le pont, son regard se perdit sur la mer transparente qui embrassait les rames. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il voyait une eau aussi claire et malgré la profondeur c'était une couche de sable qui recouvrait les fonds et offrait ainsi à la mer une couleur turquoise étonnante. Ses seuls souvenirs étaient celle d'une eau opaque et sombre… Inquiétante et mouvementée…

 _Il ne se sentait même plus vivant et seul son cœur qui battait à une vitesse effroyable pouvait le lui rappeler. Il n'avait pas cessé de trembler après que ses propres rires ne se soient taris. Il avait réalisé à présent que tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts ou partis._

 _Poussant un soupir, il se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur le bord du petit navire de fortune qui combattait les vagues. Quatre personnes l'accompagnaient, des personnes qui le traitaient de monstre, de traitre et d'assassin. Il y avait cette femme, Maggie, ou Marie, qui s'était rendue aux mêmes cours que lui, et avait discuté avec lui, et pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui cracher dessus et l'insulter comme tous les autres. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout, il était seul responsable. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se battre, d'essayer de prouver son innocence. Aurait-il dû le faire ? Pour qui et surtout pour quoi ? Maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres était parti._

 _Il était seul, ses chevilles et poignets retenus par les fers qui étaient presque chauds, au milieu de cette mer qui semblait désirer le voir disparaître. Il contemplait, désarmé, les vagues immenses et sombres qui s'abattaient autour d'eux tandis que l'écume bordait la coque. Combien de temps la magie résisterait-elle face aux intempéries ?_

 _Il grinça des dents en réalisant qu'il était presque sur le point de souhaiter que l'eau ne l'engloutisse et le fasse disparaître car maintenant qu'il voyait l'immense tour sombre qui se détachait du ciel orageux une vague d'émotion s'abattit sur la coquille ville qu'il croyait être._

 _Azkaban se dressait à présent devant lui, supprimant ses doutes un à un pour ne laisser qu'une seule chose._

 _L'effroi._

Le Voyageur s'était arrêté de marcher, les bras chargés de la caisse la plus précieuse qu'elles possédaient. Lévana le détailla du regard, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il avait cessé tout mouvement. Le simple fait de l'effleurer des yeux, lui permit de savoir qu'il était en pleins souvenirs. L'un de ceux qui étaient brutales, et laissait à l'homme un goût amère de désespoir.

Elle pouvait sentir son inquiétude, sa peur qui montaient et pourtant elle ne réagit pas assez vite. Il rouvrit les eux, mais il était trop tard, la caisse avait quitté ses mains lorsqu'une nouvelle poussée des marins avait propulsé le navire vers l'avant.

Le coffre de bois s'éclata sur le sol avec une étonnante sévérité et tandis que les bijoux et perles d'onyx s'étalaient sur le sol, Lévana oublia toutes les pensées qui pourraient parasiter la plus importante : ramasser tous. Aucune des pierres seules ou en bijoux ne devait tomber à l'eau.

Alors qu'elle s'était agenouillée pour récupérer ses biens, elle lança un regard vers Philomène qui se tenait toujours à distance, les yeux perdus dans le vague, encore engourdie par les contrecoups de la magie du sang. Si seulement sa maîtresse l'avait écouté pour une fois. Si seulement elle avait écouté ses conseils peut-être qu'elles seraient allées plus vite.  
Sirius s'était baissé, faisant mine de l'aider, mais il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées et à peine eu-t-il la bride d'un bracelet entre les doigts qu'il se redressa en tentant de retrouver son équilibre tandis qu'un nouvel à-coup le propulsait en arrière.

Lévana regarda avec horreur le bijou quitter sa main pour atterrir dans la mer si calme.

Pour l'instant.

Philomène semblait avoir repris conscience et observait avec panique la zone où le bracelet avait disparu. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce qui les attendaient : Poséidon serait mis au courant par ses invocations qu'un bateau transportait encore une marchandise interdite. Soit il viendrait de lui-même pour vérifier ses dires, soit il se contenterait de les détruire au plus vite. Dans les deux cas, il était hors de question de se laisser faire.

Attrapant le reste du coffre, elle se précipita sur le bord et jeta le reste à l'eau. Peut-être avec espoir qu'il ne se doute pas qu'elles étaient responsables ? Mais il avait déjà des doutes, si jamais il se montrait et qu'il les voyait, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à trouver les étranges coïncidences qui les reliaient aux récents incidents.

Contemplant bijoux et perles sombrées dans la mer, elle ne portait même pas un regard vers les mortels qui les contemplaient complétement désappointés. Comment auraient-ils pu réagir autrement ? Pour eux, elle était esclave d'une riche Grecque qui venait de balancer à l'eau plus d'une dizaine de vie de dur labeur.

Les vagues se firent plus fortes, d'abord rondes et légèrement plus creusées, elles finirent par se briser en écumant tandis que la coque s'agitait en peinant sur cette mer devenue incontrôlables. Les nuages se rassemblaient dans le ciel, comme attirées vers eux, teintées de gris ils se firent bientôt sombres, pratiquement noirs, et menaçant au-dessus de leur tête.

Dans une étrange luminosité, l'immortel jaillit des flots. Poséidon abordait sa plus simple tenue, une unique protection écailleuse recouvrant son bras et la partie gauche de son torse tandis que le reste était entièrement découvert.

Le dos droit, et le regard menaçant, la magie s'agitait autour de lui tandis qu'il enchaînait les sorts pour créer cette ambiance terrifiante.

Il était impressionnant, sûrement le seul capable d'utiliser sa magie sur les mers. Du moins c'était les rumeurs que Lévana avait entendu.

Les bras croisés, il se rapprocha lentement, porté par les vagues toujours en conservant une incroyable brutalité sur le visage.

Il souhaitait parler avant de les détruire, c'était une bonne chose… Peut-être que Philomène parviendrait à leur faire gagner du temps…

Pour quoi ?

Lévana déglutit difficilement en contemplant les vagues qui s'abattaient sur la coque.

Elles finiraient englouties sous les flots. A moins qu'elle ne parvienne à créer une protection suffisamment puissante autour d'eux ? Défier les aléas de la mer ? Alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait ? Fermant les yeux, elle chercha à puiser discrètement la magie au fond d'elle-même tandis que Philomène saluait avec son habituel confiance leur visiteur.

\- Toujours aussi théâtral ! souffla la Grecque en s'installant sur le bord du navire avec une impressionnante assurance. Tu n'as pas besoin de tous ses artifices rien qu'avec le reste de ta personne qui est déjà suffisamment…

Elle s'était tue en remarquant que ses paroles ne semblaient pas l'apaiser. Il était à présent juste à côté d'elle, élevé par les vagues il se trouvait à sa hauteur et avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Toujours les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait essayer de chercher à lire en elle.

\- Voilà confirmation que je n'ai été qu'un idiot depuis le début, dit-il d'une voix enrouée et rauque.

Philomène s'était redressée pour se positionner légèrement en hauteur dans l'espoir de pouvoir au moins le dominer dans une position. Il se contenta de redresser le regard, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as amené la destruction sur tout Olympe, tu as découvert ces pierres et j'étais le premier à te défendre lorsque Chronos a suggéré que tu étais responsable de ce commerce… Je n'ai vraiment été qu'un idiot. Tu m'as piégée, comme les autres !

Son intonation s'était faite plus forte, son regard brillait d'une lumière accusatrice alors que les vagues au loin se dressaient toujours plus hautes et se brisaient toujours plus brutalement. L'inquiétude montait parmi tous les membres de l'équipage certains s'étaient redressés, d'autres recroquevillés tandis qu'ils contemplaient, les yeux écarquillés, les deux êtres quasi-divins qui s'affrontaient.

\- Vous vous êtes tous butés quand j'ai rapporté ses pierres, vous avez tous paniqués. Personne n'a jamais…

\- Il ne faut que personne ne sache comment elles fonctionnent Philomène ! grinça Poséidon avec l'agacement d'un adulte qui s'adressait à un enfant capricieux. Si les choses continues comme ça, tu pourrais causer notre perte à tous, y compris tes propres parents… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

\- Comment ça ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle le contemplait s'éloigner. Reviens ! Nous n'avons pas terminé de discuter !

\- Il n'est plus question de discuter Philomène, lança-t-il d'une voix proche d'un grondement du tonnerre tandis qu'il dressait les mains face à lui. Je m'occupe d'éliminer les menaces. Et tu en es une…

* * *

 **Merci aux revieweurs qui motivent et alimentent l'imagination par leur encouragement.**


	7. Chapter 7

**L'aventure continue, très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Philomène s'était écartée du bord, toujours stable sur ses deux pieds malgré les vagues qui s'écrasaient sans pitié sur la coque presque plate, provoquant des grandes arrivées d'eau qui balayaient le pont, se glissant en cascade depuis les sièges des rameurs jusqu'aux cales.

\- On va couler, souffla Ulysse en simple constatation, pétrifié et incapable de réagir.

Son second prit le relais, ordonnant aux hommes de rabattre la voile et de virer de bord pour essayer de prendre les vagues de côtés tandis que d'autres devaient pomper l'eau hors du navire. Mais leurs actions étaient lentes et les vagues bien trop fortes. Leur arrivée brutale les avait empêchés de se préparer et maintenant il était trop tard.

Les vents s'étaient levés à leur tour, balayant sans pitié la grande voile à peine pliée. Ils s'engouffraient dans la toile, là où elle était toujours tendue pour y enfoncer leurs griffes et la déchirer. Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus hautes, la trière glissait sur les eaux, s'élevant jusqu'à la cime avant de glisser brutalement de l'autre côté, provoquant l'arrivée monumentale de flots glacé sur le pont.

Philomène contempla avec désarrois l'eau qui allait les engloutir. Elle s'était accrochée à une série de cordes près d'elle. Lorsque la vague s'abattit sur eux, ses mains se resserrèrent fort sur son soutien tandis qu'elle luttait pour ne pas être emporter. Ses lourds vêtements la tiraient vers l'arrière mais ses doigts restèrent solidement noués, elle se sentait partir mais l'eau finit par les libérer et l'air frais lui fit tousser toute l'écume amère qui s'était glissée dans sa gorge.

Elle s'attendait de voir ses souvenirs de son enfance d'effiler devant ses yeux. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Aucun qu'elle souhaitait voir avant de mourir. Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir une dernière fois sa mère. Et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de tuer son père.

Deux mains lui saisirent les épaules, la ramenant à la réalité tandis qu'elle contemplait désarmée son esclave qui passait les doigts dans son himation. Lévana attrapa l'amulette dorée qui reposait contre sa poitrine et l'arracha sans pitié. Celle-ci noircit immédiatement lorsque l'or de ses yeux s'étendit.

Elle propagea sa magie dans chaque parcelle du navire, envahissant planches de bois, métaux et cordes qui le composaient elle étendit sa conscience de la pointe du pont au niveau de la figure de proue jusqu'à la poupe en passant par le mat. Elle sentait les vagues qui déferlaient contre elle, qui tentaient de la déstabiliser et voulaient la noyer. Elle vira elle-même de bord, encaissant sans broncher tandis qu'elle filait une trame magique pour l'étendre dans l'air en bulle protectrice. Mais les aléas de la mer l'en empêchèrent. Sa magie était pratiquement incontrôlable, celle-ci avait gagné les flots et elle était en train d'attiser la puissance dévastatrice qui contrôlait la mer. Alors que la coque était projetée vers le haut, elle parvint à reprendre le contrôle apaisant les flots qui les entouraient.

Poséidon avait disparu à travers la brume avec les autres navires de la flotte. Ils étaient seuls au beau milieu de cette mer déchaînée. L'immortel, tant persuadé de sa suprématie, n'avait eu aucun doute pour leur sort futur.

Viendrait-il ne serait-ce que voir si il avait réellement achevé la menace ?!

Cette pensée anima un feu brûlant dans la poitrine de Lévana qui ne perdit pas espoir. Pour la deuxième fois, elle redressa la magie dans les airs et tenta de fermer la bulle protectrice qui pourrait tous les sauver. Celle-ci éclata, fragile et instable, lorsqu'ils glissèrent brutalement le long d'une vague. Le ventre de la galère se retrouva pendant quelques secondes sans surface et s'écrasa brutalement dans les flots creusés projetant une nouvelle déferlante d'eau glacée à bord. Les pieds solidement accrochés, Lévana s'était agenouillée pour résister alors qu'elle tentant d'oublier ce qui l'entourait pour ne pas perdre sa connexion avec le bois. De nouveau la bulle se brisa, et une troisième fois. Mais, alors qu'ils s'élevaient à nouveau, se préparant tous au pire pour cette fois, le bateau se retrouva englober d'une lueur jaune pétillante les laissant tous hors d'atteinte des eaux. A bord, les marins, survivants et sonnés, contemplaient avec désarrois les trois voyageurs.

* * *

La salle du conseil se trouvait au sommet du mont Olympe. Battit de pierres blanches, une série de deux colonnes aux chapiteaux lourdement ouvragés retenaient un toit au fronton parsemé de peintures représentant chaque membre de l'assemblée. L'intérieur n'était composé que d'une longue table et d'une série de chaise qui était en majorité vide.

Poséidon marchait lentement jusqu'aux personnes attablées-là qui discutaient posément. Il les contempla, ces deux êtres qui n'avaient plus aucune volonté, qui attendaient que le temps passe, qui observaient vaguement les mortels pour apporter un semblant d'intérêt à leur vie.

Zeus se tenait avachi sur sa chaise, _trône_ qu'il avait tenu à concevoir selon les modèles mortels. Ses pieds reposaient sur la magnifique table de marbre rosée tandis qu'il parlait avec Héra. Celle-ci s'était presque éloignée de lui, une moue ennuyée sur le visage, tandis qu'elle faisait semblant de l'écouter. Elle avait été une femme incroyable, mais son frère l'avait détruite et il ne restait d'elle qu'une vague coquille de haine et jalousie qu'elle camouflait sous ses belles parures.

Déméter avait depuis longtemps quitté cette table quand elle avait compris que sa parole, aussi sage soit elle, contre celle des autres ne valait rien. Décision éclairé pour une femme qui ne voulait pas perdre son temps et souhaitait utiliser ses pouvoirs à bon escient. Tout comme Hadès qui en avait eu assez de cette vie et était parti rejoindre d'autres contrées. Il ne restait des gens que Poséidon appréciait dans ce conseil que Chronos. Et pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci continuait d'y siéger.

Zeus s'était auto-proclamé maître des lieux, il en avait la puissance et personne ne s'y était opposé malgré son attitude d'enfant gâté et de dévergondé répugnant. Chronos qui était pourtant le plus âgé de tous, dernier des Primordiaux, n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Il l'avait contemplé prendre le pouvoir en restant confortablement au fond de son siège, un air moqueur dans les yeux. Il semblait attendre, comme s'il savait que tout toucherait bientôt à sa fin.

Après tout, combien d'année suffirait-il à Zeus pour détruire la civilisation que d'autres avaient forgée avant lui ? Peut-être à peine le quart des années que Chronos avait vécues. Cela devait lui sembler si proche.

Zeus remarqua enfin que son frère avait fait son apparition. Il redressa vaguement les yeux et le contempla une seconde avec cette mine narquoise que Poséidon détestait avant de dire d'une voix forte :

\- Et bien ! Voilà longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu en ces lieux ! Souhaites-tu diriger le monde avec nous ? De nouveau ?

 _Cela fait bien longtemps que tu ne diriges plus rien du tout, mon frère_ , pensa l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement avant de dire d'une voix mielleuse :

\- C'est que les affaires que j'ai à rapporter vous concernent. Ma sœur, précisa-t-il en saluant Héra qui se redressa le regard brillant d'intérêt. Philomène…

Il avait prévu de chercher ses mots mais à peine eut-il prononcé ce prénom qu'un voile sombre passa dans le regard des deux immortels. Chronos l'avait également remarqué et s'était légèrement avancé sur sa chaise, comme pour suivre de plus près l'action.

\- Elle dirigeait le commerce des Pierres maudites que j'avais déjà empêché il y a presque un mois. Je pense qu'en cherchant bien toutes les autres cargaisons que j'ai réussi à arrêter sur les mers étaient sous son contrôle.

\- C'est ridicule, ma fille ne ferait jamais ça ! railla Zeus en levant les yeux au ciel presque rassuré tandis qu'il prenait cette révélation pour une blague.

\- Parce que tu crois la connaître ? demanda Héra en se tournant doucement vers lui, son aura disparaissant sous un nuage noir d'énervement.

\- Le sang, répondit simplement Zeus.

Elle s'était redressée si brutalement que Poséidon s'inquiéta que le siège ne tombe à la renverse. Mais il tint bon. Même lorsqu'elle l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied dans l'accoudoir, l'utilisant comme exutoire à sa colère il se contenta de glisser à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Le sang ? répéta-t-elle froidement. Le sang ?! Tu crois avoir un droit quelconque sur mes enfants ?! Tu n'es rien d'autres qu'un réservoir pour me permettre de procréer, ne t'avise jamais de parler de lien du sang avec mes enfants ! Donne-moi le nom d'un seul des immortels qui peuplent Olympe avec qui tu n'as pas couché ou qui n'est pas de toi ?!

\- Chronos ? proposa Zeus avec un sourire contrit. Enfin, il est vrai que nous avons eu des relatio…

La claque résonna fort dans le hall, coupant l'immortel dans ses paroles.

Héra, elle, semblait presque de retour, de nouveau vivante. Elle l'était toujours lorsqu'il était question de ses enfants.

\- Es-tu sûre de tes dires ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant lentement vers Poséidon.

\- Oui, elle voyageait sur la mer avec une caisse remplie de ses maudites pierres.

La peur traversa les yeux de la femme qui s'avança lentement, le pas ralentis par l'inquiétude tandis qu'elle tentait de formuler des idées précises dans sa tête. Elle avait compris les raisons de sa venue.

Comme Philomène s'était rendue sur les mers, il avait le droit de lui infliger n'importe laquelle des sentences qu'il considérait comme approprié si elle le défiait sur son propre territoire. Or il n'était pas connu pour sa clémence. La seule explication à son retour dans cette salle du conseil à Olympe était qu'il venait leur apprendre la nouvelle.

\- Tu l'as _tuée_ ? lança Chronos d'une voix rocailleuse qui trahissait son manque d'utilisation.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas adressé directement à eux, et son visage blafard présentait les traces qui n'atteignaient que les plus âgés des immortels. Sa peau avait pris du marbre son apparence lustrée et ses fines nervures sombres. Lorsqu'il ses lèvres avaient bougés, la pierre lustrée du bas de son visage s'était fissurée pour lui permettre de former les lettres et maintenant elles s'étiraient en un sourire narquois tandis que des crevasses s'étendaient sur ses tempes à la manière de pattes d'oie. Il posa sa main devant ses lèvres, peut-être dans l'espoir que son rictus passerait inaperçu mais même si personne ne le fit la moindre remarque, tous l'avaient vu.

\- Oui, répondit finalement Poséidon sans se détacher du regard bleuté de son aîné.

Héra se soutint à la table, le regard dans le vague, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en elle.

\- Quelle belle manière d'annoncer ça, ricana Zeus en se redressant, à peine gêné par cette nouvelle.

Il se rapprocha d'Héra lentement, comme un dresseur qui prend garde à ne pas se jeter directement face au lion. Lui caressant d'abord doucement l'épaule, il nota qu'elle ne se jeta pas sur lui comme une furie et s'autorisa à avancer d'un second pas. Elle ne résista pas lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'enfouit contre son torse dans un gémissement étouffé, les yeux toujours vides, sans la moindre larme.

Zeus abordait un sourire de vainqueur et annonça :

\- Je vais aider ma femme à rejoindre le lit. Avec cette nouvelle, un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Il la soutint et ils s'éloignèrent tous deux, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme ils avaient pu le faire à une époque lointaine.

Poséidon croisa les bras, se raclant la gorge tandis qu'il remarquait que Chronos le regardait toujours. Celui-ci s'était même relevé. Il était raide et alors que ses yeux n'exprimaient plus le rire, son visage avait conservé son expression hilare, provoquant un frisson glacé le long de la colonne du seigneur des mers.

\- Comment l'as-tu tué ? demanda le Primordial un éclair de sadisme dans le regard.

\- En mer, quelques courants et des vagues. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose.

La déception s'abattit brutalement sur le regard cristallin de Chronos tandis qu'il soufflait :

\- Tu es encore jeune. Même si c'est une mage faiblarde, elle a su s'entourer…

Il poussa un soupire résigné, haussant les épaules et secouant tristement la tête comme un parent déçu. A mesure qu'il s'éloignait, de son pas lent et mesuré, la colère de Poséidon grandissante se mêlait à une amère inquiétude.

N'était-il pas parvenu à venir à bout de cette femme ? Avait-il été trop confiant ? Il était pourtant persuadé que cela suffirait ! Personne même un immortel ne pourrait résister à une de ses tempêtes. Les poings serrés, il poussa un soupir et quitta la salle du conseil à son tour.

Laissant la pièce vide.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Une jeune fille se tenait derrière une des grandes colonnes. Ses genoux avaient cédés après le départ du seigneur des mers, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larme tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa jarre comme si celle-ci pourrait lui apporter le courage de résister à cette terrible nouvelle.

Sa sœur.

Ils voulaient tuer sa sœur.

* * *

Héra quitta en douceur le lit, tâchant de ne pas réveiller Zeus qui s'était assoupi, la bouche grande ouverte, le flanc exposé, nullement inquiété par les multitudes de menaces qu'elle ne cessait de lui lancer. Un jour elle le tuerait pour de bon et il regretterait de ne jamais l'avoir prise au sérieux.

Elle attrapa l'une des grandes étoffes qui jonchaient les sols et s'en para pour cacher sa nudité. C'était un tissu filé par les Erint, ses créatures magiques aux doigts si fins qu'il était impossible de lire la moindre trame dans leur confection il glissait, frais et doux, sur sa peau en prenant les teintes du soleil couchant, cramoisie et ocre.

S'avançant jusqu'au grand balcon qui surplombait la vallée, elle se laissa choir contre le petit muret avec un soupir où se mêlaient inquiétude et soulagement. Alors que ses yeux se perdaient sur l'étendue de nuages, ses pensées se portèrent vers sa fille. _Philomène_. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Poséidon s'était montré présomptueux car elle sentait encore le lien qui la rattachait à celle-ci. Elle était toujours vivante.

Aurait-elle du le lui dire ? Annoncer à Poséidon qu'il n'en était pas venu à bout ?

Hors de question ! Il serait immédiatement retourné sur la place pour achever le travail.

Elle se passa ses mains sur son visage comme pour essuyer des larmes absentes.

Comment sa fille s'était-elle fait prendre ? Elle qui avait toujours fait preuve d'une très grande prudence ? Poséidon portait une très grande haine envers ses pierres, il s'était lancé corps et âme dans cette lutte idiote persuadé que ces cailloux finiraient par détruire les immortels. Comment ne pouvait-il pas réaliser que ce n'étaient pas eux qui les feraient disparaître mais les porteurs de baguette ?

* * *

Ulysse contemplait la voile au sol devant eux elle était déchirée à plusieurs endroits et serait inutilisable. Il pouvait bien demander à un de ses hommes de la repriser mais elle resterait fragile et si une nouvelle tempête se déclarait ils seraient perdus pour de bon. Il aurait voulu humilier cette femme, _Philomène_ , en lui proposant de recoudre elle-même la toile mais cette vengeance ne lui semblait pas suffisante et à peine satisfaisante.

La femme s'était installée sur une des larges pierres plates qui couvraient la zone où ils avaient accosté, elle faisait sécher ses longs cheveux sombres le long de son dos et portait à peine plus qu'une couche de tissu humide sur sa peau. Absolument indécente et sans la moindre inquiétude, elle laissait tous les hommes la lorgner du regard. Le héros cracha par terre, dégoûté par son comportement. Il voulait l'insulter, la détester, mais la petite présence était toujours là dans un coin de sa tête lui empêchant tout comportement de la sorte.

L' _esclave_ n'était pas loin.

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il balayait d'un revers de main ce terme. _Esclave_. Cette femme les avait sauvés. Elle était bien plus que ça. Elle était parvenue à résister à la colère de Poséidon, elle les avait protégés et même si certains membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas survécu, ils étaient une majorité à lui devoir la vie.

Elle tourna un regard vers lui, ses lèvres s'étaient étirées dans un sourire majestueux. Comme si elle était fière de ce qu'il venait de _penser_. Mais c'était impossible, personne ne pouvait lire dans les esprits.

* * *

Sirius s'était éloigné de la plage, en remontant l'étrange col de sable blanc qui séparait deux reliefs de pierres brutes ocres et bruns. Il avait continué sa marche entre les rochers, gravissant quelques mètres, escaladant même à plusieurs reprises des zones où ses jambes étaient incapables de le porter, pour finalement atteindre une des falaises qui surplombaient la mer.

Les jambes pendantes dans le vide, il contemplait béat l'étendue bleutée qui s'étendait devant lui. Lorsqu'ils avaient rejoints des eaux plus calmes et vaincus la tempête, ils avaient tout de suite aperçu terre devant eux et avaient décidé qu'avec les réparations à effectuer la solution la plus réfléchie étaient de si rendre. L'eau était passée d'un bleu roi à un turquoise brillant quand ils avaient atteints les premières étendues de sables. Le navire ne reposait pas tout à fait sur la plage, sa coque plate lui avait permis de s'avancer loin dans la crique mais Ulysse s'était inquiété qu'il ne s'embourbe complètement et se retrouve incapable de reprendre la mer. Ils s'étaient donc contenter de rejoindre la plage à la nage.

Après son escalade il sentait ses membres trembler d'un épuisement tout proche mais le pire était cette sensation qui ne voulait pas le quitter : il sentait encore sur sa peau et en lui le rythme de vague qui s'abattaient sur lui, le forçant à s'accrocher et se débattre pour survivre. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de cette sensation qu'il allait sombrer dans les eaux. Mourir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il échappait à la mort. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le compter sur ses doigts. Il n'en avait pas la force, ses mains s'étaient fermées en poings, peut-être dans l'espoir de faire cesser leurs tressaillements. Quand il s'imaginait sombrer dans les eaux, il se revoyait tomber à travers le voile. Il sentait le tissu magique, fluide et léger comme un gaz lui caresser la peau avant de l'englober et de le tirer jusqu'à son sein. L'entraînant dans la mort.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Il retint un sanglot en se souvenant du désespoir dans le regard d'Harry. Parvenant enfin à tendre ses doigts devant lui, il les contempla comme s'ils ne lui appartenaient pas. Longs, noueux, extension d'une paume maigre au dos duquel les tendons se faisaient si saillants qu'ils semblaient sur le point de percer cette peau qu'il trouvait presque parcheminée.

Quand avait-il tant vieilli ?

Il n'avait que des souvenirs épars, de sa jeunesse, de Poudlard, et maintenant il se sentait encore plus vieux que son père. Combien de temps avait-il perdu à Azkaban ? Comment s'en était-il sorti ?

\- Je ne pensais pas voir un étranger ici.

La voix grave le surpris, et il se redressa si brutalement qu'il faillit basculer dans le vide mais l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui l'attrapa par le haut de sa tenue d'une main si grande qu'elle faisait pratiquement la taille du torse du Voyageur. L'éloignant du danger, l'inconnu s'esclaffa joyeusement :

\- Doucement ! Il serait dommage de mourir maintenant !

Sa taille le désignait comme descendant des géants. Ses cheveux noirs d'encre étaient longs et descendait jusqu'à sa taille, ils étaient parsemés de plumes, perles et cordelettes bleutées qui faisaient ressortirent son œil océan l'autre disparaissait sous un ruban de tissu propre et lisse qui était noué à l'arrière de son crâne. Un tatouage grisé par le temps s'étendait du bas de sa mâchoire carré jusqu'au haut de son front, d'allure tribale ne Sirius comprit qu'il s'agissait de vagues qu'après une observation plus minutieuse. De son corps, seuls ses bras musclés étaient apparents, le reste disparaissait sous un étrange himation d'une teinte marine rehaussée par des bordures dorées croisé à l'avant par une ceinture de cuir duquel pendaient gourdin et dague.

\- Je me nomme Polyphème et toi qui es-tu l'étranger ?

* * *

 **Difficile de s'y retrouver dans l'Odyssée, je me suis donc autorisée quelques arrangements par rapport à la véritable épopée ! J'espère que vous saurez toutes accepter cette décision :D**

 **Bisous sur la fesse droite. (Halala, ça vous émoustille, pas vrai ?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Deux chapitres en un ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lévana avait discrètement surveillé le Voyageur lorsque celui-ci s'était éloigné de la plage. Elle l'avait contemplé gravir les rochers pour s'isoler sur l'une des hautes falaises qui bordaient la mer. A présent, il était une vague silhouette dans les hauteurs, les jambes se balançant dans le vide.

Peut-être réfléchissait-il ? C'était étrange de l'avoir si loin d'elle, la distance ne lui permettait pas de percevoir pensée ou sentiment qui émanaient habituellement de lui. Durant les quelques jours où elle l'avait côtoyé, elle avait fini par y prendre goût. Il était courageux, audacieux, téméraire. Et même si elle n'était pas sûre du caractère positif de ces adjectifs, elle appréciait cette façon d'agir si différente de la sienne.

Ses pieds l'avaient menée sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté quelques instants avant. Avec agilité elle s'éleva jusqu'à lui, un sourire d'attente sur les lèvres alors qu'elle s'imaginait pouvoir de nouveau discuter calmement avec lui comme à Ephèse quand il lui avait fait découvrir les goûts de son monde. Peut-être pourrait-il lui partager d'autres plaisirs ?

Son impatience sur changea en prudence lorsqu'elle découvrit, une fois au sommet, que le Voyageur n'était pas seul.

La silhouette à ses côtés faisait plus de deux mètres, bien plus. Peut-être trois ? Il était richement habillé et alors qu'elle percevait dès à présent des brides des pensées de Sirius, un blocage puissant lui résista quand elle se concentra pour déterminer les intentions de l'inconnu.

Seuls les immortels d'Olympe et quelques-uns de leurs descendants pouvaient lui résister.

Qui était ce géant ?

\- Sirius Black, se présenta avec prudence l'homme tandis que son regard courait derrière le nouveau venu à la recherche d'une quelconque échappatoire.

 _Lévana_.

La jeune fille tressaillit lorsqu'elle le sentit penser son nom. Il n'avait pas seulement prononcé son nom, celui-ci avait été comme enrobé dans une multitude de sentiments qui l'atteignirent dans un souffle, se déposant sur sa peau comme un vent doux. Soulagement, Joie se mêlaient à l'acidité glacée de l'Inquiétude.

L'inconnu ne semblait pour l'instant pas agressif, il s'était contenté de saluer Sirius mais sa descendance Olympienne l'obligeait à la plus grande prudence. Poséidon était rapide sur les mers, il avait cette capacité à se téléporter d'un bout à l'autre de celle-ci aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Le Conseil était sûrement au courant de la découverte qu'il avait fait.

\- Lévana, vas-tu m'aider par l'amour des cieux ?! cracha une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brutalement pour dévisager Philomène qui se tenait accroupie un peu plus bas dans les rochers, incapable de franchir les derniers mètres qui la séparait du sommet. Le géant l'avait également entendue et s'était tourné pour les contempler avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Lorsque Lévana parvint finalement à soulever Philomène jusqu'à elle, celle-ci se redressa pour s'épousseter d'un geste rageur mais saccadé par la fatigue.

\- Que vois-je, une fille de Zeus ? s'exclama Polyphème en se rapprochant.

Philomène le scruta de haut en bas, sans paraître surprise de sa hauteur, avant de demander :

\- Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?

\- Sûrement pas ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais j'ai l'œil pour reconnaître ses descendants, vous avez tous une aura semblable.

\- Joie ! railla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne venez pas à Olympe vous risqueriez de tous nous confondre, continua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une attitude provocatrice. Je ne perçois pas les auras mais votre tenue hurle votre appartenance à Poséidon.

Lévana frémit, la situation était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginée. Le descendant était-il au courant pour les pierres ? Encore épuisée par les événements, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré de son sauvetage de la veille, elle n'aurait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour le vaincre s'il venait à les attaquer ; surtout s'il possédait quelques talents magiques. Glissant son regard vers sa maîtresse, Lévana contempla les quelques bagues jaunes brillaient encore à ses doigts mais s'il se décidait à les attaquer maintenant elle n'aurait pas le temps de se les approprier et d'en absorber la magie.

Contre toute attente, l'homme en face se contenta pousser un long sifflement, d'intonation pensive, avant de dire :

\- Appartenance… Autant qu'un enfant peut appartenir à son père ! Mais ce n'est pas la question, je suis vraiment heureux de voir de nouveaux arrivants sur mes terres. Etes-vous venus avec les mortels qui se trouvent en bas ?

Il s'était tourné vers la plage et désigna d'un vague geste de main marins et soldats qui s'appliquaient à réparer la grande voile.

\- Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? demanda prudemment Philomène.

\- Que même s'ils semblent bien bons, je ne les prendrais pas pour mon repas ? proposa-t-il.

Sirius pouffa, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais il se tut rapidement en contemplant désarmé le visage de Polyphème qui n'abordait aucune trace d'humour.

\- Je te fais rire petit homme ? s'enquit le géant en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, un soupçon d'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- Pas vous, rectifia rapidement Sirius en contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas. Juste le fait de vouloir les manger. Non sincèrement, sous le couche de tissus ils n'ont pas grands choses. Philomène est sincèrement plus appétissante.

Il sentit le lourd regard assassin que celle-ci porta sur lui mais il se fit plus léger lorsque le géant se mit à rire aux éclats.

\- Pour un mortel tu as de bon goût ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir essuyé les larmes qui perlait au coin de son unique oeil. Mais que la Dame ne s'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger les choses qui sont si belles.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et contemplant de nouveau les marins sur la plage.

\- Je suis un mauvais hôte, souffla-t-il. Accompagnez-moi que je vous offre de quoi vous sustentez.

Le dégoût souleva le cœur du sorcier alors qu'il imaginait les repas que le géant pourrait proposer. Côte humaine braisée, hachis humain et sa purée, humain rôti à la broche ?

Au moins, cette pensée eut le mérite de faire sourire Lévana.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque son Second le lui fit remarquer qu'Ulysse réalisait que les « invités » avaient disparus. Il avait vu l'homme monter dès leur arrivé en direction falaises mais maintenant les deux femmes avaient également pris la fuite.

La voile n'était pas encore réparée et malgré le miteux rapiéçage ils devraient trouver un port au plus vite pour récupérer de nouveaux matériaux. Où peut-être ne se trouvaient-ils qu'à faible distance d'une cité et que les trois autres s'en étaient allés par là-bas après les avoir lâchement abandonnés ?

Il prévint son second de son propre départ et s'avança sur le col de sable pour rejoindre la falaise, à la manière de l'autre homme. Quand il fut à hauteur suffisante, il comprit qu'il les avait tout juste manqués car les traces étaient nombreuses dans la poussière de terre et de caillasse qui couvrait les lieux. Il s'arrêta d'ailleurs un instant, posant son pied dans une des marques et contempla surpris la taille impressionnante de celle-ci. Elle n'avait rien d'humain.

En relevant la tête, il put apercevoir un mouvement dans les oliviers qui se trouvaient en contrebas. Etaient-ils partis par-là ?

* * *

Après quelques minutes de marche ils atteignirent une grande porte de pierre à même la falaise. Légèrement plus claire, elle s'en distinguait par sa surface lisse et les nombreuses gravures. A première vue, les mortels auraient pu penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple décoration mais Lévana sentait la magie en émaner. L'une de celle qu'elle avait déjà étudiée avec Philomène, l'art d'écrire les sorts. Elle n'était pas capable de la lire à proprement dit mais si elle se rapprochait suffisamment prêt, elle serait capable de ressentir les mécanismes premiers. Aurait-elle besoin de les défaire ?

Lorsque Polyphème s'était penché sur la porte, laissant sa main courir sur la surface, celle-ci s'était effondrée, transformée en poussières pour leur laisser le passage. Fier de lui, et sûrement de son entrée, le géant se retourna avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres. D'un geste de main, il pria ses invités d'entrer. L'endroit n'avait rien d'une grotte. C'était une immense pièce éclairée par plusieurs foyers de feu contenus dans des vasques de marbres blanches et beiges. D'immenses toiles étaient suspendues sur les murs brutes et à la finesse de l'étoffe Philomène attribua ses trésors aux Erints sans être capable de déterminer d'où provenait la matière première, des fils soyeux, blancs et brillants comme des éclats de lune.

\- Installez-vous ! les invita Polyphème d'un geste de main.

Lévana scrutait avec envie les larges bandes de tissus. Une seule d'entre elles permettrait de remplacer la voile et avec leur solidité elle serait capable de résister à une prochaine colère de Roi des mers. Polyphème s'était éloigné, soulevant une large pièce tapisserie qui couvrait un couloir alors qu'il appelait quelqu'un. Une série de petits êtres surgit après quelques minutes. Des Erints. De la taille d'un avant-bras d'humain, elles étaient disposées dans les mêmes proportions qu'eux mais en plus petits. Ces créatures étaient surtout connues pour leur habilité à tisser mais également par leur serviabilité toutes femelles, elles possédaient deux grandes ailes qui leurs permettaient de s'élever au-dessus de sol. Tantôt prenant la forme du plumage d'un oiseau, tantôt des ailes d'insectes plus larges et brillantes.

Elles s'occupèrent de servir en nourriture les invités qui malgré leur réticence à l'idée de manger l'un de leur espèce finirent par prendre ce qu'on leur tendait. Sirius se contenta d'olive et de graines, tout comme Lévana, seule Philomène tenta de prendre quelques mets plus raffinés. Des galettes et d'autres pains fourrés.

\- De quoi vivez-vous ici ? s'enquit finalement la Dame en terminant son repas.

\- De mes étoffes, répondit Polyphème en montrant d'un vague geste de main les différentes tapisseries qui couvraient les lieux. Je suis en train de produire quelque chose de toute à fait innovent ! Il était d'ailleurs prévu que je ne vous montre, je suis sûre que vous trouverez ça incroyable !

Une fois redressé, il s'éloigna vers le couloir encourageant du regard les trois autres à le rejoindre. Ils s'avancèrent un moment dans le noir avant d'atteindre une zone aussi grande que la première salle, fermée par des barreaux de fer primitifs, une lumière provenait dans la pièce en contrebas. Une lueur pâle et blanche, semblable à celle de la lune. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de l'entrée d'une prison mais l'écartement des barres était si grand qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un lieu pour les humains, car ils auraient facilement pu se faufiler entres eux. Gardait-il prisonnier d'autres géants ?

Ouvrant la grande porte, il continua le chemin, descendit une série de marche taillées à même la roche sur le mur de l'antre. Ici plus aucune décoration, plus de feu chaleureux ou de coussins, uniquement la pierre abrupte de la montagne. Au centre de la cavité se trouvaient trois femmes, trois géantes, aux longs cheveux nacrés duquel provenait la tendre lumière. Elles n'étaient vêtues que de larges chitons bleu, rouge et ocre sans le moindre ornement. Ne réagissant même pas à leur arrivée, elles conservèrent les yeux perdus dans le vague. L'une d'entre-elles, celle en brun-orangé, dessinait quelque chose dans la poussière en chantonnant d'une voix faible et tremblotante.

\- Personne n'avait eu idée de tisser les cheveux des nymphes avant moi ! s'exclama Polyphème avec un grand sourire.

Lévana eut un haut le cœur. Bien entendu que personne n'avait jamais eu idée de tisser les cheveux de nymphe, ils s'agissaient de créatures qui plus que toutes les autres avaient besoin d'être en extérieur, de vivre librement. Et non pas accrochées à un mur par de sordides menottes de fer qui leur brisaient les poignets, présentées comme des trophées et utilisées comme des moutons pour leur laine !

Celle qui dessinait se tourna vers le groupe, récupérant presque un soupçon de vie dans son regard.

\- Oui, je vous ai apporté des amis avec qui discuter ! continua le géant en se rapprochant d'une d'elle.

Il lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à redresser le regard vers elle et caressa d'un geste bourru la joue tendre du bout de son pouce. Il semblait heureux, fier de lui et de ses idées. Et ici, personne ne pourrait le contredire. Lévana était encore trop faible, Philomène n'en viendrait jamais à bout et Sirius en tentant ne serait-ce que la moindre action se ferait simplement tuer. Et probablement manger.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps, lança Philomène en remontant un peu son himation pour se protéger d'un froid imaginaire. Nous allons devoir rejoindre notre bateau. Notre route est longue jusqu'à la destination que…

\- Voyons, voyons, vous n'allez quand même pas nous fausser compagnie si vite ? s'enquit Polyphème avec un éclat de rire dans la voix. Nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, nous avons partagé un repas et j'espère que ça ne sera pas tout de suite le dernier ! Regardez comme elles sont heureuses d'avoir de la compagnie !

Les trois géantes avaient posé leurs yeux sur le groupe, leurs cheveux semblaient resplendir de plus bel, éclairant l'entièreté des lieux.

\- Voyez Mes Dames, continua-t-il en attrapant Sirius pour leur poser sur les genoux. Ce petit homme vous fera rire ! Si jamais ils vous ennuient, faites comme la dernière fois. Mais sans bruit s'il vous plait, les hurlements résonnent beaucoup ici et ça m'ennuie quand je suis là-haut. S'il faut torturer, je préfère le faire moi-même.

La jeune géante sur laquelle Sirius se trouvait, se pencha légèrement pour le regarder de plus près. Elle esquissa un sourire timide en lui caressant doucement les cheveux du bout des doigts il réprima un sursaut de surprise et de peur lorsqu'il aperçut sur ses lèvres lisses et pâles des traces ensanglantées. Ne présentant aucune blessure, le sang ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Etaient-elles également des mangeuses d'Hommes ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un compromis qui me convienne, souffla Philomène les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne crois pas que ton avis m'importe, _fille de Zeus_ , répondit simplement l'homme sans même lui adresser un regard.

\- N'as-tu pas peur de la fureur des immortels ? gronda-t-elle alors que sa magie crépitait autour d'elle.

\- Tu fais des étincelles fille d'immortel, mais tu ne l'es même pas toi-même. Tu crois vraiment que ton père s'inquiéterait de ton sort ? Alors que tu n'es pas plus qu'une mage ?

\- Si tu ne crains pas Zeus alors crains Héra !

Cette remarque sembla fonctionner, pendant un instant un voile d'hésitation était passé devant le regard du géant mais il s'en alla dans un souffle, celui de son rire. Il essuya ses larmes et rétorqua d'une voix sombre :

\- Mon père me protégera. Crois-tu qu'il laissera encore quelqu'un faire du mal à l'un des siens ?

Par prudence, il les attacha et retint un sourire sournois en voyant que Philomène ne l'attaqua même pas. Elle s'était montrée imprudente, avait voulu faire croire qu'elle était prête à l'affronter mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas de taille. Elle ne pourrait pas le vaincre en mentant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas des deux autres. L'humain était sûrement un sorcier, il avait senti l'odeur de la magie sur lui mais elle était si légère qu'il ne s'en alarma pas, d'autant plus qu'il n'était même pas armé d'une baguette. L'autre femme, lutta un peu quand il lui passa les fers, mais elle semblait se battre contre un souvenir plutôt que contre lui. Une fois prisonnière, elle se laissa tomber au sol, les genoux remontés sous son menton à la recherche de réconfort dans une position apaisante.

Ces trois invités ne lui causeraient pas de tort et les nymphes étaient heureuses de leurs nouveaux amis. Peut-être tiendraient-ils jusqu'à cette soirée ? De quoi les occuper jusqu'à la pleine lune ?

C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il espérait seulement qu'elles ne les mangeraient pas trop vite. L'homme lui avait été sympathique.

* * *

 _Elle se tenait dans un coin de l'estrade. Le plus loin possible des acheteurs. Les premiers jours, le vendeur l'avait placée devant pour attirer les gens. Mais elle était tombée malade rapidement et il l'avait éloignée pour que personne ne puisse penser qu'une épidémie se propageait dans la marchandise._

 _La fièvre allait la terrasser d'un jour à l'autre, elle se sentait nauséeuse mais elle n'avait plus rien à vomir depuis un moment. Sa poitrine la brûlait, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre de l'intérieur. Elle voulait partir, fuir, et laisser la flamme s'échapper hors d'elle._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle contempla la lisse de personnes qui hurlaient en proposant ses prix. Parfois de l'or, d'autres fois des biens. Dans la foule, une jeune fille attira son regard. Elle devait avoir son âge. Malgré une certaine jeunesse, elle abordait de très riches vêtements et se tenait comme une grande dame. Ses cheveux longs étaient simplement relâchés et couraient sur ses épaules en un manteau de soie sombre. Ses yeux clairs étaient posés sur elle. Elle sentait qu'elle la désirait, qu'elle la voulait elle._

 _\- Combien pour la Perse au fond ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Sa voix était plus légère et douce que toutes les autres qui s'élevaient autour d'elle mais Lévana l'avait parfaitement entendue. Elle n'entendait qu'elle, elle se sentait presque libre, les fers à ses poignets ne pesaient presque plus rien._

* * *

\- Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il te faudra pour récupérer suffisamment d'énergie pour affronter le géant ? demanda la voix de sa Maîtresse, la réveillant dans l'étrange transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.

\- Trois jours peut-être quatre, souffla Lévana après inspection du foyer magique qui résidait dans sa poitrine. Si vous me donniez vos bagues, peut-être deux ?

\- C'est hors de question, souffla la Grecque en serrant sa main contre elle.

\- Et elles, elles attendront quatre jours avant de nous manger ? demanda Sirius en tournant un regard vers les géantes qui soupiraient déjà d'ennuis en les regardant.

\- Amuse-les, Mélanéus, n'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle Polyphème ne t'a pas encore dévoré ? grinça Philomène.

Il répondit à son sarcasme par un sourire agacé et contempla les trois jeunes femmes. Il n'était pas sûr que la qualification de « femmes » leur convienne réellement. Elles semblaient jeunes malgré leur taille, leurs joues possédaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance et leurs yeux brillaient d'une impatience espiègle et presque innocente. C'était presque invraisemblable alors qu'on pouvait encore voir les traces de sang aux coins des lèvres de l'une d'elles.

S'était-il déjà occupé d'enfant ? Comment faire pour les faire rire ?

* * *

 _\- Bon sang ! Il pleure encore ! grogna-t-il alors qu'il tenait à bout de bras le bébé dans l'espoir qu'en l'éloignant de ses oreilles ses tympans sortiraient vivant de cette soirée baby-sitting._

 _\- Mais fais quelque chose ! grogna la brune à ses côtés qui malgré ses ordres ne se pressait pas d'agir et se tenait loin du bébé, comme si ce périmètre de sécurité qu'elle s'était créée la protégerait de la petite chose geignarde que Sirius tenait._

 _Il retint quelques insultes, tentant de le bercer sans le moindre résultat._

 _\- Aide-moi ! supplia-t-il._

 _\- Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Fais quelque chose ! Transforme-toi en chien !_

* * *

\- Ne voudriez-vous pas être libres, lança la voix brûlante de Lévana coupant cours au souvenir.

Les trois regards brillants se posèrent sur elle pour la première fois.

\- Pensez-vous qu'il existe un moyen pour nous de vous sortir de là ? continua-t-elle en contemplant les nymphes.

 _Et nous par la même occasion_ , pensa-t-elle avec honte.

Elles échangèrent quelques regards comme ses coups d'œil valaient des paroles. Celle de gauche, celle aux traits les plus fins, hocha énergiquement de la tête, ouvrant et fermant à plusieurs reprises sa bouche, comme si elle cherchait à savoir comment prononcer des mots.

\- Lune, sortir, parvint-elle finalement à dire.

Bien entendu ! Pour que leurs cheveux soient les plus purs possibles Polyphème était obligé de laisser les femmes sortir lors de la pleine lune. Il les ferait donc sortir à ce moment. Combien de temps leur restait-il ? A peine la fin de la journée ?

L'esclave caressa ses menottes du bout des doigts, elle frémit en sentant les pulsions d'une magie écrite. Le métal en était imbibé et il lui faudrait tout de même avoir récupéré de l'énergie pour pouvoir les briser. Mais elle pouvait le faire.

Pourtant, si elle choisissait d'utiliser de la magie pour les libérer, elle n'en aurait plus assez pour affronter le géant. Surtout si Philomène refusait toujours de lui donner ses bagues. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir qu'elle ne s'en séparerait jamais.

Il y avait pourtant peut-être une autre solution.

\- Je pense que j'ai un plan, souffla-t-elle finalement.

* * *

Ulysse avait marché un moment dans la forêt d'olivier. Rebroussant chemin à plusieurs reprises il parvint finalement à atteindre une nouvelle falaise dans laquelle était percée l'ouverture d'une grande grotte. Il contempla quelques secondes la poussière sur le seuil, sans en comprendre l'origine et prit quelques secondes à réfléchir. Il n'entendait pas de voix provenant de l'intérieur, il doutait même que les Invités ne se soient rendus là mais il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux avec cet endroit… Son désir d'aventure, plus fort que celui de sa propre survie, lui fit s'avancer dans l'immense ouverture.

Il contempla avec surprise la pièce richement décorée qui lui faisait face. Il caressa l'une des voilures brillantes, hésitant à l'arracher de l'endroit où elle était fixée pour la ramener au plus vite à navire. Elle était grande, elle devait valoir chère, il pourrait facilement l'échanger contre une voile neuve, peut-être même un autre navire ?

Tous les objets dans la pièce semblaient démesurés, lui rappelant que lorsqu'il avait cherché les Invités il avait trouvé d'immenses traces de pas. Avaient-ils rencontré un géant ? Mais avaient-ils été suffisamment stupides pour le suivre de leur plein grès ? Il ne doutait pas un instant que Phylomène est sous-estimée la dangerosité d'une de ses créatures.

En entendant des pas qui semblaient provenir d'un peu plus loin il se glissa derrière une pile de coussin. Le géant surgit, sifflotant et bien heureux se laissant tomber sur un grand siège, il sirupa un moment un grand gobelet richement ouvragé, tout en se félicitant de sa nouvelle prise.

Toujours silencieux, Ulysse resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il observait discrètement les traces du passage d'hôtes humains. Tasses et assiettes de petites tailles étaient à même le sol là où personne n'avait pris le temps de les ranger. Or en montant sur la falaise, l'homme avait vu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de vie humaine à mille lieux à le ronde il n'avait donc aucun doute face à l'origine de cette _prise_. Ses invités s'étaient retrouvés piégés.

Avec une extrême patience et prudence, Ulysse resta accroupi derrière les coussins, les yeux clos tandis qu'il écoutait le géant s'animer de l'autre côté. Chanter, danser, et boire. Beaucoup boire. Grâce à sa persévérance, Ulysse était parvenu à bout du siège de Troie ici encore, il prouverait qu'il était un _héros_ qu'il méritait l'aide d'Hermès. Il attendait que l'alcool n'épuise le géant, qu'il ne s'assoupisse, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour pouvoir rejoindre l'autre entrée.

Les chants se transformèrent en grognements, puis en chuchotement. Un bruit sourd lui indiqua qu'il s'était laissé tomber à même le sol et le ronflement lui confirmèrent qu'il s'était endormi.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment venir en aide à cette sorcière de Philomène qui risquait d'apporter encore plus de malheur sur son retour vers Ithaque. Mais si jamais il la libérait, en plus du vainqueur de Troie, il deviendrait l'homme qui a vaincu un géant ! Il serait un héros et pratiquement un dieu !

Cette idée à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la présence de Philomène dans son crâne lui donna l'énergie nécessaire à franchir, à découvert, les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de l'ouverture du second couloir. Il s'y glissa, lançant un dernier regard vers le géant borgne pour vérifier que celui-ci était toujours assoupi et se précipita vers l'autre salle.

* * *

\- Si nous le tuons nous nous accorderont les foudres de Poséidon, souffla Philomène en contemplant la petite fiole qu'avait posée Lévana au sol.  
\- Je réalise bien mais sinon nous finirons sûrement par mourir ici, répondit-elle. A moins que vous n'ayez une idée pour le lui faire ingérer ces herbes une fois émincées et grillées pour qu'elles ne le privent que de ses sens et non pas de sa vie ? reprit-elle en sortant une petite pochette de sa ceinture.

Sirius était resté silencieux lorsque la jeune femme avait commencé à exposer ses idées. Etant en possession de quelques posions particulièrement mortels, elle avait proposé de les utiliser sur le géant pour le permettre de prendre la fuite. Il se fichait de savoir si oui ou non il finirait par tuer Polyphème, il s'inquiétait juste de savoir pourquoi elle possédait ses substances toxiques. Toutes présentées sous forme directement dangereuses. Et en voyant que Philomène en avait connaissance, il ne doutait pas qu'elle était celle qui avait fourni l'esclave.

Interdis, il contempla un moment le maigre butin déposé au sol. La fiole et le sachet d'herbes.

\- Il n'y a qu'elles qui pourront être transformées si on ne veut pas qu'il meurt. Sinon il faut trouver un moyen pour les lui faire mâcher et il mettra quelques heures à se vider de ses tripes, littéralement, jusqu'à la mort, expliqua Lévana en tapotant la petite besace en toiles de jute avant de se tourner vers la fiole. Mais il n'y a que ça que l'on pourrait appliquer sur un objet en espérant qu'il le touche, et meurt dans les minutes qui suivent.

\- Et sur quoi comptes-tu le mettre ? demanda Sirius en redressant le regard vers elle.

\- Si je parviens à me libérer, il voudra sûrement me remettre les menottes. Le premier contact avec la sève d'Amphisbène tue au bout de deux minutes, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Mais si jamais tu rentres également en contact avec ?

Elle se retourna surprise vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme si la réponse était évidente.

\- Je mourrais, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Aucun sentiment ne passa sur son visage sur lequel elle avait plaqué son habituel masque inexpressif. N'éprouvait-elle donc aucune peur ? Même pas celle de la mort ? C'est Philomène qui réagit à sa place, esquissant un mouvement de recul permettant même à Sirius de douter de l'absence de cœur de cette femme. Pourtant il restait persuadé que cette réaction provenait plus de l'idée de se retrouver seule sans protecteur plutôt que la mort de Lévana elle-même. Trouverait-elle quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi puissant pour la protéger ?

La grecque se redressa, faisant cliqueter ses fers alors qu'elle commençait une série de pas pour réfléchir. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et elle ne prenait même plus la peine de soulever chiton et himation pour leur éviter de traîner par terre. Ses épaules s'agitaient alors que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide encore. Pourquoi perdait-elle du temps à réfléchir ? Le plan de Lévana était le meilleur et peut-être la seule solution !

Lévana se redressa d'un bon, priant du regard à sa maîtresse de faire moins de bruit alors qu'elle examinait le sommet de la prison, vers l'immense entrée de la pièce, fermée par les barreaux. Plissant les yeux, elle semblait contempler quelqu'un.

\- Nous avons notre solution, souffla-t-elle presque heureuse. Ulysse, pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à nous ?

* * *

Ulysse se tenait derrière la tapisserie. Il tenait serrer contre lui le sac d'herbes toxiques que Lévana lui avait confié. Il devait les faire brûler légèrement afin qu'elles noircissent et les couper. Puis les mettre dans n'importe lequel des repas que le géant allait prendre. Elle lui avait offert d'utiliser toutes les herbes même si une poignée suffisait. Si jamais il ne prenait qu'une bouchée d'un plat contenant les épices, il serait étourdi rapidement et sombrerait dans un quasi-somnambulisme où il effectuerait les tâches qu'il avait l'habitude faire sans en être conscient. C'est à ce moment qu'ils fuiraient tous. Quand il ouvrirait la porte de l'immense cellule pour libérer ses Nymphes.

Se penchant légèrement, il contempla l'un des foyers à proximité de la vaisselle humaine toujours en vrac à même le sol, parmi les poteries se trouvait un petit canif qu'il pourrait utiliser. Il lança un regard vers le géant qui était allongé toujours ankylosé par l'alcool. Plus loin, un chaudron contenait quelque chose qui bouillonnait. Ulysse n'était pas encore sûr d'où il jetterait les herbes. Dans le vin ? Dans la nourriture ?

Pour l'instant il ne fallait mieux pas penser à ça. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de la préparation.

La longue inspiration qu'il prit s'engouffra dans sa poitrine apaisant ses craintes. Il tenta de calmer son cœur qui pulsait un sang qui lui paraissait presque épais tant il grondait dans ses tempes et ses oreilles. Sa mission n'était pas pourtant si compliquée, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Une dernière expiration et il y allait.

Il se jeta dans la pièce, courant tout en faisant attention à ce que ses pieds ne rentrent pas en contact avec le moindre objet. Agile, il contourna les poteries, sauta au-dessus de quelques meubles de bois et de pierres avant d'atteindre le couteau. Une fois l'objet en main, il s'avança vers une des vasques où brûlaient quelques flammes. Ses mains tremblaient et les herbes manquèrent à plusieurs reprises de tomber directement dans le foyer. Il les fit griller en priorité, découvrant avec stupeur qu'elles ne prenaient pas feu comme l'auraient faits n'importe quelles autres végétales. Elles rougirent et gonflèrent, comme si elles emmagasinaient la chaleur, puis prirent une teinte plus sombre et calcinés sans se désagréger.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une petite voix.

Son cœur manqua un battement et il recula brutalement en contemplant la petite femme qui lui faisait face, voletant dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Ses yeux étaient trop ronds pour être humain et entièrement noir comme ceux d'un animal.

\- Per… Personne, souffla-t-il en tenant serré entre ses mains les herbes et le canif.

Il devait se dépêcher, il devait couper les herbes et le jeter dans le chaudron où bouillonnait un ragout.

\- Que faites-vous Personne ?

\- Je… coupe des herbes, souffla-t-il alors que de gestes saccadés il éminçait sans facilité la préparation.

\- Seigneur ! Seigneur ! Personne coupe des herbes ! s'exclama le petite être en volant jusqu'au géant.

Il émit un grincement, se retourna presque alors qu'elle continuait d'hurler. Finalement il l'attrapa au vol et l'envoya balader d'un geste de main en crachant :

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Stupide Erint ! Je ne te demande pas de m'avertir quand il n'y a personne mais quand il y a des gens ! Des Vrais !

Ulysse trembla de plus bel alors qu'il venait à bout des courtes tiges. Il récupéra les copeaux noircis et les glissa de nouveau dans la bourse de toile de jute. Le géant s'était redressé en grognant et se plaignant de l'inutilité de ses Erints. Par malheur, quand il ouvrit son seul œil, il se trouvait juste en face d'Ulysse et le contempla d'haut en bas pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater dans un rire sonore.

\- En voilà un malin de petit homme. Est-ce que tu voulais te moquer de moi ?

Le guerrier garda le sac bien en main alors qu'il lançait un regard apeuré vers l'entrée de la grotte. Elle était encore ouverte et donnait sur la forêt d'oliviers. S'il prenait la fuite maintenant, ses trois Invités finiraient sûrement pas mourir et se faire manger. Mais au moins lui serait toujours en vie.

Il n'attendit pas que le géant se redresse et s'élança vers la sortie avec toute l'énergie qu'il possédait. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'ouverture, la poussière au sol se souleva formant peu à peu une immense porte de pierre, solide contre lequel il vient brutalement s'écraser. Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, il se retrouva propulser en arrière, directement dans les jambes du géant.

\- Et bien Personne, tu cours plutôt vite pour un petit Homme. Mais je t'aurais rattrapé qu'importe où tu serais allé sur l'île. Aucun mortel ne peut m'échapper.

La main immense s'agrippa à son exomide et le souleva de quelques mètres, pour permettre au borgne de le contempler un moment dans les yeux. Son sourire se fit encore plus sournois après l'avoir reniflé, comme de la vulgaire nourriture.

\- Je pense que tu seras parfait pour ce que je comptais cuisiner !

Ulysse hurla et se débattit mais ne parvint pas à se soustraire à l'étreinte du monstre. Il se retrouva ligoté un bout de bois et posé au-dessus du ragout, comme un morceau de viande que l'on compte faire rôtir.

Quelle mort honorable pour le héros de Troie !

Il cria à la mort, supplia et pleura.

Quel comportement honorable pour le héros de Troie !

\- Je dois avouer que j'agis ainsi pour te punir de t'être ainsi moquer de mes serviteurs. Là tu vas mourir, de chaud ? Des plaies qui vont se former sur ta peau à cause de la chaleur ? A moins que tu ne te noie dans la vapeur ? J'aurais pu t'épargner tous ses supplices en te découpant directement.

Ulysse s'était enfermé dans un mur de silence. Il n'écoutait pas les paroles haineuses que lui lançait le borgne, le cyclope. Il se contentait de penser à sa femme qu'il avait abandonné pendant dix ans à cause de cette foutue guerre. Et dire qu'il avait pensé qu'il pourrait rentrer facilement chez lui, la retrouver et lui demander de lui pardonner son absence. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, cette fichue guerre. Aucun de ses stratagèmes n'avait fonctionné et il s'était retrouvé là-bas. Et quand enfin il s'en sortait ?! Il finissait pendu au-dessus d'un ragoût d'un monstre à cause d'une crétine prétentieuse de Sorcière !

Il rêvait de vengeance. Une fois mort il la hanterait. Ou la retrouverait dans les abysses quand elle le rejoindrait et lui ferait payer sa stupidité !

La chaleur montait déjà, il étouffait presque et sentait la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Ses doigts se serrèrent en poing, lui faisant réaliser qu'il tenait toujours serrer le paquet d'herbe. Tournant un regard vers le géant, il le contempla brasser le ragout, il récupéré le fond de la cuillère pour goûter. Une fois, puis deux, et presque trois.

Il aurait normalement dû attendre que le géant ne veuille s'occuper de libérer les nymphes avant de l'empoisonner car sinon personne ne serait capable d'ouvrir la grande porte de la prison pour libérer les géantes mais il n'avait plus de temps. Il préférait tenter le tout pour le tout, plutôt que de mourir bêtement avant de servir de souper !

Ulysse tourna doucement le paquet d'herbe dans ses mains nouées l'une contre l'autre. Il fourra les doigts dans l'ouverture, récupérant quelques miettes pour les faire tomber dans la nourriture. Elles se posèrent doucement, cendres sombres sur la surface huileuse, se mêlant aux autres herbes aromatiques que le géant rajouta à plusieurs reprises. Son inhabilité, ainsi positionné, lui fit verser brutalement l'entièreté du sachet mais le cyclope ne s'en alarma, touillant de nouveau pour homogénéiser la sauce.

\- Est-ce que tu cuis ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il goûtait à nouveau son plat pour y revoir l'assaisonnement.

\- Lentement mais sûrement, souffla Ulysse entre deux respirations hachées.

Le géant prit deux autres bouchées pour s'assurer du bon goût de son plat, et fier de lui lécha avec avidité la cuillère.

\- Parfait ! Une fois mes petits moutons sortis, tu seras parfait ! J'espère que j'entendrais tes cris de dehors !

Ulysse bénit les Dieux lorsque le géant s'éloigna vers l'entrée. Tâtonnant la pierre à quelques endroits stratégiques, celle-ci s'effrita rapidement, redevant poussière sur le sol. Le prisonnier sentait les brûlures de la vapeur sur ses cuisses et son visage, il étouffait ses cris de douleurs mais avait conscience qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pourtant il tenait à conserver les yeux ouverts, observant le géant qui s'affairait de l'autre côté tout en chantonnant. Il attendait que les épices ne fassent effet. Suppliant quiconque voudrait l'entendre pour que son supplice ne cesse rapidement. Lorsque le monstre s'éloigna vers la prison, il entendit que son chant se faisait plus faible et tremblotant. La clé se posa dans la série, quelque chose grinça. La porte sûrement.

Il avait réussi ?!

* * *

Polyphème descendit les marches, vacillant comme un homme saoul. Il ne s'inquiéta même pas de l'absence des trois prisonniers aux côtés de ses nymphes. Son esprit était embourbé et seul le fait qu'il ne s'agisse d'une tâche habituelle lui permettait de l'effectuer. Il se retint à la roche un moment après avoir libéré ses Moutons, ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de les conduire jusqu'à la grande pièce. Aussi silencieuses qu'à leur habitude, elles se laissèrent traîner passivement.

Ulysse contempla le cyclope qui semblait agir de manière mécanique sans la moindre réflexion. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les Invités se tenaient sur les chevilles des géantes, à peine camouflé par leur chiton court. Il croisa un instant le regard gris du dénommé Sirius et y lut surprise et inquiétude. Allait-il lui venir en aide ? Ou le laisser mourir ?

Polyphème vacilla devant la porte d'entrée et tomba à genou, le regard vide il semblait assommé et presque sans vie. Sirius profita de cet instant pour sortir de sa cachette et se précipiter vers le prisonnier. Philomène s'apprêta à l'insulter mais se retint en voyant Lévana venir également. Les nymphes s'étaient arrêtées, contemplant avec désarrois les deux petits humains qui se précipitaient pour tenter de sauver l'un des leur. Ils firent basculer le chaudron pour étouffer les flammes et apaiser la souffrance du guerrier avant de s'attaquer à le libérer de ses liens. Une fois au sol, épuisé et blessé, Ulysse ne parvenait pas à tenir debout.

\- Dépêchez-vous ! Polyphème ne restera pas longtemps dans cet état ! cracha Philomène. Nous devons fuir.

La plus âgée des nymphes s'accroupie près d'eux et attrapa délicatement Ulysse, comme un jouet que l'on a peur de briser, et indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle avait la situation bien en main. Elle le tenait tendrement dans ses bras.

\- Nous avons besoin d'avance pour fuir ! Dépêchez-vous ! s'exclama la fille de Zeus en contemplant alarmer le géant qui s'agitait dans sa somnolence, prévoyant son réveil.

Les herbes ne feraient plus effet lorsqu'il serait de nouveau conscient. Lévana avait prévu que l'effet serait plus court à cause de la taille de la créature mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se retrouverait obligée de libérer Ulysse avant de sortir. Ils seraient tous rattrapés si jamais personne ne restait pour distraire le géant.

Alors qu'elle allait sauter de son perchoir, elle remarqua que Sirius n'avait pas repris sa place. Son courage brûlait en lui comme une flamme et elle sentit qu'il était prêt à tout pour leur permettre de fuir. Qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

\- Je peux m'en charger ! lança-t-elle en faisant mine de descendre.

\- Non ! Ulysse aura besoin de toi pour que tu le soignes. Je vous retrouve au bateau… Comptes sur moi.

Les Nymphes n'attendirent pas un signal de plus et quand elles virent que leur geôlier s'agitait de plus en plus, se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, laissant à peine le temps à Lévana de lancer la fiole au Griffondor.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sirius tenta de conserver sans calme alors qu'il réfléchissait _enfin_ à un plan. Maintenant qu'il était seul, face à cette créature qui se redressait et faisait bien plus de trois fois sa taille. Il insulta intérieurement sa stupidité et tourna un regard vers l'extérieur.

Agitant la tête dans tous les sens, comme dans l'espoir d'y retrouver sa conscience, Polyphème mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait juste en face du petit homme. Celui qui aurait dû se trouver au fond de sa cellule avec les deux autres.

\- Vous allez regretter, souffla-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Sans aucun doute, confirma Sirius en lançant un regard vers l'extérieur. Une petite trotte ? Ca fait envie ? Non ?

\- Tu crois que tu pourras m'échapper ?! Personne ne peut m'échapper ! hurla le géant alors que Sirius avait passé l'entrée de la porte.

Il contempla désarmé les rangées d'oliviers éclairées par la grande lune pleine qui brillait dans le ciel. Il cherchait un moyen de fuir, part où aller. Le son des pas qui se rapprochaient derrière lui, fit monter une vague d'énergie brûlante lui permettant de se ruer sans plus de réflexion dans l'une des directions lorsqu'il fut sûr que le géant l'avait bien en vue.

Il le sentait, il l'entendait. Juste derrière. La terre tremblait à chaque pas de course de Polyphème. Et la distance entre eux de s'amoindrissait à chaque seconde. Il n'en viendrait jamais à bout. Les yeux levés vers le haut, il contemplait les branches basses et fines qui camouflaient à peine la pleine lune.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fuyait à travers les branches.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il courait ainsi lors de la pleine lune.

A l'adrénaline se joignit une autre sensation, plus brutale et puissante encore.

Presque sauvage.

Pratiquement animal.

Ses sens se firent plus insistants, à l'odeur forte d'olivier se mêla celle de la terre tendre sur laquelle il courait, l'amertume de l'embrun et la douceur du thym. Lorsque ses pieds nus s'enfoncèrent à nouveau sur le sol, il sentit la douceur de la poussière, les fines herbes et les cailloux granuleux. Le paysage autour de lui changeait, la luminosité s'accentuait alors que les couleurs se faisaient moins distinctes les unes des autres. Derrière lui, il sentait que Polyphème perdait de la distance, il allait plus vite.

Mais il devait aller encore plus vite s'il voulait survivre.

Plus vite encore.

Ses muscles brûlant se contractèrent douloureusement. Ses jambes lui semblaient plus petites alors qu'il courait à présent en posant les paumes devant lui, il lâcha le flacon de stupéfaction lorsqu'il réalisa que ses bras et ses jambes n'en étaient plus.

Qu'il n'était plus humain.

Qu'il était devenu un animal.

* * *

Polyphème s'arrêta lorsqu'il écrasa quelque chose. Il contempla surpris les bouts de verre qui s'enfonçait dans la plante de son pied et la crème rougeâtre qui s'étalait sur sa peau. Devant lui le petit homme avait également arrêté de courir, mais il n'était plus homme. C'était un chien.

Le géant tomba à la renverse. Il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de la surprise de voir cette étonnante transformation mais quelque chose d'autre agissait, sa vue se brouilla alors qu'il sentait sa langue gonfler, il hoqueta en réalisant l'origine du liquide poisseux. Un poison. De la Sève d'Amphisbène.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il contempla désarmé le ciel illuminé par la pleine lune.

Il sentait la fatigue qui engourdissait son pied, glissant jusqu'à sa jambe et son torse.

Il allait mourir mais hors de question de rester sur la terre ferme. Il devait rejoindre son père.  
Récupérant ses dernières forces, il s'éloigna, oubliant le chien qui s'agitait comme terrifié par ce qu'il était devenu.

Il s'avança vers la falaise.

Il retrouverait son père

* * *

Sirius ne regardait même pas Polyphème s'éloigner. Il tentait de conserver des pensées cohérentes alors que de millier d'information l'empêchaient de réfléchir. Courir et hurler à la lune, appeler les siens. Mais qui étaient les siens ? Etait-il humain ou animal ?

Une odeur. Il y avait une odeur qu'il devait absolument retrouver.

Il renifla, se concentra.

C'était une odeur épicée, féminine et agréable malgré l'amertume de la sueur qui se mêlait à celle de l'huile d'olive. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui la rendait pétillante mais qu'il était incapable de décrire.

Il choisit de la suivre. De la recherche. Et de ne penser qu'à ça.

Retrouver cette odeur. La personne qui avait cette odeur.

* * *

Les nymphes s'étaient déshabillées et jetées à la mer avec des cris de joies et de bonheurs. Elles s'étaient mêlées aux eaux avant de se glisser dans le sable et de disparaître sans laisser de vagues. Ils avaient regagné la plage où les marins s'attelaient rapidement pour rejoindre au plus vite le navire, c'étaient les ordres d'Ulysse qui malgré ses blessures avaient su trouver les mots justes pour terrifier ses hommes et les presser. Récupérant les chitons des nymphes, ils avaient imaginé les utiliser comme nouvelles voiles lorsque celle raccommodée et déjà à bord lâcherait.

Philomène se trouvait sur le pont, n'étant plus qu'un lointain point depuis la plage, Lévana savait qu'elle attendait de pied ferme qu'elle ne la rejoigne mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Elle devait attendre que Sirius ne revienne.

Lorsqu'elle avait lancé la fiole de poison, elle n'avait pas réellement réfléchi. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne soit tué par Polyphème et n'avait même pas imaginé possible qu'il pourrait se tuer aussi facilement si jamais il n'y prenait pas garde à utilisant la sève.

Tous ses doutes s'évanouirent lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence, si proche.

Il n'était pas loin.

Elle sentait Sirius mais ne le voyait pas. Pourtant elle était persuadée qu'il devait se trouver sur la plage, avec elle. Glissant son regard sur l'étendu pâle, son regard ne s'arrêta pas la première fois sur la petite silhouette noire trop petite pour être humaine. Pourtant c'était bien de là que provenait les pensées de Sirius.

Comment était-ce possible ?!

Le chien était maintenant à ses pieds. Et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

* * *

Polyphème y était arrivé, il avait réussi à atteindre le sommet de la falaise, même si pour cela il avait dû ramper. Il se rapprocha encore, contemplant la mer qu'il surplombait, profitant de cette odeur qui laissait sur la langue un arrière-goût salé. Sur la surface lisse et parfaite de la mer qui miroitait la faible lueur de la lune, il scruta le bateau qui s'éloignait. Sûrement celui de ses assassins.

Ils devaient l'avoir vu également car les hurlements résonnèrent dans la crique. Parmi les voix, il reconnut celle celui qu'il avait voulu manger qui hurlait avec arrogance pour se faire entendre de lui :

\- Crétin de Cyclope, garde en mémoire le nom de celui qui t'a vaincu ! Je suis fils de Laërte, Ulysse, roi d'Ithaque !

Le géant étouffa un rire alors qu'il pensait à la punition sublime qu'offrirait son père à ceux qui l'avait blessé. Et cette pensée apaisa le feu de terreur qui l'habitait à l'idée de mourir. Récupérant le peu de forces qui lui restait, il se redressa, les bras grands ouverts pour enlacer une dernière fois la vie qui le quittait et se laissa tomber jusqu'à la mer.

Son père était la mer. Il lui avait donné la vie et il la reprendrait.

* * *

Poséidon se redressa brutalement de son lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle coupé, il tenta de reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Il était chez lui à Olympe.

Pour comprendre l'origine des larmes qui lui maculaient les joues il dû chercher plus profondément en lui, là où brûlaient les liens qu'il avait tissé avec ses enfants. L'un d'eux avait disparu, laissant derrière lui amertume et tristesse mais également deux noms : Ulysse, fils de Laêrte. Et Philomène, fille d'Hera et Zeus.

Hurlant à la lune il attrapa un pan de tissu qu'il se noua à la taille et bondit dans la mer avec la haine d'un père qui vient de nouveau de perdre l'un de sien.

* * *

Lorsque Ollivander avait fait sa première proposition d'alliance, l'immortel lui avait fait installer une fontaine d'eau salée dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse rentrer facilement en contact avec lui. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait uniquement de contact, comme avec la magie de reflet. Si jamais il avait su qu'une nuit Poséidon serait capable d'apparaître ainsi devant son lit, alors peut-être aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois avant de faire installer cette fontaine.

Ollivander se leva de son lit, la main serrée sur son sceptre, en contempla l'immortel qui lui faisait face. C'était la première fois que celui-ci faisait preuve d'autant de discrétion en se présentant à lui. Habitué des orages et des tornades, c'était la première fois qu'il jaillissait des eaux sans le moindre effet de théâtre. Uniquement vêtu d'un pagne, il avait presque l'air mortel.

\- J'accepte ton offre, porteur de baguette, souffla le Seigneur des mers d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait ses sanglots. A une seule condition…

\- Laquelle ? s'inquiéta un instant Ollivander.

\- Je veux Philomène. Je veux être celui qui la tuera et la jugera.

\- Alors on pourra sûrement s'arranger.

* * *

 **Je me suis donnée pour ce chapitre et je tenais à ce que toute l'aventure (remastérisée) du cyclope se trouve dans la même partie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est aussi long :). J'espère que ça vous aimez (je me suis démenée, je dois encore essuyer mes larmes et ma sueur).**

 **A bientôt pour la suite d'une épopée (épique !)**

 **Chochiiichfrite :** _Merci pour ta review (et pour ton pseudo qui à l'oral est franchement drôle). Merci pour tous les gentils compliments (je suis vrmt heureuse que le dernier chapitre te plaise et ma nouvelle Odyssée car je prends bcp de plaisir à l'écrire ! Pour ce qui est de l'histoire avec Jedusor, j'y viendrais, c'est prévu sauf circonstances inattendues (incendie, tremblement de terre, flemme des plus totales), et pour répondre à ton autre question : oui, il s'agit d'une "suite" pour "Et si nous nous retrouvions là-bas". Je dis bien "suite" avec des guillemets car il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue (les personnes de Et si nous nous retrouverions là bas seront présentées comme n'ayant jamais été employées) et parce qu'en soit on est dans le passé donc niveau suite... :P Bref. Merci et bonne continuation :) à la prochaine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau court chapitre.**

* * *

Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, il ne s'y retrouvait pas. Etait-il humain ? Chien ? Ses deux entités distinctes bataillaient pour garder la place. Elles luttaient désespérément pour rester à la surface, noyant l'autre pour prendre le dessus.

Les souvenirs s'alternaient. Ceux d'avoir toujours été un chien. Et ceux d'avoir été humain, mais ceux-là s'accompagnaient d'une telle tristesse étouffante qu'il préférait les oublier pour ne se préoccuper que des sensations animales. L'odeur du bois du navire, celle du port où ils étaient amarrés où fumets de poissons et épices se mêlaient dans le vent lourd de la marée.

Pas de douleurs et de désespoir.

Il s'étendit dans un coin du pont, là où aucune ombre ne pouvait lui cacher le soleil, les doux rayons vinrent caresser sa fourrure et le réchauffer. Le museau déposé sur ses pattes avant, il se laissa bercer en abandonnant toutes idées de lutte intérieure, et ne pensa qu'à ses doigts qui se glissaient sur son crâne et le gratouillait entre les deux oreilles.

* * *

Lévana resta immobile un moment alors qu'elle contemplait sa maîtresse assise sur le pont, le dos contre la rambarde du bateau, elle caressait Sirius d'un geste distrait. Elle avait fermé les yeux, tout comme le chien et se laissait aller. En étendant sa conscience, l'esclave parcourut les pensées du Voyageur. Elle n'y voyait plus rien de distinct, c'était un brouhaha de sensations et d'images qui défilaient. La faim, la fatigue, comme chez les humains mais sans cette conscience caractéristique pour les porter. Au fils des jours qui passaient sur le navire, il lui semblait qu'il était de moins en moins Sirius et de plus en plus Mélanéus.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, finit-elle par dire en se rapprochant. Je m'inquiète de le sentir se perdre peu à peu dans l'animal. Il pourrait ne jamais redevenir humain.

Philomène haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle levait le regard vers son esclave. Elle sembla mettre quelques secondes à comprendre de qui elle parlait et lorsqu'enfin elle considéra le chien, elle esquissa un sourire moqueur et lança :

\- Je le préfère bien mieux comme ça. On est mieux comme ça, hein ? Mélanéus ?

Le chien ouvrit ses yeux gris et se tourna langue pendante vers ses maîtresses dans un grand sourire canin. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les souffrances humaines pouvaient lui sembler bien lointaines l'animal qu'il était devenu pouvait oublier les douleurs passées et profiter uniquement de l'instant présent. Pourtant dans tout ce flot de sensations douces et apaisées, elle sentait l'amertume d'une terreur sans nom, comme si la conscience de Sirius n'était pas si loin et qu'elle se battait pour survivre, mais à ses chevilles pendaient le poids du désespoir, l'entraînant dans les profondeurs de l'esprit joyeux de Mélanéus.

Poussant un soupir en se détournant de cet esprit en tourment, elle s'accouda à la rambarde pour scruter la ville qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. La ville d'Eole n'était qu'une petite citée, elle s'étendait du port jusqu'à la moitié de la petite colline. Les maisons, petits cubes aux toits plats, avaient une teintes brunes et presque rosées qui s'accordaient parfaitement à la roche de la falaise un peu plus loin. Une partie des marins avaient quitté le navire pour rejoindre la cité et vendre les chitons des géantes desquels Lévana avaient retiré les quelques cheveux qui y s'étaient accrochés. Elle avait roulé les mèches dans une petite bourse qui reposait contre son cœur avec la dernière amulette qu'elles possédaient.

Les pierres ne s'utilisaient qu'une seule fois, une fois vidée il était impossible de les remplir à nouveau de magie. Elle regrettait à présent d'avoir jeté tous leurs biens à la mer, elle aurait dû savoir que Poséidon ne ferait preuve d'aucune bonté malgré leur tentative d'abandonner tous les objets de malheur. Maintenant, il était trop tard elle sentait le feu de sa puissance qui reprenait place dans sa poitrine, si elle ne l'utilisait pas, elle finirait par mourir. Dans un souffle.

Prenant une lente inspiration, elle laissa l'air chargé de sel apaiser son corps avant d'expirer doucement par le nez dans l'espoir que la tension qui était née dans ses muscles à la pensée de mourir disparaîtrait. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, juste de la manière dont cela se passerait. Tous ses poisons avaient été utilisé, si la magie la consumait il était probable qu'elle tuerait toutes les personnes à proximité.

Elle avait ensuite été surprise de réaliser que Poséidon ne les avait pas encore retrouvées. Après la mort de Polyphème, elle avait pensé qu'elles n'auraient que quelques heures de répits mais les jours étaient passés et rien ne leur était encore arrivé. Il prévoyait quelque chose d'énorme. Jamais il ne les laisserait en paix, c'était inenvisageable.

Caressant l'amulette sur sa poitrine, elle étouffa un grincement rageur.

\- Maîtresse, lança-t-elle. Je vais au port.

Elle attendit son autorisation et sauta sur le ponton. A l'instar de Troie, la cité possédait des constructions que la magie avait protégées. Le sel n'avait pas attaqué le port et les pilotis luisaient d'une trame fine et luisante de magie. Les habitants, une majorité d'êtres magiques, vivaient en harmonie avec les quelques mortels qui posaient pieds chez eux quelques établissements leurs étaient réservés tandis que les autres, ensorcelés, ne leur étaient même pas visibles.

Les habitations étaient agencées pour former de petites ruelles dans lesquelles l'ombre était toujours présente quelle que soit l'heure de la journée. Quelques boutiques se trouvaient sur le port, sans façade, elles ne possédaient aucune marchandise que Lévana désirait. C'est en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la ville qu'elle parvint à trouver les premiers véritables magasins magiques. Elle y trouva des cartes ensorcelées, quelques parchemins de recettes, des babioles en tout genre mais pas d'herbes et de consommables magiques. L'un des marchands fut presque choqué qu'elle lui demande des poisons.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner pour rentrer au bateau, une voix l'interpella dans les airs. Installé sur un des toits, un garçon plutôt jeune se tenait les jambes dans le vide, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'avait hélé sans la moindre gêne avant de bondir à ses pieds avec une aisance qui trahissait la magie qui courait dans ses veines. Il était loin d'être un immortel mais possédait les talents d'un mage avec un contrôle qui lui promettait de survivre à son adolescence contrairement à beaucoup d'autres.

Il la regarde quelques instants avant de lui demander :

\- Combien est-ce que tu serais prête à mettre pour ce que tu cherches.

Hésitante, elle sortit la bourse qu'elle avait contre sa poitrine et la lança au garçon. Il l'attrapa à la volée, défit soigneusement le petit cordon qui la fermait et contempla le regard brillant ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je parte avec ça tout de suite ? souffla-t-il en caressant les mèches du bout des doigts.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'échapper ?

\- Bien entendu !

Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, elle sentit qu'il essayait de lire en elle profitant de cette tentative d'intrusions, elle choisit les pensées qu'elle voulait lui renvoyer et les lui présenta sur un plateau persuadé d'être parvenu à abattre les défenses de la jeune femme, le garçon se jeta sur ce qu'il venait de trouver et réalisa trop tard qu'elle l'avait piégé. Les images de tortures se projetèrent dans son esprit avec une telle force qu'il en sentit même la souffrance.

Il était tombé en arrière, à la renverse. Les mains sur les yeux comme si cette protection physique pourrait empêcher l'horreur d'affluer. C'est d'elle-même que Lévana arrêta le flux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'accroupissant vers sa victime pour répéter d'une voix douce :

\- Tu crois toujours que tu pourrais m'échapper ?

\- Non ! Non ! Je suis désolé, hoqueta-t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Lévana, Lévana, Lévana, soupira une voix désespérée à côté d'eux. Et moi qui pensait que des deux tu étais celle avec le plus de cœur !

\- Nessus, murmura-t-elle en contemplant l'homme qui les rejoignait.

Ce n'était qu'à son aura qu'elle était parvenue à le reconnaître, il n'avait plus rien du centaure qu'elle avait rencontré. Il se tenait sur deux jambes et abordait une longue tunique blanche et un voile qui lui couvrait la tête, elle ne pouvait qu'entre-apercevoir ses yeux à travers la fine trame du tissu.

\- As-tu déjà utilisé toute la Sève d'Amphisbène que je t'avais confiée ? demanda-t-il peiné.

\- Oui.

Il étouffa un rire en portant une main à son visage.

\- Réalises-tu que la quantité que je t'avais donnée pouvait-tuer à géant ? Sur qui l'as-tu donc utilisé ?

\- Un géant.

Elle ne voulait pas s'attarder à discuter avec lui car il analyserait chaque mot qu'elle utiliserait et l'intonation avec laquelle elle les prononçait. N'étant loyal qu'à lui-même, si jamais il réalisait que Poséidon était prêt à beaucoup pour les retrouver alors il la vendrait. Elle aurait souhaité marchander de nouveau avec lui pour obtenir la sève mais si la conversation durait elle risquait de se trahir.

Ses pieds avaient voulu la porter hors de la ruelle mais lorsqu'un léger souffle de vent vint soulever les manches larges du centaure pour dévoiler ses avant-bras recouverts de runes, elle marqua une hésitation. Il était le prisonnier des souvenirs : chaque évènement et histoires restaient ancrés dans sa mémoire et avec son talent d'analyse il était sans aucun doute la seule personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide pour le problème de fourrure de Sirius.

\- Aurais-tu déjà entendu parler de personne capable de se transformer en animaux ? demanda-t-elle.

Nessus souleva doucement son voile pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme. C'était une manière connue pour faciliter la lecture des esprits, avec un contact visuel il était bien plus dur de se protéger contre une intrusion. Mais elle ne sentit rien puisqu'il n'essaya même pas. Sa surprise due se lire sur son visage car le centaure se mit à rire, demanda d'une voix basse :

\- Il est bien plus facile de se contenter de lire tes expressions plutôt que tes esprits, Lévana. Je cherchais à savoir si tu étais sérieuse. Bien entendu que je connais des gens capables de cela. Mais toi aussi. Ne t'en souviens-tu pas ?

\- A qui penses-tu ?

\- Circée.

Lévana fronça légèrement des sourcils. Pourquoi parlait-il d'elle ? Cette porteuse de baguette transformait les mortels pour son bon plaisir, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Sirius qui pouvait se transformer de lui-même. Elle était pourtant persuadée que Nessus ne lui mentait pas. Possédait-il des informations qu'elle n'avait pas à propos de cette femme ?

\- Explique-moi ça en détail.

\- Accompagne-moi donc chez moi. Je te fournirais en poison également, proposa Nessus en laissant retomber le tissu devant son visage.

* * *

Héra contemplait sa jeune fille qui faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce. Son pas était pressé, ses yeux brillaient d'incompréhension alors qu'elle se murmurait à elle-même. Elle se comportait ainsi depuis des jours. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de sa sœur.

Lors de leur discussion à la salle du conseil, Héra avait oublié que sa fille, Hébé, s'y trouvait également. Elle ne prenait pas part aux réunions mais était chargée de les servir. Comme une simple esclave. Punition que son père avait trouvée adéquat lorsqu'elle avait tenté de s'échapper pour rejoindre un mortel. En temps normal, les immortels pouvaient les côtoyer mais la jeune fille possédait des talents qui la rendaient bien trop importante.

Alors qu'un souffle de tristesse s'abattait sur elle, Héra contempla sa jeune fille. Ses joues rondes et sa peau pâle. Elle était comme sa sœur, elle promettait d'être aussi belle qu'elle. Elle avait les mêmes yeux, la même bouche fine et parfaitement dessinées, des cheveux sublimes.

Si l'on oubliait cette différence apparente d'âge, elles étaient identiques.

Comme toutes les sœurs jumelles devaient l'être.

* * *

Akis termina sa gourde en une unique gorgée. Sous le regard stupéfait de ses camarades qui poussèrent quelques exclamations lorsqu'il reposa le récipient sur la table. S'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main, il se redressa légèrement vacillant sur ses jambes. Personne ne l'arrêta lorsqu'il sortit en dehors de l'auberge pour se prélasser un moment au soleil.

Il contempla la mer si calme et lisse sur laquelle se trouvait _son_ navire.

Son.

Son navire à lui et à son capitaine.

En tant que Second, il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à l'appeler ainsi. Si Ulysse s'était trouvé dans sa tête, alors peut-être l'aurait-il puni de sa témérité. Pourtant, des deux il était celui qui connaissait réellement les eaux. Le capitaine était un guerrier, le guerrier qui avait permis de mettre fin à la guerre de Troie mais pas un marin.

Il plissa les yeux un instant, contemplant une silhouette sur le pont qui se redressait. Fine et longiligne, il devait s'agir de Lévana. Il avait décidé d'apprendre son nom et de ne plus l'appeler esclave lorsqu'elle les avait tous sauver des mers agitées.

Poséidon. L'évocation de ce nom le fit frissonner.

Les rumeurs couraient, certains l'appelaient dieu. Les histoires ne cessaient de se créer sur une série de personnes aux capacités incroyables. Il avait entendu parler de Déméter, cette femme qui était capable de sauver les récoltes, qui empêchait les famines. Ou qui les accentuait.

Hermès.

Il avait croisé cet homme. Au port de Troie. Ulysse avait eu l'air de le connaître depuis longtemps et ne s'était même pas étonné qu'il soit capable de voler. La magie existait. Des personnes étaient capables de choses incroyables. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les appeler dieux car dans ce qu'il avait vu pour l'instant Ils n'avaient rien de divinités.

Ils étaient assoiffés d'aventures et de brutalités.

Les mers s'étaient déchaînées pour les tuer. Poséidon n'avait fait preuve d'aucune clémence malgré que sa colère n'ait été dirigée que vers une seule femme, Philomène. Il avait condamné l'entièreté d'un bateau alors qu'ils étaient étrangers à cette querelle.

Hermès, lui, avait ce regard sournois si humain, plein d'attentes et de désirs.

Il se redressa brutalement à présent pratiquement nauséeux. Contemplant l'ombre de son navire qui se profilait sur un fond bleuté ou mer et ciel se mêlaient dans un horizon vague, il aperçut que Lévana avait disparu. Observant à présent la cité, il l'aperçu s'éloigner dans la ville.

Etait-elle une déesse ?

Si Poséidon était un dieu, elle l'avait affronté en les protégeant, alors elle l'était également ? Pourtant elle était au service de cette femme. Philomène. Celle qui avait apporté le malheur sur leur navire. N'était-elle donc pas également coupable ?

Akis contempla surpris la jeune fille qui sortit de la ruelle avant de s'éloigner vers une autre. Elle semblait à la recherche de quelque chose ? Ou de quelqu'un ?

Sans comprendre, ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à elle. Il emprunta la même ruelle qu'elle tout en essayant de se tenir suffisamment éloigner. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brutalement, arrêtée par l'appel d'un enfant, il se glissa derrière quelques tonneaux qui encombraient les lieux. Sur la pointe des pieds, il contempla le garçon et la jeune femme qui s'affrontait du regard. L'enfant tomba à la renverse en hurla, les mains sur son visage, désespéré.

Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Il voulut se jeter au secours du gamin mais celui-ci cessa ses gémissements lorsqu'un autre individu se joint à la conversation. A première vue, il semblait humain mais il y avait quelque chose d'étonnant dans son comportement, de dissonant. Ses mouvements semblaient prémédités comme celui d'un acteur de théâtre et même s'il n'en portait pas le masque sa voix portait loin et fort.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du Second lorsqu'il répéta à plusieurs reprises le mot poison.

Que comptait-elle faire de poison ?

Ils abordèrent ensuite le problème de l'homme qui était devenu chien. Une malédiction s'était abattue sur lui, peut-être une vengeance du cyclope qu'Ulysse avait mis hors d'état de nuire. Personne à bord n'avait réellement souhaité en comprendre les raisons de peur d'en être atteint à leur tour. Pourtant quand Lévana en parla, il semblait qu'elle pensait que l'homme l'avait désiré, qu'il avait fait le choix de se transformer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se redressa brutalement en remarquant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés. Laissant son regard courir dans la ruelle, il tenta de savoir par où ils étaient partis mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'eux.

\- Etrange, n'est-ce pas, souffla une petite voix.

Il se retourna brusquement, remarquant pour la première fois qu'il partageait sa cachette avec une enfant. Ses yeux bleus cristallins se posèrent sur lui alors qu'elle esquissait un sourire moqueur. Revêtue d'un chiton bleu, il camouflait à peine ses jambes sur lesquelles étaient dessinées d'étranges écailles. Etonnement, il s'en désintéressa rapidement lorsqu'elle reprit :

\- C'est suspect, non ? Qui voudrait-elle tuer avec ce poison ? Il y aurait-il quelqu'un en particulier ?

Elle resta immobile un moment, l'examinant d'un œil attentif alors que l'inquiétude se glissait sur les traits du Second.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là, pas alors qu'il n'avait pas toutes ses réponses. L'enfant avait raison, il devait les retrouver et comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tant besoin de ce poison. Il ne doutait pas de l'honnêteté de Lévana mais elle n'était loyale qu'à sa maîtresse. Et si celle-ci lui avait demandé d'empoisonner Ulysse ? Elle en aurait été capable, elle semblait le détester.

Remerciant d'un vague geste de tête la fillette, il s'élança en courant dans la ruelle.

L'enfant se redressa lentement, tandis que sa silhouette s'agrandissait et se changeait pour prendre la forme d'une femme plus âgée. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle suivit discrètement le marin. Il fallait qu'elle rende son père fier.

* * *

Philomène s'était redressée, accoudée contre les bords du navire, elle observait de loin la ville grouillante de monde. Elle savait où trouver l'or de l'équipage, celui qu'Ulysse conservait à l'abri dans sa cabine là où il les avait laissé entreposer leurs affaires. Longtemps quand elle avait fini par être seule avec le mousse, elle avait hésité à s'y rendre pour récupérer un peu de richesse et disparaître sur l'île. Elle voulait s'éloigner de la menace Poséidon au plus vite même s'il avait fait preuve d'un calme étonnant après la mort d'un de ses fils. Il préparait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui les ferait regretter leur choix.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle étouffa un cri d'énervement. Elle détestait attendre, elle voulait qu'il vienne. Qu'il use de ses subterfuges comme il en avait l'habitude et qu'il les attaque de face. Il était comme ça, il était toujours sur scène pour se pavaner et montrer sa supériorité. Il attaquait rapidement et brutalement.

Alors pourquoi ?!

Pourquoi n'était-il pas ici et ne les avait-il pas attaqués ?! Pourquoi durant ses trois jours de mer ne les avait-il pas noyés et détruits comme il aurait dû le faire ?!

* * *

\- Une création d'Hermès, souffla Lévana en contemplant la grande carte que Nessus avait étalée sur la table.

Elle sentait la manière de tisser d'Hermès, il était adroit et n'hésitait pas à utiliser des motifs compliqués pour créer des objets magiques. Il y avait plusieurs mécanismes, celui de la localisation et un autre qu'elle avait déjà vu, inscrit sur des parchemins lorsque les Olympiens cherchaient à se contacter entre eux à l'aide d'oiseaux pour les transporter. Les deux sorts étaient si solidement noués qu'il ne formait qu'un.

\- Une fois inscrit le lieu où tu veux te rendre, expliqua Nessus en laissant son doigt courir sur la côte dessiné d'une ligne sombre. Ton cœur te dira où te rendre. Tu ne devras suivre que ton instinct.

\- Tu l'as déjà testé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Personne ne se risquerait à se lier aussi étroitement avec un objet, surtout lorsqu'habituellement ses sorts sont utilisés sur des animaux. Ne voudrais-tu pas être le premier cobaye ?

Il avait esquissé un sourire en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il s'avait qu'elle allait accepter, elle se fichait d'essayer les sorts, elle en avait l'habitude. Et puisqu'elle comprenait le mécanisme premier de la carte, et qu'elle savait qu'Hermès était extrêmement soigneux, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver.

\- Ensuite, il faudra juste savoir comment est-ce que tu pourras persuader ton capitaine de te suivre. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il sera vraiment heureux de savoir que tu veux lui faire faire un crochet par l'île de cette sorcière.

\- Philomène ne lui laissera pas le choix, elle contrôle encore son esprit.

Nessus roula la carte en douceur et la lui tendit avec le sourire. Sa mine réjouit inquiéta Lévana qui ne s'en empara pas tout de suite, plongeant son regard dans celui du centaure, elle tenta de deviner ses intentions. Il n'était pas un Olympien, ni l'un de leurs descendants, ses défenses n'avaient aucune chance face à elle. Mais si elle le traitait comme un ennemi n'en ferait-il pas de même ?

\- Nessus, souffla-t-elle. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, petite Lévana. J'ai des ennuis.

\- Des ennuis ? murmura-t-elle surprise.

En vue de ses capacités ça n'avait rien d'étonnant mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il serait prêt à lui demander de l'aide, ça n'était pas dans ces habitudes de montrer ses faiblesses. C'était forcément quelqu'un de puissant.

\- Avec Chronos.

Elle s'écarta brutalement, s'éloignant de lui comme si sa révélation l'avait brûlée. Le sourire de Nessus était toujours présent sur ses lèvres mais il n'atteignait plus ses yeux sur lesquels un voile de désespoir venait de se déposer.

\- Qu'as-tu fait, souffla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

\- Il me faut un endroit pour fuir.

\- Il n'existe aucun lieu où tu puisses fuir la colère de Chronos, murmura-t-elle.

\- Hermès m'a proposé de l'aide mais il a dit qu'il voudrait travailler avec toi. Il ne voyait pas comment te persuader de nous aider, il semblerait finalement qu'on est trouvé un moyen d'entente, expliqua Nessus en lui tendant de nouveau la carte.

\- Tu crois que je veux me mettre à dos Chronos ? Cette carte ne vaudra même pas un dixième de ce que tu me demandes ! Et comment trouver un lieu où le fuir ?!

\- Hermès m'a dit que tu aurais sûrement une idée. Que votre récente découverte avec Philomène nous ouvrait de nouveaux horizons, des choses que l'on n'aurait même pas pu imaginer !

Elle le fixa désespérée, espérant voir la lueur de folie quitter ses yeux, mais il croyait vraiment qu'elle pouvait le faire. A quoi avait pu penser Hermès ?! De quelle découverte faisait-il allusion. Il y en avait tellement ! Et elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, elle devait sortir Sirius de son ét…

Sirius.  
L'homme qui débarquait du futur. Il était la preuve qu'il était possible de venir de loin. Très loin. Mais suffisamment loin pour s'éloigner de Chronos ?

\- Tu sais de quoi il parlait, n'est-ce pas ?! s'exclama brutalement Nessus en l'attrapant par les bras.

\- Nessus, qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'as-tu fait à Chronos ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'aie volé de son sable, souffla-t-il en détournant le regard alors qu'il s'écartait d'elle pour attraper quelque chose dans un petit coffre.

Il sortit doucement une amulette en or étrangement complexe. Une série d'anneaux dorés enchevêtrés pivotaient sur différents axes, définissant un espace entre eux, une sphère de vide, dans lequel reposait un petit sablier de sable blanc.

Le sable de Chronos !

La jeune femme eu un mouvement de recul, bousculant la pile de paniers derrière elle. Elle ne pourrait pas prendre la fuite, c'était trop tard maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu. Nessus venait de la condamner. Maintenant en plus d'affronter la fureur de Poséidon, elle aurait celle de Chronos.

* * *

 **Sirius bloqué à jamais sous forme de chien ? Ca serait mignon, non ?**

 **Merci de votre lecture :)**

 **Eucalyptonus :** _j'espère avoir bien orthographié ton pseudo ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui fait plaisir :) Je suis contente que Nessus te plaise pour l'instant, je ne sais pas si ça va durer ;) pour l'histoire du sable, tu as vu juste. A bientôt j'espère :D_

 **Chochifritebis :** _Je t'en prie pour la réponse, merci à toi pour ta review, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira, soit patiente pour l'histoire avec Jedusor, on n'en a pas encore finit avec la Grèce Antique._


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour et bienvenue. Merci pour les reviews qui sont très motivantes. Je réponds aux guests directement sur les chapitres qu'ils ont commentés.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Lévana s'était allongée sur le pont pour essayer de garder son calme mais depuis qu'ils avaient repris la mer, sa magie semblait s'agiter plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine. Les yeux clos, elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine la carte d'Hermès. Comme lui avait conseillé Nessus, elle avait indiqué l'île de Circé dans l'espoir que celle-ci serait capable d'aider Sirius. Pour l'instant les marins suivaient un cap qui correspondait au sien mais quand ils dériveraient elle demanderait de l'aide à Philomène.

Lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le plan, sa maîtresse était restée dans une quasi-immobilité qui trahissait son malaise à l'idée de revoir la Sorcière Circé. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas cherché à convaincre son esclave qu'il s'agissait de folie ; elle avait même hoché de la tête et acceptée de prendre part à cette mission. Malgré cette soi-disant haine envers Sirius.

L'une des empreintes des marins s'étaient assombrie depuis leur arrêt à Eole. Il était animé par la paranoïa et semblait persuadé que Philomène et elle souhaitaient empoisonner Ulysse. Quand elle allait encore bien, elle avait essayé de le persuader du contraire mais il était resté bloqué à toute tentative de discussion. Qui avait pu attiser cette flamme de méfiance au point qu'elle fut incapable de l'apaiser ?

La brûlure s'intensifia dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle retint un hurlement de douleur derrière ses dents serrées. Elle tentait d'enterrer loin, au plus profond d'elle-même, cette puissance dévorante. La faire disparaître, l'oublier ! Mais elle revenait plus vite, s'acharnait sur ses remparts et luttait pour sortir.

Quelque chose d'humide et froid se posa sur son visage, ouvrant péniblement l'une de ses paupières, elle contempla avec un sourire l'ombre du chien noir. _Mélanéus_ , c'était ainsi qu'elle avait décidé de l'appeler sous cette forme, restait silencieux mais près d'elle. Présence rassurante, il parvenait à l'aider sans le savoir.

Malgré tout ce soutien, d'un geste faible, Lévana porta sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de son chiton dans une des petites poches secrètes pour y attraper la fiole de Sève qu'elle avait réquisitionnée à Nessus. Quelques gouttes suffiraient à la tuer avant qu'elle ne le fasse pour les personnes à bord. Elle aurait pu les prendre depuis longtemps pour apaiser sa souffrance mais elle se refusait à abandonner si rapidement. Elle avait déjà survécu à pire. Peut-être parviendraient-ils à atteindre l'île de Circé avant qu'elle ne se fasse réellement dévorer ? Découvriraient-ils une des Pierres magiques par hasard ?

L'espoir était une force étrange, bien plus forte que les autres émotions, elle se propageait comme une traînée de poudre dès lors que l'étincelle de la foi s'allumait. Peut-être suffirait-elle à la faire résister jusqu'à l'île.

Peut-être.

* * *

Il ne le supportait plus, il n'y arrivait plus. Akis s'éloigna brutalement de la barre pour se frotter les yeux. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le port, les hallucinations n'avaient pas cessé, qu'il soit éveillé ou endormi il voyait la mer s'agiter et les avaler. Il avait été forcé de laisser un des lieutenants prendre sa place.

Avant qu'il ne quitte le port, la fillette qu'il avait rencontrée dans la ruelle lui avait proposé une pomme. Etait-elle empoisonnée ? Etait-ce la raison de cette folie ? Ou son esprit était-il en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre quelque chose ? Qu'ils étaient tous en danger ? Devait-il prévenir son Capitaine de ses doutes ?

Il tourna un regard vers Lévana qui semblait souffrante. Sa main était plongée dans son chiton, sûrement à la recherche du poison. Pour tuer Ulysse ? Allait-elle se jeter sur lui pour l'assassiner comme il l'imaginait ? S'il n'agissait pas maintenant il le regretterait toute sa vie car il n'aurait pas été capable de sauver son Capitaine. Que devait-il faire ?

Le regard vers les eaux, il observa les vagues puissantes de son imagination qui ne les percutaient même pas. Ces raz de marée irréels prêts à les engloutir. Cette fois, n'y tenant plus, il rejoint la proue où se trouvait son roi.

\- Capitaine, souffla Akis en se rapprochant d'Ulysse. Je dois absolument vous parler de quelque chose.

Le guerrier baissa les yeux, surpris par le ton inquiet qu'employait son second. La mer était pourtant calme, les marins effectuaient leur tâche avec une volonté ressourcée à terre, les Invités étaient calmes et discrets dans leur coin. Il suivit malgré tout Akis jusqu'à la cabine et lui proposa de s'assoir, mais l'homme refusa d'un geste de tête alors qu'il débuta une longue série d'aller-retour dans la pièce. Ses mains, elles, s'agitaient dans des gestes incontrôlés et saccadées.

\- La femme, Lévana, s'exclama-t-il le souffle haché. Elle a acheté des poisons. Je pense qu'ils sont pour vous. Qu'elle veut votre mort.

Ulysse tenta de rester de marbre malgré son incompréhension grandissante. Qu'était-il arrivé à Akis ? Une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur son front et ses tempes. Son teint était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux étaient cernés. Avait-il consommé l'une des drogues de l'île Eole ?

\- Ulysse ! Je vous assure ! Elles veulent votre mort ! Je l'ai vu sortir de chez l'apothicaire ! Demandez-lui ?! Demandez à l'Esclave de vous montrer ce qu'elle cache ! Demandez-lui !

La puissance de sa voix était montée graduellement jusqu'à se transformer en un hurlement alors qu'il s'était mis à trembler.

Ulysse se redressa, à présent sûr qu'Akis était malade. Pourtant, même s'il n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à un homme dans cet état, il s'agissait de son second, de la personne, _de_ _l'ami_ ! Qui l'avait suivi depuis Ithaque jusqu'à Troie. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter de lui.

\- Je lui demanderai, Akis, chuchota-t-il finalement en se redressant pour poser une main sur l'épaule brûlante de son camarade. Repose-toi. Tu sembles épuisé.

Lorsqu'Ulysse partit en fermant la porte derrière lui, Akis se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher de la cabine. Essoufflé et hagard, il contemplait d'un regard ahuri un horizon que lui seul voyait. Tempêtes et cyclones qu'il avait vus chaque instant depuis leur départ du port avaient disparu dès lors que son Capitaine lui avait touché l'épaule. Les sentiments désagréables qui l'avaient habité semblaient s'être éloignés pour le laisser seul. Apaisé.

Il en était venu à bout. Il avait sauvé son capitaine et roi.

Ses iris disparurent sous ses paupières alors qu'il s'effondrait, inanimé, face contre terre.

* * *

Ulysse passa entre les rangs des rameurs. Il cherchait à savoir si la maladie se propageait dans leurs rangs. Faisant mine de les saluer, il en profita pour poser une main sur la peau de chacun, analysant leur température. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait prit de fièvre comme Akis. Il vérifia ensuite les quelques soldats, toujours sans résultat. La seule autre personne qui semblait malade était Lévana. Malgré sa peau brune elle abordait un teint blafard, ses yeux étaient cernés et une particule de transpiration luisante sur sa peau trahissait son état fiévreux.

Décidé à vérifier les dire de son second, Ulysse s'avança jusqu'à la poupe où elle se trouvait, en l'entendant s'approcher, elle ouvrit doucement et péniblement l'une de ses paupières. Déglutissant difficilement, Ulysse scruta l'iris brillante qui comme une tâche d'encre s'étendait dans le blanc de son œil de manière inhomogène. Elle étouffa un gémissement en refermant son œil, sûrement éblouie par la lumière :

\- Que voulez-vous, Ulysse. De quoi me croyez-vous coupable ?

\- Je ne…

Il s'arrêta. Réalisant qu'il avait été sûr le point de lui mentir. C'était inutile. S'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit réellement coupable de vouloir l'assassiner comme avait voulu le persuader Akis, il pensait malgré tout qu'elle était responsable de l'état de celui-ci. A ce sentiment, s'ajoutait cette ombre étrange, cette présence différence de celle de Philomène mais tout aussi insistante qui lui hurlait de se méfier de ce groupe.

\- Me cachez-vous quelque chose ? demanda-t-il finalement après avoir repoussé cette sensation.

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres livides de la femme.

\- Que pensez-vous qu'elle vous cache ? demanda Philomène ne se plaçant entre son esclave et Ulysse, le défiant du regard.

\- Un poison ?

La surprise qu'il aperçut sur les traits de la Grecque était la confirmation qu'il cherchait à avoir. Elles étaient donc réellement de nouveau en possession d'un poison. Elles l'avaient déjà été et grâce à ça, ils avaient échappé au cyclope ! Mais pourquoi se seraient-elles réapprovisionnées si vite si ce n'était qu'elles avaient prévu d'utiliser ce poison à d'autres fins ?!

Comme le tuer ?!

Une vague d'horreur et de colère le submergea stimulées par l'ombre dans son esprit.

\- Donnez-moi le poison, ordonna-t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas, une main au pommeau de son glaive.

Mais Philomène ne semblait pas prête à le laisser passer. En contraire, sa présence dans son crâne se fit plus forte et il poussa un hurlement en laissant tomber son arme. Agenouillé au sol, les mains agrippées à ses tempes, il serra les dents pour retenir ses cris. Les marins s'étaient approchés, alertés par son comportement.

\- Qu'attendez-vous ?! gronda-t-il en luttant contre la femme qui se trouvait dans son crâne. Attrapez-les !

Les soldats sortirent leur arme, les marins se redressaient rames à la main, menaçants. Ils s'assemblèrent lentement autour des Invités pour les cerner. Aucun n'avait de doute. Ils avaient vu Poséidon affronter les deux femmes, elles étaient forcément l'origine de tous leurs maux. Et il y avait quelque chose de plus, cette rage brûlante qui ne leur appartenait pas mais qui s'infiltrait malgré tout par tous leurs pores pour venir se loger dans leur poitrine et se mêler à leurs propres sentiments. Ce feu nouveau les encourageait dans leur démarche qui ne pouvait être que la bonne.

Eliminer les invités était devenue une tâche d'une importance primordiale, presque plus que de diriger le navire.

Mélanéus s'était redressé sur ses pattes, relevant les babines sur des crocs solides. Ses aboiements et grognements firent reculer quelques hommes mais cette technique de dissuasion ne suffit pas. Trois passèrent à l'attaque, l'un le repoussa en le frappant du plat de la rame, les autres se rapprochèrent de Philomène. L'attrapant par les bras ils l'immobilisèrent avec une facilité déconcertante, persuadée qu'elle se rendait les suivants décidèrent de se rapprocher de Lévana. Mais quand l'un d'eux fit mine de l'attraper, il se retrouva propulser dans les airs, ligoté par des liens invisibles contrôlés par la Grecque.

Elle était parvenue à libérer l'une de ses mains qu'elle tenait tendue vers sa proie qui s'agitait désespérément dans les airs. Mais la force de la mer, celle qui l'empêchait de se contrôler, s'insinua dans son bras de puissance et l'englouti. La victime retomba brutalement au sol, sonnée et terrifiée. Philomène tenta de nouveau d'utiliser la magie mais celle-ci n'était plus malléable, elle parvint par miracle à repousser une nouvelle tentative d'approche du groupe assoiffé de sang mais savait qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas une deuxième fois. Pas sans les tuer…

À ses doigts les bagues perdaient de leur couleur pour s'assombrirent à une vitesse terrifiante.

Lorsqu'ils attaquèrent de nouveau, l'un des coups l'atteint à l'arrière de la tête et elle s'effondra en avant, sonnée. Sa vision n'était plus claire, les étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'elle luttait pour rester consciente. Elle avait peur.

Peur de mourir.

La magie qui restait dans la dernière de ses bagues se déchaîna, sans le moindre contrôle. Deux hommes moururent sur le coup alors que d'autres s'effondrèrent en hurlant, bras ou jambes leur manquant.

Mais cette petite victoire n'était rien face à la terreur qu'elle ressentait à présent.

Toutes les bagues à ses doigts étaient à présents noires d'onyx. Il ne restait aucune goutte de magie. Elle était démunie. La peur se mua en terreur tandis qu'elle hurlait, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle tentait de survivre à cette sensation de manque qui grandissait en elle.

Les sentiments de sa maîtresse la frappèrent si brutalement que Lévana hoqueta. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu libre accès à l'esprit de Philomène. Panique, terreur, laissaient un goût amer sur la langue, comme celui de la mer. Ou celui des larmes. Mais plus loin, le courage se diluait dans la haine pour former le fond et la puissance de cette femme qu'elle admirait.

Plus loin, la Perse sentait qu'une force poussait les marins à les attaquer, quelqu'un était parvenu à prendre possession de leur conscience. Sans aucun doute Poséidon. Faisait-il le choix de ne pas se salir les mains ?

Devait-elle se laisser mourir ? Emporter avec elle tout le navire ?

\- Lévana, sauve-moi, souffla Philomène.

Le feu de sa puissance grandit dans sa poitrine. L'honneur d'une telle demande alimenta l'espoir et elle serra les poings.

Il fallait qu'elle les emmène à bon port. Il fallait qu'ils aillent voir Circé. Elle leur viendrait en aide et punirait ces hommes qui avaient osés chercher à les tuer.

Alors plutôt que de lutter contre sa magie, elle la libéra, d'un flux aussi contrôlé qu'elle le pouvait dans l'espoir de ne pas blesser les personnes qui l'entouraient. Par ses mains son énergie gagna les eaux et les vents, alors que son cœur enchanté par la carte indiquait le chemin à suivre.

Lorsqu'elle étendit sa conscience dans la mer, elle réalisa quelque chose. La raison pour laquelle les peuples magiques cherchaient tant à se rapprocher d' _Elle_ alors qu' _Elle_ était censée éradiquer tout contrôle. _Elle_ avait une conscience propre, _Elle_ était leur alliée et non leur ennemie. Il n'y avait aucun raison de l'affronter, il suffisait de se laisser aller, de lui offrir de la magie en échange de son aide.

Poséidon n'avait rien d'un être puissant.

Il s'était contenté de prendre ce que lui offrait la _Mer_ et avait gardé le secret de son contrôle.

 _Tricheur_ , pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se laissait glisser dans la fraicheur revigorante et offrait à _Mer_ toute l'énergie qu'elle désirait, en échange d'une seule promesse. Celle d'arriver à bon port.

* * *

Circé avait revêtu un chiton d'un rose pâle au-dessus duquel elle avait placé un himation d'un blanc brillant qui couvrait ses épaules et glissait dans son dos. Alors qu'elle nouait quelques perles dans sa chevelure de feu, elle descendit les quelques marches de son palais pour rejoindre le grand jardin suspendu qui surplombait la mer. Prenant un instant pour contempler sa maison, elle esquissa un sourire fier. Aucun porteur de baguette ne pouvait prétendre à pareil fortune, elle seule possédait une demeure digne des Olympiens. Le bâtiment s'étendait sur la montagne, les colonnes et ouvertures étaient taillées à même la falaise et les plantes grimpaient et s'infiltraient, ponctuant le paysage de marbre blanc de quelques éclats verts et rosés.

Elle s'approcha de la grande rambarde pour observer la mer à l'horizon. Quelque chose l'avait tirée de son sommeil, et alors qu'elle entortillait une mèche autour d'une des pierres, elle plissa les yeux vers la ligne pâle qui s'éparait ciel et Mer.

Une galère filait à toute allure, sans rame, uniquement portée par un vent magique et les flots de Mer. De nouveaux venus, pile lorsqu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer. Mer était généreuse. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle La remercia pour son cadeau.

Philomène observait entre ses larmes la jeune femme qui brillait de mille feux. La magie se déversait dans la mer sous forme d'énergie liquide, se mêlant à l'eau dans de magnifiques tourbillons dorés étincelants. La peau de Lévana se faisait aussi fine que de la soie, laissant apparent l'ensemble de son réseau sanguin qui luisait. À la pointe de ses doigts là où la puissance s'échappait, elle s'effritait pour rejoindre l'air sous forme d'une légère poussière d'or.

Cette scène avait coupé les hommes dans leurs élans, ils restèrent immobiles, effarés et surpris, les yeux écarquillés et rivés sur Lévana, ne songeant plus à se battre.

Les deux voiles s'étaient gonflées d'un vent brûlant de magie alors que le gouvernail s'agitait par lui-même, modifiant la direction du navire qui filait à la surface d'une eau plus calme que jamais malgré les étranges volutes qui s'y diluaient.

* * *

Circé s'était installée calmement dans son imposant trône, laissant glisser son regard elle analysait les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Ils s'étaient tus dès qu'ils l'avaient aperçue. Son allure devait les avoir estomaquée, elle avait bien fait de choisir ses plus belles parures. Diadème, collier et bracelet, ils s'agissaient d'œuvres plus que de vulgaires bijoux. D'un geste discret elle épousseta son himation, le faisant scintiller dans la lumière douce du soleil rasant qui rentrait par la grande ouverture à même la falaise.

Elle n'avait pas les capacités des immortels pour analyser d'un regard les gens mais elle possédait quelque chose de plus. Lentement, elle se redressa et s'avança vers les hommes. Les yeux clos elle tenta de s'imprégner de leurs odeurs. Sueur et sel couvraient le parfum de leurs sentiments mais elle parvint rapidement à sentir la colère. Une haine amère et épicée qui n'avait rien de mortel. Quelqu'un les manipulait et il lui semblait sentir l'essence de Poséidon… Mais pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à de simples mortels ?

\- Nous vous remercions de votre accueil, lança l'un des homme.

Le capitaine, devina-t-elle à son accoutrement de guerrier plus propre et plus colorée que les autres. Il y avait quelque chose sur lui. Non… _En_ _lui_. Son odeur, sur sa peau, était normale ; habituelle plutôt. Mais le sang qui parcourait son corps était infesté. Un autre sang ? Faisant mine de s'approcher de lui, elle lui prit doucement le bras, levant sa main jusqu'à son propre visage, elle posa ses lèvres sur les doigts longs et prit une profonde inspiration, en tentant de faire jaillir ses sens animaux tout en faisant abstraction de son humanité.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que son nez la piquait. Elle reconnaissait cette fragrance. Elle avait appris à le craindre et le respecter.

\- Où se trouve Philomène ? demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Il luttait. Il se battait contre les sentiments qui l'assiégeaient et les souvenirs. Il se jetait sans pitié sur la porte, griffant le bois, aboyant et grognant. Mais malgré ses coups, elle tenait bon, elle ne faisait que trembler sur ses gongs lorsqu'il se projetait de tout son corps sur le panneau.

Il se fichait de la douleur qui lui brûlait la peau, ni même du sang qui maculait ses pattes. Il voulait juste sortir, se libérer de cette pièce exiguë où on les avait enfermés. Il voulait voir le ciel, il avait _besoin_ de voir le ciel. Il avait bien trop peur de rester enfermer.

Ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières alors qu'il se sentit vaciller. Il ne voulait pas sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir, s'y rappeler.

Derrière lui, Philomène tenait son esclave dans ses bras, étroitement serrée contre elle. Elle était restée droite, fière, malgré les traces de larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. Sa main passait dans les cheveux courts et hirsutes de Lévana, dans un geste régulier qui se voulait apaisant. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à terre et que les hommes les avaient enfermés, la jeune femme n'avait même pas fait mine de reprendre conscience. Il semblait même à la Grecque qu'elle se refroidissait.

Pourtant son cœur battait toujours.

Elle ne pouvait pas être morte !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se blottit plus fortement. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle s'était suffisamment humilier lorsqu'elle avait supplié pour de l'aide, pour sa vie. Essuyant rageusement son visage sur son épaule, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce sentiment âcre, cette honte brûlante qui réanimait son sang-froid.

Circé étouffa un rire lorsque les hommes la conduire jusqu'à la galère. D'après leur dire ils avaient barricadé les deux femmes dans la cabine. Philomène ? La Grande Philomène ? La prétentieuse et désagréable Philomène ? Enfermée ? Par des mortels ?

Une main sur sa bouche pour cacher son sourire, elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, écoutant avec intérêt les mécanismes sommaires s'activer pour déverrouiller la porte. Ce n'était même pas magique, pas la moindre trame de sort. Pourquoi les deux femmes ne s'en étaient donc pas libérées ?

Lorsque la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement, Circé s'écarta en remontant sa main jusqu'à son nez dans l'espoir peut-être de le couvrir et d'empêcher l'odeur de l'attaquer.

Il régnait entre ses murs une terreur sans nom.

Un chien surgit brutalement, s'échappant par le petit espace. Il glapit en se laissant tomber quelques mètres plus loin. Elle avait d'abord pensé par son comportement qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable animal pourtant elle percevait une conscience humaine mais si loin et si distance qu'elle était persuadée de se tromper.

 _Qui es-tu ?_

L'animal se retourna vers elle. La scrutant de ses yeux gris.

Il était humain, ça ne faisait aucun doute puisqu'il l'avait entendue. Mais pourquoi restait-il sous cette forme ? Pourquoi ne lui répondait-il pas ?

\- Circé ?

La voix enrouée et rauque la ramena à l'observation de la prison de fortune. Deux femmes s'y trouvaient. Philomène égale à elle-même, malgré ses cheveux dépeignés, sa tenue tâchée, restait d'apparence sûre d'elle. Elle aurait certainement voulu se redresser pour se retrouver en position de force face à la sorcière, mais son Ombre avait la tête posée sur ses genoux.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Circé en s'avança dans la pièce.

De ses mains il ne restait qu'un paquet de chair sanguinolente duquel perçaient les os blancs et lisses de ses doigts. Ici et là, sa peau pendait en lambeaux. Circé remonta légèrement son himation pour cacher son dégoût et chasser la nausée qui lui avait enserrée la gorge à cette vision.

\- Elle a besoin de soin, souffla Philomène sans lâcher la jeune femme.

Jamais Circé n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. La voix de Philomène avait tremblé, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour son esclave. Personne n'aurait pu penser que cela arriverait. Mais peut-être parce que personne n'avait jamais réellement compris la relation qui existait entre ces deux femmes ?

* * *

Les hommes mangeaient avec appétit. Ils n'étaient pas libérés de l'emprise de Poséidon mais celle-ci se faisait moins forte. Ils riaient aux éclats, parlaient forts, agissaient comme les mortels avides de chaires qu'ils étaient. Ils mordaient à pleines dents la viande fraiche, sans se soucier de sa provenance.

Assise à l'extrémité de la table, Circé les observait avec un sourire sournois qu'elle cachait derrière sa main. Lesquels garderait-elle pour son bon plaisir et lesquels offrirait-elle à Mer ? Elle avait déjà décelé deux d'entre eux qui se distinguaient des autres. Le capitaine Ulysse et son Second, Akis. Le deuxième semblait malade et il mangeait avec peu d'appétit contrairement à ses camarades, mais le premier faisait véritable preuve de raisonnement. Pourtant comme les autres il goûtait à cette chaire tendre qu'elle avait elle-même préparée afin qu'elle ne libère tous ses arômes. Elle regrettait d'avoir gâché un tel festin en l'assaisonnement pas comme à son habitude. Epices qui auraient assommées ces ivrognes suffisamment longtemps afin qu'elle fasse son choix en toute tranquillité. Mais elle n'avait pas encore le temps de jouer avec eux. Pas alors que la vie de la Mékhanè de Philomène se jouait.

Tournant un regard vers l'une de ses ouvertures, elle contempla le ciel sombre de la nuit. Elle apercevait au loin vers la ligne fine de l'horizon un léger éclaircissement qui annoncer l'arrivée prochaine du soleil. Cela faisait donc un bon nombre d'heures qu'ils étaient ainsi attablés.

\- Messieurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, lança-t-elle en se redressant doucement.

Bien qu'ils tournèrent tous le regard vers elle, seuls quelques-uns s'arrêtèrent de manger pour la saluer. Les autres n'étaient que des _porcs_ obnubilés par la nourriture. Ils ne s'arrêteraient que lorsqu'ils n'y auraient plus rien dans les plats, prêts à manger bien au-delà de la satiété. Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, dans un coin de sa tête elle identifia et classa chaque homme grossier pour faciliter son futur choix.

Elle monta quelques marches et s'appuya sur un des portes de bois du couloir. Son touché activa les mécanismes magiques et celle-ci se déverrouilla dans un doux cliquetis rassurant. Elle rentra dans la pièce en remontant son chiton, nouant soigneusement sa ceinture pour qu'elle retienne le tissu au-dessus de ses mollets.

La pièce était un immense jardin intérieur dans laquelle des centaines d'herbes magiques poussaient. D'un pas doux, elle franchit quelques mètres, le regard penché sur quelques feuilles, elle en attrapa soigneusement deux et continua son chemin jusqu'à une grande table où bouillonnait une potion qu'elle préparait. Elle les découpa soigneusement, les aplatis de la lame d'un couteau pour en sortir quelques perles de jus et la plongea dans le mélange que contenait la petite marmite de bronze. Touillant pendant quelques secondes elle observa le liquide prendre une teinte violette. Se plaçant au-dessus, elle renifla le fumet qu'il s'en dégageait.

Alors qu'elle analysait sa préparation son esprit s'éloigna vers la chambre au-dessus de sa tête. Une fois l'esclave installée dans un lit, Circé avait réfléchi un moment, réalisant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ces stigmates. C'était juste la première fois qu'elle les voyait aussi contrôlées. Dans son village, là où elle était née, il n'était pas rare que les enfants meurent ainsi. Mais ce n'était pas que leurs mains qui étaient attaquées, ils fondaient, littéralement, dévorés de l'intérieur par leur magie.

Elle-même n'avait été sauvé que parce qu'elle avait choisi de prendre une baguette. Sa main se resserra sur son arme. Fine et longue, elle était taillée dans le bois comme toutes les baguettes mais elle l'avait recouvert d'une fine couche d'argent pour lui conférer un aspect plus distingué et parfaitement lisse, brillant. Elle frappa le bord du chaudron deux fois de sa pointe, murmurant l'incantation. Du violet la potion passa au noir. Elle transvasa le liquide jusque dans un petit bol et monta jusqu'à la chambre.

Devait-elle parler à Philomène de la possibilité que son esclave n'ait besoin d'une baguette ? Cette femme refuserait, elle attachait une trop grande importance à sa haine envers les sorciers. Jamais elle ne laisserait sa Mékhanà devenir l'un des leurs.

Elle entra dans la chambre sans même frapper et s'arrêta un moment sur le seuil. Plusieurs heures étaient passées et elle avait cru que Philomène aurait fini par s'assoupir mais celle-ci luttait contre le sommeil en s'agitant dans la pièce. Elle faisait les cent pas. Bien que ses habits n'aient été changé et sa coiffure arrangée, elle ne pouvait pas à cacher son épuisement par son apparence. Ses traits étaient bien trop creusés. Entendant l'arrivée de la nouvelle venue, elle s'arrêta de marcher pour regarder la potion avec grand intérêt.

\- Tu penses que ça pourra l'aider ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix vacillante.

\- Ca peut aider certaine personne, souffla simplement Circé ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Elle se pencha sur le lit et redressa à bout de bras Mékhanè pour tenter de lui faire boire quelques gouttes de sa potion. Soulagée, Circé l'observa avaler. Elle ne s'étouffait pas, ne recrachait pas même si une partie du liquide s'écoulait par le coin de sa bouche. Peut-être récupérerait-elle ?

\- Circé, il me faut des pierres.

\- Des pierres ? demanda celle-ci en reposant le récipient par terre. Quelles pierres, j'en ai beaucoup à te proposer.

\- Les Pierres Maudites.

Ce fut une chance qu'elle ait reposé son bol avant que Philomène ne parle sinon elle l'aurait fait tomber et il se serait brisé. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse oser parler de ce genre de choses. Pas alors que tant de personnes en avaient soufferts.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, tenta-t-elle en se levant doucement.

\- Ces pierres permettent à Lévana de rester en vie. Elle en a besoin, murmura Philomène en plissant les yeux alors qu'elle serrait ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

Circé renifla, anxieuse. Il y avait quelque chose de plus. De la culpabilité ? Pourquoi Philomène se sentait-elle coupable ? Et surtout pourquoi Circé parvenait-elle à percevoir ses émotions ?! C'était impossible ! Elle était incapable de sentir les émotions des immortels ! Elle pouvait sentir leur présence, et les reconnaître mais certainement pas flairer leurs sentiments !

Son regard surpris glissa sur Philomène, à la recherche du moindre détail qui pourrait lui prouver que ses suppositions étaient fausses. Mais elles furent validées lorsqu'elle aperçut les bagues noires. Cette pierre noire qui les constituait était celle des Pierres maudites qui en contact avec des êtres magiques étaient censées dévorer leur énergie pour se teinter d'or.

Or elles conservaient leur noirceur.

Elle, fille d'immortelle, n'avait pas la moindre magie en elle.

Pas Mage, ni même Douée !

 _Totalement mortelle._

* * *

 **J'imagine qu'il était évident depuis un moment que Philomène était cracmolle mais maintenant les choses sont dites clairement :).**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aveeeentures.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour et bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait vu le regard soucieux de Circé passer à la panique, Philomène avait essayé de se rapprocher de la sorcière pour lui expliquer la situation mais celle-ci avait reculé en la contemplant comme une pestiférée.

C'était un regard auquel elle avait été habituée. C'était celui avec lequel sa mère avait commencé à la regarder lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir.

Abaissant son masque de confiance sur son visage, elle fit mine de conserver son sang-froid en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. La plus éloignée de Circée. Elle voulait que son silence passe pour de l'orgueil mais elle cherchait simplement ses mots.

De l'autre côté, la Sorcière n'avait pas encore pris la fuite. Combien de temps resterait-elle immobile avant de prendre la fuite pour alerter toute la Grèce ? Elle n'avait peut-être que quelques minutes pour se justifier…

\- Tu as perdu ta magie ? demanda Circé prudemment.

Le cœur de Philomène se fit plus lourd dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Elle n'était pas capable de répondre par oui ou non à cette question. Tout était tellement plus compliqué ! Il était impossible qu'il n'y ait que deux possibilités.

\- As-tu _eu_ de la magie ? reprit l'autre qui s'était adossée au mur comme pour se soutenir.

Cette fois, Philomène ferma les paupières pour faire disparaître le malaise qui faisait tourner la pièce. Après une profonde inspiration, elle commença :

\- Tu sais que j'ai une sœur.

\- Hébé, répondit simplement la Sorcière.

\- Ma sœur jumelle.

Circé plissa les yeux alors qu'elle jouait du bout des doigts avec son himation, pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Mais son visage parlait pour elle. Elle était en train de faire des calculs sans parvenir à trouver de réponse.

\- Elle est bien plus jeune que toi, murmura-t-elle finalement.

\- Nous sommes nées en même temps. Nous étions identiques, pendant notre enfance. Personne n'était capable de faire la différence entre nous deux. Puis les choses ont commencé à changer, elle faisait preuve d'une grande habilité, si grande et inhabituelle qu'elle en est devenue particulière pour les immortels. Ils sont même allés jusqu'à lui donner trois autres noms, les connais-tu ?

\- Vigueur, Vitalité et Jeunesse.

\- C'est exacte. Elle est un de leurs pions les plus précieux, ils ne voudraient pas qu'elle tombe entre les mains d'un mortel ! Au point qu'ils lui interdisent de quitter l'Olympe puisqu'elle est capable de donner l'immortalité.

Bien que les mots fussent énoncés clairement, Circé avait beau les répéter et les retourner dans son crâne, ils n'avaient aucun sens. Personne ne pouvait donner son immortalité.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-elle en dévisageant Philomène.

\- Pendant toute notre jeunesse, lorsque l'on ne faisait aucune différence entre nous deux, que l'on passait notre temps ensemble, elle me donnait de la magie. Mais lorsqu'ils ont commencé à l'écarter de moi pour essayer de savoir pourquoi elle était si puissante…

Elle marqua une pause pour combattre les larmes qui gagnaient peu à peu du terrain, elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face, surtout pas maintenant.

\- Ma mère a réalisé que je perdais ma force, que contrairement aux autres immortels je vieillissais à la même allure qu'une mortelle. C'est là qu'ils ont compris l'origine de sa puissance et surtout jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Elle avait hérité de mon immortalité en plus de la sienne et pouvait partager sa puissance avec d'autre. Mais uniquement avec les mortels non-Dotés.

Circé garda son regard rivé sur cette femme qu'elle avait craint. Elles s'étaient rencontrées quelques années auparavant, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle la tienne en haute estime malgré leurs différents. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle n'avait aucune capacité. C'était une honte pour elle !

\- Avant que d'autres personnes que ma mère et ma sœur ne le réalisent, j'ai décidé de partir. J'ai cherché un moyen de regagner par moi-même ma magie. Ou d'en trouver par un autre moyen. Mais même les techniques les plus simples nécessitent un minimum d'énergie. Même la magie du sang.

A cette évocation, Circé frémit. Elle avait entendu parler de cette magie de malheur, celle que peu de personnes osaient utiliser à cause des répercutions terribles qu'elle pouvait avoir sur l'organisme et l'esprit.

\- Et j'ai trouvé les Pierres, celles que vous appelez Maudites, reprit-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Sorcière.

Circé était persuadée qu'elle lirait de l'abattement dans le regard de son hôte, du désespoir, ou au moins de la peur, mais il n'y brillait qu'une envie de se battre, ce désir de vivre par tous les moyens.

\- Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les personnes qui les avaient découvertes les fuyaient. Elles ne me faisaient aucun mal. J'en avais récupéré un certain nombre, illégalement car les premiers à les extraire les avaient isolées et enterrées pour les faire disparaître pour toujours, sans laisser d'explication. J'ai passé des mois et peut-être plusieurs années pour essayer de comprendre leur fonctionnement. Mais malgré toutes mes tentatives je n'ai rien réussi à obtenir d'elles. J'ai donc repris ma marche pour rentrer et abandonner.

Philomène prit une profonde inspiration en se redressant sur son siège, rajustant les plis de son chiton, elle coula un regard vers Lévana dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante.

\- C'est là que je l'ai rencontrée. Dans un marché d'esclave en train de mourir dévorée par sa magie. Elle était si puissante que même les mortels pouvaient sentir qu'elle était différente. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas le réaliser, elle en avait si peu conscience que ça ne faisait aucun doute que ses parents n'avaient été que des mortels.

Cette fois la jalousie brisa les traits ronds de la fille d'immortel qui renifla avec dédain.

\- Elle était ce que je n'étais pas alors même qu'elle n'avait aucune descendance. On m'avait pourtant toujours appris dans mon enfance que…

\- Les immortels engendrent des immortels, aucune créature ne peut vaincre ces entités qui sont si proches de dieux, continua à sa place Circé.

\- J'avais prévu de l'acheter pour la regarder mourir, avoua Philomène une lueur de cruauté dans le regard. Je voulais la voir souffrir comme elle souffre maintenant. Pour pouvoir me dire que j'avais échappé à ça, que jamais je ne serais aussi risible.

\- Mais ?

La Grecque ferma les yeux un instant, le souvenir de ce moment était encore vivace dans son esprit. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le regard que Lévana lui avait lancé. Il n'était pas suppliant, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la sauve, il était juste brillant d'admiration.

\- Elle m'a dit que j'étais belle, souffla finalement Philomène en faisant mine d'observer le ciel qui s'éclaircissait à l'extérieur espérant que Circé n'y lirait pas son embarras.

La sorcière retint un sourire en imaginant comment était la jeune Philomène. Sans aucun doute aussi orgueilleuse et fière qu'elle ne l'était maintenant, mais peut-être encore plus avide de louanges.

\- C'était la première fois que l'on me faisait un compliment. A Olympe on me félicitait d'être apparentée à ma _sublime_ sœur.

\- Comment l'as-tu sauvée ?

\- Je n'avais pas la moindre capacité, je ne pouvais pas la sauver même si j'avais appris des choses durant mon voyage. J'ai cherché des êtres magiques mais aucun d'eux ne voulait se trouver trop près d'elle. Finalement je me suis dit que j'allais être obligé de la regarder mourir.

Elle se souvenait, elle se revoyait, à la belle-étoile, loin de la cité. Lévana, dont elle ne connaissait pas encore le nom, ne faisait que délirer à cause de la fièvre. Elle attendait juste qu'elle meure et qu'elle l'emporte avec elle, que la magie ne la dévore également.

Ne s'agissait-il pas là d'une bien meilleure mort que celle qui l'attendait en tant qu'humaine ?

Puis l'esclave avait parlé, dans un grec hésitant dont l'accent barbare en saccageait les tonalités. Elle lui avait demandée pourquoi elle restait alors qu'elle allait mourir.

\- Nous avons discutées, continua Philomène en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour entremêler ses doigts. De ce que j'aurais aimé faire de ma vie. Je ne sais même pas si elle a compris une seule chose de ce que je lui racontais.

Un sourire tendre étirait à présent ses lèvres alors qu'elle gardait son regard posé sur son esclave. Elle la revoyait, les yeux entrouverts, attentive à ses paroles. Elle ne les avait peut-être pas comprises mais elle s'était accrochée à sa voix, et elle s'était battue contre cette magie violente qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait suffis que de quelques heures pour que Philomène ne s'attache réellement à cette mourante.

\- J'ai alors tout tenté. J'ai tracé des runes que je ne pouvais pas animer, j'ai fabriqué des potions que je ne pouvais pas activer, j'ai psalmodié des centaines de formules qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Mais rien de tout ça ne pouvait fonctionner sans un soupçon de magie.

Elle se souvenait également des hurlements et des pleurs, les lamentations dans lesquelles elle s'était plongée, mais préféra les garder pour elle.

\- Dans une crise de rage, j'ai commencé à détruire mes affaires. Toutes ces choses que j'avais accumulées dans l'espoir qu'un jour je pourrais m'en servir. Parchemins magiques, Artefacts, Herbes et Ingrédients.

Circé était accrochée à ses lèvres, incapable de parler, impatiente de connaître la suite.

\- J'ai jeté le sac de pierre.

Elle marqua une pause en contemplant les bagues à présent noires à ses doigts. Son cœur frémissait en souvenir de la surprise qui l'avait marquée lorsque les pierres d'onyx s'étaient teintées d'ambre et que la fièvre de l'esclave avait disparu.

\- Attends ! la coupa Circé en se rapprochant. C'est impossible, si elle a déjà été en contact avec les Pierres Maudites alors elle ne devrait plus avoir la moindre magie ! Elle ne devrait pas être en ce moment-même à se battre contre sa puissance ! Philomène ! Tu es celle qui a montré que ces Pierres volaient l'Entièreté de la magie des Dotés !

\- J'étais persuadée que c'était un nouveau moyen de sauver les personnes Dotées qui se faisaient dévorer par la magie, que l'on pouvait ainsi sauver des centaines de mages tout en évitant que les porteurs de baguettes ne deviennent plus nombreux, continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte l'intervention de la sorcière. Nous sommes rentrées à Olympe toutes les deux, elle soignée et moi à la recherche d'un nouveau cobaye pour montrer ma découverte. Nous avons trouvé un jeune mage qui allait bientôt mourir. Nous l'avons traîné jusqu'à Olympe pour la démonstration.

Mais il avait tout perdu, il avait survécu mais n'avait plus aucune capacité.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-il perdu toute sa magie, à jamais ?! Pourquoi alors que Lévana s'en est sortie ?! s'exclama Circé sans plus faire attention à ne pas élever la voix.

\- Tout le monde s'est persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Pierres Maudites. On m'a ordonnée de faire disparaître le reste et de ne plus jamais en parler. Personne ne m'a laissée expliquer que Lévana avait toujours ses capacités et que je ne pouvais pas expliquer pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché avec le mage.

Lévana était restée à ses côtés. Elle avait refusé l'indépendance que Philomène lui proposait. Loyale et fière, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner la personne qui l'avait sauvée. Au cours des jours qui avaient suivis, la magie de Lévana redevenait incontrôlable. C'était à partir de là qu'elle avait compris.

\- Les simples dotés, reprit-elle. En contact avec ces pierres, perdent tout. Mais les immortels eux… Même si la magie ne vient plus régénérer leurs tissus de la même manière, leur cœur magique, leur Kardia, reste inépuisable et déchaîné.

\- Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu as pu être capable de faire de la magie toutes ses années. Tu nous as réussi à te faire passer pour une immortelle !

\- Tout le monde n'était pas dupe. Certains immortels ont bien réalisé que je n'étais pas immortelle. La différence d'âge apparente entre Hébé et moi était trop évidente. Mais je pouvais faire régner le doute car les pierres, une fois chargée de magie, ont un effet différent avec les mortels. Elles leur donnent l'énergie emmagasinée.

Circé poussa un soupir de surprise. C'était impossible. C'était incompréhensible ! Et pourtant ça expliquait tellement de chose. L'attachement de Philomène à sa Mékhanè et l'inverse également. Ces deux femmes avaient besoin l'une de l'autres.

\- Pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé à personne d'autre ?

\- J'en ai parlé à d'autres, souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard. Ma mère m'a chassée en hurlant que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette information être transmise. Car…

\- Les immortelles seraient utilisés comme des vaches à lait, termina pour elle Circé.

De la même manière qu'elle avait utilisé Lévana. Et maintenant sans ses pierres, la fille allait mourir. La sorcière se rapprocha d'elle. Une main sur son front, elle remarqua que la fièvre n'avait pas diminué malgré la potion.

Elle ne survivrait pas longtemps et surtout elle ne se contiendrait pas longtemps.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Attendre qu'elle ne meure et emporte tout le palais avec elle ? Tout ce qu'elle avait construit pendant des années, ce foyer qu'elle s'était créée à la sueur de son front ? Tout ça disparaîtrait si elle gardait Lévana ici.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venues ici ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant à l'aide d'un linge la sueur qui maculait la peau de la malade.

Ça ne pouvait pas être le hasard. C'était impossible. Qu'espéraient-elles ?!

\- Elle pensait que tu pourrais venir en aide au chien, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le plus important. Nous devons trouver les pierres pour Mékhanè.

Lorsque l'on parla de lui, l'animal s'était redressé sur ses pattes pour se rapprocher de la conversation. Circé sentait bien qu'il était humain, loin au fond de lui, mais il luttait contre lui-même, il se refusait à l'humanité, préférant se complaire dans la simplicité animale.

Elle pouvait agir pour lui. Elle pouvait faire en sorte qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était vraiment. Et il lui en serait reconnaissant.

Que pourrait-elle obtenir de lui ?

\- Emmène ton esclave jusqu'à _Mer_ , elle pourra peut-être la soulager, ordonna-t-elle à Philomène.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi croyante.

\- Et toi toujours aussi fermée d'esprit à ne pas vouloir accepter que Mer soit consciente ! Mais maintenant que je sais que tu n'es même pas Douée, les choses sont plus claires. Tu ne comprends juste pas. Il s'agit de choses qui te dépassent !

Elle s'était retournée en parlant, ne souhaitant pas voir le visage de Philomène car elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était parvenue à la blesser. De la pointe de son esprit, elle incita le métamorphe à la suivre et ils quittèrent la pièce.

Elle le ferait redevenir homme et lui trouverait une quelconque utilité.

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il discutait de cette manière. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de cette femme. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, d'apparence humaine, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas que ça. Mais il ne parvenait pas à lui répondre, il avait beau essayer, elle ne paraissait pas l'entendre.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'accroupie. Son corps se rétracta alors qu'une fourrure dorée la recouvrait, ses membres se firent pattes et son visage s'allongea. Bientôt elle ne fut qu'un lynx aux crocs acérés.

\- Peux-tu me répondre maintenant ?

\- Oui.

\- Suis-moi.

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, l'incitant à la suivre jusque dans la cours. Ils passèrent un des jardins pour arriver jusqu'à un bosquet éloigné dont les fleurs et arbustes formaient des murs qui les isolaient du reste du monde.

\- Concentre-toi.

La voix avait résonné avec brutalité dans son crâne alors qu'il la sentait gagner les recoins de son âme.

\- Souviens-toi.

* * *

 _Remus ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis la veille. Dès qu'il croisait leur regard, il s'empressait de détourner les yeux. Dès qu'ils s'approchaient trop près de lui, il s'éloignait en faisant mine d'avoir mieux à faire. James avait tenté de persuadé Sirius qu'il finirait par arrêter, qu'il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation pour accepter qu'ils soient au courant mais cette guerre froide lui semblait interminable._

 _Il l'avait donc attendu après le cours de potion où il finissait toujours en dernier pour ranger parfaitement les affaires. D'un œil discret, il l'observa remettre les ingrédients à leur place en discutant avec Slughorn pendant que les autres élèves se dispersaient. Finalement Remus salua le prof et sortit de la salle. Remarquant Sirius qui l'attendait sur le seuil, il tenta d'accélérer le pas pour le dépasser. Mais Sirius l'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, le coinçant contre le mur entre ses deux bras pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi ? souffla Black avec animosité. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _Remus baissa les yeux comme blessé par cette question._

 _\- Bon sang ! Remus ! Je pensais qu'on était ami, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ce qui ne va pas et pourquoi est-ce que tu te comportes comme ça ?_

 _\- Ami ? répéta le lycantrhope, acide. Alors si nous étions vraiment amis pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas dans la confidence ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'expliquez pas ce que vous trafiquer toutes les nuits ? J'ai bien compris que…_

 _Il marqua une pause en déglutissant, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il serait capable de ravaler les sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger._

 _\- Que maintenant que vous êtes au courant les choses ne pourront plus être pareilles._

 _\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu, souffla Sirius alarmé._

 _\- Vous ne me faites plus assez confiance ! Vous ne me parlez plus de ce que vous faites ! Depuis que vous êtes au courant que je suis un loup-garou !_

 _Il avait craché le dernier mot avec douleur, comme s'il s'agissait plus d'une insulte que d'une nomination._

 _\- Vous changez, vous vous comportez étrangement. Je pensais faire partis de votre…_

 _\- Remus ! le coupa Sirius en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Nous essayons de devenir des animagus, pour pouvoir rester avec toi. Pour t'aider !_

\- Continue comme ça, lui souffla la voix. Tu es sur la bonne voie. Souviens-toi !

 _\- Dix-huit minutes dix, murmura James en se laissant tomber le long du mur alors qu'il fermait le clapet de la montre de gousset._

 _\- C'est à peine mieux que la dernière fois, soupira Sirius en rouvrant péniblement les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sortie si rapidement ?_

 _\- Non, Sirius, tu ne comprends pas, reprit le brun en se redressant. Tu as mis dix-huit minutes dix à sortir de la transe. Ca fait plus de deux heures que tu es « là-bas »._

 _\- C'est impossible, Peter n'a mis qu'une trentaine de seconde à revenir et toi : à peine plus de cinquante ! cracha-t-il en se redressant._

 _\- Sirius. Ce qu'on fait est dangereux, dit son meilleur ami avec une mine désespérée. Je pense que tu devrais arrêter. Nous nous occuperons de Remus._

 _\- Que JE devrais arrêter ? Tu es en train de me traiter de faible ?_

 _Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander d'abandonner ! Pas alors qu'ils avaient décidé de faire ça ensemble pour aider Remus ! Pas alors qu'ils étaient un groupe !  
Sirius s'était détourné pour ne pas voir le visage de James, l'expression désolée qu'il affichait le blessait plus que tous les mots qu'il pourrait utiliser. _

_\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, souffla James. Je pense juste qu'il serait plus prudent de t'arrêter là car nous…_

 _Il n'écouta pas la suite, il s'était éloigné pour se glisser dans le conduit du passage secret et gagner les couloirs sinueux des tréfonds du château._

 _Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il était celui qui avait parlé de cette option le premier. Il avait voulu aider Remus, il avait trouvé cette solution. James ne pouvait pas l'éloigner comme ça, le mettre de côté !_

 _Il s'était arrêté devant une de grande fenêtre, observant de loin la lune en croissant._

 _Quand ils avaient entrepris de devenir des animagus ils n'auraient pas pensé que cette entreprise serait si compliquée. Chaque nuit, ils luttaient et travaillaient sur eux-mêmes pour essayer de trouver leurs totems. Les heures de méditations avaient été bien plus concluantes pour Peter et James que pour lui-même. Il n'y arrivait pas ! Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avançait pas alors que ses deux compères travaillaient déjà sur leur métamorphose !_

 _Peter avait commencé à se fondre parfaitement dans son totem, il en avait même prit quelques tics. Il agitait son nez parfois, à la manière des rongeurs et se comportait de manière plus discrète qu'avant. James lui ne se pâmait pas plus qu'à son habitude mais vivait de plus en plus la nuit._

 _Rat et Cerf._

 _Ils avaient trouvé leur animal pendant que lui cherchait encore en lui._

 _A chaque fois qu'il se perdait dans son esprit la seule chose qu'il voyait c'était une ombre. Il savait qu'il y était presque mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quoi il s'agissait !_

 _Un loup ? Mais si c'était le cas comment l'attirer jusqu'à lui ?_

 _Un tigre ? Impossible ! Ca n'avait pas non plus fonctionné quand il avait tenté de le visualiser de cette manière._

 _C'était injuste !_

 _Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi finissait-il toujours par se perdre dans sa transe ?_

 _\- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?_

 _La voix le sortit de sa contemplation et il se tourna vers l'entrée du couloir, là où se tenait un garçon de son âge. Allan Abbot, de pouffsouffle s'il se souvenait bien. Blondinet et à la peau clair, il abordait des traits d'une finesse aristocratique qui convenait bien à ses origines de sang pur. Il était toujours en uniforme malgré l'heure, peut-être n'était-il même pas retourné à son dortoir depuis la fin du repas ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que_ toi _tu fiches ici ? rétorqua Sirius._

 _Lorsque l'autre s'avança jusqu'à la lumière de la lune, celle-ci éclaira ses yeux rougies de larmes et les traces humides qu'elles avaient laissées dans leur sillage._

 _\- J'essaye d'oublier que je suis une honte pour ma famille, lança-t-il faiblement._

 _Sirius fut surpris par sa franchise. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient réellement. Ils avaient pourtant une histoire semblable. Tous les deux élevés selon les critères des grandes Familles de sang-pur, ils avaient été répartis à la grande honte des Leurs dans des maisons différentes de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Mais leur vie avait pris des tournants différents par la suite. Sirius s'était trouvé un groupe d'ami proche et avait décidé de vivre avec la fierté d'appartenir à la maison Griffondor. Allan s'était juste terré pour se faire oublier mais les Sangs-purs de Serpentard ne le négligeaient pas, ses propres cousins profitaient de ce comportement d'Autruche pour l'attaquer plus souvent. Plus méchamment._

 _\- Comment fais-tu ? Pour être aussi fidèle ? demanda finalement Allan._

 _\- Fidèle ? C'est bien l'une des choses que ma famille m'a toujours reprochée : de ne pas être fidèle, ria-t-il._

 _\- Non. Mais tu es fidèle à toi-même. Tu es fier d'être ce que tu es, tu es allé au-delà de tes origines pour pouvoir t'épanouir par toi-même. Et tu es parvenu à faire le choix des personnes à qui tu es loyale._

 _Black resta silencieux quelques secondes. Les choses ainsi dites, tout paraissait si simple. Il était facile d'oublier tous les doutes qui l'avaient dévoré pendant les premiers mois après sa répartition. D'oublier la haine que sa famille éprouvait toujours pour lui, celle qu'il supportait difficilement lorsqu'il devait rentrer pour l'été._

 _\- C'est parce que j'ai trouvé des personnes qui… me méritent vraiment._

 _Il avait hésité dans sa manière de terminer sa phrase, il se trouvait présomptueux mais n'avait pas su le formuler autrement. Il avait trouvé des personnes qui avaient choisies de le soutenir et de l'aider. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il se battait à présent pour aider Remus._

 _\- C'est étrange, reprit Abbot avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Souvent ils nous insultent, nous traite de tous les noms, traitre à leur sang, de sales chiens…_

 _Il déglutit difficilement en essuyant de son épaule les larmes qui brillaient de nouveau dans ses yeux._

 _\- Mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que te traiter de chien n'a rien d'une insulte._

 _Sirius fronça les sourcils, vexé par les paroles du blond, mais attendit patiemment la suite de l'explication._

 _\- Si tu es aussi fidèle à tes amis que ne l'est un chien envers ses maîtres alors c'est que tu les as battus. Tu as battu ses sales arrogants qui sont persuadés que nous ne trouverons jamais rien de mieux que notre propre-famille, que personne ne pourra nous accepter. Tu leur montres que tu peux former une famille qui te plait réellement. Que le sang ne représente pas tout !_

 _Le Griffondor resta immobile quelques secondes, la bouche entrouverte alors que les paroles du garçon prenaient une dimension complètement différente. Les totems de James et Peter se mêlaient à leurs traits de caractères. A ce qu'ils étaient au fond. Ce qu'il voyait durant ces heures de méditations, l'animal qu'il voyait, n'avait rien d'un loup ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il avait pu imaginer._

 _Un chien._

* * *

Il n'avait pas toujours été chien ? Il avait été humain ?

Il s'ébroua avec espoir de se remettre les idées en place.

La consciente lourde et glacée était toute proche de la surface. Il la sentait prête à émerger et reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il voulait lutter contre elle. Se battre pour rester uniquement chien et ne pas avoir à souffrir de nouveau.

Mais elle attaquait ses remparts, se livrant toute entière pour vaincre et diriger.

\- Laisse-toi faire ! Arrête de lutter !

* * *

 _\- James ! James !_

 _Sirius secouait avec force l'animal qui se débattait contre lui. Son meilleur ami était venu à bout de sa métamorphose mais semblait également avoir disparu. Il n'était que la créature qui voulait s'échapper de la pièce secrète exiguë où ils se trouvaient, terrifiée de se trouver en face de deux humains qui étaient pourtant ses amis._

 _\- Il est écrit que… hoqueta Peter en tournant rapidement les pages. Que ce genre de chose peut arriver._

 _\- James ! hurla de nouveau Sirius. Reviens !_

 _\- Et qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir, termina l'autre en laissant tomber le livre au sol._

 _\- James ne m'oblige pas à te tirer de là ! Reviens immédiatement !_

 _\- Nous devrions appeler des professeurs, proposa Peter tremblant. Peut-être que…_

 _\- Non ! Non ! Attends ! l'arrêta Sirius en tentant de se concentrer._

 _Il allait se transformer, il allait prendre forme animal également et il allait réveiller James. Sous cette autre forme il pourrait communiquer avec lui. Lui rappeler qu'il était réellement ! Il ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça._

 _\- Si je ne reviens pas, je te laisse appeler les profs, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement._

 _\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as jamais essayé de te changer, tu as à peine découvert ton animagus hier ! Tu es complètement mala…_

 _\- N'oublie pas, le coupa Black. Je compte sur toi pour appeler McGonagall si les choses tournent mal !_

 _Il se concentra, se précipita dans sa transe sans respecter les étapes réglementaires. Lorsqu'il fit face à l'ombre du chien, il prit quelques secondes pour le regarder, pour lui faire face et l'admirer. L'animal était plus grand que ce qu'il ne pensait, ses yeux avaient la même couleur que les siens et son poil était aussi sombre que ses cheveux. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait procéder pour accepter son animagus. Mais la peur de perdre son meilleur ami pour toujours aviva son désir de réussir. Tendant les mains vers le chien, il l'accepta complètement._

 _Ce n'était pas Le chien. C'était lui.  
Autant qu'il était humain, il était également chien._

* * *

Autant qu'il était chien, il était également humain. Et ce n'était pas du chien dont il avait besoin maintenant. Il devait être humain pour pouvoir parler, pour pouvoir agir et lutter. Pour retrouver Harry.

Autour de lui, les couleurs se firent plus vives, les contrastes s'accentuèrent et il se sentit changer. Son odorat se fit si faible qu'il eut la sensation de se retrouver dans un lieu aseptisé et sans vie. Mais les sentiments et souvenirs revinrent aux galops. Ils n'avaient pas été absents sous sa forme de chien mais il avait été si facile de les éloigner, de les tenir loin.

Il se tenait à présent debout, les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel alors qu'il contemplait ses doigts, cette peau si pâle et fragile.

\- Et bien, si j'avais su que tu étais un tel canon, je n'aurais jamais attendu si longtemps pour te venir en aide, railla le lynx qui était redevenue femme.

* * *

Philomène avait descendu Lévana jusqu'à la plage. Elle était à présent agenouillée dans l'eau, soutenant la tête de la jeune femme tandis que le reste de son corps était immergé. Au départ, elle avait voulu ignoré la proposition de Circée. Elle avait voulu se dire que ça n'avait aucun intérêt, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une croyance idiote et que la foi ne viendrait pas en aide à Lévana. Mais elle avait vite réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité.

La houle des vagues soulevait le corps de son esclave dans un rythme régulier et apaisant. La fraicheur de l'eau avait fait baisser la fièvre mais elle savait bien que si elle n'obtenait pas de nouvelles pierres alors elle serait incapable de la sauver. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Pour combien de temps ses organes le supporteraient-ils encore ?

Elle avait besoin d'aide. D'une aide extérieure. Mais qui ?!

* * *

\- Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne te laisseront jamais sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui merci, Hermès, je le sais ! cracha amèrement Hébé en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'homme esquissa un sourire en contemplant la petite princesse des immortelles. Elle s'était toujours comportée comme une reine à cause de l'attention que tout le monde lui portait mais c'était la première fois qu'elle lui envoyait une missive de la sorte. Sa mère ne lui avait donc pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas ordonner aux étrangers de venir dans sa maison ?

Il éprouvait le besoin de lui dire qu'il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire et la laisser seule se débrouiller, rien que pour le plaisir de réduire les désirs de la petite à néant. Mais il était de nature trop curieuse… C'était ainsi qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser de se retrouver mêler aux affaires de Nessus.

\- Tu peux voyager partout. Tu vas là où tu veux.

\- Oui, continue, souffla-t-il en faisant mine de s'éventer. J'adore les louanges, tu es sur la bonne voix si tu veux me faire faire ce que tu veux !

\- J'ai besoin de que tu aides ma sœur. Poséidon s'est mis en tête de la tuer.

\- L'une de tes vraies sœurs ou bien l'une des innombrables filles de Zeus ? railla-t-il.

\- Ma sœur jumelle, Philomène.

Elle était parvenue à obtenir son attention la plus totale. L'immortel cacha son sourire sournois alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, comme dans l'espoir à la pousser à plus de confidence.

Il le savait ! Il en avait toujours été sûr ! Philomène allait le sauver de son ennui !

* * *

Circé s'était éloignée de l'homme pour lui laisser le temps de se ressourcer et se retrouver. Elle avait d'abord voulu se diriger vers la plage mais elle avait aperçu les silhouettes de Philomène et Lévana. Malgré sa réticence, la Grecque avait finalement accepté de suivre ses conseils ? La Sorcière découvrait un pendant nouveau de la personnalité de Philomène dont elle n'avait jamais imaginé l'existence.

Elle descendit le long des rochers pour atteindre Mer par un autre chemin. Pas de plage agréable, uniquement d'immenses blocs de pierres escarpés. Elle s'installa sur l'un d'eux, le plus bas pour pouvoir avoir les pieds dans l'eau. Et alors qu'elle se laissait aller dans les murmures et les chants de Mer quelque chose la perturba.

Une présence la força à ouvrit les yeux. Une fois les paupières, elle contempla la silhouette sombre qui se détachait du ciel au soleil levant. Poséidon la dévisageait avec un franc sourire sur le visage qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux sur lesquels reposaient un voile de haine.

\- Tu t'allies à Philomène maintenant ?

Circé renifla en détournant le regard. Etait-il au courant pour Philomène ? Sûrement pas, sinon il ne se serait jamais donné tout ce mal pour l'abattre. Ou peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il n'avait même pas essayé de le faire par lui-même ? Il ne voulait pas se salir les mains avec du sang de mortelle ?

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour mériter ta colère ? Au point que tu n'en soit venu à poser ton empreinte sur les humains pour qu'ils la tuent.

\- Je n'ai pas décidé de ça, dit-il d'une voix étrangement sombre.

\- Tu n'as pas décidé ?

C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait exercer la moindre influence sur Poséidon !

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'il agisse comme ça, lança quelqu'un d'autre.

Dans l'ombre de l'immortel, elle distingua le second arrivant.

Ollivander.

* * *

 **Le retour du sexy barbare blond !**

 **Une bonne continuation et à Samedi prochain ;).**

 _ **Eucalyptonus :**_ _Ollivander peut-être fort sympathique ! J'en suis sûre, si jamais tu es uniquement de son avis ! Pour sauver Lévana, le chapitre suivant te donnera des informations, il te faudra donc continuer à me suivre. Je te conseille malgré tout de te faire un compte car je ne sais pas si je serais aussi régulière sur la suite des publications :o. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le rythme une fois les cours repris (et comme ça tu peux suivre pleins de fanfic trop bien et avoir des réponses directes des auteurs! bref le bonheur). A bientôt du coup :) Pour ce qui est de la romance, vous êtes deux pour l'instant à m'en avoir parlée. J'imaginais plutôt quelque chose comme une amitié très forte mais... Les barrières sont fines ;)._

 ** _Hermany Mckinnon :_** _Bienvenue dans l'aventure et merci pour tous ses gentils commentaires. Pour ce qui est des répétitions, je vais aller faire un tour sur les premiers chapitres pour corriger ça. Il me manque une relectrice pour l'instant pour éviter ce genre de bourdes. Je suis contente que la suite soit passée malgré tout ;). Pour le chapitre, je voulais montrer qu'être animagus n'est pas une partie de plaisir, surtout lorsqu'on joue seul dans son coin sans prof pour aider. Pour les souvenirs de Sirius, ils lui reviennent de manière globale depuis le début, disons que mes petits retours en arrière sont plus lorsqu'il a un flash back puissant et pas uniquement un rappel. Et je vais essayer de voir pour les dates afin que ce soit plus simple à suivre ; (je ne les mettrais que dans les souvenirs, je ne veux surtout pas essayer de le faire sur la période antique, c'est déjà trop compliqué comme ça.). Merci beaucoup et à bientôt pour la suite. (Pour ce qui est de la romance avec Remus se référer à mes réponses plus haut)._


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était resté immobile, contemplant ses doigts, ses paumes, ses avant-bras où saillaient ses tendons et veines. Il serra son poing, tourna ses mains, détailla ses poignets et la couche fine de poils sombres qui les bordaient tandis que les muscles roulaient sous sa peau, si proches de la surface, à chaque mouvement. Ici et là les cicatrices se faisaient plus pâles.

Il n'avait pas retrouvé que son humanité mais également l'intégralité de ses souvenirs.

Caressant l'une des lignes les plus boursoufflés et blafarde qui s'étendait de son coude à son épaule, il se souvint de cette fois où la folie avait commencé à le dévorer, à Azkaban, lorsqu'il s'était jeté corps et âme contre les barreaux en hurlant.

Plus bas, dans le creux de son articulation, il frôla une autre tâche, plus ancienne, elle se fondait pratiquement au reste de sa peau. L'un des bois de James l'avait transpercé quand ils s'étaient battus sous forme animal alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre le contrôle de leur animagus.

C'était sa première cicatrice, celle dont il avait été le plus fier puisqu'il l'avait obtenu en sauvant son meilleur ami.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tenta de se relever. Ses jambes trop faibles pour le soutenir, vacillèrent avant de se plier pour l'agenouiller dans la poussière du jardin.

Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à se reconnecter totalement à la réalité.

Il savait qu'il était là, sur cette île peut-être plus de deux-milles ans avant sa propre époque, mais les souvenirs tournaient tant dans sa tête qu'il avait la sensation d'être au vingtième siècle et de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Il savait qui il était. Et il voulait rentrer. Au plus vite.

* * *

\- C'est ainsi que tu me remercies pour le don que je t'ai fait ? lança Ollivander en se rapprochant d'elle.

Contrairement à Poséidon, il ne flottait pas sur les flots, il y était enfoncé jusqu'aux genoux et avançait avec peine. Il avait plongé son regard cristallin dans celui de la sorcière qui par réflexe s'était redressée pour fuir.

\- Philomène doit être supprimée. Tu n'es pas censée lui venir en aide, surtout pas alors que tu es l'une des notre.

\- J'utilise la même magie que vous, rectifia-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière dans l'espoir d'augmenter la distance qui les séparait. Je n'ai jamais été l'une des votre.

\- Tu m'as pourtant jurée loyauté lorsque tu as fait ta baguette, rappela-t-il en grimpant avec aisance sur le rocher pour la rejoindre.

\- J'ai juré loyauté à Mer, souffla-t-elle faiblement en cherchant dans les pans de sa robe son arme.

Sa poigne se fit plus sûre lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la matière lisse et froide de sa baguette.

\- Pourquoi Philomène n'est-elle pas morte ? L'équipage aurait dû la tuer, demanda Ollivander en plissant les yeux.

\- Circé a usé de sa magie pour les tenir sous sa coupe, elle a recouvert la mienne, expliqua Poséidon en fronçant les sourcils.

La sorcière déglutit.

C'était impossible.

L'empreinte de Poséidon s'était simplement émoussée, elle ne pouvait pas avoir recouvert la magie d'un immortel ! Fermant les yeux, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Oubliant l'odeur de la mer portée par l'embrun, elle se concentra sur celles plus épicées de ses ennemis. L'impatience d'Ollivander était puissante, musquée, tandis que la colère et la précipitation de Poséidon presque fruitées et douçâtres rappelaient celle d'un poison.

Elle pouvait lire ses émotions.

Il n'était plus immortel.

Ouvrant les paupières, elle contempla l'immense trident qu'il tenait. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'il était fait de métal mais à l'instar de sa baguette il avait dû être recouvert par des feuilles d'argent. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser cet immortel à choisir de prendre un sceptre ? Alors même qu'il faisait partie des plus puissants.

Ollivander dû noter la surprise dans son regard car il lui expliqua avec la virulence d'un fanatique :

\- Certains immortels comprennent l'importance de se faire discrets, d'oublier cette magie dévastatrice qui, chaque jour, risque de nous révéler aux humains. Comme d'autres, il a pris la bonne voie en choisissant le contrôle plutôt que la puissance !

\- C'est idiot, souffla-t-elle.

\- Poséidon a accepté de respecter certaines règles. Pour qu'il se fasse peu à peu oublier des mortels.

\- Il faudrait trouver un sort d'oubli de masse pour ça. Tous les humains sont au courant pour les Olympiens. C'est ridicule de vouloir essayer de les faire oublier, gronda Circé indignée.

\- Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis, tu ne comprends pas grand-chose, je n'en attendais de toute manière pas plus de la part d' _une femme_.

Les poings de la sorcière se contractèrent. Il l'avait dit comme une insulte. Lui qui avait pourtant été immortel se comportait à la manière des mortels. Bientôt refuserait-il de s'adresser directement à elle puisqu'elle n'était pas mariée ?

\- Lorsque tous les Olympiens respecteront la part du marché que je leur propose, ils ne seront plus que des divinités pour les mortels. Et nous savons comment fonctionne les religions, elles varient et changent ! Il ne faudra pas plus de quelques siècles pour qu'ils tombent dans l'oubli et le mythe.

Circé sentit la panique gagner Poséidon mais rien sur son visage ne pouvait le laisser penser. Il _tentait_ de garder son calme, de faire croire qu'il conservait son sang-froid, mais il empestait l'inquiétude. N'avait-il pas réalisé, jusqu'à maintenant, les répercussions qu'entraînerait son choix ? Elles étaient pourtant évidentes ! Il avait renoncé à l'immortalité ! Ce que tout autre être était désireux de posséder !

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir éliminé Philomène de vos propres mains ? demanda la sorcière.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'assister à plus de confrontation entre créatures magiques. Qu'ils prennent eux-mêmes les décisions de se battre, expliqua Ollivander en empêchant Poséidon de répondre.

Le serviteur de Mer fulminait. Il était en colère contre Ollivander, c'était évident, mais se taisait comme le bon petit chien qu'il était devenu. Croyait-il qu'avoir accepté de faire une baguette le forçait à se montrer entièrement dévoué au Créateur ?

Ollivander n'était qu'un manipulateur.

Circé conserva une mine détachée, refusant de laisser paraître sa haine pour le Créateur. Il avait été lui aussi Immortel et y avait renoncé. C'était un crétin ! Malgré toutes les bonnes actions qu'il avait effectuées, il ne prêchait que pour sa propre reconnaissance éternelle. Pourquoi voulait-il tant détruire les immortels… Quelques-uns étaient dangereux mais pas tous !

\- Donne-nous Philomène, conseilla-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Il ne tient qu'à vous de la tuer si cela vous chante, je ne ferais rien pour l'aider, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle était sérieuse, Philomène n'apportait avec elle que la destruction et tant que Lévana restait sur ses terres, son foyer était en danger. Pourtant, elle aurait _presque_ été prête à les aider rien que pour empêcher ce prétentieux de continuer sa quête idiote.

A présent dos à la falaise, elle ne pouvait pas fuir, Ollivander s'était placé juste devant elle pour lui empêcher le moindre mouvement. Qu'espérait-il de plus d'elle ? Ne réalisait-il pas qu'elle ne lui donnerait rien d'autre.

\- Je voudrais juste m'assurer que nous possédons ton entière coopération, souffla-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts son long sceptre de bois. Libère les humains de ton emprise et laisse les faire leur travail. Ils doivent éliminer Philomène.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, souffla-t-elle. Mer s'est chargée elle-même d'apaiser les esprits des humains. Je n'ai fait qu'en profiter pour les placer sous mon aile.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?! grinça Poséidon en se rapprochant faisant racler sur le sol son trident.

\- Ils se sont contentés de les enfermer, si tu avais réellement eu le contrôle sur eux, Philomène et Lévana seraient déjà mortes. Mer t'en a empêché ! Elle s'est alliée à elles car tu l'as abandonnée !

Cette accusation fit reculer Poséidon d'un pas. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent tandis qu'il resserrait son emprise sur le corps de sa baguette. Mais malgré son visage d'apparence calme, ses yeux brillaient maintenant de colère. Circé n'était pas sûre de l'hypothèse qu'elle avançait mais elle voyait maintenant à qu'elle point cette supposition blessait l'ancien immortel dans son orgueil. Lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'être le seul à pouvoir garder le contrôle de Mer.

Fermant les yeux, elle reprit :

\- Si jamais vous souhaitez faire quelque chose, alors agissez. Mais je me refuse à intervenir dans vos combats idiots. Je vous laisse donc. Soyez les bienvenues sur mon île.

Elle aurait voulu partir en tant qu'humaine mais Ollivander toujours campé sur ses positions ne la laisserait jamais passer. Il voulait son entière coopération pas juste son accueil. Mais il était hors de question de le lui donner. Elle les laisserait s'affronter, préférant conserver sa neutralité plutôt que de se jeter dans cette guerre sans fin.

Fermant les paupières, elle visualisa un animal et se fondit dans sa peau. Avant même que le Sorcier n'ait le temps d'intervenir, elle avait pris la forme d'un aigle au plumage bleuté et s'élevait avec aisance dans le ciel.

Les Sorciers restèrent un moment, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Poséidon ne parle le premier :

\- Laisse-moi anéantir Philomène, elle est si proche.

\- Les humains s'en chargeront. C'est le meilleur moyen pour elle de disparaître sans faire de vague. Si jamais tu t'en charges, toi qui es une divinité à leurs yeux ? Alors elle prendra de l'importance, bien plus qu'elle n'en a réellement. Laisse la simplement sombrer dans l'oubli.

Poséidon observa Ollivander remonter le chemin pour rejoindre le palais d'un pas lent, si calme et persuadé de l'entière obéissance de son nouveau disciple.

Le seigneur des mers fulminait.

Philomène n'était pas loin, peut-être à quelques mètres de lui. Même en n'était plus qu'un porteur de baguette il pourrait venir à bout d'elle si facilement.

Aucun des mortels n'était là pour y assister, alors pourquoi Ollivander souhaitait perdre du temps ainsi ?

Les paroles et le regard que Circé lui avait lancés lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'était moquée de lui en toute connaissance de cause, elle l'avait cru avili !

Il ne l'était pas !

Il refusait de l'être !

La rage de la perte d'un nouvel enfant l'avait poussée à faire ce choix. Parmi les immortels il aurait été seul contre tous, aucun n'aurait voulu lui venir en aide, peut-être Chronos…

Mais en échange de quoi ?

Au moins avec Ollivander il avait toujours su à quoi s'attendre. Les porteurs de baguette étaient bien plus nombreux et ils utilisaient bien plus leur cervelle que leur magie, mettant ainsi en place des plans plus cruels et efficaces. S'il n'avait pas demandé de l'aide, pendant combien d'année, de siècles, aurait-il pourchassé cette femme ?

Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif de briser Philomène et d'anéantir la réputation de Zeus.

Pourtant, il rêvait de la tuer.

* * *

\- Elle était malade, lui expliqua Nessus en fermant dans une malle les derniers objets qu'il comptait emmener.

\- Comment ça ? souffla Hermès surpris qui flottait à un mètre du sol en assis tailleurs.

Il avait rejoint Nessus le plus vite possible après les aveux d'Hébé. En apprenant le lien de parenté entre les deux jeunes filles, il s'était dit qu'il avait tout intérêt à retrouver le centaure. Il attendait maintenant que celui-ci empaquète ses affaires pour qu'ils puissent partir d'Eole.

\- Elle puait la magie et elle m'a demandée de la Sève d'Amphisbène, expliqua-t-il en nouant soigneusement les cordes pour maintenir son trésor.

\- Lévana a toujours senti la magie, rappela l'immortel en haussant les épaules. Et il est possible d'avoir besoin de Sève d'Amphisbène dans pleins de situations.

Bien que la plupart du temps ce poison puissant était utilisé sur les enfants Doué incontrôlables. Un poison non douloureux, qui agissait plus que rapidement, épargnant aux parents de trop se salir les mains.

\- Non tu ne comprends pas. Habituellement elle se contrôle bien, elle parvient à alimenter chaque parcelle de son être sans que son Kardia ne l'envahisse. Mais là elle était sur le point de ne plus pouvoir le contrôler.

Hermès resta silencieux, contemplant l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait soulevé son voile sur son front, laissant paraître un visage aux traits soucieux. Ses manches avaient été retroussées sur les tatouages d'encres sombres qui recouvraient l'entièreté de sa peau. L'immortel avait beau avoir des doutes par rapport à ses dires, il lui était impossible de ne pas croire Le Prisonnier des Souvenirs. Il avait lui-même observé Lévana et s'était demandé comment elle pouvait rester en vie. L'amulette qu'elle portait autour du cou avait été une réponse, même s'il n'en connaissait pas réellement l'origine.

\- Que sais-tu d'objets qui contrôleraient la magie ? demanda-t-il finalement en dévisageant le centaure.

\- Vous et vos questions idiotes, soupira Nessus en vérifiant que sa malle tenait bien en place. Les baguettes bien évidemment.

\- Quelque chose d'autre, tenta Hermès en prenant son menton glabre entre ses doigts. Quelques choses qui pourraient prendre la forme d'un pendentif.

Nessus se redressa un moment, les mains plaquées dans le dos alors qu'il faisait craquer ses vertèbres une à une. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés pendant un instant mais plutôt que de répliquer chercha à l'intérieur de lui, à la recherche d'une véritable réponse. Ses pupilles s'agitèrent dans le blanc de ses yeux alors qu'il parcourait ses souvenirs comme les lignes d'un livre.

\- Les Pierres Maudites, lança-t-il finalement.

\- Je n'en connais que quelques histoires. Que pourrais-tu me dire dessus ?

* * *

Sirius s'était prostré dans un bosquet qui surplombait la falaise, son regard était porté en contre-bas, là où les deux Sorciers discutaient. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Poséidon par son apparence, mais quelque chose manquait, il ne dégageait pas la même aura que lors de leur dernier rencontre même si cette proximité avec cet homme l'effrayait toujours.

Juste à côté de lui, le grand barbare blond ne lui était pas inconnu. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de l'Ollivander, celui qui les avait attaqués chez Deilios.

Depuis l'envol de Circé, le Voyageur avait pris toutes ses précautions pour ne pas se faire remarquer afin de pouvoir épier le reste de la conversation en toute discrétion. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils voulaient tuer Philomène. Ils ne parlaient toujours que d'elle sans jamais considérer Lévana comme une menace.

Pourtant n'était-elle pas la plus puissante des deux ?

Non. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas tort, d'après ce qu'il avait aperçu quelques minutes tôt en descendant pour rejoindre la mer : elle était malade. Proche de la mort.

Elle qui lui avait promis de lui venir en aide pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Il était pourtant désarmé, encore perdu et nauséeux de sa mésaventure. Mais il était également Sirius Black.

Griffondor.

Toujours prêt !

* * *

\- Nous devons les trouver au plus tôt, souffla Hermès en contemplant les marins qui s'agitaient autour de lui pour permettre au navire d'avancer.

\- Elle a utilisé ta carte, son chemin sera sans aucun doute plus court que le nôtre.

\- Lévana mourra avant que nous ne soyons sur l'île, reprit l'immortel sans oser croiser le regard du centaure.

Il avait simplement énoncé cette possibilité sans réellement y croire mais il était terrifié à l'idée de voir dans les yeux de son collaborateur que celui-ci était d'accord avec lui. Si c'était le cas alors ils seraient bel et bien perdus. S'ils la perdaient elle, ils perdraient Philomène et toutes ses connaissances dans les différentes magies. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Nessus était au courant de certaine mais il avait passé trop de temps à se cacher des autres pour pouvoir acquérir autant de savoir. Et lorsque Chronos réaliserait le vol du sable ?

Il les tuerait sans difficulté. Tous les deux.

\- Il y a peut-être un moyen de la retrouver bien plus vite, confia Hermès en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la petite cabine qu'il s'était attribué.

Nessus qui était resté accroché à ses pas, ferma la porte derrière lui et regarda l'immortel éclairer la pièce d'un simple souffle. Il s'installa en face de lui, à la petite table, devant un grand parchemin ouvert et vierge.

Les yeux d'Hermès se mirent à briller de magie alors qu'il caressait de la pulpe du doigt la surface rugueuse du papier. Agilement, il souleva l'une de ses mains et se mit à tisser adroitement.

Lévana avait utilisé sa carte, elle s'était d'une certaine manière liée à sa propre magie. Il pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de la localiser plus facilement. De communiquer avec elle. Il craignait que l'opération ne s'avère difficile mais elle s'avéra également douloureuse.  
Les yeux clos, ajustant sa trame magique, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la brûlure qui commençait à gagner sa poitrine n'était pas le sienne.

Il était allé trop loin. La Mer avait été plus puissante qu'il ne le pensait, elle avait tant facilité leur connexion qu'à présent il était entièrement lié à Lévana.

Son Kardia s'enflamma alors qu'il retint un cri d'agoni en s'écartant de la table dans l'espoir que la distance entre son sort et lui permettrait de rompre le contacte. Mais il était bloqué. Partageant la souffrance de Lévana. Se laissant envahir par cette puissance incontrôlable.

Il savait pourtant qu'aucun chercheur en magie ne devait tester ce genre d'expérience, créer un sort sans même y réfléchir. C'était de la pure folie. Mais il était trop tard pour le regretter. Maintenant qu'il était lié à elle, il pouvait essayer d'imaginer un moyen pour la rejoindre. Plus vite. Bien plus vite. Au moins il avait réussi à gagner un peu de temps.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur poignets où les veines avaient pris une teinte ambrée et lumineuse.

Réussi à gagner du temps ? Ou en perdre pour lui ?

* * *

Poséidon enjamba les grandes pierres pour rejoindre le petit escalier taillé dans la falaise. Son regard se perdit vers l'étendue lisse et bleutée de Mer juste derrière lui. Son cœur se pinça légèrement alors qu'il contempla les petites vagues qui en fripaient la surface brisant l'harmonie de couleur de quelques moutons d'écumes blanches.

Il possédait toujours une connexion avec Mer mais ce n'était plus la même chose. Il ne la sentait plus au fond de lui, comme un enfant est rattaché à sa mère. Il avait accepté de perdre ce lien, cette connexion, entre eux deux pour ses enfants. La chaire de sa chaire. Ceux que Zeus et ses descendants semblaient empressés d'éliminer. Pour eux, il avait été prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Le soupir qu'il poussa sembla lui vider la poitrine, apaisant un peu cette chaleur, cette peine, qui pesait sur son cœur. Mais une vision l'aviva, la réanima, la rendit pus brûlante que jamais. Plus bas, sur l'une des plages qui bordaient l'île, il apercevait deux femmes dans l'eau. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de Philomène et Lévana.

Il en était sûr !

Le goût d'iode se fit plus fort dans sa bouche tandis qu'il luttait contre ses désirs.

Elles étaient si proches.

Si facilement atteignables.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elles. D'ici, il pouvait même sentir la puanteur de Lévana, où l'odeur de la magie se mêlait à l'aigreur de la mort.

 _Contrôle-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il tentant de reprendre contact avec la réalité.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant, il ne pouvait pas se trahir. Mais il en rêvait tant que ses jambes le portèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à la plage. Ses pensées, si nombreuses dans son crâne, se percutaient les unes les autres, formant un fouillis d'informations invraisemblables qu'il ne contrôlait pas, si bien qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il se trouvait.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le regard de Philomène se posa sur lui qu'il comprit qu'il se trouvait à moins de dix mètres d'elle.

Elle était en position de faiblesse, agenouillée dans l'eau, soutenant comme elle le pouvait son esclave mourante, pourtant elle l'observait avec l'agressivité d'un fauve qui observe sa proie.

Ne comprenait-elle donc jamais quelle était sa place ?!

Ses lèvres fines se tendirent dans un sourire narquois, alors qu'elle étouffait un pouffement amusé.

Comment osait-elle ?! Le prendre de haut ?!

* * *

L'arrivée de l'immortel avait provoqué comme une fissure dans l'espoir de Philomène. La mort était enfin arrivée. La fin de cette longue épopée.

Les traits de l'homme s'étaient brisés dans la colère. La détestait-il tant que ça ? Sans aucun doute, puisqu'il la considérait comme responsable de la mort d'un de ses enfants. Que penserait-il une fois qu'elle serait morte et que Circé lui avouait la vérité ? Qu'elle n'était qu'une mortelle ? Aurait-il honte ?

Cette pensée la fit rire. Et elle eut presque pitié pour lui.

Pourtant elle était heureuse. Durant les jours passés, elle avait attendu patiemment son arrivée, elle attendait qu'il n'arrive et les détruise. Maintenant il était enfin là, il pourrait enfin accomplir ce pour quoi il était venu !

Elle aurait voulu se redresser pour pouvoir lui faire face, pour le regarder dans les yeux lorsque la vie la quitterait. Mais elle tenait toujours contre elle la Perse qui faiblissait. Malgré le regain d'énergie miraculeux qu'elle avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était proche de la rupture.

Les importeraient-elles tous les deux ? Poséidon et elle ?

Son pouvoir serait-il plus grand ? Tuerait-elle également Circé et ses animaux ?

La mort ne venait pas. Poséidon se contentait de la dévisager.

Qu'attendait-il ?! Se jouait-il encore d'elle ? Souhaitait-il encore prolonger l'horreur des derniers jours ? Cette attente qui lui avait semblée durer une éternité ?! Mais enfin à quoi jouait-il !

\- Vas-tu enfin faire quelque chose ! hurla-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire maintenant qu'elle était sans défense. Elle voulait juste qu'il le fasse. Qu'il la tue. Elle n'en pouvait plus de son silence, de son immobilité. Cette attente !

\- A moins que la mort de ton stupide fils ne t'ait bien plus affectée que je ne pouvais le penser, ajouta-t-elle avec une mine dégoûtée.

L'étonnement traversa les traits de l'immortel.

Elle était enfin parvenue à obtenir de lui une réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre encore quelqu'un que l'on aime ? continua-t-elle désireuse de le pousser à bout.

Les sourcils sombres se froncèrent sur le front parfait de Poséidon. Bientôt son visage se tordrait dans la haine et il agirait.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que c'est encore une descendante de Zeus qui t'a volé un de tes tiens ?

Il hurla, prêt à se jeter sur elle.

 _Enfin_ !

Il agissait !

Mais nul déferlement d'énergie, aucune vague de magie, pas la moindre attaque venant de la mer. Non. L'homme avait simplement pointé ce trident vers elle, comme s'il s'agissait de la seule arme qu'il possédait.

\- Tais-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Ainsi donc il avait réellement décidé de ne pas se salir les mains ? Il n'userait même pas de magie pour venir à bout d'elle ? Avait-il ne serait-ce que le moindre respect pour elle ? Il allait l'embrocher ? Il devait donc être au courant de sa mortalité.

A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose ?

Elle contempla les pupilles de son adversaire.

Elles ne brillaient pas. Pas la moindre tâche.

* * *

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? gronda Nessus alors qu'Hermès s'était jeté jusqu'à la figure de proue.

\- Je vais nous téléporter ! lui apprit l'immortel en éclatant dans un rire inquiétant.

Le centaure pali alors qu'il observait l'homme qui s'agitait, préparant un sort puissant sans aucun doute. Mais il était impossible qu'il n'envisage réellement de se téléporter, n'est-ce pas ? Seul Poséidon était capable d'un tel exploit !

\- Tu vas juste réussir à tous nous tuer, souffla le centaure en pointant le doigt vers la mer. Tu ne peux pas faire des essaies comme ça sur la mer ! Tu n'auras pas le moindre contrôle ! Les personnes qui ont essayé sont toutes mortes démembrées !

\- Tu ne comprends pas Nessus ? hurla Hermès en agrippant l'homme par les épaules. Nous sommes déjà morts de toute manière ! A partir du moment où tu as volé le sable de Chronos, Atrapos était déjà impatiente de couper le fil de notre vie !

\- Mais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, mourir démembré par l'échec d'un tel sort ou bien la souffrance que réserve Chronos à ceux qui lui volent quelque chose ?

L'idée de se faire démembrer n'enchantait guère le centaure mais semblait nettement plus… Douce… que la souffrance éternelle du Dieu Primodial.

\- C'est complètement fou, soupira Nessus d'une voix plaintive.

Hermès se tourna vers lui, les yeux non pas remplis de peur mais d'amusement.

Cet enfoiré était en train de prendre son pied !

Nessus aurait voulu se mettre en colère mais il ne put que contempler l'immortel avec désarrois tandis que celui-ci unissait formules et gestes pour s'essayer à cette folie.

L'immortel riait intérieurement.

Peut-être aurait-il dû préciser à Nessus qu'il travaillait sur ce sort depuis des années ?

* * *

Sirius s'était rapproché, inquiet, en voyant que Poséidon pointait son arme vers les deux jeunes femmes. D'après ce qu'il avait compris il s'agissait d'une baguette, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment la forme. Le trident tremblait et Poséidon ne le portait que d'une seule main lorsque deux auraient été nécessaires.

Pourrait-il le lui arracher des mains ?

L'utiliser ?

C'était sûrement sa chance. Sa _seule_ chance.

Mais il ne courrait jamais assez vite pour le prendre par surprise. A peine serait-il sorti des bosquets qu'il attirerait l'attention vers lui. Il y avait peut-être une autre solution. Mais il fallait absolument qu'il garde ses idées en place, il ne devait pas se perdre comme il s'était déjà perdu.

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa aller jusqu'à son animagus.

* * *

Poséidon n'aurait pas dû laisser la colère prendre le pas sur son contrôle. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, devant cette femme. Il n'aurait pas dû la menacer de son arme. Mais les paroles de cette engeance résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Elle l'avait fait exprès !

Ses doigts se resserrent sur sa baguette alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment l'utiliser. D'après Ollivander elle aurait dû être une extension de son bras, de son être, mais elle n'était qu'un poids, un boulet qui l'avait tiré vers le bas. Il n'était plus question d'instinct, il ne lui suffisait pas juste de se laisser aller, de laisser sa colère animé son Kardia et attaquer.

Non.

Il devait lancer des sorts. Même si les trames étaient plus faciles à tisser, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de technique.

Il doutait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il doutait de ses capacités à tuer cette femme qui ne cherchait même pas à se défendre.

\- J'attends, souffla-t-elle.

Le visage rond de Philomène n'exprimait plus aucun mépris. Elle était calme et attendait, son regard las plongé dans le sien. N'attendait-elle plus rien de la vie ?

D'après Ollivander les formules en Araméen étaient plus puissantes car elles permettaient de se rapprocher de l'origine de la magie Mais quoi dire ? Ordonner sa mort ? Sa souffrance ? Que pouvait-il utiliser ?

Un bruissement attira son attention vers le maquis qui entourait la plage, une ombre noire se détacha des aiguilles et feuilles fines pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui dans le sable. Un chien, plutôt gros, le contempla de son air idiot. La tête penchée sur le côté, langue pendante.

Encore une des créatures de Circé ?

Etouffant un soupir, il retourna à son contemplation de sa véritable ennemie. Celle-ci observait surprise le chien en cherchant ses mots. Pourquoi affichait-elle une telle expression ? Cela lui rappela d'ailleurs que les deux femmes avaient commencé à voyager avec un homme. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?

Une douleur intense dans son bras lui arracha un hurlement. Le chien avait bondi pour se rapprocher de lui et avait refermé sa mâchoire sur son poignet. Les crocs s'étaient plongés dans sa peau avec une facilité déconcertante, tandis que les os luttaient contre la pression exercée par la gueule de la bête.

Poséidon tenta de saisir le chien mais lorsque celui-ci le lâcha, ses traits se brouillèrent et s'effacèrent avant de se remodeler pour former ceux d'un homme. La surprise et la douleur l'empêchèrent de resserrer son étreinte sur son arme lorsque celle-ci lui glissa des doigts.

Le nouvel assaillant s'écarta rapidement de lui. D'âge mûr, il le regardait avec un sourire et une joie évidente. Il semblait fier de lui.

Lorsque Poséidon pensa que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Mer s'agita. Le paysage se tordit à proximité de la page alors que dans un bruit étrange, comme une déchirure accompagnée par un « plop » surprenant, un navire apparaissait.

Hurlements de douleurs et pleurs brisèrent le calme étrange que l'étonnement avait instauré sur le lieu. Deux hommes sautèrent hors de la galère, l'un d'eux tenant contre lui l'une de ses bras qui semblait en sang.

\- Je te déteste ! Hermès ! Je te déteste !

* * *

 **Coucou, petit message pour remercier les reviewers qui me permettent de me motiver :) et pour prévenir que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir la publication d'un chapitre par semaine une fois les cours repris. Je passerai donc au rythme de deux fois par mois.**

 **Très bonne continuation à tous et bon courage pour la reprise :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour/soir, à toutes. Nouveau chapitre qui nous avance fort de la fin du premier acte. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Résumé :**

 _Hermès à la suite des réclamations de la soeur jumelle de Philomène mais également l'appel de l'action a retrouvé Nessus qui lui apprend que Lévana est sur le point de mourir à cause du surplue de magie. Pour eux les choses se compliquent, si ils la perdent, ils perdent une grande source de pouvoir, sans elle ils ne pourront pas rallier à leur cause Philomène, chercheuse en magie d'exception, et ils ne s'imaginent pas lutter contre Chronos sans leur soutien. Pour la sauver, Hermès parvient à mettre en place un sort de téléportation._

 _Sur l'île de Circé, Poséidon et Ollivander se sont mis d'accord. Ils doivent laisser les mortels tuer Philomène, la laisser tomber dans l'oublie car si Poséidon qui est considéré comme une divinité s'en charge alors elle restera dans les souvenirs sous la forme d'un mythe. Mais alors qu'Ollivander regagne le palais de Circé, Poséidon lui se rend sur la plage, jusqu'à Philomène. Sirius, terrifié de voir cet homme, et conscient que ses deux camarades ne peuvent pas se défendre dans leur état, décide de passer à l'action. Il vole la baguette de son ennemi et se décide à lui faire face._

 _Au même moment, Hermès et Nessus arrivent grâce au transplanage, à bord de leur galère._

* * *

Le monde changeait, tout évoluait si rapidement autour de lui. Mais lui ? Pouvait-il encore changer ? Suivre le progrès ? Alors qu'il était si vieux. Devait-il attendre de trouver un nouveau but dans sa vie ? Ou pouvait-il laisser la maladie prendre le dessus ?

Il leva lentement le bras devant lui, luttant contre cette force qui le maintenait immobile. Sa peau ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'elle avait été. Brillante, lisse, froide. Elle avait tout du marbre. Au creux de ses articulations, les fissures se multipliaient à chaque mouvement.

Combien de siècles étaient passés depuis sa naissance ? Quand avait-il commencé à se changer en statue ? Voulait-il vivre ? Ou ferait-il comme les autres ? Se tuerait-il ?

Chronos, le dernier des siens.

Les Olympiens et autres immortels ignorants utilisaient ce titre avec tant de facilité. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il signifiait ? N'avait-il donc aucune pitié pour lui ?

Les coins de sa bouche se redressèrent dans un soubresaut, fissurant le masque d'impassibilité qui couvrait l'entièreté de son visage. Une lueur cruelle brillait dans ses yeux.

La pitié.

Lui qui n'avait jamais su en faire preuve ? Il demandait celle des autres ?

C'était ridicule.

Aurait-il le courage d'attendre de voir la fin des immortels ? De les regarder s'affronter ? Pour regarder la fin de cette société naïve conduite à la mort par ce chef idiot. Il lui fallait un objectif, il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se rattacher à la vie. Une mission où se plonger entièrement. Mais tout le monde le craignait. Le temps était protégé, il n'y avait personne à punir.

Il se redressa avec une lenteur qui le désespérait et s'avança jusqu'à La Pièce. Dans le sous-sol de sa maison, à peine cachée, elle contenait toutes ses années de recherches. Il contempla ses œuvres, ses trouvailles. Parchemins, runes, artefacts et pierres s'y étaient accumulés. Se rapprochant de l'une des grandes jarres de jade, il en souleva le couvercle et observa le sable brillant qui s'y trouvait. Il l'appelait sable à cause de son apparence mais il s'agissait de la poussière de temps. Résidus des années qui passaient que lui seul était parvenu à extraire.

Son œuvre.

Il plongea ses doigts dans la poudre, contemplant d'un œil attentif la peau de ses doigts quitter son apparence de pierre pour redevenir humaine, tendre et brune. Il pourrait s'en recouvrir, empêcher la vieillesse de le changer en pierre. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ? Combien de temps devrait-il attendre pour atteindre de nouveau ce stade où son cœur s'était enfin pratiquement solidifié dans sa poitrine, bientôt plus aucune émotion ne pourrait le submerger, lui permettant de supporter cette vie trop longue à laquelle il n'avait pas le courage de mettre fin.

Un souffle quitta ses lèvres, un soupir peut-être ?

Il n'en était pas sûr.

Un détail attira son attention.

Des traces de doigts à la surface de la poussière de temps, comme si quelqu'un en avait pris une poignée et avait tenté maladroitement de cacher son crime de quelques gestes de main.

C'était une chose impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Personne ne pouvait avoir tenté une telle chose.

Pas alors qu'il était Chronos.

Son visage se craquela en plusieurs fissures nettes et profondes alors qu'une grimace de colère brisait ses traits parfaits. Dans sa poitrine son cœur s'anima, battant rapidement, pulsant d'une énergie nouvelle à travers ses vaisseaux glacés depuis trop longtemps.

S'en était douloureux de ressentir avec une telle force.

Il n'était plus censé avoir d'émotions si forte, pas alors qu'il était pratiquement devenu de pierre ! Mais la personne qui lui avait volé son sable avait commis un second crime plus grave encore. Elle lui avait rendu ses sentiments.

La rage.

Il enfonça entièrement son bras dans la jarre de temps. L'extirpant après quelques secondes, il observa ce membre comme s'il le redécouvrait. Bronzé, recouverts d'une fine couche de poils, le sang battait si fort sous sa peau que celle-ci frémissait au niveau de son poignet.

Prenant une poignée de sable, il le fit courir sur son visage, son corps, son torse. Laissant la magie le ramener à l'humanité.

Il briserait la personne qui venait de réanimer ses sentiments, cette personne qui l'empêchait d'atteindre le repos éternel !

* * *

\- Bon sang, c'est incroyable, s'exclama Hermès fier de lui alors que tout le monde le dévisageait avec surprise.

Il l'avait fait ! Il avait réussi à se téléporter ! Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait le faire, il avait senti que cela lui serait facile une fois les bons schémas trouvés mais il lui manquait de la puissance et sans le savoir Lévana venait de lui apporter ce qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps !

Il aurait voulu s'auto-congratuler plus longtemps mais derrière lui les hurlements des marins se faisaient plus forts et plus gênants. Comme Nessus, beaucoup d'entre eux, ceux qui n'étaient pas morts, s'étaient retrouvés blessés voir démembrés. Il contempla ses articulations, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il s'assurait que tout allait bien pour lui.

\- Je suis désolé, lança-t-il agacé en contemplant les autres immortels devant lui. Ils font un peu de bruits.

Il aurait pu tuer les mortels, tous. Pour obtenir le calme. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Lévana apprécierait et il devait la charmer, pas la faire fuir. Même si, pour l'instant, il n'était pas vraiment sûr que quoi que ce soit puisse la sauver. Il émanait d'elle une telle quantité de magie que ses viscères faiblissaient, ils ne tarderaient pas à succomber à ce traitement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il se concentrait un peu plus pour observer cette étrange scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Philomène maintenait une Lévana mourante dans la mer tandis que le mortel dressait une arme, un trident apparemment, vers Poséidon qui conservait son regard braqué vers le bateau plutôt que sur son ennemi, absolument pas inquiété par celui-ci.

Pourtant le mortel suintait la confiance et le courage, laissant présager qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se battre. Peut-être pour protéger les deux immortelles ? Mais comment Poséidon pouvait-il le laisser agir ainsi ? N'avait-il aucun honneur ?

Non c'était quelque chose de différent.

\- Hermès, Nessus, vous devez sauver Lévana, ordonna Philomène d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Le centaure étouffa un soupir d'énervement alors qu'il soignait magiquement son bras blessé. Quels étaient les moyens de venir en aide à cette femme ? Les pierres ou une baguette magique, ils n'avaient aucun des deux avec eux. Son regard s'arrêta sur les doigts de Philomène, des bagues d'onyx y brillaient.

Sans aucun doute en Pierres maudites.

Et il avait ce sable, brûlant et si lourd dans son pendentif qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de le ramener chez Chronos, il aurait pu le rendre discrètement et se faire oublier pendant un moment avec l'espoir que l'immortel ne s'en rendrait jamais compte. Maintenant il avait peut-être le moyen de faire disparaître son crime ?

Dans sa mémoire, parmi les années, se trouvaient les informations dont il avait besoin. Il savait que ce sable, le sable de Chronos, était capable de faire retrouver leurs apparences à certains être-vivants. Pour les plantes. Pour quoi d'autre cela pourrait-il marcher ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Ollivander se tenait un peu plus haut, les pieds dans le maquis, observant à tour de rôle les différents protagonistes de la scène. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Hermès et Nessus, un air surpris sur le visage. Il avait pu déterminer l'identité du premier d'un simple coup d'œil mais le second lui était inconnu. De quel côté seraient-ils ?

Plus loin, entre les branchages, un chat étouffa un miaulement exaspéré si proche du soupir humain. Pendant un instant la Sorcière hésita à quitter cette forme mais elle préférait rester cachée à l'abri, loin de la plage mais suffisamment près pour pouvoir suivre les conversations. Elle avait intérieurement supplié Mer pour qu'Ollivander reste sagement là-haut, mais l'arrivée de la galère d'Hermès l'avait alerté et il était redescendu.

Elle était simplement revenue dans l'espoir de pouvoir achever l'esclave lorsqu'elle représenterait un problème évident pour son palais. Mais maintenant elle se retrouvait embarquée dans des histoires où elle n'aurait jamais voulu être mêlée !

Quelle plaie !

Hermès, semblable à lui-même, ne se souciait absolument pas de son ami blessé à ses côtés. Se tenant droit, il avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage, incapable de cacher son enthousiasme et sa joie d'être ici. Sûrement bien content de s'être sorti de son ennui quotidien.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils viennent tous ici ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas rester tranquille ?

Glissant son museau entre ses pattes, elle garda les yeux fixés sur celui qui accompagnait l'immortel. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il préparait quelque chose, ses iris s'agitaient dans le blanc de ses yeux, laissant penser qu'il pouvait être en pleine réflexion.

A moins qu'il ne soit aussi fou qu'Hermès ?

Ollivander n'attendit pas longtemps avant de passer à l'action. Ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans le sable, bien plus profondément que s'il n'avait utilisé que sa propre force physique et bondit. En deux pas il atteint Poséidon, l'écartant d'un coup de coude, il l'obligea à rester derrière lui alors qu'il tenait son sceptre dressé face à lui, défiant les autres participants de les attaquer.

Ils étaient en sous-nombre, Poséidon était un débutant et avait perdu sa baguette, il était donc seul face à tous ces ennemis. Il avait entendu parler d'Hermès et l'avait reconnu à ses sandales et son casque. D'après les rumeurs il excellait dans les sorts de transports, raison pour laquelle les mortels qui le côtoyaient l'appelaient Gardien des Voyageurs. Quand était-il pour sa capacité à se battre ?

L'homme à ses côtés était blessé mais cela suffirait-il à le rendre inoffensif ?

Comme Lévana. La jeune femme baignait dans l'eau de mer, mourante. Il ne craignait pas qu'elle se redresse et l'attaque mais au contraire qu'elle ne se laisse dévorer par sa magie et ne les emporte tous. Il lui faudrait un sort, trouver une formule, brutale et forte, qui la tuerait sur le coup, plus rapide et efficace que tous les autres. Pas de douleurs inutiles qui lui feraient perdre le faible contrôle qu'elle possédait.

Juste la mort.

En un seul coup.

Il fouilla sa mémoire, recherchant les mots en Araméen.

Un mouvement sur sa droite le surprit, il recula à temps empêchant les dents d'argents aiguisées du trident de le pourfendre lorsque le mortel passa à l'attaque. N'attendant pas plus, l'homme redressa son arme improvisé, tentant un nouveau coup. Encore sous l'emprise de l'étonnement, Ollivander eut par réflexe de parer avec son sceptre. Les piques de métal vinrent griffer le bois sombre de sa baguette, lui arrachant un grognement de colère. Il profita de sa nouvelle proximité avec le mortel pour relever son pied et le poser sur la poitrine de son agresseur. Pendant une seconde, il plongea son regard dans celui de son ennemi, jouissant de cet instant où la surprise remplaçait l'assurance et faisait briller une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Les mots à peine murmurés, mobilisèrent sa magie jusqu'à cette jambe et lui permit de repousser l'autre avec force. Le craquement sinistre et l'expression de douleur qui balayait le visage de l'homme furent de bons indicateurs de l'efficacité de son coup qui le propulsa à quelques mètres.

Déséquilibré, les pieds embourbés dans le sable, Sirius bascula en arrière faisant tomber le trident. Il essaya d'oublier le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, tentant de se persuader qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Mais son sternum lui semblait réduit en poussière et il fut incapable de reprendre son souffle sans provoquer un élan de souffrance qui irradiait dans toute sa poitrine. La respiration sifflante, il se jeta sur le trident, récupérant l'arme comme si elle était la seule chose qui pourrait la sauver.

Ollivander s'était rapproché de lui, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Sirius connaissait ce regard où se mêlait haine et folie. C'était celui que lui avait lancé Bellatrix durant son dernier combat. Lorsqu'elle se battait elle riait toujours, profitant et appréciant chaque impardonnables qu'elle utilisait.

Alors qu'Ollivander allait dresser son sceptre vers lui, quelque chose l'atteint dans le dos, le faisant tomber vers l'avant, aux pieds de Sirius. N'attendant pas une meilleure occasion, Black écrasa son talon dans le visage de sorcier qui, dans cette position de faiblesse, fut incapable de l'éviter. Lorsque le sang jaillit du nez brisé, le Griffondor esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Il m'a oublié trop vite, signala Hermès en haussant les épaules alors qu'il se rapprochait en quelques bons aidé par les petites ailes à ses chaussures.

Ollivander se redressa difficilement, le dos brûlé par la magie que venait d'envoyer Hermès. Il s'agissait de magie brute, qu'il s'était contenté de manipuler pour lui donner une forme. Avec une facilité déconcertante ! Cet homme était un monstre, personne ne pouvait faire une telle chose. A moins d'avoir un stock inépuisable. Ou de puiser ailleurs sa force.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient avoir le dessus sur eux et ils emporteraient Philomène loin d'eux. Il avait fait une promesse à Poséidon, il devait la respecter. Ils pourraient recommencer, prendre le contrôle des humains comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, attendre qu'ils l'éliminent mais avec le sort de téléportation d'Hermès comment être sûr de pouvoir les retrouver ?

Poséidon était parvenu à se défaire de son immobilité et avait fait un pas vers lui, hésitant, les mains levée devant lui, comme pour prouver qu'il était désarmé. Hermès ne lui accordait même pas un regard, comme s'il était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait. Pouvait-il le sentir ? Lui qui était encore un immortel, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Ollivander, souffla-t-il inquiet.

Nessus était toujours posté aux côtés de Lévana, la fièvre augmentait bien trop vite. Il avait quelques idées de cataplasmes aux plantes qui pourraient lui permettre de gagner du temps mais il avait besoin d'autre chose. De plus efficace. Son regard se posa sur les mains qui encerclaient la tête de la jeune femme, les doigts de Philomène autour duquel les pierres d'onyx brillaient.

Il n'émanait aucun énergie négative autour d'elles, elles étaient devenues de simples bijoux mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait des Pierres Maudites. Elles avaient donc déjà été utilisées une fois. S'il brisait le sablier qu'il avait créé, s'il utilisait le sable pour ramener les pierres à leur apparence première et il pourrait sauver Lévana. Mais au moment où il briserait la protection autour du sablier, les sorts de protection qui l'entouraient s'effaceraient et Chronos saurait où il se trouvait.

Il fallait qu'il prévienne Hermès pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Ils n'auraient plus le temps de penser à une solution lorsqu'il briserait le verre magique qui protégeait les grains volés. Mais l'immortel était préoccupé par autre chose, Ollivander et Poséidon ne semblaient pas d'accord pour les laisser en vie. Du moins surtout pas Philomène.

Sirius se redressa, ses deux mains serrées autour du trident l'utilisant comme un appui. Les images de batailles défilaient devant ses yeux, les sorts, tous les sorts. Il pouvait se battre, il en était capable. Il en avait assez que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Il en avait assez que ni Ollivander, ni Poséidon ne le considère comme une véritable menace. Non… Ils s'inquétaient bien trop d'Hermès pour ne lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard !

Prenant une petite inspiration courte pour ne pas déclencher la douleur, il souleva l'arme et la pointa vers Ollivander. Les formules filaient dans son crâne. Il y en avait tant, il ne savait pas laquelle prendre. Il devait éliminer Ollivander, cet homme était un danger, il ne s'arrêterait jamais de les poursuivre.

\- Avada, commença-t-il en resserrant son emprise sur l'arme, Kedavra !

Le pétillement de la magie quitta ses veines, se redirigeant dans l'arme rudimentaire, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur tandis que le sort tentait maladroitement de se créer. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont il avait l'habitude. Il sentit sa magie parcourir la branche du trident, se perdre dans les trois dents de l'arme avant de tenter de jaillir en dehors. Mais elle n'y parvient pas, elle était trop faible. Lorsqu'il utilisait sa propre baguette, il était obligé de vouloir la mort de la personne mais ici ce n'était pas le seul critère qui rentrait en compte, il avait également besoin de force !

Ollivander se tourna lentement vers lui après l'avoir entendu formuler. Son regard pétillait alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- C'était ça, lança-t-il avec joie. La formule qu'il me manquait !

Son bras se leva mécaniquement vers les deux femmes et sa voix sortit forte et claire :

\- Avada Kedavra !

Comme avec Sirius, le sort ne se modélisa pas immédiatement à la pointe de la baguette, au contraire la lumière verte y restait, s'y accumulait comme en plein chargement attendant un dernier déclic pour se précipiter vers les cibles. Profitant de cet instant, Hermès qui même s'il ne savait pas que ce sort pouvait être utilisé, s'était placé entre Ollivander et le groupe alors qu'il traçait avec rapidité des runes dans le sable. Deux suffirent à dresser un mur face à eux. Juste à temps pour bloquer l'éclair vert qui s'était finalement échappé de la pointe du sceptre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! souffla Nessus ébahi en contemplant la protection se briser comme du verre.

Hermès aurait voulu lui répondre mais il en était incapable. Ce sort était puissant, il avait anéanti si facilement sa barrière.

Ollivander se laissa tomber, un genou à terre, les yeux plissés par une douleur non feinte.

\- Allons-y ! Téléporte-nous ! ordonna Nessus.

\- Elle ne survivra pas dans cet état, rétorqua l'immortel avec bien trop de sérieux.

\- Je pense faire quelque chose de complètement fou, reprit le centaure en tirant le sablier hors de son chiton. Si ça ne fonctionne pas nous sommes tous morts.

\- Et bien, nous ne sommes plus à ça près, ricana Hermès en observant Sirius qui se rapprochait d'eux.

\- Ca va mener Chronos directement à nous, continua l'autre en serrant ses doigts autour de la fine prison de verre qui contenait le sable.

\- Je sens que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé, s'exclama l'immortel incapable de retenir un franc éclat de rire.

Sirius tenait toujours le trident, qui lui semblait plus lourd que jamais. La tentative ratée de son sort l'avait laissé comme vidé. Il se demanda si jamais Ollivander était dans un état pire que lui uniquement parce qu'il avait réussi à lancer le sort. Si c'était le cas alors peut-être que ça laisserait le temps aux nouveau venus d'agir ?

Nessus attrapa une des bagues de Philomène qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon, il brisa le sablier au-dessus du bijou et répandit une partie de la poudre sur la bague qui passa par différent aspect. D'abord sous le regard effrayé du centaure, elle passa au jaune brillant, celui de la magie, mais bien vite reprit une teinte noire.

Il réagit trop tard, il sentit une succion étrange dans sa paume à l'endroit où le bijou se trouvait. Il se sentit comme vidé, ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement et il sentit son corps changer, reprendre sa forme initiale. Ses jambes d'humain se muèrent laissant place au flanc de cheval, à ses pattes et sabots. Comme brûlé il se redressa, lâchant le bijou encore sombre malgré les quelques éclats jaunes. Il tomba sur la poitrine de Lévana qui par réflexe l'attrapa dans sa main, les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'un soulagement évident se lisait sur ses traits.

Au même moment, dès lors que le sable fut libéré, une voûte de pierre apparut juste devant eux. Alors qu'un voile fin se tissait entre les supports de marbre, un homme en jaillit. Grand, totalement humain, il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient pu avoir l'occasion de croiser.

Seul Sirius le voyait pour la première fois et un immense frisson se glissa le long de sa colonne. Pourtant il n'était pas grand, il n'était pas musclés, son visage était moins inquiétant que celui d'Ollivander, presque doux, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on prenne le temps de regarder ses yeux. Ils brillaient de la même lueur sauvage que ceux de Lévana avec une folie sans limite et une haine débordante.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de partir, proposa Hermès avec un petit sourire.

Il prit la main de Lévana et Nessus alors que celle-ci prenait celle de sa maîtresse et le centaure celle de Sirius. L'immortel ne fit pas attention mais un chat venait de sauter dans les bras du mortel qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir car déjà il sentait les pétillements et étirements du transplanage.

Avant même que Chronos n'ait eu l'occasion de parler le groupe disparu sous ses yeux dans un plop surprenant. Il aurait pu les suivre, essayer de retrouver son sable comme il venait de le faire mais lorsqu'il chercha en lui, à la recherche du lien avec ses grains, il réalisa qu'ils venaient de disparaître. Qu'ils avaient été utilisés.

Reniflant avec dédain, il se retourna pour observer les deux dernières personnes qui restaient. Poséidon et Ollivander s'étaient montrés étrangement silencieux à son arrivée et la surprise de son apparition les empêchait de réaliser que Philomène venait de nouveau de filer entre leurs doigts.

Plongeant son regard dans celui du seigneur des mers, Chronos esquissa un sourire moqueur :

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait être prudent quand tu penses avoir tué quelqu'un.

* * *

Lorsque les pieds de Philomène retouchèrent la surface dure du sol, elle se laissa tomber en tentant de se jeter vers l'avant pour répandre tout son maigre repas dans un fourré à proximité. Les yeux encore clos, elle tentait de se fixer uniquement sur son cœur qui battait pour se persuader qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Elle avait fait face à Chronos et il n'avait pas semblé très heureux. Que faisait-il ici ?

Entrouvrant difficilement les paupières, elle observa Nessus qui hurlait de nouveau, insultant Hermès de tous les noms qu'il connaissait, pendant que Sirius soutenait une Lévana ébranlée et toujours si faible, ne prêtant aucunement attention au petit chat qui traînait à ses pieds, aussi épuisé qu'eux tous.

\- C'était quoi, ÇA ? souffla Philomène en tentant de retrouver contenance malgré le goût acide dans sa bouche.

\- Une incroyable téléportation, ma belle, souffla Hermès tout sourire.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça, je parle de l'autre ça, s'exaspéra-t-elle en époussetant ses vêtements. Je te parle de l'arrivée de Chronos et l'air mécontent qu'il avait sur le visage !

L'immortel leva les yeux au ciel, déçu. Il s'était attendu au moins à un peu plus de félicitations. A des louanges ?

\- Tu es incroyable Hermès, dit-il d'une petite voix de crécelle en minaudant. Tu nous as tous sauvés, heureusement que tu étais là, merci beaucoup Hermès. Tu es vraiment le meilleur…

\- En parlant de ça et si nous rétablissions quelques protections autour de nous ? le coupa Nessus en attrapant une vieille branche au sol pour commencer à dessiner quelques runes autour d'eux.

Personne ne semblait faire attention au fait qu'il avait repris son apparence et lui-même tentait de l'oublier. Se plonger dans le travail lui permettrait peut-être de passer à autre chose ? Et de confirmer l'hypothèse sur la raison pour laquelle il avait perdu ses jambes.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui nous sauvera de la fureur de Chronos, cracha Philomène en lui arrachant le bâton des mains pour avoir son attention.

\- Ca nous permettra juste d'avoir le calme jusqu'à ce que ta merveilleuse petite esclave se réveille et nous montre comment faire pour le fuir, grinça le centaure en récupérant son bien. Et oui, en fait, je t'en prie. C'est bien normal, j'aime sauver les gens !

\- Tu n'as pas sauvé Lévana pour moi, signala-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne fais jamais rien pour les autres. Il n'est toujours question que de toi. Et je suis sûre que tu es responsable de cette situation !

\- Si par « cette situation » tu entends la survie de ton esclave, alors oui, la nargua-t-il avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Si je n'avais pas volé le sable de Chronos, Lévana serait morte et toi aussi, je tiens à te rappeler ! C'était de la folie de ne pas la tuer tout de suite.

\- De la lâcheté qui se serait soldée par notre mort à tous, rectifia une voix féminine jaillissant du petit chat.

Les traits du félin se brouillèrent, s'allongèrent et se firent plus nets, jusqu'à laisser place à Circé.

\- Tu t'es invitée ? remarqua Hermès alors que ses sourcils s'arquaient sur son front.

\- Je restais à proximité pour pouvoir achever Lévana quand elle présenterait une trop grande menace pour ma maison. Je ne me serais pas douté que vous seriez la véritable menace, s'exaspéra-t-elle en se rapprochant du centaure et de l'immortel.

\- Comment ça menace ? demanda Nessus sans relever le visage de son travail.

Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une branche, il l'agitait comme un maître de la calligraphie pouvait le faire avec un pinceau. La pointe de bâton s'enfonçait dans la terre, glissant et formant des sinuosités qui une fois assemblées devenaient de magnifiques runes d'une précision surprenante. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il contempla autour de lui l'air, en attente du moindre détail qui pourrait lui confirmer que sa tentative de sort avait fonctionné.

Mais rien.

\- Je parle du fait que vous êtes parvenu à mener jusqu'à chez moi un Chronos furieux ! Si je n'avais pas fuis avec vous, qui pensez-vous qu'il serait en train de torturer ? Je n'allais quand même pas rester, siffla Circé en croisant les bras.

C'était impossible.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois, oubliant les éclats de voix des gens autour de lui. Abandonnant finalement son ustensile, il se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Ils étaient toujours présents. Après tout, une malédiction ne s'effaçait pas comme ça. Par contre, il ne coulait plus le moindre centilitre de magie dans ses veines.

\- Alors si vous vous décidiez à m'expliquer…

\- ASSEZ ! hurla-t-il en se cambrant sur ses pattes arrières, d'un air menaçant. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça ! Philomène forme une protection autour de nous, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça, tu ne veux pas ? C'est notre survie à tous qui en dépend, cracha-t-il amer.

\- Elle ne dit pas qu'elle ne veut pas mais qu'elle ne peut pas ! gronda Circé.

\- Quelqu'un voudrait bien se décider à mettre une protection en place histoire que l'on ait au moins le temps de parler du pourquoi du comment avant qu'on ne se fasse tous sauvagement assassiné par le Dernier des Primordiaux ? tenta-t-il d'un calme feint.

Circé s'en chargea donc, en répétant sans cesse qu'ils avaient bien de la chance de l'avoir dans le groupe car sans elle ils seraient tous perdus. Et elle ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point ses paroles étaient correctes. Malgré son air prétentieux, Hermès cachait difficilement le fait qu'il était épuisé par ces deux sorts de téléportation. Philomène n'était qu'une mortelle, Lévana toujours inconsciente, le faible sorcier épuisé de son combat peu concluant. Et même lui, même Nessus ne savait pas où il en était.

Il était sûr d'une chose : en sauvant Lévana avec la pierre maudite renouvelée, il avait également perdu sa propre magie. Le contact avec le bijou avait été rapide mais cela avait suffi pour le vider de toute son énergie. Il mettrait le groupe au courant plus tard. Il ne voulait pas les effrayer.

Lorsque le sort de Circé fut en place il prit une profonde inspiration mais lorsqu'il voulut parler se fut Hermès qui le fit à sa place. A peine quelques mots franchirent les lèvres de l'immortel avant que Philomène se sentit obligée de s'asseoir. L'association de vol et Chronos l'avait glacée. Elle posa son regard sur quelque chose de rassurant, Lévana à quelques pas de là, qui semblait retrouver ses esprits malgré sa faiblesse. D'après les explications d'Hermès, elle serait capable de trouver une solution à leur problème de Chronos. Surtout depuis l'apparition de Sirius.

Mais l'immortel ne réalisait-il pas qu'elles n'ont plus n'avaient pas de réponse à l'apparition de Mélanéus ? Et en vue des événements, elles n'avaient pas réellement eu l'occasion d'en discuter et surtout pas l'envie.

\- Vous pensez qu'en voyageant dans le temps vous pourrez lui échapper ? demanda Sirius.

Il surprit tout le monde à interrompre Hermès mais celui-ci ne fit pas mine de s'en soucier.

\- C'est sûrement une solution envisageable.

\- Dans le temps ? répéta Nessus figé. C'était ça la solution miracle ?

\- Seule Lévana était présente sur les lieux de la distorsion. Elle pourra peut-être nous dire ce qu'elle y a vu, le moindre détail pourrait être intéressant et nous permettre d'émettre quelques hypothèses et quelques solutions.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? reprit Black en croisant les bras.

\- Alors Chronos nous tuera tous, lança d'une voix parfaitement détachée l'immortel.

\- Génial, vraiment génial, soupira Circé en envoyant valser un petit caillou de la pointe du pied. La prochaine fois qu'on me demandera de l'aide je mettrais la personne immédiatement à la porte.

Lévana avait les yeux ouverts, mais seule Philomène y avait fait réellement attention. Au départ, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un réflexe de l'inconsciente mais lorsque les pupilles dorées bougèrent pour se fixer sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée. L'esclave se redressa difficilement, cherchant ses mots, elle finit par dire dans un souffle faible :

\- Vous semblez bien sûr que je suis la seule personne capable de vous aider.

Elle déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre son souffle et ses paroles :

\- Mais vous vous trompez, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien visualiser la distorsion. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à proximité, elle s'était déjà légèrement effacée.

\- Et je me suis chargée du reste en détruisant tout sur mon passage, termina pour elle sa maîtresse en remontant son himation sur ses épaules pour essayer de conserver un peu de chaleur malgré son chiton trempé qui lui collait aux jambes.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourra vous aider à échapper à Chronos, reprit l'esclave sans se soucier de l'intervention de sa maîtresse.

Elle s'était légèrement redressée, pour plonger son regard dans celui de Nessus. Le souffle coupé, il lui fallait quelques secondes pour pouvoir reprendre ses explications :

\- Et cette personne c'est Sirius.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à toutes et tous, très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Résumé de l'épisode précédent : Hermès et Nessus étaient parvenu à rejoindre le groupe sur l'île de Circée. Le centaure, maudit, possède dans son sablier le sable de Chronos et en connait les caractéristiques. Il peut ramener les objets à leur apparence d'autre fois. Il sait que c'est le seul moyen de sauver Lévana, utiliser une des bagues de pierres maudites de Philomène, lui rendre sa forme d'autre fois et ainsi absorbé le pouvoir en surplus de l'esclave. Pourtant il sait que si il fait ça, il sera localisable par Chronos. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il l'utilise malgré tout. Lévana est sauvée, sa magie aspirée, mais Chronos apparait. C'est grâce à Hermès qui les téléportent tous ailleurs, qu'ils lui échappent._

 _Ainsi tous regrouper sur une île, ils se retrouvent obligés de trouver une solution ensemble. Alors qu'Hermès espérait que Lévana pourrait leur expliquer comment faire, il s'avère qu'elle est aussi perdue qu'ils ne le sont…_

 _Elle annonce donc que seul Sirius pourrait les aider._

* * *

Le rire qui éclata dans sa poitrine aurait pu être le plus douloureux et le plus amer de sa vie. Si jamais il ne l'avait pas déjà eu à la mort de James et Lily, quand il avait été cerné par les aurores et déclaré coupable sans plus de cérémonie.

Sirius essuya ses larmes imaginaires du revers de la main avant de passer ses doigts dans ses mèches courtes et sombres. Une boule s'était coincée dans sa gorge lorsque Lévana l'avait cité comme « sauveur » mais il parvient finalement à former des mots et les annoncer suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'écoute :

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir entre le moment où je suis tombée dans le voile et quand je suis arrivé ici, finit-il par dire d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je m'excuse de ne pas réussir à paraître aussi détaché que vous, souffla Nessus alors que ses sabots raclaient le sol. Mais j'aimerai savoir d'où vous proviens cette idée folle de voyager dans le temps ! J'ai bien compris Hermès que tu es un incroyable immortel, extrêmement doué pour les sorts de voyages.

Le désigné esquissa un sublime sourire et haussa les épaules, comme pour inciter le centaure à continuer ses compliments.

\- Mais ici on parle de voyage dans le _temps_ , termina Nessus en brisant la branche qu'il tenait encore dans les mains.

\- Je viens du futur, lâcha Sirius sans se préoccuper de l'effet que cette phrase pourrait provoquer pour Nessus et Circée.

La créature s'était figée, le fixant terrifié. Tandis que Circée s'étaient assise aux côtés de Lévana comme pour empêcher ses jambes de fléchir. Derrière les manches de tissu pâle du centaure, les tatouages se mirent à s'agiter. Son regard se perdit vers quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir et ses pupilles s'agitèrent dans le blanc de ses yeux, comme s'il lisait.

\- C'est impossible, finit-il par dire une fois l'étrange phénomène estompé.

\- Nessus, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une chose qui n'a jamais été faite sous tes yeux ou sous ceux de tes ancêtres que c'est impossible. Regarde tu as bien cru que nous ne pourrions pas nous téléporter ! Et nous l'avons fait !

\- Hermès, j'apprécie ton esprit innovant. Même si j'aurais pu mourir là-bas par ta faute. Mais je ne te laisserai plus me faire croire que tu as une solution à notre problème ! Nous n'irons jamais dans le temps ! Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Nous allons simplement nous faire torturer éternellement par Chronos ! Tu n'as pas vu ? Il était redevenu complètement _vivant_.

Hermès déglutit en baissant les yeux.

Bien entendu qu'il l'avait réalisé. Il côtoyait cette homme plus souvent que Nessus, il avait bien vu son étonnant changement. La pierre avait quitté sa peau. Il n'était plus atteint par l'immobilité des plus anciens immortels.

Il se mordit la joue, tentant par la douleur de récupérer sa concentration, d'oublier la _peur_ qui avait grandi dans sa poitrine à l'évocation de la vitalité de Chronos.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que le sang envahit sa bouche.

Etait-ce vraiment de la peur ? Ou de l'excitation ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire la différence entre les deux. Son cœur battait plus vite, pulsant des vagues de chaleurs qui envahissaient ses membres. Ses doigts étaient engourdis, parcourus du pétillement de son sang dans ses vaisseaux.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis si longtemps…

\- Sirius, tous les détails que tu nous apporteras pourraient nous venir en aide, intervint Circée agacée par le silence qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

\- Je suis passé à travers le voile, j'étais mort. Enfin j'ai cru que j'étais mort. Et je me suis réveillé aux pieds de Lévana. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens !

\- Un voile ? A quoi est-ce que ça ressemblait ? intervint Philomène.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur la pièce du département des mystères. Il se souvenait encore si clairement de sa peur pour Harry qu'il avait la sensation d'y être. Le voile était là, au beau milieu de la pièce, immense et terrifiant, il frémissait agité par un vent qui n'existait que pour lui. Il décrit tout ce dont il se souvenait. Cette arcade. Avec ce tissu à la trame fine, aussi léger que la vapeur. Ondulant à la manière de la fumée.

\- Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? lança la mortel avec un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle passa sa main dans ses boucles noires.

\- Exprime clairement ta pensée, Philomène, ordonna froidement Circée. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

\- Lorsque Chronos est apparu devant nous toute à l'heure, se rappela Hermès en se redressant de sa pierre. Il est passé par une arcade semblable.

\- L'Arcade bien sûr ! se souvint brutalement Nessus en se redressant sur ses quatre pattes dans un bond.

* * *

Chronos s'était tourné vers les deux sorciers, il observa avec un sourire cruel Poséidon qui tremblait, perdu sansses capacités. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à un sorcier plutôt qu'aux siens, il avait demandé l'aide d'un traître plutôt que de demander le soutien des autres immortels. Il avait abandonné son bien le plus important pour une vengeance idiote. Jamais Chronos n'aurait pu croire qu'il pourrait agir ainsi. A ses yeux Poséidon était le seul à la Table a être capable de s'élever contre Zeus. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Ce n'était pas la première fois…

Après tout. Il avait toujours pensé qu'à présent sa simple réputation empêcherait toutes les attaques à son encontre… Mais on l'avait finalement volé. Il avait eu trop confiance. Jamais il n'aurait dû rester immobile si longtemps. Il aurait dû tuer plus. Plus cruellement.

\- Qu'avez-vous contre eux ? lança Ollivander en se rapprochant.

Chronos ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il s'adressait à lui, quand il laissa tomber son regard sur le barbare, il camoufla difficilement son sourire dédaigneux avant d'annoncer :

\- Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait vous faire ?

\- Nous pourrions te venir en aide, proposa Poséidon d'une voix tremblante qui trahissait la faiblesse de sa condition.

La mer n'était plus son allier, il avait perdu une union de taille que même lui, même Chronos, avait enviée à une époque. Comment cet homme avait-il pu être aussi stupide ! Pour une simple femme ?!

\- Allez-vous me proposer de l'aide ? railla l'immortel en plongeant ses doigts dans la bourse de cuir qu'il s'était noué à la taille.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir à qui tu t'adresses, gronda Ollivander en se rapprochant oubliant toutes courbettes et politesse. Nous sommes peut-être faibles seuls, c'est ce que tu penses. Mais nous ne le sommes pas contrairement à toi ! Comment comptes-tu les retrouver ? Vas-tu chercher dans toute la Grèce ? Seul ?

Le visage de Chronos se brisa dans une grimace agacée. Il pourrait anéantir si facilement ce petit présomptueux.

Mais le Sorcier n'avait pas tort.

Son sable avait été libéré, lui permettant de localiser les voleurs. Mais maintenant qu'ils ne le possédaient plus il lui serait plus compliqué de les retrouver. Il possédait de nombreux sorts, et des techniques. Mais c'était sans compter qu'Hermès était parvenu à trouver un moyen de voyager encore plus rapidement que lui.

\- Et que me conseilles-tu, _mortel_?

* * *

\- Comment ça ? souffla Circée en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

\- L'arcade, celle décrite par Sirius, répéta Nessus. Je l'ai déjà vu. Lorsque j'ai volé le sable. C'est celle que Chronos utilise pour voyager !

\- Celle que l'on a donc vue quand il est arrivé ? s'étonna Circée en remontant son himation sur ses épaules.

\- Celle-ci même, confirma Nessus.

\- Cela voudrait dire qu'il a besoin d'un support pour se téléporter alors que j'y parviens autrement ? s'auto-félicita Hermès dont le sourire libérait toutes ses dents d'un blanc parfait.

\- C'est une chose. De pouvoir voyager au terme de localisation, rappela Lévana d'un ton doux et fatigué. Mais nous parlons de voyage dans le temps.

\- C'est déjà une première étape. Nous n'avons plus qu'à brusquer un peu le sorcier pour essayer de voir s'il ne se souvient de rien d'autre… Peut-être y a-t-il des détails auxquels il ne fait pas attention ? proposa Nessus qui s'était mis à tourner en rond, les bras croisés.

\- Et que proposes-tu pour ça ? s'enquit Circée. Lui ouvrir le crâne ? Nous pourrions demander à nos deux immortels de lui fouiller la mémoire. Mais quand bien même ils y parviendraient, ils seraient happés de la même manière par ses sentiments !

\- Nous pourrions essayer malgré tout, proposa Lévana en se redressant difficilement.

\- Attends, tu n'es pas encore rétablie, je vais m'en occuper, se proposa-t-il en lui indiquant de rester à sa place. Ça va être plus compliqué que de simplement lire ses pensées.  
\- Oh joie, souffla Sirius en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'immortel.

Il voulut lui demander comment il souhaitait si prendre mais à peine se perdit-il dans le regard bleuté, que le paysage autour de lui devint flou, disparaissant finalement. Les laissant tous les deux face à face. Seuls. Jusqu'à ce que même Hermès finisse par disparaître.

Sirius se revoyait, perdu sous sa forme de chien, enfermé dans le navire. Puis dans la cave de cyclope, avec les nymphes, ressentait sa peur. Puis quelque chose s'appuya sur son esprit, sous la forme d'une insistance désagréable. Et le retour en arrière s'accéléra. Il se retrouva au pied de la grande pierre, là où Lévana l'avait trouvé.

L'insistance se fit plus forte mais plus elle tentait de voir avant cet événement plus elle se confrontait à une force qui l'en empêchait. Mais chaque tentative se soldait par une souffrance brûlante qui était sur le point de briser le crâne du sorcier.

Pour la quinzième fois qu'elle passa à l'action, Sirius rompit le contact en hurlant de douleur.

\- Assez ! S'en est assez ! cria-t-il en enserrant son crâne de ses mains alors qu'il se laissait tomber à terre.

\- Tu me bloquais l'Humain ! cracha Hermès dans les yeux rougies pleuraient comme s'il avait été exposé à une vive lumière.  
\- Te bloquer ? Tu rigoles ?! J'ai laissé mon esprit le plus ouvert possible espèce de crétin d'immortel défaillant ! Tu te proclames divin alors que même Albus s'en sort mieux que toi pour fouiller dans le crâne des gens ?!

\- Je pense que l'on va donc utiliser la solution de Circée, cracha amèrement Hermès blessé dans son estime alors qu'il attrapait le mortel par le cou. Nous allons t'ouvrir le crâne et récupérer les informations que nous souhaitons tr…

\- Suffit ! hurla Lévana en se redressa brutalement.

Vacillante sur ses jambes, elle se rapprocha, séparant Hermès et Sirius en se plaçant entre les deux. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermès et lui demanda :

\- Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit une seule fois que ce qui t'empêchait d'aller plus loin provenait peut-être du sort qui l'a emmené jusqu'ici ?

Hermès s'écarta d'un geste rageur avant de s'accouder contre la falaise pour se frotter les yeux.

\- Il m'était impossible de voir au-delà. J'ai essayé et j'ai aperçu quelque chose. Mais…

\- Mais ? s'enquit Philomène ne l'observant éloigner ses mains de ses yeux.

\- Je pense que je vais retrouver ma vision d'ici peu. Mais si j'avais continué je serais complètement aveugle.

\- Qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Lévana en se rapprochant doucement de lui.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, tentant de capter son attention.

\- Un couloir. C'était un couloir, souffla-t-il toujours le regard porté vers ses doigts qu'il tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Avec une lumière au fond mais je n'ai rien vu de plus.

\- Si nous tentions de nouveau à tour de rôle, l'un après l'autre. Peut-être que nous pourrions…

\- Non ! grondèrent en cœur Sirius et Hermès.

\- Nous allons nous rendre aveugle bêtement, expliqua Hermès. Nous pourrions trouver un autre moyen. Les souvenirs de Sirius sont là. Si proches que l'on pourrait les toucher. Mais on ne pourra pas les voir en utilisant cette technique. Ce n'est pas vraiment une protection. Il s'agit plus… Comme une langue étrange que je ne pourrais pas comprendre.

\- C'est étrange, Lévana était capable de voir quand je lui montrais, se rappela le sorcier.

\- Tu les montrais volontairement, réalisa Lévana.

\- Mais ce qu'il nous montrera sera ce qu'il a vu, les détails en moins, indiqua Hermès qui regagnait le ciel en quelques battements d'ailes, les yeux clos surement pour se soulager de la douleur.

\- En imaginant que le sort ait agi sur son corps, lança Circée. Lorsqu'il montre volontairement des choses, il y a un travail de l'esprit conscient. Et l'inconscient ne nous est pas accessible… Mais en extrayant manuellement les souvenirs, entièrement, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue concentrée. Nous pourrions _tout_ voir. Sans être bloqué ?

\- C'est envisageable, remarqua Hermès en hochant la tête.

Lévana et Philomène se contemplèrent silencieusement un moment. Durant leur marche et leurs recherches elles avaient trouvé une magie semblable. Capable d'extraire les souvenirs, de les rassembler en un lieu afin qu'ils soient observables par tous les autres…

\- La Pensine, finirent-elles par dire.

* * *

Le village Herias se trouvait sur le plus haut sommet de l'île d'Antimilos. Sans la moindre vie autre que celle de ces habitants, elle n'offrait qu'un paysage aride sans le moindre lieu de récolte possible, ainsi inhospitalière les créatures magiques qui y habitaient n'avaient pas à se soucier des possibles visiteurs humains.

Sorciers, Erinyes, Grées, Sirènes et Gobelins se partageaient les lieux.

Lorsque Pemphrédos reçu le message d'Ollivander elle crût un moment qu'il s'agit d'un simple avis de recherche comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire. Elle savait déjà qu'il était à la recherche de Philomène, cela faisait des années qu'il courait après elle. Mais cette fois, il s'était allié à l'une des créatures qu'il détestait le plus, Chronos, immortel sans aucune pitié qui se fichait bien d'être découvert par les humains. Tout ça pour trouver cette femme. Bien moins dangereuse que l'autre divinité Primordial.

Pemphrédos s'agitaiy sur son siège en regardant le miroir où se reflétait Ollivander. Il parlait… parlait beaucoup… Elle voulait couper court à cette communication pour pouvoir s'enfuir de nouveau dans l'arrière pièce et retrouver sa Pensine… Mais elle continuait de le regarder, faisant mine de l'écouter.  
Il continuait à dire la même chose toujours la même chose. Il n'avait que _Philomène_ à la bouche. _Chronos_ revint à plusieurs reprises mais elle, Pemphrédos, s'en fichait. Elle voulait que cette conversation se termine.

Et vite.

Quand enfin l'image du Créature se brouilla, elle se redressa dans un bon et se précipita dans le petit couloir adjacent. Elle se demande un instant pourquoi ces hommes souhaitaient ainsi retrouver Philomène, une simple immortelle. Mais elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, car elle atteint La Pièce. Sans autre ouverture que la porte, était plongée dans une pénombre apaisante où seule la lueur de la Pensine luisant.

Elle se fichait bien de toutes ses batailles extérieures. Qu'ils s'entretuent tous. Qu'ils s'allient aux pires pourritures. Elle s'en fichait car elle avait la Pensine…

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la vasque de pierre, scrutant les ondulations de l'air liquide qui s'y trouvait. Contemplant les ondulations des souvenirs si proches, ses doigts chatouillèrent la surface, la fripant de quelques vaguelettes timides qui se perdirent rapidement.

Son bien.

Sa précieuse.

Portant un doigt à sa tempe, elle esquissa un sourire alors que ses pupilles disparaissaient sous ses paupières. Lentement, décollant la pulpe de son index de sa peau, elle sourit en sentant le souvenir s'évader doucement. Comme une cordelette de lumière, il s'extirpa hors de son crâne frémissant avant de rejoindre les autres souvenirs qui s'agitaient en contre bas.

Elle le contempla quelques instants avant de plonger la tête vers l'avant pour revivre ce souvenir...

Encore…

Et encore.

* * *

Le groupe s'était arrêté en contrebas du village. Philomène expliqua :

\- Les sorciers me recherchent, ils sont nombreux là-bas. Je ne pourrais pas m'y rendre, Lévana est connu également. Hermès tu n'as toujours pas récupéré ta vision, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser y aller. Nessus tu prends trop de place.

Le centaure lui lança un sombre regard en croisant les bras sur son torse tendant de cacher son exaspération mais ses sabots qui grattaient le sol le trahissaient.

\- Je me retrouve donc avec le Voyageur à devoir me rendre dans cette maison, nota Circée. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que nous pourrons facilement avoir accès à la Pensine.

\- On n'aurait pas accès _facilement_ à la Pensine, rectifia immédiatement Lévana. Pemphrédos est complètement…

\- Elle a développé une certaine passion pour cet artefact. Vous ne parviendrez pas à l'utiliser sans l'avoir préalablement… interceptée, termina Philomène avec un petit sourire cruel.

\- Avec son accord vous irez plus vite, elle pourra peut-être vous venir en aide, reprit l'esclave. Vous pouvez essayer de lui donner envie de vous aider. Elle aime les problèmes complexes, les souvenirs représentent tout pour elle. Si vous lui offrez des souvenirs oubliés qu'il faut trouver, vous pourrez la conquérir.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Vous devrez l'interceptée, répéta Philomène. La tuer peut-être.

\- Mais dans ce cas, comment utiliser la Pensine ?

\- Sirius devra extraire ses propres souvenirs. La dernière fois que nous l'avons essayé, tenta de se souvenir Lévana.

\- Il nous avait suffi de nous tenir au-dessus. Une concentrant une certaine dose de magie dans ton doigt contre ta tempe, l'aura de l'artefact fait que cela suffit à attirer le souvenir jusqu'à ton doigt.

\- Je ne sais pas comment concentrer ma magie dans mon doigt, rappela Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai toujours utilisé une baguette.

\- Je pourrais peut-être te prêter… la mienne, proposa Circée en sortant son petit sceptre argenté. Mais uniquement dans le cas où la situation ne nous permettrait pas autre chose.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier pour que cela fonctionne, soupira Hermès en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Un immortel qui parle de prier, ricana la sorcière en haussant les épaules. Dire que les non-Doués vous prennent pour des divinités.

\- Mais enfin Circée, souffla-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je _suis_ divin…

La montagne n'était pas haute, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se fatiguer avant leur arrivée au village. Elle maudit intérieurement son accompagnateur qui se figea à la vue des différentes créatures magiques. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le prévenir ? Car avec cet air surpris, difficile d'avancer sans attirer le regard.

Deux sirènes se posèrent à proximité. Leurs plumages tournaient entre le brun et le pourpre, celle de droite avait un visage avenant tandis que l'autre plus brutale abordait les traces de batailles passées sous la forme de cicatrice qui lui barraient la joue.

\- Comme il est rare d'avoir des étrangers, souffla celle au visage buriné.

Sa voix était douce et chaude, remplie de magie, elle aurait pu même attirer Circée si celle-ci n'avait pas été autant sur ses gardes. Sirius par contre s'avança, obnubilé par les yeux améthyste de la femme-oiseau.

\- Nous sommes là pour voir Pemphrédos. Elle nous attend, coupa la sorcière en attrapant l'homme par la main, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement de plus.

L'annonce de ce nom fit reculer les deux créatures tandis que la déception pouvait se lire sur leurs traits humains. Sans plus de cérémonies, elles leurs tournèrent le dos et s'envolèrent.

D'après les explications de l'Esclave, la bâtisse la plus haute était celle de la sorcière. Facilement reconnaissable, elle prenait la forme d'un temple au lourd fronton sans le moindre ornement. Malgré les appels qu'elle fit à l'entrée, personne ne vint les accueillir. En s'avançant dans la grande salle, Circée contempla les lieux reconnaissant ici et là des détails qui laissaient penser que Pemphrédos vivait seule. La magie était partout, pour l'aider dans toutes ses tâches. Ce endroit avait beaucoup de choses à envier à son palais.

Son sourire disparut comme dans un souffle.  
Retrouverait-elle son palais ? Chronos l'attendait-elle là-bas pour pouvoir la torturer et récupérer toutes les informations qui comptaient pour lui ?

Ils avancèrent dans un petit couloir attenant à la grande pièce et s'immobilisèrent au seuil d'une pièce sombre sans la moindre ouverture vers l'extérieur.

Lorsque Lévana et Philomène avaient expliqué que la Sorcière avait fini complètement obnubilée par cette étrange création, jamais Circée n'aurait pu croire que c'était à ce point. La femme était allongée à même le sol, proche de l'artefact, elle semblait dormir mais un sourire terrifiant était affiché sur ses lèvres. Un sourire comblé contre nature.

\- Nous n'allons pas avoir beaucoup de mal pour la neutraliser, signala Circée dans un murmure.

Malgré l'apparente inconscience de la sorcière, celle-ci se redressa brutalement en entendant le son d'une voix. Ses yeux exorbités fixaient Sirius et Circée à tour de rôle, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?! gronda-t-elle en attrapant une petite baguette de bois si peu travaillée qu'on aurait simplement dit une branche. Vous travaillez pour Ollivander ? Je n'ai pas vu Philomène ! Elle n'est jamais revenue !

\- Nous sommes là pour la Pensine, tenta Circée.

Le visage de la femme se fissura dans la colère et la folie tandis qu'elle se rapprochait rapidement, baguette toujours tendue, vers les envahisseurs.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous laisserai pas approcher…. Je peux vous tuer, vous savez… Vous saigner….

\- Nous avons juste besoin de regarder un souvenir, souffla Sirius en lui montrant ses mains désarmées. Peut-être que vous pourriez nous laisser vous… _emprunter_ … un moment votre Pensine ?

\- Un souvenir ? souffla la femme avec un grand sourire. Quelle sorte de souvenir ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas observé de souvenirs d'une autre personne…. Non ! Non ! se reprit-elle en s'écarta brutalement. Je ne veux pas savoir ! Je ne vous laisserai pas l'avoir !

\- C'est un souvenir très compliqué, tenta Circée tandis que discrètement sa main se glissait dans les plis de son himation à la recherche de sa baguette.

\- Compliqué ? répéta Pemphrédos dont la curiosité attisait la folie.

\- Je ne me souviens pas de détails importants, je dois m'en rappeler.

\- Tu as oublié des choses et tu veux te souvenir, dit-t-elle alors que la joie brillait dans ses yeux. Nous sommes capables de faire ça… Nous pouvons faire ça… Mais ça peut être compliqué. Pour ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire, ça va être amusant…

\- Il faut que je le voie également, ce souvenir, lança Circée en abandonnant l'idée de sortir son arme.

\- Je te le montrerai, soupira Pemphrédos presque déçue de devoir partager. Après…

Elle se rapprocha de Sirius, lui prenant les mains pour l'inviter à s'assoir à côté de la Pensine. Elle s'agenouilla à l'opposer et tandis les bras vers lui. Ses doigts se mirent à courir sur le visage de l'homme tandis qu'elle gardait les paupières clauses. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand elle s'arrêta :

\- De quoi veux-tu te souvenir ?

\- De mon arrivée ici, lui expliqua-t-il.

Les pupilles de Pemphrédos disparurent sous ses paupières, libérant le blanc de ses yeux, tandis que sa tête basculait en arrière. Sirius gémit alors qu'il tentait de s'écarter, de se libérer de l'étreinte de la femme. Mais elle tint bon et ne lui permit pas de bouger d'un centimètre.

A leur côté, Circée avait finalement sorti sa baguette, attendant patiemment. Elle attendait juste qu'elle libère le souvenir. Une fois que cela serait fait, elle tuerait la sorcière. Pour Mer.

Pemphrédos gémit de bonheur. Le souvenir était là. Tout proche de ses doigts. Elle l'extirpa et le plongea dans la Pensine, l'observant danser, tourner comme un poisson dans une mare. Puis elle plongea tête la première dans le récipient, entraînant l'inconnu avec elle.

oooo

Elle était là, dans cette grande pièce où un combat faisait rage. Des Porteurs de baguettes dont les sorts rapides et efficaces jaillissaient sans pitié. Elle n'avait jamais vu un combat d'une telle rapidité entre sorciers. Leurs tenues étaient étranges, surprenantes et leurs paroles étaient dans une langue étrangère.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés de la grande arche au centre de la pièce. Terrifiante et massive, il émanait d'elle une magie puissante. Et elle fut comblée lorsque le souvenir les entraîna à passer cette arche.

Sirius s'était complètement immobiliser tandis qu'il contemplait sa propre mort.

Il revoyait Harry hurler pour essayer de le rattraper.

Il se voyait tomber à travers le voile, toucher par l'éclat lumineux.

Il se revoyait mourir.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ils ne passèrent pas de la pièce du département des mystères au désert où il avait rencontré Lévana.

Il se vit dans un grand couloir bouger sans conscience comme un pantin inanimé, la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux entrouverts.

Il se voyait avancer entre les multitudes de portes vitrées au-delà desquelles s'étaient d'étonnants paysages.

Puis il se vit s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre-elles, plus brillantes que les autres. Et tomber à la renverse à travers l'ouverture.

Et il se revit inconscient dans ce désert, attendant l'arrivée de Lévana.

Oooo

Lorsque Sirius se redressa brutalement de la Pensine, il était si pâle que Circée crut qu'il allait perdre conscience. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, le soutenant comme elle pouvait alors qu'elle tournait un regard vers Pemphrédos qui jubilait un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai… j'ai vu le couloir, souffla-t-il épuisé alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance.

Il essuya le bas de son visage d'un geste rapide de main et se replia légèrement sur lui-même comme pour reprendre son souffle. S'écartant de lui, pour le laisser respirer, elle se rapprocha de la Pensine, où le souvenir flottait toujours librement.

\- Plonge la tête dedans, lui expliqua Pemphrédos toujours souriante.

Se penchant doucement vers la surface de l'étrange liquide, elle ferma finalement les yeux et se laissa complètement aller.

Quand elle revint à elle, son visage avait un teint cireux.

\- C'était un merveilleux souvenir n'est-ce pas ? lança Pemphrédos.

Circée ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. C'était la première fois qu'elle expérimentait quelque chose d'aussi fort et terrifiant. Mais ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce souvenir était trop important pour qu'elle laisse quelqu'un d'autre hors du groupe être au courant.

Elle avait vu un futur. Le futur. Et pas de quelques années. C'était à une échelle bien plus grande que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. A l'échelle mortelle. Et un moyen pour voyager d'époque en époque.

Pemphrédos avait beau être perdue dans son monde de folie et solitude, les menaces qu'elle avait proliférés quand ils étaient arrivés montraient qu'elle était en contact avec Ollivander. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser libre.

Pas alors qu'elle était au courant de toutes ses choses.

Son emprise sur sa baguette se resserra.

Elle libérerait cette femme de sa folie par la mort et l'offrirait à Mer pour remplacer les marins qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui donner.

\- Je suis désolée Pemphrédos, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douçâtre dans laquelle elle glissa de la magie. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser être au courant de tout ça.

\- Attends, voulut la stopper Sirius en se rapprochant.

\- Elle représente un danger, signala-t-elle alors que l'autre Sorcière vacillait sous l'emprise de l'enchantement.

\- Un sort d'amnésie suffira !

\- Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ! Ne soit pas ridicule nous devons….

Il lui arracha des mains la baguette de métal et la pointa sur la femme.

\- _Oubliettes._

Il n'y crut pas, même lorsque le sort atteint la Sorcière et qu'elle affichait les symptômes de l'amnésie. Son regard était lointain et elle abordait une expression rêveuse. Elle les contemplait sans les voir avant de se pencher de nouveau sur sa Pensine dans un geste mécanique.

Il agit sans plus réfléchir, il ne voulait pas savoir comment il était possible qu'il y soit parvenu cette fois-ci. Se penchant sur la pensine, il glissa la baguette dans le liquide, attrapant le filament de souvenir. Quand l'élément brillant rentra en contact avec sa main, il passa à travers sa peau et y disparut. Contempla sa paume nue et sans marque un instant, puis se remit en action et rendit sa baguette à sa propriétaire qui le regarda avec surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

\- Un sort.

Qu'il n'aurait pas cru être capable de lancer. Mais il l'avait fait. La baguette de Circée ressemblait bien plus à celles qu'il avait toujours connues. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le temps de se réjouir, il devait partir au plus vite. Rejoindre les autres pour les avertir de ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Il attrapa la sorcière par la main et la tira en dehors de la pièce.

* * *

\- Un couloir, recouvert de portes, répéta Nessus alors qu'il se laissait aller dans la malédiction, cherchant d'où lui provenait cette sensation de déjà-vu.

Les autres étaient restés immobiles après les explications de leurs deux camarades. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla du fait que Pemphrédos était encore en vie. Sirius avait peur que Philomène ou Hermès se décident à remonter pour la tuer. Et Circée elle, s'inquiétait simplement du sort et du fait que cet homme qu'elle avait cru faible puisse utiliser des sorts aussi efficaces.

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé, il avait lancé son sort sans réfléchir, provoquant une étonnante concentration de pouvoir que sa baguette avait parfaitement canalisée. Elle avait rarement vu un sort fonctionner aussi facilement. Il pratiquait une magie avancée. Moins puissante que celle de Lévana ou des immortels, sans aucun doute. Mais plus efficace.

\- Des légendes en parlent, finit par dire Nessus en revenant parmi eux. Ils parlent également d'un portail qui nous permet d'y accéder.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de l'arcade de Chronos ? questionna Hermès.

\- Je pense mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

\- Et comment est-ce que l'on est censé vérifier ça ? demanda Circée.

\- On nous y rendant ? proposa Hermès.

\- C'est de la folie, nous n'allons quand même pas nous rendre dans la maison de la personne qui veut notre mort ! s'exclama la Sorcière en éclatant d'un rire jaune.

\- C'est ici qu'il nous cherchera le moins, remarqua Philomène en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est une bonne solution, confirma Lévana.

\- Je crois que non, ça ne me convient absolument pas, souffla Circée en contemplant le groupe qui semblait avoir perdu toute capacité de discernement.

\- Tu veux que l'on fasse comme les mortels ? proposa Hermès avec un sourire taquin. Un vote à main levée ?

Tous, sauf elle, levèrent la main. Et finalement Hermès avoua :

\- De toute façon, je ne vois toujours rien. Alors même si quelqu'un d'autre avait quelque chose à dire contre ce plan il aurait toujours pu se gratter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Très bonne lecture :D**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma béta Vanimia (qui travaille sur une traduction sur notre à toutes très cher Regulus). Grâce à elle les coquilles se devraient d'être moins nombreuses dans le texte. J'espère que vous apprécierez son travail ;)**

 **Eucalyptonus :** _Merci pour ta review, c'est un plaisir. Désolée d'avoir pris mon temps, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours 3 à bientôt_

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le groupe s'était assoupi après maintes discussions plus ou moins enflammées. Malgré que leur objectif principal soit accepté de tous, les moyens d'y parvenir restaient un sujet de violentes disputes. Ils avaient finis, après une énième altercation, par s'accorder quelques heures de réflexions.

Réflexion qui se transforma bien vite en repos bien mérité.

Seul Sirius était resté éveillé, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles il contemplait cet étonnant ciel aux astres d'une clarté singulière. Il aurait peut-être pu en observer de semblables quand il vivait à Poudlard, loin des grandes villes moldues, mais il n'en avait jamais pris le temps. Il avait toujours été si absorbé par cette vie qu'il menait.

Cette vie de roi… Du moins une fois qu'il avait su s'imposer.

 _Il descendait en courant les marches, remontant d'une main sa braguette tandis que de l'autre il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa cravate. En bas, la salle commune était déjà déserte et se doutant à la lumière du jour qu'il était plus qu'en retard : il ne s'attarda pas plus et sauta à travers le passage se précipitant dans les escaliers._

 _Il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour le cours de Potion ! Et il était hors de question d'offrir aux Serpentards la satisfaction de se voir retirer des points._

 _Les escaliers secondaires lui permettraient de rejoindre plus rapidement la salle. Il tourna donc rapidement dans le premier couloir, se glissant entre les quelques retardataires qui rejoignaient leur classe et descendit en trombe les petits escaliers en colimaçon._

 _Essoufflé, il marqua une pause en arrivant dans les sous-sols, et laissa son regard balayer les alentours. Les nombres discussions qu'il avait pu entendre tout au long de son enfance, lui avaient permis de connaître l'emplacement les Dortoirs des Serpentards. Il se méfiait donc de ces cachots._

 _Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et s'avança dans le long couloir faiblement éclairé par les torches._

 _Intérieurement il avait débuté une longue litanie de supplications pour ne pas tomber sur l'un des verts et argents qu'il avait appris à craindre au cours des ses deux uniques et premières semaines de vie ici._

 _Ses craintes ne se dirigeaient pourtant pas vers les premières années mais bien vers les membres des années supérieurs qu'il avait côtoyé plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu ses dernières semaines._

 _En apercevant au fond du couloir la porte de la salle de potion, il crut un instant avoir pu échapper à une possible confrontation. Mais le soulagement à peine ressenti lui échappa lorsqu'il aperçut un groupe se rapprocher. Parmi les silhouettes, il distingua des visages connus de cinquièmes années._

 _Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir ! Rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, il se fit le plus petit possible et continua d'avancer._

 _Il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait peur. Qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'ils ne l'insultent comme ils s'amusaient tant à le faire, ou même qu'ils ne mettent en exécution l'une des très nombreuses menaces qu'ils avaient proféré à son égard après sa répartition._

 _Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il se colla pratiquement contre le mur pour leur laisser le plus de place possible pour passer sans qu'ils ne prêtent attention à lui. Plus petit et fin qu'eux il n'eut pas du mal à passer_ _ **quasiment**_ _inaperçu._

 _Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait._

 _En relevant le regard, il se retrouva à croiser celui de Lucius dont les prunelles grises le jugeaient. Les traits du cinquième année étaient étirés dans un sourire particulièrement hautain qu'il s'empressa d'agrémenter d'une remarque mordante :_

 _-_ _ **Affligeant**_ _, souffla-t-il d'un air dégoûté._

 _C'était un mot que sa mère utilisait régulièrement à son égard et il lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Serrant les poings, il resta immobile quelques secondes, tentant de calmer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues._

 _Le groupe avait continué son chemin, sans plus se préoccuper de lui. Comme s'il ne valait même pas qu'ils ne s'arrêtent !_

 _Pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi ?! Lui qui était si fier d'avoir été réparti chez Griffondor ! C'était à cause de ces foutus Serpentards._

 _Étouffant un cri d'énervement entre ses dents, il reprit sa route vers la salle de potion dont la porte était encore ouverte. Il s'y glissa discrètement, content de voir qu'Horace était trop préoccupé par le rangement d'une armoire pour remarquer son arrivée._

 _Se laissant tomber à côté de James, il tourna un regard vers les verts et argents de la salle. S'il ne voulait pas se faire dévorer il devait attaquer le premier. Mais il devait choisir des cibles._

 _Les_ _ **bonnes**_ _cibles._

 _Son regard tomba sur un garçon maigrichon au premier rang, occupé à discuter avec Evans une des griffondors. La manière dont il se tenait, replié sur lui-même, dénonçait un certain manque de confiance en lui. D'après les souvenirs de Sirius, il ne trainait pas avec la bande de Serpentards, il restait seul et vulnérable…_

 _La proie parfaite._

 _Sirius s'étira, poussant légèrement sur ses pieds pour se mettre en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de sa chaise alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux sombres. Un sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres, peut-être le même que celui de Lucius, mais il s'en fichait car il avait trouvé le moyen qui lui permettrait de s'extraire de sa case de victime._

 _Attaquer avant d'être attaqué._

En rouvrant les yeux, il passa une main sur son visage pour étouffer un soupir. Il repensait rarement à cette époque, trop lointaine d'une certaine manière, mais continuait d'en éprouver une certaine honte. Le caractère désagréable de Serverus et leurs non-ententes ne justifiaient en aucun cas son attitude de l'époque.

Il avait préféré harceler de peur de prendre la place de Servilus. Il avait été celui qui avait été _affligeant_ en se cachant sous une fausse bonne raison. Il lui avait d'abord suffit que sa victime soit de serpentard. Puis il avait justifié son harcèlement par les relations peu recommandables que Snape avait commencé à avoir. Et tout était devenu pire quand il avait découvert le penchant du garçon pour la magie noire…

Il dû soupirer de nouveau trop fort car la forme allongée à ses côtés bougea. Lévana s'était tournée vers lui, ses yeux brillants dans la nuit à la manière des étoiles. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il se doutait qu'elle souriait.

\- Tu sembles malheureux, dit-elle dans un murmure marqué de son accent.

Il ne répondit pas, conscient qu'elle était déjà sûrement dans sa tête à analyser ses pensées. Elle se rapprocha doucement, et malgré que leurs peaux ne soient pas en contact il pouvait déjà sentir la douce chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Se décalant légèrement, il se glissa sur le côté pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il ferma les yeux en sentant ses doigts sur son visage. Pendant un instant, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu le droit à ce genre d'attention humaine.

La chaleur d'une femme.

Sa douceur.

Quand elle déposa sa paume brûlante à l'arrière de son cou il cessa de réfléchir, se laissant aller dans la tendresse de ce geste. Elle bougea contre lui, pour se rapprocher de nouveau, jusqu'à se retrouver pratiquement blottit contre lui. Enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, il prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de capter tous les arômes de son odeur.

Le sel de la mer, celui de la sueur et du sable, mais aussi l'huile d'olive qu'elle utilisait sur sa peau.

Aurait-elle le goût de son odeur ?

\- Si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à voir, souffla-t-elle en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Son visage était maintenant au-dessus de celui de Sirius et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un immense sourire se plaqua sur le visage de l'homme qui quand il s'écarta fit mine de goûter.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas encore pu voir tout à fait, rétorqua-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour reprendre contact.

Brûlante contre lui, il réalisa la nécessité qu'il avait de la sentir vivante à ses côtés. Il s'était cru perdu sous sa forme animale et il avait cru la perdre. Celle qui l'avait aidé et soutenu. Dans cette horreur qu'il vivait.

Elle rompit brutalement leur baiser, et se redressa rapidement. Quand Sirius voulu parler, elle plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche, l'empêchant de produire le moindre murmure. Aux aguets, elle réveilla un à un leurs compagnons de route, les intimant le silence d'un simple geste.

Elle sentait la présence de l'immortel.

Chronos n'était pas loin.

* * *

Malgré la nuit tombée depuis longtemps, le groupe de trois avançaient sans difficulté dans le village rudimentaire. Sous les indications d'Ollivander, ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans l'unique maison digne de ce nom : celle de la sorcière.

Quand ils atteignirent l'arrière salle, Chronos souleva légèrement son himation pour couvrir son nez. L'artefact qui trainait en roi, centré au fond de la pièce, dégageait un parfum désagréable, douçâtre et sucré qui alourdissait les pensées.

Une femme, d'une maigreur affligeante était penchée au-dessus de la cuvette de pierre aux bords sculptés de formes géométriques. Les yeux entrouverts, elle fixait le fond d'un air rêveur tandis que de la pulpe de ses doigts caressait avec une douceur singulière la surface lisse du liquide aux souvenirs. Elle ne remarqua même pas leur arrivée, bien trop absorbée par le spectacle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'immortel observait ce phénomène d'addiction, ses origines étaient différentes : aussi bien les artefacts que les techniques de magies étaient capables de ce résultat. Il ne lui fallut donc que quelques instants pour s'infiltrer dans l'esprit totalement libre de la femme.

Mais il n'y trouva rien, uniquement de l'admiration pour la pensine.

Cette femme en était même venue à oublier son propre nom.

\- Nous n'obtiendrons rien d'elle, soupira-t-il en lançant un sombre regard en direction d'Ollivander. Tu nous as fait perdre notre temps.

\- Les Sirènes m'ont prévenu, rappela le Créateur en s'agenouillant aux côtés de Pemphrédos pour lui soulever le visage et l'obliger à le regarder. Qui est venu chez toi….

Les doigts resserrés sur le bâton qui lui servait de sceptre, il puisa dans sa réserve de magie, cherchant à la glisser dans ses mots pour en faire un sort.

\- _Parle_ , ordonna-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plongèrent dans les siens tandis qu'elle marmonnait quelques bredouillements inintelligibles. Son corps s'était mis à trembler alors que la panique la gagnait. Chronos toujours présent dans son esprit sentait qu'elle cherchait sans comprendre.

Ses souvenirs avaient disparu : quelqu'un avait tenté de les faire disparaître. Néanmoinsaucun souvenir ne s'éteignait réellement. Il lui était donc possible de retrouver ce qui avait été effacé, mais pour cela il devrait détruire ce qu'il restait de l'esprit de la sorcière.

Un sourire se plaqua sur les lèvres de l'immortel qui s'approcha d'Ollivander. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, un simple geste doux et sans brutalité mais qui donna la sensation à Créateur qu'une montagne venait de s'abattre sur son corps.

\- Laisse-moi faire, proposa Chronos, un rire dans la voix.

Le sorcier se redressa avant de s'écarter, observant l'homme qui s'était agenouillé à sa place. Il contempla la scène avec un masque de marbre contrairement à Poséidon qui ne cacha pas son dégoût pour les méthodes du Primordial.

Même si tous deux avaient perdus leurs capacités à observer la magie pure à l'abandon de leur immortalité, il leur était encore possible de voir l'air se déformer autour de Chronos, signe de la libération de son énergie. Comme une vague brûlante, celle-ci s'abattit avec puissance sur la Dépendante.

Lèvres serrées, elle tenta de contenir son hurlement mais abandonna bien vite, libérant un cri des plus déchirants. Ses yeux exorbités, elle avait porté ses mains sur ses tempes, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau, comme pour essayer de faire sortir quelque chose de son crâne.

A la fin de la manœuvre, ses larmes ne coulaient même plus et ses yeux tournés vers les sorciers avaient perdu toute vitalité. Quand Chronos la relâcha, elle s'effondra à même le sol, paupières grandes ouvertes.

\- Ils sont bien venus ici, susurra l'immortel qui ne cachait absolument pas le plaisir provoqué par cette séance de torture.

\- Qu'as-tu appris d'autre ? demanda Poséidon en tentant d'oublier sa terreur qu'il savait bien trop visible.

L'immortel passa une main sur son visage, les lèvres toujours étirées dans un sourire cynique. Les souvenirs de la jeune femme étaient encore si proches dans son crâne qu'il lui semblait presque qu'ils étaient les siens. Il revoyait encore les deux visiteurs. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Circée mais l'homme à ses côtés ne lui était que vaguement familier. Quand il l'avait croisé sur la plage, il ne lui avait prêté que peu d'attention, persuadé qu'il était trop faible.

Et pourtant…

Malgré son manque de puissance apparente, il avait été capable de jeter un sort sur Pemphrédos.

Un sort d'une exactitude effrayante.

Il savait déjà que les Porteurs de baguette avaient choisi cette méthode pour pouvoir contrôler leur magie, mais aucun n'avait ce niveau de contrôle. Aucun n'avait de _sort_ aussi puissant. Les mots de l'inconnu, _ses_ formules étaient puissantes. Bien plus que toutes celles que pouvaient utiliser Ollivander. Si puissant que même lui n'avait été capable de ne voir que cette courte de scène lorsque l'inconnu lançait son sort, il ne restait rien d'autre.

Il voulait essayer. De nouveau. Jusqu'à y parvenir.

Baissant les yeux à ses pieds, il contempla la jeune femme tremblotante qui se traînait sur le sol comme pour essayer de lui échapper. Mais quand bien même elle aurait eu la force de se déplacer, elle n'aurait jamais pu le fuir. Il s'accroupit, pour la regarder lutter quelques instants encore. La sueur luisait sur son visage, soulignant ses traits tordus dans une peur sans nom tandis qu'elle s'acharnait pour essayer de s'éloigner. Mais ces muscles bandés sous cette peau si fine étaient agités de secousses irrégulières qui trahissaient son épuisement.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez profité, il abattit sa main sur son crâne et la força à le regarder de nouveau. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la Sorcière, il pénétra son esprit avec une violence alimentée par son enthousiasme à réussir. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte que quelqu'un puisse être plus puissant que lui. Il trouverait les souvenirs, il les extirperait de force s'il le fallait.

Un à un.

* * *

\- Vous avez quoi ? se mortifia Nessus les yeux écarquillés.

\- Nous n'avons pas éliminé Pemphrédos.

\- Qui a vu les souvenirs du Voyageur dans le temps ? s'assura le centaure la paume sur le front dans une vaine tentative pour apaiser les hurlements de son crâne.

\- Nous n'allions pas la tuer parce qu'elle les avait vu, commença Sirius en se redressant pour tenter de défendre son idée.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! cracha Philomène. Maintenant Chronos y est et sera au courant de tout !

\- J'ai effacé ses souvenirs, signala Black en croisant les bras, irrité qu'on le pense aussi inconscient.

\- Comment ? demandèrent en cœur Philomène, Hermès et Nessus.

\- Un sort, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Un sort d'amnésie : elle ne se souvient plus de notre présence.

\- C'est impossible, tu as réussi à faire de la magie, _toi_ , railla Hermès en le dévisageant un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

\- Il l'a fait ! s'exclama Circée en se redressant. Et bien ! Avec talent même !

Le Voyageur se tourna, surpris, vers la femme qui venait de le défendre. Légèrement courbée, elle tenait contre elle les pans de son himation, incapable de retenir ses tremblements. Quand elle releva la tête, ce fut pour affronter Hermès du regard.

\- Je ne pense que Chronos s'en sortira comme ça pour en savoir plus, nous devons profiter du temps que cela nous laisse pour partir loin d'ici !

\- Pour aller où ? grinça Nessus en caressant la longue arête de son nez.

\- Nous irons chez Chronos, lança Lévana.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Assise sur sa pierre, elle n'avait même pas cherché à mettre de la force dans ses paroles, mais quand elle releva les yeux, tous purent y lire sa détermination.

\- C'est le moment, Chronos est ici. Sa maison est donc libre. Nous n'aurons pas de nouveau cette certitude. Nous allons trouver le portail et l'analyser tant que nous le pouvons encore.

\- Quand il reviendra, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir de nouveau la force de tous nous téléporter, avoua Hermès.

\- S'il revient, j'aurais une solution pour le tenir à l'écart un moment, lança Philomène assurée. Allons-y !

* * *

\- Mère ?

Hébé s'était avancée dans la pièce, la tête baissée et les mains derrière le dos, sa voix s'était à peine élevée et pourtant la tristesse y était si présente qu'elle avait tremblé. Héra ne lui posa pas la question quant à la nature de celle-ci puisqu'elle savait. Tout comme Hébé, elle avait entendu les autres immortels annoncés que Chronos s'était également lancé à la recherche de Philomène. Elles ne pouvaient qu'avoir la certitude que Philomène serait morte dans les jours à venir.

S'avançant vers sa fille, la femme se baissa légèrement pour envelopper de ses bras son enfant. Elle déposa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux sombres, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa douceur comme pour essayer de se souvenir des contacts fugaces qu'elle avait eus avec Philomène.

Pouvait-elle laisser cet homme s'en prendre à elle ?

Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait être accusée d'un crime grave pour recevoir l'attention du Primordial. Quelque chose qui le concernait directement, sans quoi il se serait simplement contenter d'assister à son procès. Les pierres maudites ne pouvaient pas être la seule raison de l'attention de Chronos.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

* * *

Trop présomptueux, le Primordial n'avait placé aucune protection, laissant la liberté à tous ceux qui en avaient le courage de pénétrer dans sa demeure. Mais tous frémirent en franchissant le seuil. Il régnait dans les lieux une aura glacée accentuée par l'absence de vitalité. Les quelques meubles présents avaient été taillés à même la pierre par une main dure et rigide, formant de simples blocs posés les uns sur les autres pour créer trône, table et plots d'allures primaires.

\- Nous devons descendre, souffla Nessus en déposant en douceur ses sabots sur le marbre lisse.

Dans un silence pesant, ils rejoignirent la pièce de Chronos. Immense, sans aucun doute agrandie par le biais de la magie, elle entreposait des milliers d'objets les plus étonnants les uns que les autres. Au centre, trônaient les immenses jarres de poussières de temps. Le couvercle de l'une d'entre elle était brisé au sol, laissant à la vue de tous sa quantité incroyable de sable brillant et lisse.

Trop obnubilé par la beauté de celui-ci, ils ne remarquèrent pas que Sirius s'était éloigné du groupe. Le pas lent, ses yeux ne s'étaient posé qu'un court instant vers les jarres car il avait remarqué contre l'un des pans du mur l'immense arcade responsable de son arrivée à cette époque.

Ses poils s'étaient hérissés sur ses bras, sa respiration s'était faite haletante et c'est le cœur battant à vive allure qu'il s'approcha pas à pas.

Il lui semblait entendre les hurlements de la bataille. De voir les éclats de lumière magique. Le rire infernal de Bellatrix et le cri désespéré d'Harry.

\- _SIRIUS !_ _Sirius !_

Les larmes lui montèrent si vite aux yeux qu'il ne put pas les retenir quand elles se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Il était là, face à lui, le responsable de ses malheurs. Pourrait-il le renvoyer chez lui ? A son époque ?

Pourrait-il retrouver Harry ?

Et s'il voyageait à l'époque où James et Lily étaient encore en vie ? Pourraient-ils les sauver ? Serait-il capable de leur venir en aide ?

Les sauver de la mort.

Empêcher Peter de les trahir.

\- **Attends** !

La voix de Lévana claqua brutalement dans l'air, l'immobilisant au milieu de son action. Le retour brutal à la réalité lui permit de réaliser qu'il était sur le point de se jeter à travers le Voile.

\- Pourquoi l'empêches-tu de faire ça ? Ne faut-il pas que l'on détermine comment cela fonctionne ? railla Nessus en se rapprochant au troc.

\- C'est bien le Voile de mes souvenirs, confia Sirius en reculant de quelques pas.

\- N'oubliez pas que Chronos l'utilise pour voyager d'un lieu à l'autre, et non pas d'une époque à l'autre, signala Hermès qui contournait l'artefact pour la troisième fois comme dans l'espoir dans d'en inspecter les moindres détails. Nessus j'aurais besoin que tu places quelques runes d'observation pendant que j'en analyse la trame…

Le centaure étouffa un rire jaune entre ses dents serrées alors qu'il croisait ses bras sur son torse.

\- Ma magie a été avalée, leur apprit-il.

\- Pardon ?

Soutenant le regard de l'immortel, le Maudit prit quelques instants pour répondre :

\- La pierre de Lévana, lorsque j'ai utilisé le sable, a tout de suite repris ses propriétés magiques.

\- Et elle t'a volé ta magie, grinça Philomène.

\- Lévana, je te laisse t'en occuper, coupa court Hermès. Nous parlerons de ça plus tard Nessus.

L'immortel tenta de conserver son sang-froid, mais cet aveu était parvenu à le déstabiliser. Il avait bien remarqué que le centaure avait réclamé de Circée qu'elle s'occupe des sorts de protections lorsqu'ils s'étaient téléportés sur l'île. Mais il avait pensé que la fatigue était responsable de ce comportement.

Présentément, dans ce groupe, sur cinq, deux personnes étaient incapables de pratiquer la moindre magie. Et concernantles trois qui restaient, il y en avait un dont il ne parvenait pas à percevoir les capacités.

Le Voyageur était-il réellement puissant ?

Recentrant ses pensées sur l'artefact, il tenta d'oublier toutes ses interrogations. Pour ne faire plus qu'analyser la trame de l'objet.

* * *

Chronos étouffa un grincement de rage lorsque la Sorcière succomba à son traitement. Il n'était pas parvenu à déterminer la trame du sort que l'Inconnu avait utilisé, elle était trop fine, trop efficace et précise. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celles qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lui-même. Il ne pouvait comparer ses propres créations qu'à une laine grossière tandis que celle de l'Inconnu était faite de la soie la plus délicate.

Poséidon et Ollivander étaient restés immobiles, les yeux figés sur lui, incapables de s'écarter, trop terrifiés sûrement. Et quand bien même ils tentaient de le cacher en ne laissant pas la moindre émotion transparaître sur leur visage, Chronos pouvait lire leur âme.

Repoussant le corps du bout des pieds pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie, il demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus assurée :

\- Où allons-nous nous rendre maintenant ? Quelles seraient les autres personnes au courant de la localisation de nos _proies_?

* * *

\- Ce n'est que spatiale, aucune composante temporelle, grinça Lévana en serrant les dents.

\- C'est impossible, vous regardez mal, grinça Nessus. S'il est venu par ici alors c'est forcément qu'elle doit être temporelle ! N'oubliez pas que l'on se trouve chez Chronos ! Maître du Temps !

\- Maître auto-proclamé du temps, corrigea Philomène avec un sourire crispé.

Sirius était resté assis dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux baissés et tentait de se rappeler. Essayer de retrouver le moindre détail qui pourrait leur venir en aide. Mais il ne se souvenait plus des cours qu'il avait pu avoir sur le temps. Très peu de professeur acceptaient de leur en parler, ce sujet était tabou, les conséquences bien trop importantes.

Les yeux clos, il se revoyait, dans la même position, tête tombante sous l'influence de la fatigue et de l'ennuie. Il pouvait presque sentir le bois de la table sous ses doigts.

 _L'heure ne semblait pas passer, le menton appuyé sur ses paumes, il soutenait sa tête dans l'espoir de pouvoir maintenir l'illusion qu'il écoutait ce que le professeur disait. Le Professeur Shielderhood s'était encore complètement écartée du sujet du cours. Pour leur parler encore une fois, et sûrement pour la centième fois, comment elle s'en était sortie lorsqu'elle avait sauvé le ministère d'une attaque de mangemorts. Ex-Auror et diplômée de magie ancienne, elle avait tendance à souvent dévier, oubliant complètement qu'elle était censée dispenser un cours de défense contre les forces du mal._

 _Ouvrant légèrement les paupières, il contempla l'horloge qui surplombait le bureau du professeur. Les aiguilles semblaient se moquer de lui, n'étaient-elles pas exactement au même endroit quand il les avait regardés au minimum six heures auparavant ? Cette femme était un véritable monstre, était-elle capable de faire ça ? Pour faire durer éternellement ce cours ?_

 _\- Et si vous nous parliez de ce qui se trame dans votre tête Monsieur Black, grinça-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui._

 _Il eut un mouvement de recul, en même temps que James à ses côtés qui devait être dans le même état que lui. La femme était juste devant leur bureau, les points sur les hanches, elle le scrutait._

 _\- Encore en train de dormir, vous savez que ça va_ encore _coûter des points à votre maison, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Les soupirs de désespoir de ces camarades griffondors derrière lui lui permirent de trouver l'inspiration :_

 _\- Non professeur, se précipita-t-il de répondre en se redressant. Je me posais juste une question en rapport avec ce que vous étiez en train de dire !_

 _Elle le regarda soudainement intéressée tandis qu'il se débattait avec les milliards de pensées qui lui venaient en tête. Essayant de trouver quelque chose de pertinent à dire dans l'espoir de sauver sa maison d'une nouvelle perte de point qui risquait de leur faire perdre la coupe._

 _\- Je vous écoute, Black, j'espère pour vous que c'est une question digne d'intérêt…._

 _\- Je… Je me demandais si pour vaincre les mangemorts nous ne pourrions pas essayer de voyager dans le temps !_

 _Les soupirs déçus de ces camarades autour de lui, lui apprirent qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient espoir que cette réponse contenterait le professeur Shielderhood. Pourtant quand elle s'écarta d'eux, les bras croisés pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres brisées d'une large cicatrice._

 _\- C'est une très bonne question… Connaissez-vous les principes du temps ?_

Bien entendu ! Les principes ! La ligne de temps est continue, si une modification est faite dans le passé alors elle est déjà arrivée dans le futur !

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Sirius se redressa brutalement pour s'exclamer :

\- Attendez. On se trompe peut-être. Si j'ai pu l'utiliser pour voyager dans le temps. Ça veut dire qu'elle _peut_ devenir temporelle. Et non pas qu'elle l'est forcément. Mais… Et lorsque je l'ai utilisé à mon époque c'était déjà parce que Vous l'aviez modifiée ?

Hermès resta silencieux un moment, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que Lévana et Philomène échangeaient quelques murmures rapides. Les yeux de la Grecque brillaient d'une curiosité sans limite, elle semblait presque avoir oublié que Chronos pouvait arriver à tout moment pour les briser.

\- Je ne connais pas de trame pour ce genre de chose, rappela Hermès.

\- Nous non plus, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi ça peut ressembler, admirent les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Mais si on essayait d'analyser Sirius ? proposa Nessus en se rapprochant du sorcier.

\- Nous avons déjà essayé de…

\- Non ! Pas dans ses souvenirs, voir sur sa peau s'il ne reste pas des traces et non pas la magie autour de lui comme Philomène et Lévana ont pu chercher lorsqu'elles l'ont trouvé. Et nous pourrions prendre le sable en modèle. Il possède une composante de temps sans aucun doute. Nous pourrions le prendre comme modèle !

\- C'est de la folie, soupira Circée enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Hermès ne semblait pas préoccupé par ses paroles. Il avait quitté sa place pour se rapprocher de Sirius qui s'était figé. La douleur de l'après-midi quand l'immortel avait fouillé ses souvenirs était très proche et il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne recommence. Mais la peur de Chronos était encore plus grande. Fermant les yeux, il tenta de conserver son courage. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, les doigts d'Hermès sur sa peau étaient légers et doux. Ils s'agitaient, agiles, caressant en ligne ses bras.

\- Je la vois, murmura l'immortel. Je vois la trame !

\- On peut le faire ! s'exclama Lévana en le rejoignant. Nous pouvons utiliser l'arcade pour voyager dans le temps !

Mais tous les deux s'arrêtèrent de jubiler. Figés dans leurs mouvements, ils se lancèrent un regard lourd de sens. Ils l'avaient tous les deux ressentis.

L'arrivée de Chronos.

Il était de retour à Olympe.

Comprenant l'origine de leur silence Philomène se redressa lentement, un air assuré sur le visage. Replaçant son châle sur ses épaules, elle esquissa un petit sourire en coin et leur annonça :

\- Je vais vous offrir du temps supplémentaire.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Hermès en l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'elle s'approchait des grandes urnes de sable.

\- Mon procès devrait vous offrir quelques jours. Je ferais en sorte de garder Chronos avec moi…

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent la jarre et elle sortit une poignée de poussière de temps.

\- Et avec ça, je suis sûre qu'il ne me laissera pas partir, ria-t-elle en en ouvrant sa paume pour y faire briller les grains lumineux.

\- C'est surtout la mort qui vous attendra, s'exclama Lévana en se plaçant entre elle et les portes. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

\- Ne crois pas que je sois en train de me sacrifier, cracha Philomène en rabattant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules d'un mouvement prétentieux de la tête. Je compte sur toi pour me venir en aide lorsque vous aurez trouvé le moyen de partir d'ici. Est-ce bien clair ?

Sa voix avait tremblé sur la fin et elle avait beau faire tout son possible pour garder son sang-froid, ses émotions étaient lisibles de tous. Hermès et Lévana l'entendaient clairement hurler de terreur et Circée pouvait sentir la peur qui suintait par tous ses pores. Mais aucun ne parla.

\- Mékhané, merci pour tout, dit Philomène en la prenant dans ses bras.

Les yeux clos, l'esclave blottit sa maîtresse contre elle, luttant contre les larmes. Reprenant son courage, elle s'écarta et retira l'anneau brillant de magie qui trônait à son doigt. Elle le confia à sa maîtresse et lui murmura :

\- Je viendrais vous chercher quand nous serons prêts.

Philomène hocha la tête simplement, serra la main de Lévana une dernière fois et s'éloigna.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne lecture :D Merci à Vanimia pour sa relecture :D**

* * *

Quand il reposa les pieds à terre Chronos se crut sur le point de vomir, mais il conserva son calme et sa mine assurée. En acceptant de nouveau la proposition de Poséidon pour se faire téléporter, la nausée l'avait gagnée. Cette technique de voyage était différente de la sienne, n'utilisant que les eaux, elle était moins ajustée et sûre que celle qu'il utilisait en passant l'Arcade. Mais invoquée celle-ci lui aurait pris trop de temps et d'énergie. Choses qu'il avait déjà suffisamment gâchées en tentant de déjouer le sort de l'Inconnu. Jouant de ses muscles pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation désagréable qui frémissait sous sa peau, il prit une profonde inspiration et contempla le Mont Olympe.

Il avait toujours régné sur les lieux un calme bien trop lourd mais il y était palpable à présent. Les rues désertes, les portes fermées, seul le murmure de l'eau de la fontaine centrale où ils avaient repris forme brisait l'épais silence.

Poséidon avait déjà fait passer le message de la nouvelle quête de Chronos, les autres immortels craignaient-ils de s'attirer les fureurs du Primordial ?

Le dernier des siens récupérait enfin le respect qui lui était dû, pensa Chronos incapable de retenir l'étirement de ses lèvres en un sourire cruel.

Il avait tenté pendant tant d'année d'atteindre un état de plénitude, sans le moindre sentiment qu'il ne s'était plus investi pour être suffisamment redouté. Il s'était trop longtemps reposé sur sa réputation, laissant Zeus s'auto-proclamé Roi des immortels.

Les coins de ses lèvres tressautèrent tandis qu'une étrange chaleur grandissait dans sa poitrine.

L'attente…

Il était impatient.

Une fois qu'il aurait éliminé ceux qui lui avaient volé son sable, il tuerait Zeus et reprendrait ce qui lui appartenait de bon droit.

* * *

Philomène s'était drapée d'un manteau de courage qu'elle ne possédait pas. Ses jambes s'entrechoquaient pratiquement l'une contre l'autre alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la Grand Place. A peine avait-elle passé le seuil de la maison qu'elle avait aperçu ses ennemis.

Les pieds dans l'eau, elle se doutait qu'ils venaient tout juste d'arriver grâce à la magie de Poséidon.

Il n'a donc pas perdu toutes ses capacités, nota-t-elle intérieurement.

Dans sa main le sable du temps semblait pratiquement brûlant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts une telle chose. A présent, si elle mourrait : elle pourrait toujours se vanter au royaume des morts d'avoir pu toucher le sable de Chronos…

Serrant son autre poing, elle garda la bague contre sa paume, laissant la magie de Lévana l'envahir. La puissance s'infiltra dans ses vaisseaux, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à ses muscles et ses organes, la couvrant de cette vague de chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Redressant ses barrières, elle bloqua son esprit, espérant ainsi qu'elle pourrait bluffer suffisamment longtemps Chronos. Mais sa peur était si violente que même un non Doué aurait pu réaliser l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Elle connaissait une technique qui lui permettrait de se placer dans un état de transe.

Quand elle retrouva un contact visuel avec ses ennemis juste à l'arrière d'une des grandes maisons, elle marqua une pause dans la rue.

La magie du sang avait de nombreuses répercussions, dont l'une d'elles était de pratiquement faire disparaître toutes les émotions. En contrepartie, elle perdrait en rapidité et efficacité mais cela aurait été inutile dans la situation où elle se trouvait.

Elle devait juste leur faire gagner un maximum de temps.

Elle se mordit la langue, avalant son propre sang, goûtant à ses émotions.

Aucun Mage ou Sorcier utilisant cette magie n'aurait agis ainsi. On ne puisait pas assez de force de ses propres émotions et les effets secondaires n'en étaient que plus violents. Mais c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant un cours instant, elle sentit la flamme de sa puissance se raviver, son cœur s'accéléra et ses muscles se tendirent gorgés de forces. Puis la rigidité la gagna comme une vague. Ses articulations s'ankylosèrent et la fatigue l'envahit.

Et elle s'avança, plus assurée que jamais, nullement inquiète de la mort qui la guettait.

* * *

Hébé s'était redressée sur son muret, les yeux exorbités elle fixait la silhouette connue qui descendait les marches d'Olympe en direction de la Grand place. Elle l'aurait reconnu parmi une foule.

Philomène !

Quittant son perchoir, elle sauta au sol et courut jusqu'à sa mère qui se prélassait au soleil sur une des piles de coussins. Héra se redressa sur ses coudes en entendant sa fille s'approcher et la regarda surprise.

\- Elle est là ! Mère ! Elle est là !

L'incrédulité se fixa sur les traits de l'immortelle qui se redressa d'un mouvement souple. Elle se drapa dans une des grandes étoles de soies d'Erints et contourna sa fille pour se rapprocher de la terrasse qui dominait Olympe.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle, que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi se jetait-elle ainsi vers ses ennemis ?! Poséidon et Ollivander devaient être les deux personnes qui la détestaient le plus dans toute la Grèce et Chronos avait toujours été connu pour être un sadique, il ne pouvait que prendre plaisir à cette situation.

Qu'avait en tête Philomène ?

Prenant appui sur le muret, elle fléchit les jambes, concentrant sa force dans ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Mère ! l'interpella Hébé. Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Sauver ta sœur, répondit simplement l'immortelle un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

* * *

Alors qu'il se voyait déjà sur le trône que Zeus s'était créé, l'attention du Primordial se porta derrière lui, en direction de la grande avenue qui menait jusqu'à l'escalier principal d'Olympe.

Il sentait Sa présence.

Sa poussière de temps.

Son bien le plus précieux ne pouvait pas être dans les alentours.

La silhouette d'une femme s'avançant sans crainte quitta l'ombre du bâtiment. Elle portait un chiton d'un blanc cassé crasseux et un himation au bleu roi dont la splendeur avait été altérée par la saleté qui y était incrustée. Il l'avait aperçu sur la plage quand il avait tenté de rattraper le voleur de son sable.

\- Philomène, crachèrent avec amertume les deux sorciers à ses côtés.

Chronos fronça les sourcils, il ne l'avait pas reconnu dans cet état de crasse.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait face à des personnes qui voulaient tant sa mort, elle n'affichait qu'une mine sérieuse et confiante. Non, elle n'avait pas peur, elle fixait d'ailleurs le Primordial sans ciller.

Un sourire en coin, moqueur, étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle levait une main devant elle.

\- Je te rapporte ça, Chronos, dit-elle d'une voix sans intonation.

Ses doigts libérèrent la poussière lumineuse du temps et les grains si précieux furent emportés à la première bourrasque de vent, alimentant une rage sans précédent chez l'immortel.

\- Oups, railla-t-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire sans joie.

\- Philomène, gronda Poséidon.

Sa voix s'était assombrie et autour d'eux le vent s'élevait incontrôlable.

La surprise permit à Chronos de garder le contrôle de sa colère. Poséidon n'était qu'un sorcier et pourtant il pouvait encore mobiliser les forces naturelles. Il pouvait donc interagir par un autre biais que celui de sa baguette ? Du moins c'était probablement le cas lorsque la rage multipliait ses forces.

\- Tu as tué mon fils, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas lent.

\- Techniquement ce n'était pas moi, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

\- Philomène, par une dizaine de fois tu as rompu le Secret, commença Ollivander en rejoignant le seigneur des mers.

\- Mais enfin, Ollivander, soupira-t-elle en déposant son regard rougi sur le sorcier. Personne ne respecte ce pacte débile. Regarde ici, y a-t-il un seul mortel qui n'ait pas entendu parler de Chronos ? Poséidon ? Héra ? Et même Hestia !

\- Ils ont pu passer pour des divinités, rappela le Créateur en serrant les poings.

\- Alors que tu es bien trop insignifiante pour valoir quelque chose pour les mortels, ricana Chronos qui continuait de lutter sans relâche contre sa rage grandissante.

La femme ne vacilla même pas. Elle se contenta de tourner un regard ennuyé vers lui pour simplement hausser les épaules en unique réponse. Le sourire ironique qui gagna ses lèvres alimenta la colère du Primordial.

Elle se moquait de lui.

Ollivander fit un pas de côté en sentant la puissance Chronos plus brutale encore qu'à son habitude. Elle semblait fouetter l'air, menaçant de les tuer tous. Mais Philomène ne s'en souciait même pas, elle n'avait même pas esquissé un mouvement de recule alors même qu'elle était la proie directe de celle-ci.

Avait-elle toujours été aussi inconsciente ?

Bien entendu, elle avait été celle qui avait menacé de détruire toute une ville pour s'échapper.

Il agrippa sa baguette, se prépara à la tuer, rejoint très vite par Poséidon.

Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à agir, une vague de puissance déferla sur les lieux, les déconcentrant un moment. Héra venait de surgir se plaçant entre Philomène et ses ennemis. Uniquement vêtue d'une étoffe, elle ne semblait pas se soucier de sa nudité. Une détermination sans faille plaquée sur le visage, elle passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux, réordonnant ses longues mèches brunes.

\- Il me semble que vous étiez sur le point de rompre un principe des plus importants, signala-t-elle.

Contrairement à Poséidon, Chronos ne semblait pas surpris de la voir. Il s'était douté qu'elle serait prête à tout pour ses enfants puisqu'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui lui importait. Après avoir passé tant d'année à supporter Zeus, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

\- Tu ne peux pas la défendre, souffla Poséidon. Elle est accusée de trop nombreux crimes !

\- Et tu crois que je vais écouter les propos d'un… Porteur de baguette ? rétorqua-t-elle en accentuant ses dernières paroles de dégoût.

\- Héra, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi…

Le seigneur des mers avait esquissé un nouveau pas.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis le frère de ton Roi, reprit-il.

\- Un Roi ? demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches, les sourcils arqués sur le front. Nous n'avons qu'un crétin qui se proclame Roi, ici. Poséidon, en rejoignant les Porteurs de Baguette tu nous as quittés, tes demandes ne sont plus légitimes. Tu ne peux pas condamner l'un des notre comme ça.

\- Tu joues sur des règles idiotes, s'emporta-t-il. Celles que j'ai moi-même écrites !

\- Ce sont les règles, rappela-t-elle toujours sans chanceler.

\- Héra, interpella Chronos d'un ton bien trop doux pour être innocent. Je me charge de réclamer le procès contre ta fille.

\- Tu ne peux le faire à moins que tu es un motif suffisant, souffla Héra sans tourner un regard vers Philomène.

\- Elle m'a volé mon sable, est-ce un motif suffisant ?

* * *

Lévana s'écarta d'un mouvement rageur. La trame du sable était complexe, bien plus que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir auparavant. Aucune personne normalement constituée n'aurait pu créer quelque chose d'aussi compliquée. Seul Chronos devait en comprendre les rouages mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas alors que Philomène était dehors, risquant sa vie pour leur accorder un peu de temps.

De son côté Hermès avançait patiemment. Il avait noté toutes les observations qu'il avait pu trouver sur la peau du Voyageur et tentait de trouver différentes solutions.

Nessus leur servait à tous les deux d'encyclopédie-ambulant, répondant aux questions auxquelles ses souvenirs maudits pouvaient répondre.

Circée, s'était installée dans un coin, au niveau d'un grand laboratoire d'alchimie que Chronos ne devait plus utiliser depuis des années. Elle s'était attardée sur des potions sans en informer les autres. Observant le liquide qui frémissait dans la cuve d'argent, elle esquissa un petit sourire, ravit de ses propres progrès. Malgré l'état des plantes et ingrédients, souvent plus anciens les uns que les autres, elle était parvenue à obtenir quelque chose qui ressemblait à ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Si jamais les autres trouvaient une réelle solution pour se rendre à une autre époque pour échapper à Chronos, alors ils la remercieraient de sa trouvaille.

Sirius s'était avancé hors de la pièce, rejoignant l'un des interstices du mur qui pouvait servir de fenêtre pour contempler l'extérieure. Il apercevait la Grand-Place de là où il se trouvait mais ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il s'y passait. Comme les autres, il avait senti la vague de puissance qui avait déferlée sur les lieux quelques temps après que Philomène ne les ait quittées.

D'après Lévana, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait été tuée, et Hermès avait confirmé qu'il sentait toujours la présence de la jeune femme. Pourtant il était difficile de croire que ces trois monstres qui étaient à leurs trousses ne lui laissent la vie sauve.

Son regard balaya la cité, contemplant les grandes bâtisses de pierres blanches, recouvertes de fresques étonnantes et à la sublime finesse. A la manière des quelques mythes dont il se souvenait, Olympe se trouvait bien sur le chemin d'un Mont, mais pas à son sommet. Un seul bâtiment s'y trouvait, immense et royal, il surplombait la cité, perché comme une forteresse au point le plus haut de la montagne, séparé du reste par cette immense falaise de marbre blanc strié de lignes plus sombres. Le reste de la ville prenait naissance à même le flanc rocailleux, les escaliers directement taillés dans la roche, épousant avec justesse chaque forme naturelle.

Un mouvement inhabituel parmi le paysage attira son regard. Au centre de la falaise, sur une plateforme, des silhouettes sombres s'activaient, plus nombreuses que jamais, l'une encombrée de chaînes, les autres bataillant pour la maintenir contre le pan de pierre.

Philomène ?

Il se redressa dans un bon, se précipitant dans la pièce, à la recherche de Lévana. Celle-ci trop absorbée dans ses recherches ne prêta même pas attention à son arrivée bruyante, seule Circée redressa le regard. Quand elle observa son expression paniquée, elle se redressa avec lenteur, avec espoir de ne pas attirer l'attention des deux autres toujours centrés sur leur étude.

Elle fit quelques pas vers Sirius, l'invitant d'un rapide geste de main à la suivre en silence. Une fois hors de la pièce, elle étouffa un soupir désespéré, essuyant la sueur sur ses tempes du revers de la main, avant de demander d'une voix pleine d'appréhension :

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ils ont enchaîné Philomène, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils prévoient de faire, souffla-t-il en pointant la petite fenêtre du doigt.

La sorcière se glissa jusqu'à elle, se penchant pour observer ce que venait de lui décrire le Voyageur. Tout comme lui, elle apercevait les silhouettes s'afférer mais en se concentrant, métamorphosant un partie de son visage en celui d'un rapace, elle put détailler plus précisément la scène.

Il s'agissait bien de Philomène que l'on avait enchaînée, mais les choses étaient bien moins pires que ce que Circée aurait pu imaginer. Parmi les personnes présentes, Chronos, Poséidon et Ollivander n'étaient pas seuls, avec eux se trouvaient la silhouette élancée et fine d'Héra, accompagnée par sa cadette Hébé, mais elle crut même voir Zeus et Hadès à nouveau réuni. Déméter également ?!

La totalité du conseil était donc réuni ?!

Cela signifiait qu'elle aurait le droit à un procès.

Par chance, Héra et Hébé devraient soutenir la criminelle, empêchant une condamnation directe. Philomène était donc parvenue à leur gagner quelques jours. Car pendant les trois prochaines lunes, les personnes présentes resteraient sur les lieux débattant sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que le temps imparti pour un procès équitable ne soit épuisé.

Circée grimaça.

Héra était puissante mais Zeus ne la soutiendrait jamais face à Poséidon. Hadès serait dans l'obligation de se forger sa propre idée sur la jeune femme mais lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas Douée et qu'elle utilisait les pierres maudites alors il rejoindrait l'avis du Seigneur des Eaux et de Chronos. Quant à Déméter qui les avait quittés depuis si longtemps, quel camp pourrait-elle rejoindre ? A qui s'allierait-elle ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? l'interrompit Sirius.

\- Je me demande si on peut la sortir d'ici, admit Circée en s'écartant un moment.

\- Il y a-t-il un escalier pour rejoindre cette plateforme ? demanda-t-il en tentant de déterminer par où les immortels avaient pu passer pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la zone.

\- Non. Pour atteindre l'Héliée, les membres utilisent un passage secret depuis la salle du conseil. Il est inutile de penser passer par là-bas. Nous ne ferons qu'attirer l'attention.

\- Tu peux bien te métamorphoser en n'importe quoi, non ? Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais voler jusqu'à elle ?

\- Si, bien entendu, confirma-t-elle en se mordant les joues. Mais une fois sur place ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Apaiser ses souffrances en la tuant directement ? Mes serres ne me permettront pas de l'emmener en bas. Je n'aurais pas la force et je ne pourrais jamais nous soutenir toutes les deux.

\- Bon sang ! Il nous faudrait un balai !

\- Un quoi ? lança-t-elle surprise qu'il puisse penser à ce genre d'objet dans une telle situation.

\- Un balai volant, compléta-t-il en lisant son incompréhension sur son visage. Nous avons ça chez moi.

\- Et si tu me parlais un peu plus de ce balai volant, nous pourrions peut-être trouver une solution…

* * *

Hermès s'éloigna d'un pas lent, contemplant les runes qu'il avait gravé à même la pierre. Il avait d'abord commencé par supprimer le lien entre Chronos et l'Arche, puis il avait ajouté les composantes temporelles qu'il avait pu lire sur la peau du Voyageur. Il était impossible de dire si cela avait fonctionné, il devait attendre que Lévana termine ses dernières manipulations mais l'impatience en lui grandissait. Il voulait terriblement passer ce Voile, découvrir ce qu'il se cachait derrière. Si lui serait réellement possible de passer d'une époque à l'autre.

Les poings serrés il fit le tour du monument, réjouit à l'idée de ce qu'il était parvenu à accomplir. Comme il l'avait prévu, Philomène était parvenue à le tirer hors de son ennui.

Tournant un regard vers l'entrée du bâtiment, il observa la silhouette de Circée et celle de Voyageur s'activer à contre-jour. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser, qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Rajustant son léger chiton, il s'avança vers eux, les contempla surpris agenouillés au sol s'afférant autour d'une grande branche d'olivier tordue.

\- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à leur côté.

\- Un bâton volant ! s'exclama Circée dont le ton de la voix vibrait d'un enthousiasme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Nous allons sauver Philomène avec un bâton volant !

Hermès fronça les sourcils, hésitant à lui signaler que cette idée était complètement ridicule, que jamais il ne parviendrait à faire voler cette chose. Lui-même, immortel de renom, avait mis des années, utilisé de nombreux matériaux onéreux et rares aux propriétés particulières pour finalement pouvoir fabriquer ses sandalettes. Alors comment eux, de simples sorciers, pouvaient-ils espérer faire voler du bois mort ?!

Ils auraient pu se contenter d'un simple sort de lévitation comme il utilisait sur les chariots mais dans ce cas il n'était pas possible de manipuler suffisamment précisément la direction pour atteindre une zone comme l'Héliée.

Pourtant quand le Voyageur se redressa, une main tendue vers le bout de bois et que celui-ci ordonna : Vole. La branche ne se soucia plus de la gravité et gagna sa paume avec une vitesse surprenante.

\- Ca a fonctionné ! s'exclama Circée en se redressant dans un bon, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme.

Sirius resserra ses doigts sur le faux-balais, légèrement inquiet à l'idée d'essayer cette chose. Ca n'avait rien d'un manche, plus large et long, le bois était naturel sans la moindre finition. Et même s'il venait d'obéir à son ordre, comment être sûr qu'il fonctionnait de la même manière ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : il devait l'enfourcher.

S'installant dessus, les jointures blanchies par la force qu'il y mettait, il tenta de se concentrer. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bon que James mais les conseils de son meilleur ami étaient encore vifs dans sa mémoire.

L'enchantement de la branche était loin d'être parfait car quand il décolla il sentit la gravité faire son effet et il grimaça de douleur. Un sortilège de coussinage aurait sûrement amélioré sa station assise sur Cette Chose qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à Sa-Précieuse-Zone-Sensible. Quand il tenta un léger mouvement vers le haut, ses pieds ne quittèrent le sol que de quelques centimètres. Plus dur à contrôler le bois possédait une très faible malléabilité par rapport à un véritable balai.

Se concentrant, il s'éleva plus haut, faisant gagner peut-être deux mètres de hauteur à cette espèce de tronc qu'il chevauchait. La hauteur sous plafond ne lui permis pas de s'élever plus loin mais il sentait qu'il pouvait encore gagner plusieurs mètres. Peut-être même de quoi sauver Philomène.

Il lui fallut de quelques secondes d'inattention, juste le temps pour sourire à Circée, pour perdre brutalement de l'altitude. Retombant au sol comme une pierre, il étouffa un grincement de douleurs quand ses chevilles tentèrent de supporter le poids de son corps et la violente accélération de sa chute.

\- Il manque quelque chose, remarqua Hermès en s'avançant, une main sur le visage. Vous n'êtes pas loin mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Vous devriez rajouter une dernière chose.

\- Et quoi donc ? grinça Sirius avec amertume tandis qu'il frottait avec énergie ses jambes meurtries.

\- Pour mes ailes, j'ai récupéré des véritables plumes de créatures magiques. Vous devriez faire de même.

\- Et où trouver un animal à plume avec le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, railla le Voyageur en croisant les bras. Peut-être que tu comptes les chi…

\- Mes plumes, le coupa Circée. Je suis pratiquement une créature magique, je peux voler ! Lorsque je suis sous ma forme animale je possède les mêmes caractéristiques.

\- Ca pourrait faire l'affaire. Juste de quoi équilibrer votre création et vous permettre de sauver Philomène. Du moins ça pourrait être une possibilité.

* * *

Philomène ne s'était plus débattue une fois les fers posés. Elle avait regardé avec un sourire les larges menottes à ses poignets. Si elle avait été une immortelle peut-être aurait-elle souffert de la présence de ce métal enchanté qui empêchait les prisonniers d'utiliser leur magie mais n'étant que mortelle elle n'en ressentait aucun effet. Aucun des membres du conseil ne semblaient avoir remarqué ce petit détail, tous trop préoccupés à débattre sur sa situation.

Elle ne les écoutait même plus, fixant les rayons du soleil qui s'étendaient devant elle, prêts à inonder l'Héliée.

Quatre jours, trois lunes. C'était le temps qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir.

Les immortels membres du conseil seraient obligés de rester ici, Chronos compris. Même si ce dernier parvenait à obtenir le droit d'appliquer n'importe quelle sentence qui lui plaisait, elle serait sûrement déjà morte de faim et de déshydratation. Aucun immortel ne pouvait périr ainsi mais par chance elle ne l'était pas. Seules sa mère et Hébée étaient pleinement conscientes de ce fait, les autres ne s'en souciaient même pas.

Les effets secondaires de la magie du sang s'estompaient peu à peu, libérant ses craintes, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était finalement pas aussi prête à mourir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Intérieurement, elle suppliait Hermès et Lévana d'accomplir leur besogne au plus vite.

* * *

Trois jours et trois nuit supplémentaires furent nécessaire pour obtenir une branche enchantée avec la force de les porter jusqu'à Philomène. Une fois sur place, Sirius userait de la baguette de Circée pour libérer la jeune femme de ses entraves puis ils fuiraient jusqu'à l'Arche qu'Hermès avait prévu de déplacer légèrement en retrait d'Olympe, loin de la maison de Chronos.

Lévana n'avait pas terminé, mais d'après elle ce n'était plus qu'une question de détails. Il ne lui manquait que quelques petites choses à peaufiner avant de pouvoir faire les premiers essais. Tout semblait prêt, Circée avait même terminé de préparer une potion de multilinguisme malgré une efficacité non prouvée.

Elle était parvenue à travailler de plus belle lorsque le groupe lui expliqua la proposition de plan pour sauver Philomène. Peut-être que l'idée de ne pas abandonner sa maîtresse lui avait donné une raison supplémentaire et encore plus motivante.

Nessus lui ne parlait plus, mangeait à peine et soupirait dès qu'un moment se présentait. Il vivait mal la disparition de ces capacités, pourtant il se savait seul coupable. S'il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation c'était uniquement par sa faute, car il avait voulu voler le dernier Primordial, Chronos dernier des siens.

Sirius se préparait, le regard vers la falaise.

* * *

Philomène sanglotait sans larme. La soif l'épuisait, la faim l'abrutissait. Depuis deux jours, ses forces l'avaient abandonné et elle s''était retrouvée à devoir s'agenouiller à même la poussière.

Tentant d'oublier la sensation de brûlure qui s'étendait de sa gorge jusqu'à ses lèvres desséchées, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, sur les battements de son cœur, comme un moyen de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle avait imaginé le royaume des morts de cette manière, un supplice éternel. Pourtant jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir le vivre de son vivant.

Plusieurs fois Hébé s'était penchée vers elle, l'hydratant discrètement sans pouvoir la nourrir. Alors qu'au début Philomène s'était pensée capable de se laisser mourir, elle s'était jetée corps et âme vers le tissu humide que sa sœur lui avait tendu, tentant d'assouvir cette soif sans limite.

Ses instincts de survie étaient bien trop développés. Après tout elle avait tout mis en œuvre depuis son enfance pour vivre, il était bien trop dur d'abandonner maintenant. Mais elle regrettait profondément. Car à présent, son temps était écoulé, elle vivait sa dernière journée de procès. Et avant le coucher du soleil elle serait condamnée.

Chronos prendrait plaisir à la tuer à petit feu, prolongeant sa souffrance dans le temps comme unique moyen d'asseoir de nouveau sa suprématie face aux autres immortels.

Elle ouvrit légèrement les paupières pour essayer d'observer Olympe en contrebas mais éblouie par les rayons du soleil matinale, elle se résolut à les fermer après une rapide inspection, apaisant ainsi les hurlements de son crâne.

Nulle trace de Lévana dans les rues désertes de la cité. Seuls les membres du conseil, toujours présent sur la scène du procès, semblaient vivre dans cette ville. Où étaient donc partis les autres immortels ? Ou craignaient-ils simplement de devoir faire face au procès ?

* * *

Hermès s'était avancé dans le long couloir magique, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il tenta de retenir son ébahissement. Une main sur le bas de son visage, il contemplait les arches qui s'enchainaient dans ce lieu intemporel.

Il contemplait à travers chaque ouverture, une époque, un temps différent.

Ils y étaient parvenus.

Ils avaient trouvé bien plus facilement qu'il n'aurait pu le croire !

Son désir de se précipiter dans l'une d'entre elles sans se soucier plus de ces camarades était tentant, mais sa conscience l'en empêcha. Il se tint en arrière, contemplant son pied qui avait pratiquement franchi le seuil avant de reculer d'un pas, puis de deux.

Déglutissant difficilement, il rebroussa chemin, suivant cet étrange fils rouge qui le reliait à l'une des entrées comme un moyen de ne pas se perdre. Franchissant l'arche, il se retrouva dans un souffle désagréable au pied de l'Arche.

Chacun des membres du groupe le regardait avec insistance, tous attendaient de savoir s'ils y étaient véritablement parvenus. Il pensa pendant une seconde à leur cacher la vérité, à leur mentir et les laisser se faire attraper par Chronos. Il était, dans ce groupe, le seul immortel qui aurait le droit au bénéfice du doute, les autres seraient sûrement exécutés immédiatement et il n'aurait à partager sa découverte avec personne.

Pourtant il ne put s'y résoudre.

Ces personnes qui lui faisaient face étaient celles qui étaient parvenues à le sortir de l'ennui terrible qu'accompagnait l'immortalité.

Il laissa donc naître un sourire sur ses lèvres et leur annonça avec joie :

\- Nous avons réussi, nous avons notre solution de retour.

\- Empressons-nous ! s'impatienta le centaure en attrapant la besace qu'il s'était préparé.

\- Nous devons d'abord chercher Philomène, confia Lévana dont le visage radieux était illuminé d'un sourire.

\- Je m'en charge, se précipita Sirius en attrapant le « balai ». Je ferais ça vite.

\- Quelqu'un va devoir se charger de les retenir, fit remarquer Circée en observant d'un air lointain l'Héliée.

Elle ne semblait pas consciente du silence pesant qu'elle venait d'instaurer sur les lieux. Leur plan semblait s'effriter au fur et à mesure qu'ils pensaient à la réalité de la situation. Tout avait semblé merveilleux durant la transformation de l'Arche. Après tout il suffisait de secourir Philomène, ce n'était qu'une tâche secondaire par rapport à celle d'inventer un transport vers une autre époque.

Mais à présent que leur objectif principal était accompli, ils se retrouvaient confronter à la difficulté réelle du deuxième. Sirius ne se contenterait pas de voler jusqu'à Philomène. Il devrait affronter les immortels les plus aguerris et libérée Philomène des entraves magiques qui la retenaient.

C'était impossible.

Nessus laissa tomber son sac de peau à terre, le visage marqué par l'ennui. Croisant les bras sur sa forte poitrine, ses sabots raclèrent le sol avec nervosité. Il finit par dire d'une voix teinté de raillerie :

\- Etant donné que je suis celui qui vous ait tous mis dans cette situation, je vais rester là pour les détourner. De toute manière Circée, qui n'est qu'une Sorcière, n'aura aucune chance contre eux.

\- Et encore moins un centaure sans magie, rappela Hermès dont la mine réjouit venait de disparaître dans un souffle.

Ses lèvres étaient restées étirées dans un sourire mais s'était fait narquois. Fermant doucement les paupières, il tentait d'établir un plan. Mais malgré les nombreuses possibilités qu'il tentait de mettre en place, une seule pouvait réellement fonctionner. Ou peut-être deux.

Abandonner Philomène, était sans aucun doute la meilleure et il n'osait même pas énoncer la deuxième à haute voix.

\- A quoi penses-tu Hermès, s'impatienta Lévana dont la voix tremblait d'inquiétude.

Il venait de créer un passage sur d'autres époques. Il avait réalisé ce qu'aucun autre immortel n'aurait pu croire possible. Même Chronos n'aurait jamais osé tenter une chose pareille ! Mais lui l'avait fait ! Il était un héros. Les mortels chanteraient ses louanges faisant de lui une divinité qui resterait dans les esprits jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et sans avoir pour cela besoin de vivre jusque-là.

Il pouvait accomplir un nouveau fait d'arme éblouissant tout en mettant fin à cette vie interminable de lassitude. Le tout en ayant accompli quelque chose de véritablement formidable. D'avoir permis les voyages dans le temps en plus de ceux spatiaux.

Il était réellement devenu le Dieu des Routes et des Carrefours dont certains mortels parlaient déjà. Et en plus de ça il allait protéger des égarés. Quoi de mieux ?

Quelque chose d'étrange se passa : un sentiment d'apaisement balaya d'un souffle toutes ses craintes et il n'était plus persuadé que d'une seule chose lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, finit-il par dire un sourire tendre illuminant son visage.

* * *

Philomène s'était redressée sur ses pieds. La terreur l'avait gagné depuis peu et elle se sentait même d'humeur à prier Mer comme le faisait Circée.

Elle voulait vivre. Il était impossible qu'elle meurt maintenant, elle ne voulait pas rester à jamais la fille des dieux qui n'en avait jamais été une, celle qui avait apporté malédictions et horreur sur les siens. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu prouver c'était qu'elle était comme eux, qu'elle méritait sa place !

Mais elle n'était parvenue qu'à se faire haïr quand elle avait trouvé les pierres maudites. C'était pourtant l'une des solutions à leur maux, grâce à ces roches elle aurait pu faire disparaître le manque de contrôle des jeunes Doués sans qu'ils n'aient à passer par les porteurs de baguette. Ainsi elle aurait endigué la progression de ces derniers !

Pourtant les immortels ne pensaient qu'à eux, ils s'étaient terrés dans leur trou, terrifiés à l'idée que les pierres ne leur volent leur capacité et qu'ils ne soient plus capable de se faire passer pour les dieux qu'ils n'étaient pas.

Les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, elle commença à implorer Mer silencieusement.

Elle voulait vivre, elle voulait montrer ce dont elle était réellement capable. Et surtout, elle voulait rester avec Lévana. Elle voulait continuer ses voyages avec elle, continuer d'être à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, comment son esclave vivrait sans elle ? Sans pierre pour récupérer sa puissance, elle finirait par mourir.

Un gémissement naquit dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se laissait tomber au sol, épuisée.

Elle était pitoyable, couverte de poussière, suppliante envers une déesse en qui elle n'avait jamais cru. Prête à supplier pour qu'on l'achève au plus vite si cela permettait à Lévana de survivre.

Son cœur battait à vive allure dans sa poitrine, englouti par une chaleur terrifiante qui se propageait dans ses membres et son tronc à chaque battement.

Elle n'était plus persuadée que d'une seule chose : elle ne voulait pas mourir car elle avait peur pour Lévana. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser, elle ne voulait pas car elle l'aimait.

Inquiétude et terreur moururent en même temps qu'elle énonçait intérieurement cette possibilité, muées en courage sans limite.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle contempla les immortels qui continuaient de déblatérer devant elle. Trop préoccupé par leurs petites disputes pour remarquer que la puissance reprenait place en elle. La bague alimentait _pratiquement_ sans limite son corps en magie.

Soif et faim.

Peur.

Toutes les sensations inutiles avaient disparu.

Elle se libérerait.

Pour Lévana.

* * *

Hermès s'était élevée jusqu'à l'Héliée par le battement de ses sandales, se prépara à son plus grand exploit, prêt à accepter la mort qui lui tendait les bras. Celle d'un véritable héros. Mais lorsqu'il atteint la plateforme, un souffle de force le força à atterrir d'urgence. Philomène était toujours entravée par les fers magiques, et pourtant la magie s'élevait de toute part autour d'elle.

Les liens ne parvenaient pas à maîtriser la magie des pierres maudites ?

La lumière jaune dans ses yeux lui apprit qu'elle avait perdu toute capacité de discernement et était en train de se laisser dévorer par son absence de contrôle.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas lui laisser la vie sauve, souffla Poséidon avec dégoût. Cette femme est un monstre !

Héra semblait tétanisée, incapable d'agir, observant sa fille avec une surprise non contenue.

\- Les chaînes sont pourtant bien en place ! souffla Zeus en effectuant un pas en arrière.

Mais à peine eut-il dit cela que celles-ci se craquelèrent jusqu'à disparaître en poussière sous leurs yeux ébahis.

\- Il semblerait que ça ne suffise pas, remarqua Chronos toujours tout sourire alors qu'à son tour il libérait sa puissance.

Hermès s'était tourné vers le ciel, contemplant Sirius qui approchait sur son bâton enchanté, accompagnée par Lévana.

 _Cette petite saute !_

\- Messieurs dames, lança-t-il d'une voix parfaitement détachée alors qu'il tendait la main vers Zeus. Ceci est une prise de pouvoir.

* * *

Lévana se tenait comme elle le pouvait contre Sirius, observant la scène lointaine avec terreur. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre ce qu'il s'y passait, mais les forces qui s'y déployaient étaient puissantes. Elle concentra son regard vers Philomène qui brillait de magie.

\- Je m'occupe de l'attraper et toi de nous sortir de là, répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Tellement… Facile, ironisa l'homme qui tentait de garder le contrôle de la lame de bois qui sursautait à chaque faux-mouvement qu'il faisait.

Quand ils furent plus proches, les immortels étaient trop préoccupés Hermès pour se soucier de leur présence. Il s'était glissé derrière Zeus, tenant contre la gorge de l'immortel une dague brillante d'énergie. Son action avait permis de détourner l'attention loin de Philomène, même Chronos contemplait la scène sans comprendre.

Sirius se courba un peu plus sur le faux balais, améliorant leur pénétrance à l'air, glissant jusqu'à la jeune femme qui les regardait surprise. La magie ne luisait plus dans ses yeux, remplacés par un torrent de larme. Lévana tendit la main, la priant de la prendre.

Elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit la main de sa maîtresse dans la sienne, elle appliqua une certaine force pour tenter de la tirer vers eux mais un hurlement la déconcentra et ils faillirent basculer.

Ses forces étaient en train de la quitter, bien trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal. Elles se regardèrent, maîtresse et esclave, un instant, conscientes toutes les deux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. La bague de Philomène qui s'était noircie quand elle avait utilisé la magie avait de nouveau une teinte ambrée brillante.

Ce qui était une chose impossible. Aucune pierre maudite ne pouvait être réutilisée ! Etait-ce dû au sable de Chronos que Nessus avait appliqué dessus ?

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! grondait Poséidon sans se soucier de son frère que l'on menaçait de mort.

Philomène plongea son regard, un instant dans celui de Lévana. L'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle détendit lentement ses doigts, les laissant glisser hors de la poigne de l'esclave qui tentait désespérément de le retenir.

\- Non en effet, souffla Philomène à l'intention du seigneur des mers.

\- Arrêtez, Philomène, prenez ma main, cracha Lévana qui se penchait un peu plus pour tenter d'attraper sa maîtresse.

\- Nous allons tomber, grinça Sirius en tentant de maintenir le cap comme il pouvait malgré le mouvement.

\- Pars, lança Philomène sans se tourner. Tout sera mieux ainsi…

Sirius, le visage tendu par l'effort, étouffa un soupir d'énervement et propulsa la branche hors de cette zone de malheur. Séparant Lévana de sa maîtresse et sans écouter les hurlements de la jeune fille qui l'incendiait.

Il la sentait presque prête à se jeter dans le vide, peut-être dans l'espoir saut qu'elle pourrait lui venir en aide. Mais même Lévana, si puissante qu'elle l'était, ne pourrait pas venir à bout de tous les immortels présents sur place. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient fuir.

Maintenant.

* * *

Poséidon riait aux éclats, observant la jeune femme faible qui lui faisait face. Elle était parvenue à se libérer des chaînes, exploit incroyable que personne n'avait accompli avant elle. Il avait tant attendu ce combat, pouvoir l'affronter enfin, la détruire après ce qu'elle avait fait à son fils !

Mais contrairement à lui, aucune magie ne s'échappait d'elle. Et elle était trop calme.

Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-elle pas ? Qu'attendait-elle pour se parer de sa magie et le charger ?

Quelque chose n'allait pas !

Aucune lumière dans ses yeux ne brillaient, aucune énergie, pas la moindre trace de magie.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, consciente de ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Parfaitement sereine, elle lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir, Poséidon, que tu as abandonné ton immortalité pour obtenir l'aide d'un sorcier car tu n'étais pas capable d'affronter seule une mortelle ?

Un sourire ironique illumina son visage.

\- Une mortelle qui n'est même pas Douée ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Vanimia (ma béta) m'a fait remarquer quelque chose de très amusant. Lorsque Chronos (Primordial, dieu qui pèse dans le milieu, toussa toussa) donne les raisons de sa demande de procès, il lance un : "parce qu'elle m'a volé mon sable". Et hors contexte, ça fait vraiment penser à une bataille de gamins :"). J'imagine Chronos en couche culotte qui donne des coups de pelle aux personnes qui oseraient lui voler son sable. Hihihihi.**

 **Voilà c'est tout pour les bêtises.**

 **Réponses aux reviews guests :** Il doit y avoir un bug car elles ne s'affichent pas lorsque l'on clic sur "review" mais je confirme les avoir reçu par mails :

 **Lareviera :** _Pas de soucis, du moment que tu en postes une maintenant, ça me fait fort plaisir :). Je suis contente de savoir que l'écriture et l'histoire te plaisent ! Pour ce qui est des obscurus, c'est un véritable heureux hasard mais j'imagine que tout le monde se doutait de leur existence avec la petite soeur des Dumbledore ;). Pour ce qui est du fait que j'arrête cette histoire : c'est faux, je ne l'arrête pas, je clôture juste la partie sur la Grèce Antique. Cela me permettra de faire une pause, d'avancer un peu sur un autre projet qui me tient à coeur et peut-être de reprendre plus tard la partie qui reliera Origine à Et si nous nous retrouvions là-bas ;). Bref, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est terminé. En tout cas merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir, je te souhaite une très agréable continuation. :D_


	17. Chapter 17

**Le retour :).**

 _ **Chauchifrite :** toujours vivante, désolée pour le temps d'attente. C'est grâce à toi que je reprends ;). N'hésite pas à continuer, rien n'est plus motivant que les reviews. _

* * *

_Résumé : Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de fuir la colère de Chronos. Hermès et Nessus l'ont bien compris. C'est grâce à l'arrivée de Sirius qu'ils trouvent enfin la méthode miracle. L'arcade de Chronos peut être modifiée et changée afin de voyager dans le temps, c'est pour cette raison qu'en tombant à travers le voile Sirius s'est retrouvé téléporté à une autre époque ! Mais pour gagner du temps, Philomène choisit de se sacrifier. Pourtant, Lévana veut sauver son amie. Pour cela Hermès se propose en tant que sacrifice. Pourtant rien du plan ne semble fonctionner. Bien qu'Hermès soit parvenu à détourner l'attention des autres immortels, Lévana ne parvient pas à sauver Philomène qui reste entre les griffes de Poséidon, celui qui a promis de la détruire. Durant la tentative d'aide à sa maîtresse, Lévana n'est parvenue qu'à récupérer la bague magique. Philomène est donc démunie. Sans pouvoir._

* * *

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Si la surprise avait immobilisé Lévana pendant les premiers mètres de vol, il ne lui en fallut que quelques autres pour commencer à se débattre, suppliant Sirius pour qu'il reparte dans l'autre sens afin de venir en aide à Philomène. Mais l'homme, aux doigts étroitement serrés sur le manche du balai improvisé, gardait son esprit rivé sur le domaine qu'il voulait atteindre, ne pensant plus qu'à son retour chez lui, jusqu'à parvenir à négliger les coups que la jeune femme lui portait.

Il voulait passer ce portail. A tout prix, et seul s'il le fallait.

Il devait retrouver Harry. Au plus vite. Et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une seule chose à faire : voler droit.

* * *

Chronos regardait Zeus se débattre contre Hermès avec dégoût. Les autres immortels s'étaient écartés et regardaient la scène sans chercher à intervenir. Celui qui s'était proclamé roi était parvenu à perdre toute la confiance de ses soi-disant sujets. Et à présent que l'un d'eux portait une lame à sa gorge, il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Tournant la tête vers la voleuse de sable, Chronos contempla surpris Poséidon et la jeune femme. Celle-ci après s'être défendue corps et âme au point d'en être venue à se libérer des chaînes maudites de l'héliée n'affichait plus le moindre désir d'affrontement.

Son expression calme était brisée d'un sourire moqueur que Poséidon ne pouvait pas avoir manqué. Le sorcier tremblait de rage mobilisant sa magie limitée autour de lui.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle perde toute envie de se battre ?

Plus loin, dans les airs, il apercevait un étrange duo, chevauchant une branche noueuse qui filait à travers les airs. Etaient-ils responsables de ce changement ? Et pourquoi se rendaient-ils en direction de sa demeure ?

Il reporta son regard vers Philomène, cherchant à se glisser dans son esprit.

Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter, _ne_ _put même pas_ lutter. Son âme était aussi ouverte que celle d'une mortelle et il découvrit au travers de ses pensées et souvenirs que ce n'était pas qu'une impression qu'elle donnait. Cette femme était mortelle, parfaitement mortelle et sans la moindre capacité.

Comment celle qui n'était même pas Douée avait-elle pu voler son sable ?

Il s'enfonça plus loin dans son esprit, passant à travers les ombres et les silhouettes, cherchant des visages, des noms qu'il pourrait mettre aux véritables coupables. Mais bien qu'elle ne soit plus en possession de la moindre magie ou protection, lorsque Philomène réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'elle quitta des yeux son autre adversaire pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de l'immortel, ses pensées s'éparpillèrent, englouties sous des centaines de souvenirs. Ses iris pétillaient de malice et de défis tandis qu'adroitement elle redirigeait avec une facilité déconcertante le Dieu du temps là où elle voulait qu'il soit.

Mais il ne se laissa pas faire, _hors de question_ , il était Chronos, dernier des siens et, contrairement à Poséidon, il ne se laisserait pas surpasser par une simple Non Douée. Renforçant son attaque, se faisant aussi dur que le métal, aussi coupant qu'une lame, il pénétra la muraille de souvenirs sans la moindre difficulté.

Cette simplicité lui arracha un sourire et un éclat de rire. Mais le calme apparent de la femme le surprit. Elle savait qu'elle avait échoué, qu'il était à présent libre de se déplacer comme il le voulait et là où il le voulait dans son esprit, alors pourquoi continuait-elle de paraître si confiante ?!

Parmi le flou des souvenirs, l'immortel perçu enfin la raison de cette assurance. Elle était parvenue à ses fins : elle lui avait fait perdre du temps.

Quittant brutalement l'esprit de la jeune femme, il se tourna vers le ciel, là où les deux fuyards avaient disparu. Il ne restait plus de trace du Voyageur ou de l'esclave.

Ils venaient tout juste de disparaître.

L'éclat de rire qui jaillit des lèvres de Philomène attisa sa colère et avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il s'était jeté sur elle, enserrant sa gorge d'une simple main. La soulevant sans peine, si légère qu'elle l'était entre sa prise, il plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de lui imposer le silence, espérant voir la crainte naître dans son regard. Mais elle avait beau se débattre, tenter désespérément de reprendre de l'air, elle continuait de sourire.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore sur sa gorge, arrachant à la femme un gémissement de douleur. Relâchant ses muscles, se détendant malgré l'étau, Philomène laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps sans pour autant détacher ses yeux de ceux son ennemi. Ses lèvres, au sourire tremblotant, bougèrent une dernière fois tandis que le peu d'air qui lui restait s'échappait :

\- Très… mortel comme méthode, parvint-elle à dire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il aurait pu serrer encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à lui en briser les os, la faire taire à jamais. Mais le dégoût de se résoudre à tuer une simple mortelle l'en empêcha et il la relâcha sous le regard agacé de Poséidon.

\- Elle était pour moi ! hurla celui-ci en courant vers la femme inanimée. Elle était pour moi ! Je devais la tuer !

\- Tu peux toujours t'en occuper, siffla-t-il en filant en direction de rebord de l'Héliée.

Il n'avait pas le temps de réemprunter le chemin de la montagne pour atteindre la salle du conseil, pourtant s'il se jetait de cette hauteur, il lui fallait meusrer parfaitement sa magie pour se protéger et perdre le moins de temps possible. Pourtant s'il le faisait, ne risquait-il pas de se retrouver plus faible face à l'esclave ? A la suite de sa lecture de l'esprit de Philomène, il en était venu à la craindre.

Crainde ?!

L'amertume lui brûla la gorge tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il était devenu un couaurd ! Comment pouvait-il redouter cette gamine ?! Il était le Dieu protecteur du temps !

Oubliant toutes appréhensions, il se jeta dans le vide, les jambes brillantes de son énergie.

* * *

Circée avait plissé les yeux en regardant l'ombre volante qui se rapprochait de la demeure.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, fit-elle remarquer au centaure qui s'agitait derrière elle pour les derniers préparatifs.

\- Quoi ? Chronos est à leurs trousses ?

\- Non, souffla la sorcière avec appréhension. C'est pire que ça…

Cette fois sa crainte fut confirmée, quand les silhouettes furent suffisamment proches elle put enfin les compter. Ils n'étaient que deux sur la branche et d'après leur corpulence, il s'agissait de Sirius et Lévana.

Ils rentraient la queue entre les jambes. Ils n'avaient pas pu sauver Philomè ès s'était sacrifié inutilement.

\- Malédiction ! hurla la sorcière alors qu'elle rejoignait Nessus à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans une humeur aussi âcre ? railla le maudit alors qu'il resserrait les cordages de son paquet. Le fait que l'on va tous mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances ? A moins que ce ne soit l'idée de…

Il s'était tu en voyant Sirius et Lévana. Les larmes qui sillonnaient les joues de l'esclave et le regard grave du Voyageur et surtout l'absence évidente de Philomène suffirent à lui faire comprendre que la mission avait été un échec.

Jetant son sac sur son épaule, il ordonna :

\- Mettons-nous en route, immédiatement !

Sirius avait abandonné la branche et le suivait de près mais Lévana était restée immobile à l'entrée. Les bras pendants, le corps tremblant, toujours tenté de rejoindre sa maîtresse. Le Voyageur remarqua son hésitation et se décida à se rapprocher d'elle. Attrapant sa main, il la tira vers lui, la forçant à le regarder :

\- Elle l'a fait pour que tu fuies. Dépêchons-nous !

Il avait honte car, dans cette situation, il aurait été le premier à se jeter corps et âme dans ce combat si Harry ou Remus, ou n'importe qui d'autre qui lui était chère, s'était trouvé à la place de Philomène. Jamais il n'aurait hésité, qu'importe ce qui serait advenu de lui. Mais, il ne pouvait pas laisser Lévana agir de cette manière. Ce n'était pas une erreur, pas en soi, mais tant de choses l'attendaient. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser se sacrifier. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas en vain !

\- J'aime vraiment augmenter les risques de notre mort en dansant devant ce portail… Mais si jamais on pouvait se dépêcher, un peu, histoire de sauver notre peau, ça m'arrangerait aussi, ricana le centaure qui avait déjà un sabot dans le voile.

Dans la main du Voyageur, les doigts de Lévana se contractèrent, comme réanimée. La jeune femme brisa son immobilisme et effectua un premier pas, puis un second, jusqu'à entreprendre de marcher jusqu'au portail.

Tous parés, ils contemplèrent avec un espoir nouveau l'arcade dans laquelle le voile frémissait.

Leur rédemption se trouvait juste de l'autre côté.

* * *

Du coin de l'œil, Hermès observa Chronos bondir dans le vide, abandonnant Poséidon et Philomène sur l'héliée. Allongée face contre terre, la femme semblait morte, malgré une légère flamme de vie tremblotante.

Elle ne tarderait pas à mourir.

Les coups de Zeus le ramenèrent au présent. Reportant son attention sur le Roi qu'il tenait contre lui, Hermès, se demanda pourquoi celui-ci n'avait pas encore invoqué la foudre que lui seul maîtrisait. Il aurait pu le vaincre rapidement. Sans peine. Mais la surprise semblait encore le maintenir dans cet état de semi-conscience qui l'empêchait d'agir comme un immortel.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé de se sacrifier, Hermès n'avait pas imaginé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'aucun des immortels ne viendraient en aide à leur roi-auto-proclamé, ou que la mission puisse être un échec. Mais à présent qu'il se trouvait être en tête avec tête avec Zeus, les autres membres de l'Olympe à une certaine distance d'eux, il se demandait s'il ne lui était pas possible de partir et retarder encore l'arrivée de Chronos.

Lançant un coup d'œil en direction de Philomène, il s'attarda sur son corps inanimé. Elle était pratiquement morte. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle. Il ne pouvait que la regarder mourir aux pieds de Poséidon. Pourrait-il, devait-il, l'achever afin d'abréger ses souffrances ? Mais il fallait en priorité qu'il sauve sa propre peau…. Ou au moins qu'il gagne un peu plus de temps pour ses coéquipiers.

Pour cela, il lui faudrait rattraper Chronos qui filait dans les rues d'Olympe en contrebas.

C'était une folie. Se sacrifier, mourir assassiné par les siens était une chose, mais affronter directement Chronos en était une autre.

Rien qu'à cette pensée son corps fut parcouru d'un spasme d'appréhension. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait là d'impatience ?

Coulant un regard en direction de la ville, il contempla le Primordial qui se glissait à travers les ruelles de la cité.

Quitte à mourir, pourquoi ne pas tenter une chose qu'aucun autre n'aurait le courage de faire ?

Quand Hermès se dégagea de Zeus, celui-ci vacilla sur ses jambes jusqu'à tomber en avant, droit dans les bras de son autre frère qui le rejeta avec une mine dégoûtée. Alors qu'Hadès s'écarta du Roi, Hermès profita de leur inattention et de leur état de surprise pour se jeter du haut de la falaise.

Il n'eut pas à se préoccuper de protéger son corps car les ailettes à ses sandales s'agitèrent et il regagna en altitude après quelques secondes de chute, filant à travers ciel sans se préoccuper des hurlements qui s'élevaient derrière lui.

* * *

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, maintenant tout semblait plus que clair. Le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui, lui était connu. Les portes qui s'enchaînaient, donnant toutes sur divers paysages : d'autres mondes, d'autres époques.

C'était invraisemblable.

Sirius s'avança d'un pas qu'il aurait voulu sûr, mais il tremblait à n'en pas douter. Ses genoux se seraient entrechoqués s'ils s'étaient tenus côte à côte. Il devait continuer d'avancer, ne pas oublier pourquoi il était là. Et c'était cette main chaude dans la sienne qui semblait le ramener à la réalité, qui l'empêchait de se perdre dans ses appréhensions.

Lévana le suivait, elle comptait sur lui, elle qui avait tout perdu, elle marchait dans ses pas, il n'avait donc pas le droit de douter. Pas maintenant.

Sur sa main libre, un long lien rouge marquait son petit doigt, fil magique qu'il ne pouvait pas briser. Il savait qu'il devait le suivre pour rejoindre Harry, c'était son unique certitude.

\- Là, signala Circée en pointant le sol du doigt. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Si elle n'y avait pas fait attention, jamais il n'aurait porté son regard sur ce petit détail. À même le sol, un bout de bois longiligne et sombre gisait. Fine, atypique, la baguette était gravée de runes. _Gloire, Honneur, Famille_.

Sa baguette.

Elle seule possédait ce genre d'inscriptions. Il avait longtemps hésité à demander à Ollivander de changer les runes, de les faire disparaître, une fois réparti à Gryffondor. Pourtant, il avait choisi de leur donner un nouveau sens. Il ne s'agissait plus là de la devise familiale que sa mère avait tenté par tous les moyens de lui faire intégrer, jusqu'à réclamer à Ollivander de la tailler sur le bois de la baguette qui l'avait choisi. Non, c'était à présent sa propre devise, celle sur laquelle il avait juré de prendre soin de ses amis comme sa propre famille.

S'accroupissant pour la récupérer, il la fit glisser dans sa paume, appréciant un moment le doux pétillement magique qui caressa sa peau et engourdit ses membres.

Il l'avait retrouvée. Elle était là. L'avait-il laissée tomber en parcourant le couloir ?

\- C'est extrêmement touchant, fit remarquer Nessus un brin ironique. Mais pourrions-nous reprendre notre route ou comptes-tu nous déballer une petite comptine en l'honneur de ce bout de bois ?

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, siffla Circée.

Sirius ne contredit pas Circée mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Nessus avait tort. La mort les attendait s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas.

\- Suivons ce fils, je pense. Je _sais_ , se corrigea-t-il. Qu'il nous mènera jusqu'à chez moi.

* * *

Chronos avait franchi le seuil de sa maison, il ne faisait aucun doute que les choses avaient changé. Terrifié, il se jeta dans Sa Salle, franchissant sans regarder le couloir qui le mena jusqu'à celle-ci.

Tout était silencieux, sans nulle trace de vie. Il n'y avait que le murmure du voile dans l'Arcade et l'intime chant distinct de sa Poussière de Temps dans les jarres. Quand il les atteint, il se laissa tomber à genoux à leur côté. Frôlant le couvercle clos des poteries, il hésita un moment, caressant le grain léger la céramique du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il avait tant craint était arrivé. De son sable toujours présent, une grande partie avait été dérobée.

Ces années de travail, ces siècles à tisser le temps pour parvenir à récolter cette poussière, cette merveille. Que s'était-il passé ! Comment pouvait-on vouloir voler son sable !

La rage grandit en lui alors qu'il se redressa pour marcher jusqu'à son arcade. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les étrangers l'avaient utilisée pour fuir, mais ce n'étaient que des idiots, comment pouvaient-ils ne serait-ce que penser qu'ils pourraient lui échapper ?!

Il allait franchir le voile lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait dépoussiérer un peu ici ?

D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourna pour faire face à Hermès. Le jeune immortel se tenait juste au-dessus des jarres, ses petites ailes battant rapidement la mesure pour le maintenir dans les airs. Le Primordial ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la main que l'homme tendait vers son bien.

\- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas très agréable de garder tout ça ici, non ? Je me propose de t'aider à faire le ménage ! Je suis moins bon qu'Hestia mais je connais quelques petites choses qui fonctionnent bien.

\- Ne fais pas ça, prévint le Dernier des siens et se rapprochant doucement, une main levée comme dans l'espoir d'empêcher l'autre d'agir.

Mais il savait que c'était vain, il voyait la folie qui luisait dans le regard de son ennemi. C'était cette folie qui avait poussé les autres primordiaux à disparaître, celle acquise au fils des années, la fatigue de l'immortalité.

Le sourire d'Hermès s'élargit quand il se posa au sol, attrapant fermement l'une des anses des jarres de sable.

Chronos savait qu'il pouvait blesser l'homme, le faire souffrir, puiser en lui jusqu'à sa dernière larme de temps pour qu'il ne devienne poussière. Mais s'il faisait ça, il sacrifiait le sable contenu dans la poterie que le Fou tenait entre ses doigts, car son maintien était instable et s'il venait à disparaître tout s'effondrerait.

Il était peut-être encore possible de le raisonner ?

Une autre question germa dans l'esprit de Chronos.

Quelles étaient les raisons qui poussaient cet homme à venir ici. Pourquoi ne l'affrontait-il pas directement s'il souhaitait tant mourir ? A quoi bon gagner du temps alors qu'il savait que Chronos finirait par les rattraper pour les tuer ?

Croyait-il que cela leur permettrait de disparaître ? Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?

Il n'existait en ce monde aucune créature assez stupide pour penser pouvoir fuir Chronos.

Justement.

Parmi les souvenirs flous de Philomène, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Cette chose à laquelle elle avait pensé si fort : _S'il n'existait nul lieu en ce monde pour fuir Chronos alors pourquoi ne pas partir plus loin. Ailleurs. Dans le temps lui-même !_

Tournant le regard vers son arcade, Chronos chercha la moindre différence. D'apparence, elle n'avait pas changé, mais ses propriétés premières avaient été modifiées, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le frisson qu'il ressentit à cette idée, les milliers de possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, Hermès dû le sentir également car la première jarre se brisa au sol, récupérant ainsi l'attention de son propriétaire.

Chronos regarda avec surprise et désespoir les grains de temps éparpillés dans la pièce qui ne tarderaient pas, sans protection et ainsi exposé à l'air libre, à disparaître. Il pouvait encore le ramasser, s'agenouiller au sol… Ramper pour les récupérer. Mais le regard rieur d'Hermès l'en empêcha.

Il ne devait pas tomber dans son piège. Il ne faisait que gagner du temps.

\- Qu'attends-tu, _Chronos_ , murmura Hermès alors que le coin de ses lèvres tressautait en un sourire cruel.

Le Primordial se tourna de nouveau vers l'arcade. Ceux qu'ils devaient punir se trouvaient de l'autre côté de ce portail. Il devait faire quelque chose…

Maintenant.

Faire un choix.

Il avait consacré toute sa vie à protéger le temps, le filer pour en conserver l'essence la plus pure. Au départ pour protéger tous les autres immortels de la maladie de la pierre, ensuite uniquement pour son propre bien, son propre désir. Les grains de temps étaient hypnotisant, terriblement beaux, il n'avait jamais voulu les partager.

A présent, il y avait cet homme qui menaçait le travail de milliers d'années et de l'autre un groupe de voyageur qui s'était permis d'aller contre les règles du temps.

Que devait-il faire ?

Le voile frémit dans son arcade, ondulant doucement contre une brise que lui seul sentait. Ce doux bruissement de soie permit à Chronos de faire son choix. Oubliant le sable à même le sol il se précipita à travers le portail sans se soucier de la mine défaite qu'affichait Hermès.

Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix.

* * *

\- C'est ici, souffla Sirius en contemplant la porte jusqu'à laquelle les avait mené le fils rouge.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il y était enfin.

Cette rue lui était plus que familière, sous une fine couche de neige, reconnaissable par la morosité de son apparence, enchaînement de bâtiments semblables, Square Grimmaurd lui tendait les bras.

Il y était.

C'était invraisemblable que ce soit cette rue qui lui apparaisse. Il aurait pensé qu'une autre maison, celle de son oncle, ou peut-être même celle des Potter auraient été considéré comme son véritable chez-soi.

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vrai : Après avoir été le cauchemar de son enfance, ce lieu était devenu sa véritable maison, celle où l'Ordre se retrouvait, celle où il avait toute sa véritable famille qui l'entendait.

\- Allez-y en premier, proposa-t-il.

Circée ne se fit pas attendre, elle se jeta sans plus de cérémonie à travers le portail suivit rapidement par Nessus.

Sirius et Lévana étaient à présents seuls dans le couloir. Tenant toujours fermement cette main qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lâcher, il aurait souhaité ne jamais le faire. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, pour y voir toute la tristesse d'avoir perdu un être aimé et la peur de l'avenir. Mais il y nota également, à travers ces iris aux pépites brillantes, un espoir, et une confiance infinie.

Renforçant son emprise sur ses doigts, il exerça une légère pression qu'il voulait encourageante. Un sourire aux lèvres, il l'invita du regard à sauter la première.

\- Allons-y ensembles, proposa-t-elle.

Face à la porte, leurs doigts entrelacés, ils eurent un instant d'hésitation.

Lévana de crainte de découvrir un nouveau monde, Sirius terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne le lâche et choisisse de disparaître.

Cet instant d'hésitation fut leur plus grande erreur.

* * *

Chronos combattait les sentiments diffus qui l'assaillaient en tentant de se rappeler comment il était quand son cœur était prisonnier de la pierre. Il fit taire ses inquiétudes et s'avança dans le couloir sans plus chercher à nommer les émotions qu'il combattait.

En contemplant l'enchaînement de porte une seule chose était sûre : Un tel endroit n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Un tel lieu était une insulte au travail qu'il avait fourni pour essayer de protéger le temps.

Il savait les fugitifs non loin, il les sentait proche de lui. L'énergie de l'esclave était si facilement traçable.

Quand il les aperçut, le groupe qu'il pensait plus grand était uniquement formé de deux personnes. Immobiles, elles se tenaient devant l'une des nombreuses portes, prêtes à sauter.

Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Il les en empêcherait !

L'esclave s'était déconcentrée, tournant un regard vers lui, l'autre regardait toujours en direction de l'ouverture, les genoux fléchis comme sur le point de bondir.

Tout se passa si rapidement.

Chronos se jeta dans leur direction, parée de toute sa magie pour les détruire. Le Voyageur réalisa son arrivée, se retint dans son mouvement, mais l'esclave le poussa brutalement jusqu'à la porte tandis qu'elle se mettait en position pour affronter le Primordial. Le mortel tomba à la renverse dans le portail, disparaissant sous le regard ébahi de Chronos.

Lui faisant face, le Kardia de l'esclave s'anima d'une vigueur nouvelle alors qu'elle parait avec une facilité surprenante l'attaque de l'immortel.

Ils glissèrent sur plusieurs mètres, l'un face à l'autre, les dents serrées. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient solidement positionnées, limitant le mouvement du dieu qui tenta de se dégager d'elle, mais telle une furie elle s'accrochait à lui.

\- Lévana !

Hermès arrivait en volant, se jetant dans la mêlée, il parvint à dégager la jeune fille des mains du Primordial.

\- Vas-y ! Fuis !

\- Philomène ? lança-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

\- Elle est vivante ! Cours !

Chronos hurla, frappant à trois reprises Hermès. L'homme fléchit sous la force de ses coups mais tint bon, toujours positionner entre son ennemi et Lévana comme pour lui permettre de fuir.

La jeune femme avait écouté ses paroles avec attention et se précipita vers la porte qui lui semblait être la bonne. Contemplant deux d'entre elles, elle marqua une hésitation. Ils avaient avancé sur plusieurs pas durant leur affrontement, elle n'était plus certaine de savoir laquelle Sirius avait empruntée. N'ayant plus de temps pour réfléchir, elle se jeta, corps et âme au travers de l'une d'elles, disparaissant de la vision de Chronos.

Hermès évita les premiers coups en reculant de plusieurs pas, pour reprendre sa route en suivant le chemin tracé par le lien rouge qui le reliait à la porte de son monde. Une première tentacule de pouvoir lui agrippa les jambes, le faisant basculer face contre terre, une seconde lui immobilisa les bras.

Dans un dernier élan d'énergie il les rompit et se vola à toute vitesse jusqu'à sa porte. Une fois qu'il l'eut franchie, il reprit son souffle à sa sortie, appuyé contre l'immense arche de pierre. Comme prévu, Chronos l'avait suivi, et il surgit juste à ses côtés.

\- Crétin ! Je vais te réduire en poussière, prévint-il.

Hermès n'essaya même pas de fuir. Ni même de bouger. Sa main toujours solidement posée sur l'arcade, il était en train de briser un à un les fils de la trame temporelle que Lévana et lui avaient tout juste posée.

Chronos ne réalisa son manège que trop tard et quand il se jeta sur son ennemi, le mal était déjà fait. L'Arcade avait récupéré son unique propriété première, la téléportation. Il avait agrippé les épaules d'Hermès, enfonçant ses doigts dans la peau tendre de l'immortel.

Il extirpa le temps de sa proie. Un procédé étonnamment simple lorsque l'on avait pris l'habitude de filer le temps. La surprise brilla dans le regard d'Hermès lorsque celui-ci sentit la pierre gagner peu à peu son âme. Mais cette expression disparut bien vite. Jusqu'à ce que son regard soit vide de toutes émotions.

Les nervures du marbre parcoururent sa peau, gagnant peu à peu chaque recoin de son corps tandis qu'il se figeait petit à petit, la vie le quittait peu à peu.

Avant qu'il ne soit totalement figé, Chronos posa une simple question :

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça ?

Alors que toutes émotions auraient dû le quitter en même temps que la maladie de la pierre l'avait gagné, un rire rauque s'éleva depuis la poitrine lisse d'Hermès. Un sourire étira ses lèvres brisant de quelques éclats ses joues imberbes de deux fossettes.

\- Je me demande si tu as déjà connu la frustration, dit-il entre ses dents, essoufflé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Car tu ne sauras jamais, répondit l'autre en riant plus fort. Tu ne sauras jamais les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir. Tu vas continuer à vivre, des centaines, des milliers d'années, en te demandant pourquoi…. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

La rage brûlait tout sur son passage, et après avoir passé de si longues années à oublier comment ressentir, elle fut bien plus brutale et incontrôlable qu'il ne le pensait. Ses doigts se resserrent brutalement, brisant la statue de pierre qui s'effondra en poussière sur le sol.

* * *

Sirius s'était débattu durant la téléportation. Il avait tenté d'attraper quelque chose, de rejoindre Lévana à nouveau. Mais une fois le processus initié, il ne semblait pas être capable de revenir en arrière.

Ses membres s'étirèrent, se tordirent, le faisant hurler de douleur. Et la torture ne s'arrêta qu'après plusieurs minutes absolument insupportables.

Quand enfin il put prendre de grandes gorgées d'air, celui-ci semblait brûlant, s'engouffrant dans sa gorge difficilement évoluant dans sa poitrine dans un sifflement aiguë.

Ouvrant péniblement un œil puis l'autre, il réalisa qu'il était agenouillé dans la rue. Une femme lui faisait face. Le visage marqué de terribles cicatrices, ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'elle le dévisageait avec un terrible calme apparent. Alors qu'elle rajustait son châle d'un air totalement détaché, un rictus moqueur brisa son visage.

\- Un centaure, une Métamorphe, un Sorcier et une Auror se retrouvent au coin d'une ruelle. On dirait un peu le début d'une bonne blague, fit-elle remarquer.

* * *

 **Toute review est la bienvenue pour me permettre de progresser. Très bonne continuation. La suite ne devrait pas tarder (pas plus d'un mois).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir et bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à ma relectrice Vanimia :).**

* * *

Il avait longtemps hésité à accepter le rendez-vous. Le lieu lui posait problème, _l'Épaulette Argentée_ avait une réputation plus que douteuse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait sûrement à se battre et il n'était pas sûr que les informations qu'il obtiendrait de cet entretien en voudraient réellement le coût.

A peine fut-il sur le seuil du bâtiment que son appréhension se fit plus grande encore. La porte branlante voilée laissait filtrer un interstice de lumière orange ; les tonneaux qui encadraient l'ouverture étaient faits d'un vieux bois rendu épais par la moisissure et les relents d'urées qui s'en échappaient ne laissaient aucun doute qu'en à leur utilisation par les clients du pub.

Il se devait de conserver son sang-froid, de faire bonne figure. Montrer ses doutes seraient sa plus grande erreur. Yeux clos, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte pour franchir le seuil.

Si l'extérieur ne lui avait pas paru agréable, l'intérieur aurait pu le décider à rebrousser chemin, mais cela n'arriva pas puisqu'il avait fait le vide juste avant d'entrer. Le plancher, si s'en était bien un, disparaissait sous une épaisse couche de boue, bière et aggloméra rougeâtre dont le jeune homme pensait connaître l'origine. Du sang. Et c'était cet homme que l'on avait couché de force en travers d'une table, un couteau sous la gorge qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Chaque protagoniste de la scène s'était redressé lorsqu'il avait posé un pied dans l'antre.

Trois hommes, baguettes sorties sauf pour le quatrième qui bloquait l'homme sur la table uniquement armé de son arme moldue, le toisaient du regard. Ils n'étaient pas tous grands, seuls l'un d'eux étaient véritablement impressionnants, mais ils se tenaient prêts, en position pour l'attaquer s'il faisait ne serait-ce qu'un mauvais pas.

Il s'était déjà confronté à des personnes, en avait affronté certaines, mais il s'agissait tout le temps d'élèves de Poudlard, ou de tout jeune diplômé. Il les avait combattu pour se faire respecter. Et il s'en était bien sorti. En attaquant toujours le premier, il s'en était toujours retrouvé vainqueur.

Mais jamais, des étudiants qu'il avait affrontés, il n'avait émané une telle envie d'en venir au sang.

Résolu à sortir de cette situation sans avoir à dégainer sa baguette, il sortit sa deuxième arme la plus déstabilisante.

Son sourire.

C'était un point qu'il avait bien compris au cours de toutes ces années à observer Albus Dumbledore. Un sourire pouvait être utilisé n'importe quand, et était bien plus déstabilisant que les mots.

Les coins de ses lèvres atteignirent leur point culminant, creusant une unique fossette dans sa joue droite alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, se parant de toute la dignité qu'il possédait avant de faire un nouveau pas.

Les personnes qui lui faisaient face, surprises et incapables de réagir, n'avaient plus l'air de penser à la baguette qui reposait encore tendrement serrée dans leur paume.

\- Je suis à la recherche d'un dénommé Sparothe, apprit-il aux inconnus qui ne parvenaient pas à regarder ailleurs.

Même le pauvre bougre sur la table l'observait entre ses paupières tuméfiées.

\- L'ami de Malfoy ? présuma l'homme au couteau.

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que je me présenterai, mais c'est vrai, c'est bien moi, acquiesça-t-il en retenant la légère amertume qui lui montait à la gorge.

Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un puisse uniquement l'associer à un _autre_. Même si cet autre était un Malfoy, famille de sang pure des plus influentes de cette époque. D'un pas sûr il franchit de nouveaux quelques mètres, jusqu'à atteindre la table adjacente à celle qui servait pour l'instant de zone de torture. Tirant l'une des chaises, il s'installa à califourchon sur celle-ci, reposant son torse sur le dossier de celle-ci. Il avait hésité à s'asseoir de manière plus élégante et noble. Mais les personnes qui se trouvaient en ce lieu n'avaient pas l'air de s'embêter avec de quelconques manières.

Le couteau quitta la gorge de la victime, filant vers une nouvelle cible qui l'évita plus par chance que par agilité. A peine l'arme moldue eut-elle quitté la main de son propriétaire que la baguette d'if s'était glissée dans celle de son maître. Tendue en direction du groupe, le jeune homme contemplait les quatre vagabonds prévoyant ses prochains mouvements sans la moindre inquiétude.

Il figerait le premier qui semblait plus faible, éblouirait le groupe pour ensuite stupéfixer celui qui se trouvait à côté du chef, un simple sort d'étouffement viendrait à bout du troisième. Et enfin, il serait en tête à tête avec le quatrième.

Malheureusement aucun sort de mort ne pourrait être utilisé dans une telle situation. Il avait besoin d'informations et une fois mort aucun d'entre eux ne pourraient les lui confier. Même s'il parlait aux serpents, il ne s'était encore jamais lancé dans l'écoute des cadavres.

Mais à force de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, il finirait peut-être par s'y mettre.

\- Plutôt rapide pour un bambin qui quitte à peine les bancs de l'école, nota le Chef en s'avançant, essuyant ses mains couvertes de sang sur son veston blanchi par les années et la poussière. Mais je crois avoir entendu parler de toi, je me demande où ? Je suis Sparothe mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Matthew.

Contemplant avec dégoût la main, crasseuse, que l'homme lui tendait, l'étudiant mit quelques secondes avant d'accepter son salut, tentant d'oublier que si la paume qu'il tenait était humide et collante c'était parce qu'elle était enduite de sang.

\- Malfoy a dit que tu t'intéressais à de vieux parchemins, reprit Matthew en continua sa route pour récupérer son poignard qui s'était planté dans le mur juste derrière le jeune homme.

\- Que vous avez dérobés sur un ancien site de recherche, confirma-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il cherchait dans sa poche un mouchoir pour pouvoir s'essuyer les doigts.

\- Dérober ? Ils n'attendaient que nous, souffla le chef des brigands quand il repassa vers lui. Nous nous sommes contentés de les sauver d'une destruction probable. Combien de temps auraient-ils encore attendu ?

Matthew poussa une chaise vers lui, de la pointe du pied, avant de se laisser tomber dessus pour pouvoir faire face à l'élégant jeune homme. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il sembla chercher à y lire quelque chose.

\- Qu'importe, je veux juste les récupérer. Où puis-je les trouver ?

Silencieux, il hésita un instant à utiliser une technique de legilimens. Il lui suffirait de fouiller dans la mémoire de ce Sparothe pour pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Mais si ce dernier était plus fin sorcier qu'il ne le pensait alors il le remarquerait. Et il serait obligé d'utiliser la force.

\- Et dis-moi, Étudiant… Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse là-dedans ? S'agit-il des sorts secrets oubliés ? Ou bien les informations sur la vie éternelle ?

Le garçon fut incapable de retenir sa surprise. Cet homme, pouilleux et répugnant de saleté, lisait donc le Grecque ?

\- Hahaha, j'ai donc mis le doigt sur quelque chose, s'exclama Matthew qui s'esclaffa en se frappant la cuisse du plat de la main. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un garçon si jeune s'intéresserait à ce genre de chose….

Essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de ses yeux, il se redressa lentement.

\- Je me souviens maintenant d'où j'ai entendu parler de toi. Les Familles s'amusent à comparer leurs progénitures pendant qu'elles sont encore à Poudlard. Bellâtre au teint blafard, cheveux noirs, yeux sombres, puissant, énuméra Matthew.

Les épaules du garçon s'étaient remontées légèrement, tandis que la fierté suintait par tous ses pores.

\- Jeune serpentard ayant été capable de mettre à ses pieds tous les autres. Et pourtant… _Sang-mêlé_ , termina le vagabond d'un sourire encore plus grand.

Figé, l'autre n'ajouta rien.

\- Tom ? Tom Je… Tom Jedu… Tom Jedusor, chantonna Matthew jouait de son couteau, le faisant tournoyer sur la pointe de sa lame. Comment as-tu fait pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le soutien d'un Malefoy ? En n'étant qu'un sang-mêlé.

\- Je ne suis pas qu'un sang-mêlé, gronda Tom en serrant le poing.

L'agacement qui palpitait dans ses veines se matérialisait entre ses doigts en courant brûlant de magie.

 _Non !_ Surtout pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser emporter.

Il avait des informations à obtenir.

Mais une chose était sûre à présent : si jamais il devait les obtenir d'une quelconque manière ça serait par la force. Du moment qu'il ne les tuait pas tous, tout irait bien.

\- As-tu rampé aux pieds de ces salopards de riches ?

 _Figer le premier, stupéfier le second, étouffer le troisième et torturer le dernier_. C'était un plan facile. Qui ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes. Il avait déjà sa baguette en main.

\- J'imagine que tu les as bien pompés ? questionna Matthew en mimant graveleusement quelques gestes obscènes.

Le premier éclair vert parti trop vite pour qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Le premier homme s'effondra sans un souffle, face contre terre, tandis que les trois autres, immobilisés par la rapidité de leur ennemi, avaient à peine détaché leur regard de Jedusor.

\- Vous ne m'avez vraiment pas laissé le choix, soupira-t-il en se redressant. Je suis franchement déçu, je m'étais pourtant juré de bien me tenir.

Envoyant valser sa chaise d'un grand coup de pied, il remonta ses manches en incitant les trois autres :

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour m'attaquer ?

* * *

La première chose qui surprit Lévana fut cette température incroyablement basse qui à peine fut-elle arrivée lui mordait déjà la peau. Serrant ses bras contre elle, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre pour observer l'étendue des dégâts. Mais contrairement à ce que la douleur avait pu laisser entendre : La téléportation s'était bien passée, elle était entière. Aucun membre n'était à déplorer.

La ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait était complètement vide, encadrée de maisons immenses dont elle ne voyait pas les toits. Pas la moindre trace de Sirius à l'horizon, elle était seule. Se serrant contre l'un des murs de pierres rouges, elle s'avança timidement.

Son exomide se colla à sa peau au bout de quelques mètres, entre brouillard et pluie, le vent chargé d'humidité la détrempa jusqu'à l'os en quelques secondes. Elle n'avait fait que quelques mètres mais déjà elle regrettait son action.

L'épuisement, la tristesse et l'inquiétude la submergèrent sans crier garde, bloquant son souffle dans sa poitrine. Elle tenta de garder son calme comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Comme Philomène lui avait toujours demandé de faire.

 _Oublie tes émotions, tu n'es qu'une Mékhané, et les machines n'ont pas besoin d'émotions._

Une profonde inspiration plus tard, elle s'était redressée plus sûre que jamais pour marcher vers l'inconnu.

* * *

\- Que faites-vous ici professeur, murmura Sirius en se redressant sur ses jambes tremblantes.

\- Votre arrivée a été particulièrement bruyante, faussant un bon nombre de calculs que j'étais en train d'effectuer. Je me suis dit qu'il serait particulièrement intéressant de voir ce qui pouvait créer une telle distorsion de magie ancienne au beau milieu de Londres.

Cette vieille folle était donc toujours perdue dans ses recherches. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécue ne lui avait donc pas suffit ?

\- Surtout à une telle proximité du 12 Square Grimmaurd, ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant pour le soutenir lorsqu'il chancela.

 _\- Où est Lévana_ , intervint Circée en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Elle n'est pas avec nous, remarqua Sirius en laissant son regard courir sur la scène. Chronos est arrivé ! Il a voulu nous affronter ! Elle m'a fait sauter mais….

Le regard que lui lançaient Circé et Nessus le déstabilisèrent. Il n'y voyait aucune tristesse, juste de la surprise et de la curiosité du côté du centaure.

\- _Mais quelle langue est-il en train d'employer ?_ demanda Circée à Nessus sans détourner les yeux du Voyageur.

\- Vous ne me comprenez pas ? comprit-il avec inquiétude.

\- Vous les comprenez ? remarqua Shielderhood en haussant un unique sourcil.

\- Oui, bien entendu que je les comprends, ils parlent…

\- Grecque, termina pour lui son ancien professeur. Je ne vous savez pas aussi instruit Black….

\- _Hermès et Lévana n'ont pas dû être capable de récupérer toutes les subtilités du sortilège qui reposaient sur le Voyageur,_ proposa Nessus en s'adressant directement à Circée. _Il était capable de nous comprendre et parler parfaitement notre langue… Il s'agit peut-être de quelque chose que l'on a oublié de faire._

 _\- As-tu pris ce que je t'avais donné ?_ s'enquit l'alchimiste.

Reposant son sac à terre, le centaure fouilla un moment dans sa besace jusqu'à en sortir une fiole. Celle que Circée avait préparée pendant que les autres étaient occupés. Selon différents procédés qu'elle avait utilisés plusieurs fois, elle en était venue à confectionner cette potion de langage. Habituellement, elle n'en faisait que lorsqu'elle recueillait sur ses terres de gens d'ethnies qui lui étaient inconnues, lorsqu'elle les préparait à un sacrifice pour Mer.

Puisqu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le matériel habituel, elle n'était pas certaine que cela fonctionne. Et si elle s'était trompée dans les proportions de Sucre de Lune ou de Racine d'Endrobern, alors elle tenait en main un poison plus qu'une potion de langage.

\- _Que manque-t-il ?_ s'interrogea Nessus en voyant l'air sombre de la sorcière.

\- _Un soupçon de la langue que l'on souhaite récupérer,_ expliqua-t-elle se rapprochant de Sirius.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'insurgea-t-il alors que la femme pointait sa baguette sur lui.

\- Dois-je faire quelque chose Black ? grinça l'ex-Auror.

\- Non ne faites rien, je… BORDEL ! hurla-t-il lorsque Circée le pinça brutalement.

A peine ses mots eurent-ils quitté ses lèvres, que sous la forme d'une légère vapeur, ils se redirigèrent vers la fiole, teintant le liquide clair d'une teinte marronnasse sombre.

\- _Un point positif, elle semble fonctionner,_ signala Circée en retournant aux côtés de Nessus pour lui tendre le flacon.

\- _Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec ça ?_

\- _Boire._

 _\- Que va-t-il m'arriver ?_

 _\- Au meilleur des cas ? Tu comprendras Sirius et parleras sa langue avec la même facilité que si c'était la tienne._

 _\- Et dans le moins bon ?_

 _\- La mort,_ dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. _Dans une mort des plus douloureuses, comme si on te glissait du fer fondu dans le corps,_ crut-elle bon de préciser.

\- _Charmant_ , railla-t-il en regardant le fond de la fiole d'un regard nouveau.

Et même si les explications de Circée avait été plus que claires quant aux risques encourus, il ne prit pas un minute de plus avant de prendre deux grandes gorgées du liquide marron.

\- C'est répugnant, grinça-t-il en retenant un frisson d'horreur.

\- _Il semblerait que ça fonctionne,_ souffla la sorcière en lui arrachant la potion des mains pour en boire à son tour. Urf, quelle horreur, on dirait de la sueur de centaure !

Remarquant le regard que posait Nessus sur elle, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Que nenni, l'idée que tu en vienne à goûter ma sueur me ravit, ricana-t-il. Mais j'espère que l'on aura l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître avant ça.

\- Sublime, l'élève se décide à agir comme le maître ? remarqua-t-elle en prenant un air dégoûté. Maintenant qu'Hermès n'est plus avec nous, tu vas en profiter pour prendre sa place pour les remarques complètement déplacées ?

La réalité de la situation prit de cours le centaure et la sorcière qui se lancèrent un regard apeuré. De leur groupe, il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Hermès.

Philomène.

Lévana.

Qu'était-il advenu d'eux ?

* * *

Se raclant la gorge alors qu'il attrapait sa veste, Jedusor contempla l'étendue des dégâts. Trois corps gisaient sur le sol tandis que le dernier avait pris la place du sorcier tabassé. Matthew était méconnaissable. Non pas d'apparence puisque contrairement à lui, Jedusor ne s'abaissait pas à un tel comportement Moldue. Mais dans sa manière de se tenir. L'homme était roulé en boule, ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites, terrifié et effrayé, tandis qu'il tremblotait comme un enfant.

En mettant le feu, Jedusor cacherait sa présence aux moldus qui viendraient fouiner. Mais les sorciers réaliseraient bien vite que Matthew Sparothe, célèbre sorcier pilleur de tombes, avait trouvé la mort dans cet incendie. A ce moment-là, il lui faudrait trouver un alibi. Se protéger.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Fouillant l'intérieur de sa poche intérieure, il en sortit une longue montre de gousset qu'il jeta distraitement sous la table. Les Selwyn regretteraient l'affront qu'il lui avait fait la dernière fois. Thomas serait le coupable idéal pour les Aurors puisqu'il s'agissait d'un grand collectionneur. Et il était connu dans le milieu pour être impitoyable, il avait déjà dû tuer.

Ca suffirait pour éloigner tous les doutes.

Seul Malfoy était au courant. Il lui faudrait s'assurer de sa loyauté. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop à ce sujet. Le garçon était parfaitement malléable.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les crépitements de l'incendie qui démarrait dans la salle dévastée de l' _Épaulette Argentée_. Un sourire mauvais brisa ses sublimes lèvres lorsque les gémissements et cris de Matthew s'élevèrent.

 _Mince._ Il avait _oublié_ de l'achever avant de mettre le feu.

Il quitta les lieux sans s'inquiéter d'autres choses, s'essuyant avec nervosité les mains dans l'espoir d'en faire complètement disparaître la saleté.

Il régnait durant la nuit, sur les rues de Londres, une étonnante quiétude qui ravissait le jeune homme. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la ville semblait avoir repris une bouffée d'air frais, et même si les rationnements touchaient encore les moldus, les sorciers n'avaient plus du tout à s'inquiéter des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas.

Laissant son regard dériver sur les ruelles, il s'arrêta sur une ombre étrange qui l'attirait invraisemblablement. Il avait d'abord cru à une apparition. Mais il s'agissait simplement d'une mendiante à n'en pas douter en vue de cette tenue répugnante qu'elle abordait.

Cheveux courts, aux mèches noires agglomérées les unes entre les autres. Une peau sombre à peine couverte par le tissu qui descendait uniquement jusqu'à ses cuisses. Pieds nus.

Alors qu'il allait l'oublier, continuer son chemin sans même s'arrêter. Il laissa ses yeux glisser jusqu'à ceux de la jeune fille. Et il s'y perdit. Pendant un instant il crut rêver, que la lumière qu'il voyait dans ses iris provenait de celle des réverbères, qu'il s'agissait d'un mirage, ou d'une quelconque hallucination.

Mais il ne put se leurrer plus longtemps.

Les yeux de cette femme couverte de crasse brillaient comme deux lunes d'ambre dans un ciel sombre.

* * *

Pendant un instant, elle crut que le garçon continuerait son chemin sans s'arrêter. Le regard rempli de dégoût avait suffi à le lui faire comprendre. Pourtant, alors qu'il se détournait ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il s'immobilisa.

Elle profita de son contact visuel pour renforcer son emprise sur lui. Pour essayer de lire en lui. Mais elle s'opposait à un mur. Ce même mur auquel elle se confrontait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de lire dans l'esprit d'un immortel plus puissant qu'elle.

Qui était donc ce garçon ?

Il ne dégageait pourtant pas l'énergie des immortels.

* * *

Remus regardait la bouilloire avec attention. Il attendait qu'elle se mette à siffler pour se lever afin de préparer sa tisane. Il aurait pu la stimuler d'un coup de baguette mais en cette fin de soirée il se sentait trop las. Les jambes pliées, son pied dans le vide frappait un rythme quelconque tandis qu'il feuilletait distraitement les pages de son livre.

Quelques annotations éparses ici et là. Il en gomma une ou deux avant de souffler sur les peluches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Tonks.

\- Tu es encore debout ? remarqua-t-il surpris.

\- Il y a du bruit dans rue, souffla-t-elle en pensant ses bras autour du cou. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on emménage chez nous.

\- Oui mais les travaux.

\- Oui je sais les travaux, soupira-t-elle en blottissant son visage dans le cou de Remus.

Le lycanthrope esquissa un tendre sourire avant de se tourner vers elle, glissant ses mains chaudes de chaque côté de son visage, il l'invita à se rapprocher, embrassant ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Quand elle fut à califourchon sur lui, il passa une main sous son t-shirt trop large et grand pour elle, caressant cette peau laiteuse et douce sous ses doigts. Dans son cou, il sentit la respiration de sa bien-aimée s'accélérer. Signal qui le poussa à aller plus loin, caressant le galbe de sa poitrine, titillant...

\- Hum hum, toussa quelqu'un dans l'entrée de la cuisine.

Remus retira ses mains, les positionnant paumes en l'air comme pour dire qu'il était totalement innocent. Dora, elle, resta en position, mais sa main s'était déjà refermée sur sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

Il était pourtant persuadé qu'Harry était allé se coucher depuis longtemps. Tournant un regard vers l'entrée, il contempla surpris l'ex-Auror/ex-professeur/ex-chercheuse, Moniqua Shielderhood.

\- Professeur, je sais que vous avez une clé mais peut-être que nous pourrions revoir quelques principes d'intimité ? soupira Lupin en fermant les yeux quand il eut aperçu l'ex-Auror.

\- C'est étonnamment calme sans ma mère pour crier sur tous les toits, souffla quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? Est-ce que vous l'avez jetée ?

Cette voix grave ne lui était pas inconnue, elle évoquait chez lui une profonde nostalgie qui fit naître des larmes dans ses yeux. Délicatement, il repoussa Tonks tandis qu'il se redressait, tremblant sur ses jambes comme un faon.

Son ami s'était avancé vers lui, le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'effondre tout à fait.

Remus ne s'arrêta pas à la surprise de le voir étrangement habillé, il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, les yeux écarquillés, la joie bouillonnant dans son cœur. Serrant tendrement son ami contre lui, prêt à le faire étouffer.

\- C'est un miracle, c'est un miracle….

\- Plus des millénaires de magies et beaucoup de frayeurs, soupira Sirius un sourire tendre sur les lèvres alors qu'il profitait de l'étreinte de son ami.

\- Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? soupira Harry d'une voix fatiguée alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. J'ai entendu du bruit.

Le garçon resta agar sur le seuil, contemplant la scène sans être capable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Sirius se détacha doucement de son ami, contempla son filleul la gorge chargée d'émotions. Il aurait espéré qu'Harry viendrait vers lui, se jetterait dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Remus. Mais il resta figé. Le scruta avec appréhension. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y croire.

C'est pour cette raison que Sirius décida qu'il serait celui qui se jetterait dans les bras de l'autre, se précipita vers son filleul, il l'écrasa contre sa poitrine incapable de retenir sa joie. Il le serra fort, fort jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse être sûr qu'il le tenait bien contre lui, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Harry toujours terriblement tendu.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, lui chuchota Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu mourir ! Tu étais avec eux ! Tu étais mort ! Sirius ! Tu étais mort !

Harry hurlait à présent, s'éloignant à de multiples reprises avant de revenir contre son parrain.

\- C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller, hoqueta le garçon.

\- Oh non, je n'espère pas, ricana Sirius en s'éloignant un peu pour pouvoir le regarder.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Sirius contempla le garçon qui était devenu jeune homme, il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Son regard était chargé d'un passé lourd, des nombreuses épreuves qu'il avait vécues.

Sa ressemblance à James était évidente, au niveau de son nez et de ses lèvres, mais ses traits ronds étaient partis et à présent c'était surtout Lily que Sirius voyait dans ce visage plus adulte.

\- Ce sont de charmantes retrouvailles, je l'accorde, lança Tonks les bras croisés. Je sais bien que Sirius à ses propres préférences vestimentaires. Mais je suis la seule à me demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il est habillé comme en pleine Antiquité ?


End file.
